House of Madoka: Halloween Night
by Ford1114
Summary: In the city of New York, five magical girls and their mascot are celebrating the grand opening of a dinner theater club for all guests alike, whether their heroes or villains. This is a huge Halloween party for everyone to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming the Guests

**Universal Disclaimer**: For fanfic series: _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ belongs to Kanius, _Digimon Accel Stream_ belongs to Chaosblazer, and _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ belongs to Ford1114 (me). The rest of anime, cartoons, video games and pop culture belong to their respectful owners.

**_A/N:_ Wow, I never felt I want to upload this Halloween special.**

**Me and Kanius work together for this huge party character corner in script form that tributes to _Disney's House of Mouse_. With feelings of 'popular demand', I decide to convert it a fic to upload on this site for more viewers and for Kanius to get ready for its Deviantart upload on October 1st (remain in script form intact).**

**In history, back in 2012, the first party corner was made during Kanius and Chaosblazer did Siege of GranDracmon. In 2013, a sequel was made with another of my friends' contribution at _Digimon Fusion Kai: Yagami's Second Coming_. Now as mention above, this is my first time getting involved at this and take it to the next level of awesomeness and diversity, I imagine this party corner to have five parts.**

**(Note: As of October 2016, I have update the fanfic to have quality similar to _Shinnen:New Year_ alongside slight fixes/changes.)**

* * *

**_House of Madoka: Halloween Night_**

**_Chapter 1: Welcoming the Guests_**

* * *

_**New York City, New York/House of Madoka (Outside)/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-life: October 31st, 2014**_

**(Cue Alan Tew – _Night Watch_)**

October 31st, this is both the notorious and infamous day of All Hallow's Eve. It is now nearly nightfall around 5 or 6 pm at New York City, a busy place with crowds and tourists. It is home to Time Square, Wall Street, the Statue of Liberty, and New York Comic Con located at the Jacob K Javits Convention Center.

In the heart of that city lies a huge fancy dinner theater club called, The House of Madoka. It is own by five magical girls and their 'cute' pet mascot. Outside, they are now preparing to open the front doors for the grand opening and lots of guests to come soon.

Sayaka Miki dresses as Velma from _Scooby Doo_, Mami Tomoe is Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_, Kyoko dress up as Vanellope from _Wreck-it-Ralph_, Homura is Enma Ai from _Hell Girl_, Madoka Kaname is Silica from _Sword Art Online_, and Kyubey is dressed as Sylveon from_ Pokemon_.

"Oh wow, this is going to be the best Halloween night ever!" Sayaka cries out in joy.

Mami smiles at her friend's comment, "We have all the candy and buffet for the guests they need."

Kyoko gives a snide remark, "All that talk of food makes me hungry, Mami."

"I'm so glad that we work together for making our new friends stopping by!" Madoka said to her friends.

Homura replies to Madoka calmly, "Yes, we must hope to make this celebration safe." She then gives a glare at the emotionless Kyubey, "Don't think you are doing something rash, I'm watching you."

Kyubey remains unconcern at the raven-haired girl's warning, "Relax Homura, it's just a big party for everyone."

"Yeah, what's the matter with that?" Kyoko said to Homura.

Madoka sweatdrop, "I think you're stressing out much, Homura."

Homura shows concern to the pink-haired girl, "I can't help it, Madoka."

Just then, the magical girls and Kyubey senses the first round of guests appearing.

"Hey, is that what we think they are?" Sayaka points out.

"It's about damn time." Kyoko stated while Mami smiles.

**(End theme)**

The first arrivals of guests are the YuYuGiDigiMoon (YYDGM-01) founders: Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Yusuke Urameshi, Yugi Muto, Takato Matsuda &amp; Guilmon, Takuya Kanbara, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, and Kotori Ayame/Valkyrie Brunhilde. Behind them are the Ascendants &amp; Kai Destined, the D3s, the other Digimon Fusion Kai (DF-616) members, the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, the Planetary Senshi, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the Duelists.

**(Cue Armin Van Buuren ft. Nadia Ali - _Feels So Good_ (Jerome Isma-Ae Remix))**

Sailor Moon dressed as Buffy Summers gives a big smile at the venue, "Ahhh, just look at this whole set-up! These girls worked extra hard getting the House of Madoka up!"

Yusuke dressed as Ging Freecss from _Hunter x Hunter_ gives a satisfying grin, "Man, this is what they spent almost a whole year on? Not bad. They did alright!"

Yugi dressed Leon S. Kennedy states, "You can tell they poured their entire hearts and souls into making this possible."

"No kidding." Takato dressed as Roy Mustang before being unnerve, "I like the entire set-up, but could they have done without the Kyubey face on the front?"

Guilmon shudders at the sight of the visage, "Yeah, it's creepy!"

Takuya dressed as Ryo Sanada from _Ronin Warriors_ said, "Hey, here come our hosts!"

Sedna dressed as Twilight Sparkle positively comment, "Great work, girls! We're really looking to this party!"

Kotori dressed as Ryuko Matoi from _Kill la Kill_ smirked, "We're also glad to be the first guests to try this out. Now, where's the food?"

The Ascendants and Kai Destined came wearing a _Naruto_ theme.

Taichi Kamiya dressed as Naruto Sage Mode grins at Madoka's hard work, "Madoka, you guys did an excellent job with the House!"

"Cheers for Madoka and her friends!" Agumon shouted.

Kensuke Rainer dressed as Rock Lee cried out, "Make that three cheers!"

"Why not all cheers?!" Kensuke's Veemon added.

"Hmph." Yamato Ishida said as he dressed as Sasuke Uchiha.

"I wonder if they got a buffet lined up?" Gabumon wondered.

Dimitri Ishida dressed as Gaara said to the canine digimon, "I'm very sure they do, Gabumon."

Faith the Patamon is hopping up on Dimitri's shoulder, "I'm starving!"

Kari Kamiya dressed as Hinata Hyuuga, giggles, "I think we're all hungry, Faith."

"I call dibs on the food first, guys." Gatomon said.

Davis Motomiya dressed as Kiba Inuzuka, growls, "No way! You'll have to get by me and Veemon first!"

"What Davis said, Gatomon!" Veemon added.

"No fair!" Patamon joins in and ask his partner. "TK, whoever gets in line first gets first dibs."

TK Takaishi dressed as Sai, laughs, "You got that right."

"It's going to get awfully crowded and there's already huge crowds forming behind us." Ken Ichijouji said as he's carrying Wormmon and dressed as Neji Hyuuga.

"Crowds make me nervous." Wormmon stated.

Yolei Inoue dressed as Tenten comment, "And these are the invited guests for the opening night. Sheesh."

Sora Takenouchi dressed as Sakura Haruno brightens up the mood, "At least we got here before anyone else."

"Yep, the early bird gets the worm." Biyomon said.

Palmon supports the bird Digimon's remark, "Or in this case, us since we'll get in the buffet line first!"

Mimi Tachikawa dressed as Ino Yamanaka interrupts, "Hate to break everyone's hearts, but it doesn't look like the buffet will open right away."

Izzy Izumi dressed as Shino Aburane calculates the area, "I estimate over a hundred guests and counting."

"You're making a head count?" Tentomon ask his partner.

Joe Kido dressed as Shikamaru Nara said to Izzy, Why bother, Izzy? Just know it'll be a lot of guests.

"Are they gonna have enough to feed all of us?" Gomamon wondered.

Armadillomon jokes, "With who you're cosplaying Cody, ya'll be eating up the whole place! Right?"

Cody Hida dressed as Chouji Akimichi, mumbles, "Haha, very funny."

X dressed as Kakashi Hatake feels relax than ever, "This is a great way to get out Other World."

Keke, the AU daughter of Yamato and Mimi, is seen dressing up as Alia from _Mega Man X_, holding X's arm, "Sure is!"

Tike, the AU son of TK, dressed as Medabee from _Medabots_ feels the same way, "They mentioned food! Hell, that's what we're here for, right, sis?"

"Damn straight!" Kara, the AU daughter of Kari, nodded as she dressed as Genki Sakura from _Monster Rancher_.

David, the AU son of Davis, is dressed as Solid Snake, sweatdrops, "Guys, you might want to control yourselves?"

"Forget it, David." Sam, the AU son of Ken, said while dressing as Sonic the Hedgehog, "Just any Pokemon or Digimon, when food comes to their mind there's no reasoning with them."

The Kuiper Belt Senshi are all dressed in _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ theme.

"About time the hosts are coming out." Sailor Varuna said as she is Rainbow Dash. "What took them?"

Sailor Orcus, who dressed as Pinkie Pie, answers Varuna's comment, "Getting last minute preparations done? Believe me. I've had to do house warming parties before."

"Madoka and her friends are under a lot of pressure." Sailor Quaoar said as she is Fluttershy. "This is their opening night."

Sailor Ixion dressed as Rarity said, "Yeah, let's give them a chance to be our hosts. We'll assess the accommodations they provide us."

Sailor Eris dressed as Applejack smiles at a little girl, "Don't ya just look so adorable, Athena?! Ya little darling you!"

Athena, who is the future daughter of Dimitri and Sailor Sedna, dressed as Spike, and blushes, "Thank you, Auntie Taylor!"

"And I'm not adorable?" PinkPatamon huffs.

"I'm impressed." BW dressed as Magma Dragoon from _Mega Man X4_ said with his arms cross, "Now to give the inside a look."

Pikkan dressed as Afro Samurai, gawks at a hilarious sight, "BanchoLeomon, the hell are you doing?"

BanchoLeomon who dresses as Garterbelt from _Panty &amp; Stocking_, does an awkward pose with Sonja and Sheila, "Cosplay group shot."

"C'mon, kitty cat, smile!" Sheila said as she dressed as Panty, "These fans want their picture perfect shot of us together!"

Sonja dressed as Stocking added, What she said, BanchoLeomon."

"Well it is, Panty &amp; Stocking W/Garterbelt." Mummymon said being dressed as Mr. Satan before talking to his daughter, Meryl, "Um, don't look at them. Look over at Madoka and her friends."

Meryl dressed as Videl Satan, gleams with joy, "Woooow, pretty magical girls!"

The Puellas and Kyubey are pleased to see their guests coming.

"I'm glad you're all here!" Madoka smiles with a positive feeling.

"This is the first round, Madoka." Kyubey reminds the pink-haired magical girl.

"Step right up to go inside the house!" Kyoko shouted in joy.

Mami smiles, "I want you all to line up so everyone can get in an orderly fashion."

The YYGDM Founders, Ascendants/Kai Digidestined, D3s, Kuipers, and Kai Allies all do so as they get in line. One by one, the characters went inside the dinner theatre club.

Soon, there are guests/cameos of various fictional characters in line.

One is the Anime people with TOM (Toonami) as Amon from Legend of Korra, Doraemon, Haruhi Suzumiya, Jimmy Kudo/Conan (Case Closed), Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop), Alucard (Hellsing), Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) as Raleigh from Pacific Rim, and Kirito (Sword Art Online) as Samurai Jack.

"It's so rad, wonder if the magical girls can show some anime like my channel." TOM stated. Spike smirks at TOM's comment.

Alucard gruff, "Perhaps a Hellsing Ultimate marathon fully dubbed and ready for the last two OVAs?"

"I needed a break of killing Titans." Eren feels tired of his daily routine back in his home world.

Kirito sees Madoka, "That girl dresses up as Silica, hmm."

"Cheer up guys, we're all having the same boat to have fun!" Haruhi gives a bright expression to her new friends.

"She's right, let's all head inside to reserve our table." TOM said to the anime group.

Next is the Cartoon Network folk with Ed Edd n Eddy as teens/young adults, Coop/Jamie/Kiva from Megas XLR, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sector V (Numbuh 1/2/3/4/5 from KND) as teens/young adults, Grim/Billy/Mandy (Billy and Mandy are teens/young adults), and Mordecai/Rigby (Regular Show).

"Check it out guys, a cool party that we're invited!" Eddy grins at the sight.

"These girls did a wonderful job hosting this place." Edd smiles about the Halloween party that the Puellas made.

Ed enthusiastically smiles, "This Halloween is going to be the best since I remember dressing up as Lothar the Viking!"

"Gee lumpy, we're not in costume you know." Annoyed Eddy.

"Check it out Rigby, that's Sailor Orcus." Mordecai points his best friend at the Kuiper Senshi.

"You mean that singer looks like that Sailor Venus chick except the brown hair?" Rigby asked.

"Sure is."

Grim comment at the place, "Now that's a nice change of pace from Endsville mon."

"Yay, Halloween!" Billy happily shouted.

"Hate to admit, it looks dark in my taste." Mandy sarcastically commented.

Then there's the Autobots of Transformers Prime: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee.

Ratchet's optics widen at the venue, "By the allspark, it looks fabulous."

"Wonder when we're gonna fit inside?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Don't sweat it Bulkhead, there's still a way." Arcee replied at him.

Then are the South Park gang dressing as the Beast Tamers of YuYuGiDigiMoon: Cartman as Henbu, Kyle as Himmako, Stan as Seirika, Kenny as Suzakato, and Butters as Ouryo. Apparently, Randy Marsh is watching over the boys as Lady Morrigana.

"Check it out, we're the Beast Tamers!" Cartman shows up.

Kyle practices his moves, "I'm as fast as a tiger!"

Kenny muffles of saying he looks cool.

"Man, I dress up as a girl." Stan complimented.

Butters gives a boastful attitude, "Well I am the most powerful of all! Haha!"

"Butters, you're still lame in that outfit." Cartman insulted.

"I am not!"

Randy Marsh looks at his costume, "Aw goddammit! I'm a woman!"

Stan nod at his dad's humorous agitation with disbelief.

And the other people are Nostalgia Critic as Link from Zelda, Angry Video Game Nerd as George Romero, Nostalgia Chick as Princess Zelda, Angry Joe as Superman, TMNT (2012 Series), George RR Martin (South Park version), and Howard the Duck.

"Boy that sure is bigger than last year's party." The Nostalgia Critic commented at the place.

AVGN gives a confident smile to himself, "I pay tribute to the man who makes a name for zombie films."

"Let's hope I can plan everyone to sing about wieners." George RR Martin humorously said.

The Critic gives a disgusting look to George RR Martin, "What's with you?"

**(End theme)**

* * *

The guests all line up to sign in and get their plates for the buffet. The interior of the House of Madoka is spacious and neatly designed. The accommodations are nice. The buffet area is very large and enough food was provided for all the guests. After each guests got their plates, they headed over to large tables, some reserved for specific groups.

The Tamers came dressed in their Halloween costumes. They came in a _Fullmetal Alchemist_ costume theme. Takato and Guilmon sat down with their friends.

"Didn't expect there to be a lot of guests." Takato said to his friends. "Crazy, huh?"

Guilmon is already woofing down his entire plate, "Mmmm! Yum, yum!"

Renamon sighs, "Chew with your mouth closed, Guilmon."

Rika Nonaka dressed as Riza Hakeye said to Takato, "What do you expect? This party is in middle of New York City, gogglehead."

Henry Wong dressed as Ling Yao and holding up a glass of water, "Anyway, here's a toast to all of us."

Terriermon lifts his glass with his ears, "To all of us!"

All the Tamers lift their glasses into the air.

Himura Tsubasa is dressed as Edward Elric, "Hey, Phillipe, kinda fitting we're dressed as the Elric Brothers. We might not be blood brothers, but I consider you closest to a brother I've ever had."

Phillipe Sagara is dressed as Alphonse Elric smiles at him, "Thanks, Himura, I'm glad we value our friendship that much."

Inumon pours some wine for Renamon, "Shall I pour you a glass?"

Renamon nods at him, "Thank you kindly."

Then, Inumon accidentally pours some wine near Jaguarmon, causing her to hiss and nearly shock him.

"Watch where you're pouring, idiot mongrel!" Jaguarmon hissed at him.

"Sorry!" Inumon apologizes.

Suzie Wong is dressed as May Chung, "Jeri, where are Felinismon and Leomon?"

Jeri Katou, who dressed up as Winry Rockbell, answers, "They're still getting their dishes. They're having trouble picking from the selections."

"It's hard to choose what to eat, so I just grabbed what I could." Lopmon said.

Himura pours a glass of sweet tea for Jeri, "Want some tea?"

Jeri smiles, "Thanks, Himura. You're always so kind."

Kazu Shioda is dressed as Alexis Louis Armstrong, "Man, I'm so tempted to do some Armstrong posing."

"Please don't or I'll shoot you." Rika is annoyed.

Kenta Kitagawa is dressed as Maes Huges remarks, "Better do as she says."

"Rika, you hate fun." Groaned Kazu.

"No, I hate bozos acting like fools." Rika answers. "Wait until the cosplay photoshoots."

"I can't wait for us to do a big FMA group shot!" Takato cried out in excitement.

Ryo Akiyama is seen dressed as Van Hohenheim speaks up, "Phillipe, I take it you wanted to go as human Al and not the armor suited Al?"

Phillipe answers the dimensional traveler, "Guardromon is always here to cover that bit."

Guardromon is seen prancing around dressed as the armor suited Al with MarineAngemon sitting atop his head.

Terriermon laughs, "Haha, Guardromon is ready and rearing to go for our group shot, huh?"

Takato gets their attention, "Hey, check out Takuya and the gang over at the other table. Sweet!"

"Ooo, big sis is over with them, Henry!" Suzie cried out.

"She sure is." Henry stated.

For the Legendary Warriors, it is a _Ronin Warriors_ theme for them. All ten are seated together eating their meals.

"So, how about a group shot?" Takuya said to his friends, "Takato and the gang are doing their FMA themed one."

Kouji Minamoto is dressed as Sage Date, "Sounds like a neat idea. I'm in."

Junpei Shibayama agrees and dressed as Kento Rei Fuan, "I'm totally in."

"Since I'm now a fashion model, I'm so gonna outdo you boys in posing glamorously." Izumi Orimoto said as she is dressed as Rowen Hashiba.

"Haha, I bet you will, Izumi." Tomoki Himi said as he is dressed as Cye Mouri.

KouichiKimura is dressed as Cale suggested something, "Well, the rest of us are the Warlords. How about we do separate group shots. One of just you Ronins, one of us Warlords, and one of all us together."

Sam Joseph dressed as Dais approves, "Now there's an idea."

Vega James Hunter who dressed as Sekhmet said, "Hell yeah, and maybe another us in a face-off. That'd be badass."

"Now I like the sound of a 'vs' posedown!" Jaarin Wong cried out and dressed as Lady Kayura.

Dimitro Lesvaque dressed as Anubis Dohji questions, "So, we're in agreement?"

"Yeah!" All the Legendary Warriors agreed with Dimitro.

Just then, Norn arrives, dressed as White Blaze. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost, my JP!"

Junpei waves to her with eyes full of hearts, "Over here, honey!"

"Enjoying life being a married man, J-man?" Takuya smiles at him.

Junpei chuckles at Takuya, "It's great."

"It's crazy knowing you get married before any of us." Tomoki complimented.

"Well, you're still young to worry about that, Tomoki." Izumi said to the younger boy.

Sam whispers to Jaarin, "Think we should finally tie it soon?"

"Who knows? Surprise me." Jaarin replies back.

The Duelists are seated together having a good laugh over Seto Kaiba's costume.

Seto is irked about it, "Now, explain to me why I'm dressed as Diggersby?"

Lyn Stromberg, the modern reincarnation of Kisara dresses as Daenerys Targaryen from _Game of Thrones_, scolds him. "You can consider that payback for chasing Kensuke around at last year's Halloween holiday corner! Let this be a lesson to you!"

"Yes ma'am." Seto grumbled.

"Let's all have a good time, Kaiba. It's to celebrate the opening of the House of Madoka." Yugi cheers him up.

Joey is dressed as Chris Redfield and ask his friend, "Hey, Yug, since some of us here are dressed like _Resident Evil_ characters, we ought to do group shots for our adoring fans. What'da think?"

"Sure thing."

Tea Gardner who dressed as Claire Redfield speaks up, "I like that idea, Joey. We also need to take pics of us together since we're the Redfields."

"Oh yeah."

"I think it's fitting I get to dress as Jill Valentine since we share the same surnames." Mai Valentine made a coincidence.

Serenity Wheeler who dressed as Rebecca Chambers said, "What do you think, Morpheous? We can take group shoots since we're dress in theme?"

Morpheous, a reformed Rajita, uses morphing power to change into Albert Wesker, "How's this?"

"Very lifelike! Just like him!" Serenity clapped.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Joey accused.

Tea explains to Joey, "It's not if it's part of his abilities, Joey."

"How about this?" Morpheous then changes himself into Ada Wong and feminizes his voice, "Well? How about now?"

Maiis irked and jealous, "Hun, try all you want. You'll never out-sex me."

Serenity hugs Morpheous, "Doesn't matter to me. I'll love you no matter what you are!"

Tristan Taylor is dressed as Forest Speyer, resist urge to nosebleed, "Damn it, Morpheous, don't do that!"

Duke Devlin is dressed as Justin Timberlake, "Be glad you're not a lady, Tristan, or you'll be advised not to look at Duke Devlin if you got heart conditions." After he said that, a twinkle from his teeth along with a sexy smile.

"Can it, Duke!" rebuked Tristan.

Mokuba Kaiba is dressed as Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon sees the conversation before asking two friends, "There they go rambling on. Say, Max, Sam, we should do a group shot of us three since we're doing a Dreamworks theme."

"Sounds like an idea!" Max Stromberg said as he is dressed as Hiccup.

Sam Stromberg, who dressed as Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians said, "Let's do it."

**(Cue _Buffy the Vampire Slayer Theme_)**

Next, the Planetary Senshi are seated together eating and chatting away.

Moonhas a mouthful of spaghetti, "Try some of this delicious spaghetti!"

Tuxedo Kamen dressed as Angel from Buffy, sweatdrops, "Um, Usaki? Honey? We're at a dinner table."

Sailor Neo Moon, who was Chibi-Usa, dressed as Dawn Summers from Buffy, facepalms, "And you're going to be queen of all Crystal Tokyo." She gives a monotone voice to present, "Ladies and gents, my mom."

Sailor Mars is dress as Satine from _Moulin Rouge_, raises her tone of voice, "Close your mouth and chew, Usagi! Please, it's embarrassing!"

Sailor Mercury dressed as Bubbles from PPG, sweatdrops, "There are some people watching."

"Not as embarrassing as being seated in the same table." Sailor Jupiter said as she dressed as Buttercup from PPG.

Moon starts closing her mouth and chews, "Ok, ok since I need to be a proper queen."

"Now that's more like it." Sailor Venus said as dressed as Blossom from PPG, "Relax you'll get the hang of it before Crystal Tokyo forms."

"When it forms." Sailor Uranus said that she dressed as Utena Tenjou and drinks her wine.

Sailor Neptune dressed as Anthy Himemiya, chortles, "Was that sarcasm in your voice, Uranus? Ohoho."

Sailor Saturn dressed as Black Swan remark, "Never afraid to speak your mind, Haruka-poppa."

Sailor Pluto dressed as Amaterasu from Okami, sips her wine, "Choose your words wisely, Uranus."

"Well, we don't know when Crystal Tokyo forms yet, right?"

Moon then speaks up, "Maybe I don't want to now? Maybe I just want us to live our lives freely. I prefer things that way if you ask me."

Mars nods at decision, "I'm all for that if that's what you want. I haven't gotten bored bossing around Hiei."

"Or sending more time at the sea with Mako Tsunami." Jupiter said.

"Vega and I are having a splendid time together." Mercury added.

"Hey, I'm just getting started with my starring roles in movies!" Sailor Venus cried out. "I've got a role in the new Sailor V movie coming up! And that's my shameless plug of the night, ladies and gentlemen!"

Venus then winks to the camera and breaks the fourth wall.

"Usa, you want to go over and see RJ in a few?" Saturn ask the pink-haired senshi.

"Sure, I'd like to see what he, Yusuke, and the others are doing." Neo Moon nodded to her friend.

"Speaking of them, they're a lot noisier than we are." Tuxedo Kamen commented.

Moon smirks evilly, "Gee, I wonder why. Are the boys arm wrestling now or something?"

The Spirit Detectives are seen making a commotion with their chatting. Indeed, Yusuke and Kuwabara are arm wrestling with Yusuke winning every time.

"Ok, fork over your bread, Kuwabara!" Yusuke grins.

Kuwabarais dressed as Takashi Kamiyama from Cromartie High School, grumbles, "Here! Have yer stinkin' bread! I didn't want it!"

Yukina dressed as Froslass politely ask, "Could you pass me some bread with butter, Kazuma?"

"Why yes, my sweetie pie!" Kuwabara hands her bread and butter. "How about I put the butter over the bread for ya?"

Hiei grumbles that he dressed as Mega Charizard X, "Why did I let that Miko woman put me up to this?"

Kurama chuckles and dressed as Delphox, "Well, you lost a bet to her and she loved Kensuke's Charizard costume from two years back. She thought it'd suit you."

"Hey, look on the bright side, Hiei! We can do a Pokemon group shot later on! How about it, Kurama?" Maya said and dressed as Ninetales.

Kurama nods, "Sure. Well, Hiei?"

Hiei gives his answer, "Leave me alone."

Mizuno dressed as Kyogre sees the obvious, "Oooh, a Pokemon group shot. What do you think Brimstone?"

Brimstone, who is dressed as Groudon feels quiet.

Botan is dressed as Blair from _Soul Eater_, purrs, "Merow! Don't I just look cute?" She puts on a catface.

Keiko is dressed as Renge from_ Ouran High School_ replies the female grim reaper, "Very cute. Looks good on you, Botan."

Koenma, who is dressed as Shaggy from _Scooby Doo_, grumbles harder than Hiei, "Why did I let you put me up to this, Yusuke? Should the new King of Spirit World be reduced to dressing like a cartoon slacker?"

Jorge is dressed as Scooby Doo, "And his dog sidekick? Oh rooby roo."

Yusuke interjects, "Hey, Scooby Doo is a cartoon icon! Have you two ever heard of him?"

"No, because I've been too busy stamping papers and judging souls to even bother with kids' shows." Koenma answers the ex-Spirit Detective.

"C'mon, you turn into a baby with a pacifier."

"That's a form, putty for brains!" Koenma snaps at him. "I've been around hundreds of thousands of years longer than you have. I've acquired all that knowledge and more than you can even compre-."

"And yet you never even heard of Scooby-Doo?" Kuwabara interrupted. "My sister Shizuru knows who he is and she don't watch his show."

RJ is dressed as Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist interjects, "Heck, Scooby Doo is still around back 1000 years in my future."

"I think you two look adorable in your costumes." Keiko commented.

"When you put it that way, that's very sweet of you, Keiko." Koenma is glad.

Neo Moon and Saturn have arrived at the Detectives' table. RJ sees Neo Moon and joins her.

"Wanna go see the cosplays around the place?" Neo Moon said to RJ.

"Sure, I'm done eating here anyway." RJ answers her. "Let's see if we can find Koori, Ryuuhi, and the others around here."

Rio Kuroshishi who dressed as Yoh Asakura from _Shaman King_ said to his sister, "You want to go with them, sis?"

"Sure, let's go find Aoshi, Cammy, and Shingo, Yui!" Kohana Kuroshishi agrees that she dressed as Anna Kyoyama from Shaman King.

Yui Tsubasa is dressed as Eiko from _Final Fantasy IX_ said, "Ok! Let's go, DarkGabumon!"

"Right behind you, Yui!" DarkGabumon cried out.

"They grow up fast, don't they Rio?" Kyo Kuroshishi said that he is dressed as Kao Asakura.

"They sure do."

Over at a separate table are the friends and allies of the Spirit Detectives. Chuu (dressed as Dan Hibiki), Rinku (dressed as Aipom), Touya (dressed as Sub Zero), Jin (dressed as Kyo from Fruits Basket), Shishiwakamaru (dressed as Issun from Okami), Suzaka (dressed as Guile), Sasuga (dressed as Simipour), Yasha (dressed as Inuyasha), Younger Toguro (dressed as Kenshiro), Genkai (dressed as Yuria from Fist of the North Star), Tsukimaru (dressed as Parn from Record of Lodoss War), and Byakko (dressed as Electabuzz) are seated together on the far right from the Spirit Detectives' table.

Somewhere in the buffet, Aoshi (dressed as Zidane from Final Fantasy IX) is seen helping his sister Hina/Sailor Neo Pluto (dressed as Vivi from FFIX) finding the perfect meat plates. Cammy Hino (dressed as Garnet from FFIX) and Shingo Tsukino (dressed as Adelbert Steiner) are about to head over to the Planetary Senshi's table.

"Hey guys!" Yui get her friends' attention.

Cammy Hino smiles at her, "Glad you're here. We're about to go to where my sister and Shingo's sister are sitting."

"Well, I was thinking we can find our own table. It'd be less crowded that way." Kohana thought about it.

"Now there's an idea. We can leave our sisters alone and bug them later." Shingo thought about it.

"Sure, let's go find us a seat then." Cammy said.

"Aoshi, Hina, come with us!" Yui ask the two Lycan siblings.

"Ok!" Hina cried out.

"We should totally do a Final Fantasy IX group shot later." Aoshi suggested.

"Now that's a cool idea!" Yui approves.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Outside of the club, the Magical girls see Funeral Parlor and the Tennouzu High School students from Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms. Not only that, but they are accompanied by a Thai young man with glasses named Ford (dress as Flik from A _Bug's Life_), a Gardevoir with a human bosom (as Asuka from _Tekken_), and a teenage/young adult Delightful Children Ashley (as Lili from _Tekken_).

Ford gives a bright expression to everyone, "Guys, we finally made it to NYC!"

Ashley smiles, while Gardevoir simply looks at the exterior.

Homura gives a monotonous mood, "Welcome, more people."

"You look nice with that costume, Shu!" Madoka smiled.

Shu Ouma, however, feels embarrassed as he's dressed as Ayumu Aikawa in a magical garment girl attire up to the mystletainn chainsaw from _Is This a Zombie?_, "Oh god, Haruka forces me to put up like this!"

Inori Yuzuriha is Elsa from _Frozen_ and stays by Shu's side, the pink-haired songtress is holding Fyu-Neru that the robot is a Haro from _Gundam_.

Gai Tsutsugami is Toma Kamijo from _A Certain Magical Index_ jokes, "Lighten up, Shu. I look cool compare to you."

"That's not funny, Gai!"

"Quit being such a wimp and have some joy." Ayase Shinomiya said that she is Minene from _Future Diary_.

Tsugumi, a nekomata, is dress as Glameow shouts, "It's a party that we're going in! Right, Oogumo?"

"Oh boy." Oogumo said as he's Totoro.

Argo Tsukishima is Desmond from _Assassin's Creed_, "Yeah, I'm in that mood after looking around this city."

Shibungi is Solomon from _Sym Bionic Titan_, "The banquet will be quite pleasing."

"I bet." Kenji Kido said as Sneasel.

Souta Tamadate as Bulbasaur said, "Man, this is going to be great!"

Yahiro Samukawa is dress as Light Yagami, "Who never knew we're hanging out with Funeral Parlor."

Kanon Kusama as Yuki Nagato from Haruhi Suzumiya agrees with Yahiro.

"I could use a break from being a studious president." Arisa Kuhouin said as she is Ayaka Yukihiro from Negima.

Hare Menjou smiles that she's Baby Bonnie Hood from Darkstalkers, "Well what are we waiting for, guys? Little red riding hood tells us to go in!"

"And that we shall." Mami stated.

Madoka encourages the group, "Hope you guys make some new friends."

"Oh we sure will for being social." Ford replies with a smile.

The group then goes inside the House of Madoka.

* * *

**(_Angel Theme – The Sanctuary_)**

Once inside, the Guilty Crown characters and Ford's company are amazed at many guests and the interior.

"Holy mackerel.." Shu looks at the interior of the place.

Ford replied at the crossdresser's comment, "You got that right, here."

"I even see the _YuYu Hakusho_ characters!" Tsugumi shouts as she saw them.

Ayase remark, "This oughta be good."

Gai then announce his cohorts, "Guys, let's find ourselves a table."

They then do so as Funeral Parlor, Tennouzu, and Ford's group have found three reserved tables to sit on.

Over at the Kuiper Senshi table, the Kuipers and friends are chatting and eating.

Sedna raises a glass for her team, "A toast to our companionship. Through all the challenges we've been through, I'm happy we can be here to celebrate our heroisms."

Dimitri raises his glass, "A toast to us, the Kuiper Senshi team!"

Everyone at the table raise their glasses of tea and water.

Varuna is pouring some tea for Quaoar, "What do you think of the whole set-up inside?"

"Wonderful." Quaoar said to Varuna. "I can see they spent a lot of time to make the interiors look beautifully done."

Orcus leans over on Kensuke's side, "What'ca think of the place, Ken?"

"It looks nice." Kensuke said before feeling creep out. "Though the Kyubey on the front, I agree with Guilmon it's creepy."

Orcus snickers at her boyfriend's comment about the Incubator, "Kyubey's a creepy little bastard, ain't he?"

"Makes me glad he wasn't the one to recruit us to become magical girls." Ixion feels satisfied.

"Totally. Glad Madoka and the gals have that little freak put on a leash." Eris said.

Athena drinks her water, "Those Madoka girls are really pretty."

"Yep, and they know how to treat their guests well!" PinkPatamon cried out.

"We should totally repay the favor to them from one magical girl team to another." Sedna said to her friends.

"You think we ought to invite them to our own party?" Eris thought about it.

Sedna nods at Eris and smiles, "Perhaps, but let's enjoy this evening, guys. Madoka and her friends' place deserve our attention."

Somewhere in the House of Madoka, Kazu spots his girlfriend Kiyoko Sasaki (dressed as Catherine Elle Armstrong). Tsukimaru leaves the Spirit Detective section to see his lover Saya Sagara, sister of Phillipe (and dressed as Deedlit from _Record of Lodoss War_).

"Hey, is that the Valkyrie team, Kiyoko?" Kazu ask her.

"Yep! Pretty cool, huh?" Kiyoko replied to him.

Kotori grins and introduce her group, "Take a good look at my team, guys! And for readers they'll make their full screen debuts in Kanius' series in the future!"

The Valkyrie Maiden/Norn team are assembled at the House of Madoka's entrance. Kiyoko is also known as Norn Verdani. Saya is Norn Urd. Jessica Nightwood (dressed as Julia Chang) is a Native American girl who curiously looks around the place. Kara Summers, an Australian Olympic swimmer/water sports enthusiast, (and dressed as Cammy from _Street Fighter_) is seen posing for photographers. Ayanna Nazawi (dressed as Elena from _Street Fighter_) is a Kenyan girl and also poses for close-ups. Sasha D'Anjou is a white-haired French girl (and dressed as Weiss Schnee from _RWBY_) who looks around for Phillipe.

Phillipe sees his childhood friend, Sasha, "Sasha! Over here!"

Sasha smiles and waves, "Phillipe, mon amie (my friend)!"

Phillipe and Sasha hug each other.

"Bon de vous voir (good to see you)." Phillipe smiles at the French girl.

"De même (likewise)!" Sasha smiles back.

Kotori smiles of seeing her cousin, Phillipe, and fellow maiden, Sasha, hugging.

**(End theme)**

Other guests/cameos appear such as Marcus Damon as Raiden from _Metal Gear/Rising_, Tai and Matt (YYGDM) as Red and Blue from _Pokemon_, Davis and Ken (YYGDM) as Ethan and Silver from _Pokemon_, Taiki and Shoutmon as Finn and Jake, Slade Matrix as Mighty Guy from _Naruto_, Taito Yagami as Suzaku from _Code Geass_, and Tony Stark/Iron Man (DF616/MCU).

Ed and Eddy are seen eating jawbreakers.

Ed is eating the candy, "Free jawbreakers!"

"That a boy, monobrow!" Eddy encourages him.

Edd has a spare jawbreaker in his hand and calms his two friends, "Settle down gentlemen!"

Courage the Cowardly Dog and Howard the Duck are seen wandering around the huge place in curiosity.

* * *

**(Cue Alan Tew – _Night Watch_)**

Outside, the Puellas are seeing neutral guests arriving. Two of them in particular...

"We're here because there's a pack of food inside." A Beerus digimon knockoff named Beerusmon appears as King Kazma from _Summer Wars_.

His assistant named, Whismon is besides the Cornish rex humanoid and dress up as Love Machine. "I hear the desserts are beyond my expectations. Let us pass through."

"Uh, sure thing." Sayaka said to the two.

"Help yourselves out." Mami stated.

The Digi-god of Destruction and his advisor went inside. The magical girls then meet the Decepticons of _Transformers Prime_: Megatron, Starscream, Knock Out, Soundwave, and Shockwave.

"Step aside, earthlings. The Autobots are around in this city." Megatron stated before ordering his men. "Decepticons, let's go in."

The Puellas watch as the towering Decepticons went inside. Following that are Father and the four remaining Delightful Children.

"Me and my children are here because Ashley and those KND are around!" Father yelled. "I would have brought my daughter back home, but I feel of seeing what's happening in there. Not to mention the Decepticons drag us to this mess."

Kyoko gives a smug, "Gee, that sounds appropriate."

As Father and his children to in, the hosts saw Mr. Popo (Dragonball Z Abridged) as the Cloverfield monster going in with a creepy smiling expression.

The demented genie is creeping out the girls, "Hiiii.."

Afterwards, the magical girls see two unexpected guests: Daryl Yan as Garchomp and Dan Eagleman as Captain Falcon. Unaware to the girls, these two came to spy the house from GHQ.

"Hey, we're here for-." Daryl said before being interrupted.

Dan Eagleman cries out in a joyful mood, "Some guts in this Halloween party! Let's pump in some action!"

"My god it's so annoying." Daryl muttered.

They swiftly went inside. The quintet then sees a pink haired girl dressing up as Yuno Gasai from Future Diary.

Mana Ouma smiles at the hosts, "Hello, I hear you five and that cat of yours are having a wild party."

"Um, yeah." Madoka nervously said. "More weird guests are passing through."

Homura, being aware of Mana's temperament, said to her, "Keep control of your behavior will you?"

"No problem, I just want to see Shu and Triton." Mana said before she is skipping inside the party.

Meanwhile at another area outside, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, Pumpkinmon, and Gotsumon are digging a hole to secretly go inside the party. They hope to see some fun surroundings.

Back with the five magical girls.

"There are four groups left, girls." Kyubey remind them.

Sayaka realizes who they are, "Oh tell me that their coming?"

"The villains?" Madoka feels unconcerned, "I think they can have fun like our friends."

"You don't get it, Madoka." Mami worried.

Homura gets the groups attention as she points at the sky, "That's right, because I saw four figures in the sky approaching."

**(End theme)**

True to Homura's word, they saw four dragons descending down to the ground. One is an Alduin knockoff named Alduindramon who dress as Smaug from The Hobbit, Loki (DF616/Marvel Cinematic Universe) is riding the black wyvern. The other three are Norse Drakes: Wyrm (dressing up as Lugnut), a wyvern named Aerialvern (as Animated Starscream) and a Slavic dragon named Zmey Gorynych (as Blitzwing).

Alduindramon growls at the five magical girls, "Well what do we have here, five human girls are hosting a party."

Loki (MCU) feels smug, "And it's been so long since I lay siege in New York with the Chitauri army."

"'Our' Loki's forces, alongside that foolish drake in the guise of a duergar are coming soon." Wyrm said to the hosts.

"It's brilliant that we can stay!" Aerialvern shrieked.

"Along with comfortable seatings." Zmey/Middle Head politely said.

Zmey/Left Head laughs, "I say we want to dig in food!"

"Knock it off, we're not inside yet!" Zmey/Right Head growled at the left head.

As the magical girls are startled at the dragons a bit, they huddle to talk amongst themselves.

"A reminder, who are the baddies that are coming?" Sayaka ask her cohorts.

"If my calculations are correct, they are The Lokar, The Legion of Doom, Demon Brotherhood, and most of all, Paradais." Kyubey gives the information of the villains.

The magical girls gulp after Kyubey mention the evil groups, their mere presence will make this party topsy turvey.

* * *

**(Cue _Love In This Club_)**

Inside, the Kai Destined, Ascendants, D3s, and other DF-616 members are seated in several tables. Tai and Agumon are devouring plates full of food in front of everyone. Yamato and Gabumon don't let themselves get outdone as they too stuff their mouths with food.

"Man, I don't think I can compete with you two." Davis commented.

"But, we can try!" Veemon cried out.

Davis quickly starts eating anyway, "Right! We'll show them!"

Everyone else who isn't an Ascendant or at least those with control over their appetite gawk at the rivals eating competition.

TK sweatdrops, "Not you, too, Davis and Veemon."

Gatomon groans to herself, "Now I know how you feel BanchoLeomon, I've just lost my appetite."

Kari giggles at the feast, "Wow, they're really putting their plates away."

"I swear if you guys stop training, you're going to get fat from all that food you eat." Worried Sora.

"I doubt they're listening, Sora." Biyomon said to her partner.

Mimi sighs, "I hope my baby boy, Dimitri, and little Athena are having fun with Karin and the Kuipers."

"I'm sure they are, Meems." Palmon said to her.

"They're having a blast where they're at, Mimi." Keke stated.

"Um speaking of bottomless pits. Look, guys." David points out to the group.

X realizes this, "Ah, crap. I hope Madoka and the girls aren't going to run low on chefs."

Tike and Kara are devouring plates of food as they tried competing with Tai and Yamato.

BanchoLeomon watches them eating, "I'll never get used to these Ascendants and their appetites."

"Ugh, gross." Sonja felt disgusted.

"Tell me about it, sister." Sheila added.

Pikkan gives a snide remark, "I hope you little pukes choke!"

"Harsh." BW simply said.

Tike and Kara spit out their food at Pikkan. Pikkan gets pissed and chase the Ascendant tykes around.

"Nah, nah, come catch our asses!" Tike taunted.

Kara cries out, "Can't get us!"

"OH YOU'RE DEAD, YOU LITTLE PRICKS!" Pikkan fumes at the two.

Yolei groans at seeing the dispute, "Ugh, I've got such a headache."

"There, there, Yolei, have some water." Sam suggest her a glass of water.

Meryl looks up at Mummymon, "Poppa, can I go see Athena?! Pretty please?!"

"Oh sure, you can, my little sweetiepie!" Mummymon gives the obvious answer.

Meryl quickly bolts from the table and heads out looking for Athena.

"Say, Yamato, did you know our YYGDM counterparts are here?" Tai points out. "They're dressed as Red and Blue. Wanna go see them later?"

Yamato gives a cocky smirk, "Why not? Just so I can get a look at how much of a pretty boy punk my mainstream self became."

"Hey, Gabumon, I heard our Digimon counterparts are married to an Athenamon." Agumon said to him.

"And they can form into Omegamon, the Royal Knight." Gabumon stated. "Very interesting."

"What do you say, Ken? Should we go see them?" Davis ask his friend.

"I'm up for it." Ken answers the gogglehead.

Tai grins, "Before we see them, how about some seconds?"

Everyone else, except Agumon, Yamato, and Gabumon, in the Kai Destined/Ascendant/DF-616 table sweatdrop and hang their heads.

Elsewhere, Jaden Yuki, dressed as Ben Tennyson, and Yusei Fudo, dressed as Shotaro Kaneda from Akira, meets with Yugi at the Duelists table.

"Sorry we're late, guys!" Jaden cried out.

Yusei ask the group, "Are there seats available?"

"Yes, we have a few." Yugi answers Jaden.

Jaden then chuckles, "Hey, Koiba! Nice costume!"

Seto growls at him, "My name's not Koiba!"

Lyn, however, bonks Seto's head lightly, "Down boy."

"Good one, Jay!" Joey encourages Jaden.

Meanwhile, Funeral Parlor is seen eating in their table.

"Well all of the accommodations are nice." Shibungi commented.

"Agree, couldn't get the hang of it you know?" Ayase said to Gai's second-in-command.

"And seeing Ford as Flik, at one point, we would have dress up as those circus bugs." Argo said about that Pixar movie.

Kenji snickers at it, "Like that ladybug you're wearing?"

"Shut it!" Argo rebukes back. "You and Tsugumi I see are those twin pill bugs."

"I would be that black widow spider, Shibungi could be that stick insect, Oogumo is our big beetle." Ayase added.

"Me and Inori could have been the mantis and the moth." Gai said before he gives a smug smile, "That leaves Shu here the caterpillar."

Shu sweatdrops in embarrassment, "Oh why me?!"

"Cause it suits you that way?" Tsugumi sarcastically joked.

Unaware to Funeral Parlor, Mana is seen stalking them.

Next, Whismon and Beerusmon are seen choosing some food at the buffet to eat.

"You mind if I help pick the best offerings?" Whismon offered the Digi-God of Destruction.

"No need for that." Beerusmon replied.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Outside of the front doors, while Loki (MCU), Alduindramon and the three Norse Dragons are waiting for the others, the magical girls and Kyubey continue huddling to discuss more.

"I bet the villains are going to eat their dinner right this minute." Sayaka sees the predicament.

"Don't mind me, I hear that a Frieza knock-off loves to eat Crabmons." Kyoko heard about the rumors. "Or the fact that these two demon dragon brothers became video game competitors that remind me of Two Saiyans Play."

Mami is reminded of the last part of what the red-haired girl said, "We did have a huge game room inside besides that we're showing some Halloween themed videos."

"Yeah I knew that."

"Hate to interrupt, girls." Kyubey interjected. "But we have more company."

As Kyubey points out, the girls saw more villains coming to line up.

Some of the Legion of Doom members are the Daleks, the Cybermen, Davros, ShenPeacockmon (as Master Shen from Dragonball), GranDracmon (dressed as Ghetsis from _Pokemon_), DarkKnightmon (dressed as the Lich from Adventure Time), and Gorrath (Megas XLR).

"We have made our destination." DarkKnightmon said.

ShenPeacockmon gives a sly remark, "Burizalor, Madoudramon, and Valmarmon will be pleased when they come."

A few villains that sided with Paradais are coming: The Master (Doctor Who), Weeping Angels, Vicious (Cowboy Bebop), The Major (Hellsing), and Woodland Critters (South Park).

"I don't even want to know when we go inside.." Vicious muttered.

The Major is satisfied about it, "But itz so enthuziastic to have a banquet zo that I love to have a chit chat with Sharon and Jeremiah zoon."

The Woodland Critters stare at the huge building in amazement.

Also appearing are members of the clan of evil demons calling themselves the Demon Brotherhood. The Taiyoukai Eight (Draco, Cecaelia, Relam, Tokage Keroro, Shishi, Yeti, Madeira, &amp; Ironclaw) show up dressed as the Demon Sorcerers from _Jackie Chan Adventures_. Draco came as Shendu, Cecaelia dressed as Bai Tza, Relam as Tchang Zu, Tokage Keroro as Xiao Fung, Shishi as Dai Gui, Yeti as Po Kong, Madeira as Tso Lan, and Ironclaw as Hsi Wu.

Standing in front of them are Suzaku as Foghorn Leghorn with Murugu as Miss Prissy, Rando as some generic rapper, Demento as Daolong Wong from_ JCA_, Loki Nekomata as Cait Sith from _FF7_, Risho as Pinocchio, and Karasu as Yazoo from _Advent Children_.

Other members include Kairen as Raoh from _Fist of the North Star_, Elder Toguro as Amiba from _FOTNS_, Kuro Momotaro as Hak Foo from _JCA_, Zeru as Finn from _JCA_, Roto as Chow from _JCA_, Gouki as Ratso from JCA, Seiryuu as Mercenary Tao from _Dragonball_, and Genbu as Rockbiter from _Neverending Story_. A bunch of Demon Ninja that look like the Shadowkhan amass around them.

"And don't forget us, the Demon Brotherhood!" Suzaku cried out.

"Now to await Lord Arago, Long, and Kiryu." Rando smirk. "I'm dying to perform my rap show!"

"What's taking them long to get here?" Draco questioned.

* * *

Inside, the Tamers do a_ FMA_ themed group shot. Likewise, the Legendary Warriors do their Ronin Warriors theme group shot. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Morpheous (morphs into Wesker and Ada Wong for different takes) take their Resident Evil theme group shots. The Kai Destined and Ascendants do their Naruto group shot theme. The Kuiper Belt Senshi pose for their My Little Pony group shot. Seto (forced to swallow his pride), Hiei (likewise), Kurama, Maya, Mizuno, Brimstone, Yukina, Rinku, Sasuga, Byakko, Tsugumi, Kenji, and Souta gather for a near complete Pokemon theme group shot.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and Neo Moon pose together for a Buffy trio shot. Likewise, BanchoLeomon, Sonja, and Sheila do one for Panty &amp; Stocking with Garterbelt.

"Wow, not only have I met a time traveler (Dimitri), but Espers (Sailor Mars, Cammy), and aliens (Morpheous)." Haruhi feels so euphoric. "No way I'm getting bored being here!"

"Hey, Coop, check out all the chicks in the cosplay." Jamie points out the girls with a smirk.

"I'm so in heaven with all these cosplayers!" Coop cries out before mentioning, "Now where are those video game rooms?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling someone's going to crash and ruin this party?" Kiva sardonically stated.

Yui &amp; DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Cammy, Shingo, Kohana, and Hina gather to take a Final Fantasy IX theme group shot.

"Brother, can I take this off? I'm getting hot and wanna show my other costume." Hina said to her older brother.

"Go ahead." Aoshi replied to his younger sister.

Hina removes her Vivi costume and reveals her Chibierasu costume.

"How cute!" Yui squeals upon seeing that costume.

"You look very adorable, Hina. Who helped with your costume?" Kohana asked.

Hina gives DarkGabumon the Vivi costume to wear. "Godmother Pluto."

"That's very nice of her." Shingo smiled.

Hina smiles back kindly, "Yeah, she's dressed as Amaterasu."

"How about we go find her and we can take pictures of you two?" Yui suggested.

"Ok!"

Elsewhere, Tai and Agumon meet with Taito.

"How's it going, Taito? The Otherworld let you come here?" Tai asked him.

"X was able to pull some strings yeah." Taito answered to his successor. "When are you and Agumon coming back to spar with me?"

"We've been caught up with our own trainings." The small orange theropod said to Taito.

Tai grins, "Don't worry we haven't forgotten, Taito. I owe you a fight."

"Good, I'm looking forward to it."

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon notice Yamato &amp; Gabumon, Davis &amp; Veemon, and Ken &amp; Wormmon meeting their YYGDM counterparts and Athenamon (dressed as Athena from _Saint Seiya_).

Tai shouted, "Hang right here. We'll be back, Taito!"

Tai and Agumon then meet with their friends to see their YYGDM counterparts.

"So, you're my DF-616 counterpart?" Tai (YYGDM) said in first meeting his alternate version. "I heard you and the Matt of your world are Super Saiyan-like warriors named Ascendants. Right?"

"We sure are." Tai (DF616) grinned. "Well, except you're talking to Yamato now not Matt. 'Yamato' is Matt's darker alter ago."

Matt (YYGDM) glares at his counterpart, "So, you're basically 'Vegeta'."

Yamato raises an eyebrow, "What of it, pretty boy?"

"You're one to talk." Matt (YYGDM) stated. "You're every bit as 'pretty' as me."

"Except I've had the pleasure of fighting and getting my hands dirty to help my partner fight enemies." Yamato tells the difference. "You sit back and order your Digimon like a lazy ass."

Matt (YYGDM) brushes his hair back and smiles, "I don't want my hair and skin messed up."

"What the hell are you made of?! Estrogen?!" Yamato growled. "Augh, you make wanna puke!"

Both Gabumons sweatdrop and laugh.

Tai (YYGDM) compliments the DF-616 version, "Y'know, I do have to admit I like that you're buffer than I am. I'm just tall and skinny."

"Hah, well I do train and eat well!" Tai (DF-616) chuckled.

"Whoa, so your girlfriend is some Android 18 knock-off?!" Davis (YYGDM) felt surprise. "Man, I so wish I could have a hot chick like that and be an Ascendant like you!"

"Heh, I don't wanna brag, but I'm so awesome." Davis (DF-616) smiled.

Both Kens sigh together.

Agumon (DF-616) ask his YYGDM and Gabumon (YYGDM), "So, you two are Athenamon's husbands?!"

"Technically." Agumon (YYGDM) answered. "When we fuse and become Omegamon, we become her one husband."

"I find it amazing there's a different form of digital fusion that combines specific humans with Digimon to form Ascendants." Athenamon feels impressed. "Sailor Sedna's boyfriend, Dimitri, is the first I've seen. He's quite strong... and according to Sedna, Dimitri trained under another version of me from his future."

"Yeah and I'm sure he'd like to talk to you, Lady Athenamon." Tai (DF-616) said to her.

Athenamon smiles at him, "Yes, I'm sure he will."

**(Cue _TMNT Main Theme_ (2012 Series))**

Sailor Orcus meets with Rigby and Mordecai.

"Ooo, oo, ooo! Dude, do you realize who we're talking to?" The blue jay said to his raccoon buddy.

"Yeah, it's the brunette Sailor Venus lookalike!" the small brown raccoon cried out. "Sailor Orcus, we're your biggest fans!"

Orcus sweatdrops at the two, "Oh really? Gee, that's wonderful to know, mates. What do you want me to do for my biggest adoring fans?"

Mordecai and Rigby both fangasm over Sailor Orcus.

"Please do your Sailor pose!" the blue jay requested.

Sailor Orcus winks and does her with perfection. She turns and struts her stuff, running her hands through her long brown hair and doing an alternate pose.

"And can we have your autograph?" Rigby asked.

"For my big fans, anything!" Orcus smiled.

Mordecai and Rigby give a, "Oooooooooh!"

Orcus is thinking and chuckling, "These two kinda remind me of Beavis and Butthead if they were a bluejay and raccoon."

Meanwhile, the 2012 Ninja Turtles chat at their table.

"Dudes, I heard rumors there's three Shredder-looking freaks hanging in New York and they're even scarier than our Shredder!" Michelangelo said to his brothers with fear.

"You mean to say New York's gonna be full of more Shredders?!" Donatello cries out about it.

Raphael is concern about this, "This is not good."

"But keep in mind, they're just rumors, Mikey." Leonardo said otherwise.

Michelangelo gulps, "I don't know. What I heard sounded legit."

**(End theme)**

* * *

Back at outside, the villains are getting restless here. Eventually, they had enough patience.

"I am tired of waiting, let's all go inside!" Alduindramon bellowed.

"You heard him, I hear that monkey man (Coop) is here!" Gorrath roared.

Zmey/Middle Head simply puts, "This should be good."

**(Cue 45 Grave – _Do You Want To Party_)**

With that, the villains are rampaging inside the house like a disorderly mob, unlike the heroes and neutral characters who line up properly.

"Wait! Please calm down everyone!" Madoka tries to calm down the riot.

Homura attempts to stop it, "Do what Madoka said or we'll-."

Well, the villains are not listening to the girls that they went in..

Sayaka chuckles about it, "Hehehe, guess I think we should follow through?"

"Probably, it's almost 7 pm that we are going to announce a few things concerning the game room and the things we love to show." Mami said to the aqua-haired girl.

"Yeah, it's getting boring standing out in the cold." Kyubey stated.

Madoka eventually lighten up, "Then let's go in, team!"

The holy quintet and Kyubey all went inside the House of Madoka. Eventually, the remaining villains will arrive in no time.

* * *

The heroes are obviously surprise that the villains appear in the house. Madoka and company all made it to witness the confrontation.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Eren angrily cried out.

TOM gives a snark comment, "Now that's surprising."

"It's the villains that want to take over the madness!" Ed shouts out.

Eddy said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh come on, I bet I'm scare of them."

Yahiro and Kanon are surprise at their presence.

"This is seriously 'not' going well." Yahiro said in disbelief.

"I feel uncomfortable of seeing them, Yahiro." Kanon feels scared.

Tsugumi and Kenji are agitated and are walking towards Roto and Zeru.

"Your just here to be party poopers!" the cat girl angrily shouts.

Kenji growls, "At least I'm a good kamaitachi compare to you (Roto)."

"Out of the way, kids." Roto said as he flicks Kenji's forehead to the floor.

"Get lost, kitty." Zeru comically kicks Tsugumi as well.

Loki (MCU) looks at his surroundings, "My, what a pleasant surprise."

ShenPeacockmon said to Seiryuu, "The interior looks crafty if you say so myself."

The Mayor gives a gleeful smile, "Now to find ze perfect table for our leaders."

Meanwhile in another area, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, Pumpkinmon, and Gotsumon finally dig their way to the party.

"We made it, guys!" Pumpkinmon said.

"No sweat, all this digging makes me tired." Gotsumon added.

* * *

In a game room, some of the guests are playing against each other.

Coop and Jamie are playing with Kazu and Kenta in a _Tag Team Tekken_. Eventually, they won a random match.

Coop pumps his fist and hollers, "Whoo! We win!"

"Can't beat the tag team gaming champions of the multiverse, kids." Jamie smirks at the two Tamers.

Kazu grins, "Man, so close! Still, I'm honored to have even played against Coop and Jamie!"

"Is it just me or does Jamie sound alike like me?" Kenta sees a coincidence here.

Kiyoko is clapping for Kazu, "You did you best, Hiro."

Just then, Kiva storms in the game room, "Guys, we've got a situation!"

"What? Don't tell me they don't got Philly cheese steaks?" Coop said to her.

Kiva scoffs at the comment and warns, "Worse, it's as I feared. There's a whole bunch of villains busting in and I saw Gorrath!"

"WHAT?!" Both Kazu and Kenta shouted in surprise.

"Oh no! Horrible news!" Guardromon said in fear.

"Pipipi!" MarineAngemon feels the same way.

Kiyoko is worried at Kazu, "Hiro?"

"Let's go show them the way out." Kazu said to his friends before they are leaving the area.

**(End theme)**

* * *

**(Cue _The Walking Dead Theme_)**

More villains start to pile in forcefully. The main members of the Legion of Doom start to show up, which greatly alarm the Kai Destined, Ascendants, the Sailor/Kuiper Senshi, the Tamers, and Legendary Warriors. The Demon Brotherhood's arrival startles the Spirit Detectives.

"We've got company!" Grim cries out in fear.

Billy excitingly sees the baddies, "Oh cool! A bunch of demon-looking dudes!"

Mandy sardonically comment, "With a bunch of outdated hairstyles."

"What the hell are you doing here, Suzaku?! Rando?!" Yusuke yells at the evil demons, "No one invited losers like you!"

"Yeah, this is a good guy party only!" Yui shouted.

"Well, I beg to differ." Briefly interrupted Abridged Mr. Popo, "Cause I'm like neuuuutral. Ha!"

"You look evil to me." Jimmy Kudo commented.

"I'm not eviiiil. I'm my own level of order." AbridgedMrPopo creepily replied.

Taichi interjects back to the situation here, "That's beside the point! You're not invited!"

"Actually Taichi, we are." Loki (MCU/DF-616) replied. "Our names have been reserved as well."

"You heard the Norse God, you dirty Ascendant!" Gorrath shouted. "Give us some room!"

"You're just here to spoil the party and the House of Madoka's opening night!" Sailor Moon chastised. "As Sailor Senshi, we won't forgive you for being party crashers!"

"You heard her!" Sailor Sedna shouted.

ChaosGallantmon enters forth and dressed as the Green Goblin, "Spare us your petty speeches, Moon Princess. This is our night now."

Accompanying ChaosGallantmon are four armored warriors with evil four guardian beast motifs. HiSuzakumon came in dressed Vulture. ChiGenbumon came in dressed as Rhino. KazeByakkomon entered dressed like Kraven the Hunter. MizuSeiryuumon walked in dressed as Mysterio. Evil!Pharaohmon came dressed as Doc Ock.

"No way! The Demon Beast Generals!" Himura is shocked.

"All four of them!" Inumon added.

Rika angrily stares at them. "The last creeps I ever wanted to see again."

"And the evil Pharaohmon, too!" Takato cried out.

Guilmon stumbles forward with his belly full, "Ow, can't fight. Stomach full!"

Renamon sighs, "You chose the worst time to stuff your mouth full of bread."

"Don't worry we beat them once and we'll do it again!" Takuya has confidence to his team. "Ready Warriors?"

"Yeah!" All the other Legendary Warriors shouted in unison.

Suddenly, a Cell-look alike, Virus, blasts through the ceiling and descends in. He comes dressed as MechaSonic and laughs.

Kari gasps and clenches her fists upon seeing the bio-artificial, "Oh no, Virus!"

"He's in league with them?!" TK shouted.

Virus smugly grins at his adversaries, "Hah, not just me but my other colleagues. Come on in, there's plenty of space!"

The next villains to enter are a bunch of evil Digimon and DBZ knock-offs. GalacticNova X, a Broly knock-off, breaks through a wall dressed as Nagato from _Naruto_. Then, a blonde-haired young man that looks like Matt/Yamato with spikier hair and darker blue eyes floats from the ceiling hole dressed like Lelouch from _Code Geass_, his name is Cyrus Fujita. Loki (MCU/DF-616), Gorrath, Alduindramon, GranDracmon, and ShenPeacockmon are also seen with them.

"GranDracmon?!" Kensuke shouted.

The Daleks, the Cybermen, Davros, and DarkKnightmon enter the House of Madoka intimidating most of the guests.

"No way! It's DarkKnightmon!" both Taiki and Shoutmon shouted in fear.

Next, the Nightmare Special Squad, Ginyu Force knock-offs, appears and came dressed exactly like the Ginyus. Gurdmon is dressed as his originator Guldo. Brutemon comes dressed as Recoome. Chaser comes dressed as Jeice. Devilin comes dressed as Burter. Ginyumon comes dressed as he is.

"Oh great! Not those Nightmare Squad bozos!" Joe cowered.

Gomamon sees them, "The Digiverse's biggest lameos are here, too?"

"The assholes that broke mine and Patamon's necks!" Tike recalls that time.

"Did you need to remind me?" Patamon stares at Tike.

Sora figures out something, "Wait, isn't Piedmon supposed to be with them?"

"Piedmon's outside taking care of the crowd control with the Dark Masters." Ginyumon answers her question. "But, I Ginyumon have taken back my rightful place as commander of the Nightmare Special Squad!"

"You tell those punks who's boss, cap!" Chaser said with his Australian accent.

"Ooo, when do we get to our table? I'm starving!" Brutemon acted childish that he sees something. "Oh, is that a karaoke machine?!"

"And a stage. Perfect place for us to perform our stylish Squad poses." Devilin smirked.

"Great idea!" Gurdmon cries out.

Mars interrupts with agitation, "Hold it! You think you can out pose us, you Ginyu wannabes?!"

"I doubt they can. We bring more oomph to our battle poses!" Venus said with pride.

Jupiter pops her knuckles, "Then, we'll show them the door."

Uranus gives a grin, "I sure wouldn't mind shutting their loud faces."

"Likewise, I've got an ax with their names on them." Varuna smirks with thoughts of what she's going to do.

"I'll hogtie the little fat green turd." Eris refers to Gurdmon.

NeoDevimon drops in dressed as Raditz. Babimon stomps his way through a door dressed as Ghost!Nappa.

"YEAH! Who are ya gonna call?! Ghost Babimon!" Babimon shouted.

NeoDevimon sweatdrops about it, "Cute, very cute moron."

Yamato gawks at the sight of the Baboon Digital Invader, "Bah, you still exist?!"

Babimon sees Yamato and happily shouts, "YAMAKINS! I MISSED YOU!"

Kensuke laughs at the remark, "You, too? Yeah, that's such a good name for him, right?"

"Actually I came up with it first." Babimon said to the XLR-8 Ascendant. "It simply just got on with a bunch of fic and parody writers on the interwebs."

Yamato fumes when he figures it out, "BASTARD! IT WAS YOU?!"

"Now gimme a hug! It's been so long!"

Mutalior, a Cooler knock-off, came in dressed as Bane from Batman. Daimaomon comes in dressed as King Piccolo. DarkMagimon floats right in dressed as the Fairy Godmother.

"Babimon, will you pipe down?" Mutalior ordered. "We're not hugging anyone. After all, if my son caught you hugging the enemy you'll be seeing dying a thousand deaths."

Babimon whines at Mutalior, "Waahh, I just wanted to say hi to my old buddy."

DarkMagimon then speaks up, "Ok, I know I'm the current villain in the Digimon Fusion Kai season fic and I'm glad I was invited... BUT WHY THE SHIT AM I DRESSED LIKE THE FAIRY GODMOTHER?!"

"You lost a bet. Now deal with it." HiSuzakumon could care less.

"Yes, in case you didn't know, allow us to introduce to you the leading men in charge of our organization! I give you!" Virus presents the guests their head honchos.

Hovering the ceiling, a giant demon appears. This is Valmarmon, the Demon Digi-god that's opposite to Granasmon. He comes dressed as Galactus. Two smaller figures float down from the ceiling. One is the aforementioned Frieza knock-off, Burizalor; he comes dressed as Electro. The second figure resembles Wolzard from Mahou Sentai Magiranger/Koragg the Wolf Knight from Power Rangers Mystic Force. He comes dressed Doctor Doom.

"Here are the leaders of our organization!" GranDracmon said. "For we..."

Valmarmon, Madoudramon, and Burizalor all announce, "We are the Legion of Doom!"

Davis (DF-616) sarcastically comments about the group, "Isn't that name already taken?"

"Say one word and the Daleks will exterminate you." Burizalor quipped.

"EXTERMINATE ASCENDANT! EXTERMINATE!"

Virus evilly smirks, "And the Cybermen shall delete anyone who gets in their way."

"DELETE! DELETE!"

Takato is shock of seeing the two Digi-Vvillains. "Madoudramon! Valmarmon!"

Tai and Matt (YYGDM) both shouted, "What are you doing back?!"

"Without that fool MahouGarurumon a part of me, I'm now free from restraint." Madoudramon declared as a new man. "However, I won't waste time killing you all. This is a party after all."

"Yes and without MahouGarurumon, Madoudramon can and will kill anyone who provokes him." Valmarmon added.

Tai (DF-616) glares, "Burizalor, you're the last guy I wanted to see again."

Burizalor sardonically retorts, "Yes and I love you, too, Taichi. Now show us our seats."

"When I shove my sword in your ass." Dimitri growled.

Sedna glares at Burizalor, "You're not welcome here, you monster."

**(Cue Street Fighter IV Theme - _Exile - The Next Door - Indestructible_ (English Version))**

"Now hold on!" Suzaku then interrupts to say something. "If the Legion of Doom can bring their leaders here, then allow our leaders to take their seats."

Rando announces, "And here they come, bitches!"

Lord Arago, a giant Taiyoukai demon, walks in dressed as Aku from _Samurai Jack_. His loyal Demon Brotherhood bow before him. Long and Kiryu, the Taiyoukai dragon brothers, come dressed as Jimmy and Billy Lee from _Double Dragon_.

Arago gives his introduction, "With the Halloween season upon us, it's only right for us demons and apparitions to wreck havoc on the city that never sleeps."

"But, we'll start the festivities with a dinner party here in this well produced facility." Long stated.

"Suzaku and Rando, show us to our table." Kiryu ordered.

"Even if you were invited, we don't want your asses here." Yusuke said with an angered tone.

"Especially not you monsters!" Rio shouted.

"Ugh, this is crazy." Yui gives herself a headache. "What other bad guys want to crash our party now?!"

At the stage, the Puellas and Kyubey quickly appear to calm down all the guests. A big screen is shown to get the audiences attention.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Sayaka calms everyone, whether they are heroes or villains.

Madoka then speaks up with a sheepish smile, "Um, I'm really sorry that all these baddies are making a fight, but we're all um still going to have fun when its nearly seven o clock soon."

"So to accommodate, we like to show our schedule of our All Hallow's Eve showings." Mami said.

The Magical girls present the schedule of stuff to show starting at 7 PM. They are:

_Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (7:00 – 8:17)_

_Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween (8:17 - 8:41)_

_Danny Phantom: Fright Knight (9:05 – 9:28)_

_Ed Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw (9:28 – 9:51)_

_Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (9:51 – 11:47)_

_Hellsing Ultimate/All Episodes (Midnight onward)_

"Now that's what I like to here." TOM is satisfied at these episodes and movies.

"I agree here, that's a fitting schedule." Doraemon added.

Mami then explains, "We are saving Hellsing Ultimate for last because the final two OVAs are going to be dubbed in real-life October soon, it's a big bloody bath in that anime. That goes on until morning time.

Alucard gives an evil smile of seeing his anime as the grand forte, "Good for you, because I destroy all in my path."

"Plus, the games we have at the game room are listed right here!" Kyoko smirked about these certain video games.

The magical girls show them the game roster.

_Super Smash Bros._

_Street Fighter IV_

_Tekken_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Marvel vs Capcom 3_

_Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma_

_Dragonball Z Budokai/Tenkaichi games_

_Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm games_

_YuYu Hakusho: Dark Tournament_

_Digimon: Rumble Arena 1 &amp; 2_

_Mario Kart 8_

_Dance Dance Revolution_

_Guitar Hero_

"See, looks good on yah!" Kyoko cried out.

Madoka smiles at the audience, "And finally, there's also some karaoke to sing and a dance room for all you couples here!"

Randy Marsh cries out, "My god, this is going topsy turvy!"

Stan sees the familiar devilish animals, "Oh great, the Woodland Christmas Critters!"

"That's the last time we saw them in Cartman's story and Imaginationland." Kyle remembers them.

Cartman smirks, "Really, because that's a good one. Haha!"

"Shut up, fatty!" Kyle angrily shouts at the fat boy.

"Cool, video games! Especially today's Tokyo Game Show I saw." Ford is satisfied at the news.

Argo smirks at the news, "Ignoring the villains and done eating, I'm in."

"Same here, I could use to train my fighting skills or maybe some DDR." Ayase added.

Inori thought about trying karaoke. Just then, Funeral Parlor saw Mana in surprise.

"Sis! What are you doing here!" Shu shocked at her presence.

"Hiya, Shu! Nice dress here." Mana giggles at his costume.

"This is getting complicated." Gai muttered upon seeing Mana and not to mention the villains around.

Souta, Hare, and Courage the Cowardly Dog are scared and run off from the Weeping Angels' frightening visage.

Ed shouts out to Edd and Eddy, "Look guys, our halloween special is here!"

Eddy feels agitated, "Oh great, we see the fact that you dress up as Lothar whatever he was, and beat those kids only that they beat me and Double D afterward!" the leader of the Eds grumbled, "Can't believe my brother tricked me to Spooky Ville."

"It's all fun and games before seeing that special again, Eddy." Edd commented while remembering that time.

"Yay! Our Halloween episode!" Billy shouts excitingly.

Grim recalls the memories, "I remember that time mon of our conflict with dear ol Jack o Lantern."

Mandy talks to Valmarmon unafraid, "It takes pure evil to intimidate me. For you remind me of that demon from that Disney musical (Fantasia)."

Valmarmon looks down at Mandy, "I'll take that as a compliment, human."

**(End theme)**

As the festivities get underway and hostilities calm for now, Kyubey calls on a bunch of his own clones to repair the damage caused by the villains.

**(Cue _Game of Thrones Theme_)**

Finally, the Paradais members enter to take their seats. The three Rajita Warlords: Kaisers Gyaos, Ghidorah, and Gamera, enter as the Kaijuu-named alien leaders take their seats. The evil trio comes in a Shredder costume theme. Kaiser Ghidorah comes in dressed as Utrom Shredder/Chr'ell. Gamera comes in dressed as Cyber Shredder. The First Rajita Warlord, Gyaos, comes in dressed Tengu Shredder.

"Gah! See! I told you, guys!" Michelangelo cried out. "It's the other Shredders!"

Donatello is shock upon seeing them in person, "I can hardly believe it!"

"Damn, and they're so big they make our Shredder look scrawny!" Raphael growled.

"And that guy's scary as they come." Leonardo commented. "But, they're dressed as the Shredders from the 2003 universe. No way we can take these three by ourselves."

A table reserved for Paradais is full and they're dressed in a _Fullmetal Alchemist_ theme. The members comprise of Professor Frank (from Yugioh 5Ds as Solf J. Kimblee), KingBasiliskmon (as Dragon!Envy from FMA Conqueror of Shamballa), Myotismon (as Atlas from FMA Sacred Star of Milos), Igasu the Blood Moon (as Envy), Nix (as Gluttony), Hydra (as Lust), and Grendelmon (as Sloth from FMA Brotherhood). The other members include The Master (Doctor Who), Weeping Angels (Doctor Who), Vicious (Cowboy Bebop), The Major (Hellsing Ultimate), Woodland Critters (South Park), Yami Bakura (as Albert Wesker), Nemesis (YYGDM-01, dressed as Nemesis from Resident Evil).

"A toast to Paradais!" Ghidorah bellowed. "And allow us to introduce the leaders of our chaotic organization! Please welcome our guests of honor!"

The evil Paradais duo comes walking in arm-in-arm like a couple. One is a secretary woman that looks like Sailor Pluto, but has brunette hair and pale skin. The other is a suave blond-haired businessman. They are the most reprehensible couple in the multiverse: Sharon Rivers/Sailor Chaos (AKA the Queen of Mean) and Jeremiah Grand/Millenniummon. Sharon comes in dressed as Dante from the _FMA 2003 anime_ while Jeremiah comes dressed as Father from_ FMA_.

Pluto resists the urge to want to get her hands on her sister Sharon/Chaos. Sailor Moon and the Senshi calm her down. Likewise, Sedna, Dimitri, and Kensuke want the conniving woman and her equally chaotic partner. The Kuipers calm the three down.

Orcus holds her boyfriend's hand, "Please, Ken. Not now."

Kensuke gives his heavy breathing to calm down, "I needed that."

"We can go without fighting for one night." Dimitri stated.

"It's going to be tough." Sedna agreed with Dimtri.

"I know you want a piece of her." Moon understands Pluto's feelings.

"Believe me all of us do." Mars said.

Mercury states, "But, let's try to make it through the rest of the night."

Saturn said to ease the tension, "All of us already caused enough of a scene as it is."

"So be it." Pluto sighs and resigns, "Hina, stay close to me, honey."

Hina nods to move closer to Pluto and growls at Sharon, "I don't like that lady."

Sharon and Jeremiah give toast to the Paradais table as they get seated.

"Thank you for having us at this grand opening for the House of Madoka." Sharon politely commented.

Jeremiah smiled, "You really shouldn't have, but we never turn down invitations to parties."

"We deeply apologize for ruining everyone's livelihoods with the Dawn of Chaos." Sharon smirked. "Let's this be the start of a rebuilding of trust between us."

Jeremiah concludes to give a big remark, "A toast to all in attendance!"

Now that most of the attendees are here in the House of Madoka, this is just the beginning for them.

**(End theme)**

* * *

**_A/N:_ Now that is a huge first chapter. This is a tiring process that I did since I have little time for adding detailed descriptions of the characters.**

**Basically, it's a crisis crossover with fanfics, anime, cartoons, and others for being invited to this Halloween party and grand opening. This feels like a love letter to _Cartoon Cartoon Fridays_, _Fridays_, _Cartoon Network City Commercials_, and of course _FoxKids_. Everytime me and K work all these scenes, I laugh at the same time.**

**It's going to be so topsy turvey and interesting when the villains show up. Stay tune for part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Parties, Dances, Oh My!

**_A/N_: Well here is the second part of this Halloween fun fest. Let's see what more tricks we have on our sleeve.**

* * *

_**House of Madoka: Halloween Night**_

_**Chapter 2: Of Parties, Dances, Oh My!**_

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area**_

**(Cue Ch!pz – _Hounted House_)**

And so, the party continues on. It is now 7:00 pm that the first showing to the audience is Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. Of course Koenma and Jorge are having the first experience with this cartoon icon for what Yusuke mentions.

The South Park gang finally has the luck to meet the Tamers.

"Hey look guys, it's those characters from Digimon!" Cartman shouts to his friends before showing off to the Tamers, "We're wearing your Beast Tamer uniforms!"

"Oh, I'm sure you remember us." Kyle quipped.

Stan gives some information, "We're now showing the eighteenth season in our show."

Kenny muffles at the Tamers, "You guys look so cool in person!"

"You said it!" Butters cried out.

"Holy cow, it's the South Park gang!" Takato said in an exciting tone. "Nice costume tributes based on our Beast Tamer forms! I can tell you put a lot of work into them!"

"Who doesn't know you guys by now?" Inumon takes a gander.

"Nice work, boys. 18 seasons, huh?" Rika said to the five Colorado boys. "You haven't aged just like _The Simpsons_."

"Wow, Rika complimented us." Stan said while he's thinking, "She's such a babe up close."

"And they've been around since '89." Himura said about _The Simpsons_.

Henry stares in disbelief, "Oh god, Terriermon will never shut up repeating quotes from your show, guys."

Terriermon however, just chuckles and teases, "Hahah, Kyle's mom is a big fat bitch! She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world!"

Cartman and Terriermon sing the Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat Bitch much to Kyle's annoyance.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyle shouts at them both.

Takato smiles at Kenny being Suzakato, "Yours looks the best, Kenny, but then again I'm biased."

Kenny muffles at the gogglehead Tamer, "Thanks, Takato!"

Ryo gives a respectful compliment, "You wear my Beast Tamer form well, Butters."

"It's an honor!" Butters smile happily.

The five Beast Spirits of Chinese Mythology, Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Oryo, materialize to compliment the South Park boys on their well crafted Beast Tamer cosplay.

* * *

Randy Marsh on the other hand, is meeting Sailor Mars.

Stan's dad said in a humorous tone while showing off his costume, "See here, I'm dressing up as a woman!"

Sailor Mars sweatdrops while seeing him, "Wait, you're supposed to be cosplaying as Lady Morrigana, my ancestor?"

"Uh-huh, ain't I just sexy?!" Randy cried out at the sailor senshi.

"Hum, sure?" Sailor Mars embarrassedly said and thinks, "I don't mind crossdressing, but this is ridiculous!"

Just then, the Houou/Phoenix telepaths with Mars, **_"Indeed, Lady Morrigana would surely not be pleased with this."_**

* * *

Father is seen having a conversation with Megatron alongside the Decepticons.

"I'd be wise that we Decepticons don't help the Legion of Doom that often." Megatron confirmed his own allegiance.

"I could not agree more." Father replied to him, "My children here are finding Ashley right about now."

"Lord Megatron, sir. The Autobots are nearby." Knock Out warns his boss.

Starscream growls about it, "We could have the urge to strike them down, but we can't."

"It's illogical." Shockwave simply put with his catchphrase.

"And that's exactly what those magical girls are reminding us. Let's stay idle." Megatron reminds his men.

* * *

At the Autobots table, they discuss about their long-time enemies in the party.

"The cons are here all right." Bulkhead grumbled.

Ratchet said otherwise, "But they are not doing something heinous this time."

Optimus Prime remains firm to his and his fellow Autobots' surroundings, "Nevertheless, we must enjoy this party as we can."

* * *

In another section, Ashley then meets her 'siblings', who are now separate themselves.

"Guys? What are you and Father here doing?" the blond haired girl asked in surprise.

Bruce, the blond boy said, "To bring you back home."

"But we get use to it so we're staying here along with those Kids Next Door." Lenny, the helmet boy added.

"It's not that bad unlike that wild party those teenagers had years ago." David, the tall boy stated.

"Then what now?" Constance, the braid girl asked.

Ashley responds to them, "Well me and Gardevoir are hanging out with Ford, but he's now talking to some new girl."

"You jelly, much?" Lenny teased.

"Of course not!"

* * *

Daryl Yan and Dan Eagleman are seen wandering the area.

Daryl is calling a GHQ warrant officer, Makoto Waltz Segai in his communicator, "That damn party is so huge with all these heroes and villains. Oh you could have worn some costume, like that Mephisto guy from Blue Exorcist."

"It's that so, well it looks neat to my taste. Yet me, Haruka, and Keido are busy back in headquarters."

Dan Eagleman shouts in excitement to himself, "I can give a falcon punch in showing off my costume!"

Daryl groans after hanging up the phone, he suddenly notices Tsugumi and speaks to himself, "Is that the runt?"

Tsugumi runs to see Daryl and talks to him, unaware that he's a spy, "I never knew you're wearing a Garchomp costume! Why haven't you joined the Pokemon group shot?"

"Because I didn't make it, I guess.." Daryl muttered.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Beerusmon and Whismon watch Burizalor and his cohorts are having fun.

"So that tyrant shows up." Beerusmon said with an arrogant tone. "Too bad his power is way below me."

Whismon points out, "Of course there's the Ascendant God, Omega X."

"Heh, not a surprise." Smirked Beerusmon.

* * *

Kirito is seen walking towards Arago with a confident grin, "Heh, so you must be that demon lord I'm hearing about. Recognize my costume? I bet if we're in an MMO-" The black-haired boy brandishes his prop katana, "I can have that chance of cutting you down with my blade."

Arago looks down at Kirito and laughs, "Oh yes, the lowly, foolish samurai has come to challenge me?! Hah, you can try but you will fail!"

"Oh yeah." Kirito then turns to Kiryu and Long, "I hear you two are fighting game competitors now. How's it hanging defeating players across the world?"

Long addresses Kirito, "You got that right, human. My brother and I have been dominating these fighting game competitions!"

Kiryu gives a boastful attitude, "Our skills are unrivaled. No human can top our gaming skills."

"Hey, you two can try going to the game room competing with someone or two such as that Dark Tournament game the girls announce." Kirito grins at the humanoid dragon brothers, "But before that, the dance is coming."

* * *

At the reserved Lokar table, Zmey and Aerialvern are chowing down meat and grub.

"I never felt hungrier to eat some meat!" Zmey/Right Head growled with his teeth filled with meat chunks.

"It's all fancy, it's all fancy!" Zmey/Left Head cried out.

Zmey/Middle Head then said, "Wyrmy is enjoying his conversation with that black wyvern."

"But we have four reserve seats in our table: That's 'our' lord Loki, Fenrir, Jormungard, and the glorious Fafnir!" Aerialvern said to the Slavic dragon.

Just then, the two dragons meet the Eds.

Edd cowers in fear, "Oh dear, two dragons?!"

Ed laughs at Zmey, "That one has three heads!"

"Oh that boy has the same tastes as me!" Zmey/Left Head hysterically laughs.

"Don't encourage him, nimrod!" Zmey/Right Head snapped at the left.

Eddy taunts at Aerialvern, "You look just like a bird. I hate birds."

Aerialvern threatens Eddy, "Dare insult me to my mere presence?"

Eddy feels intimidated, "Um gee, my bad."

* * *

Elsewhere at the balcony, Alduindramon and Wyrm are seen talking privately.

"I never knew you hated that Fafnir as well?"

The Beowulf Dragon explains to the black wyvern, "You have my word. I tried to rule the dragon clan for myself, but when I attempted to do so, that Duergar wyrm permanently cuts my right wing, hence I'm the one-winged dragon. Instead of me handling myself, how about you can challenge the Drake Lord when the time comes?"

"Really now? And what purpose?" Alduindramon asked.

"It is also to rival his strength." Wyrm finishes.

After a few seconds, Alduindramon confirms his answer, "Hmph, I'll do it. This time I'm showing off my Smaug costume besides my abilities, bet that Fafnir has heard about that fictional fire drake."

* * *

**_House of Madoka/Game Room_**

**(Cue Double Dragon Neon - _Mission Bumper_)**

At the huge game room, Ayase, Argo, Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, Nostalgia Chick, and Angry Joe are figuring out which games to play. Luckily for them, the reviewers have even saw _Marvel vs Capcom 3_ that the magical girls forgot to mention.

Ayase walk to the DDR platform for practice, "I'm heading to DDR."

"While I'm playing some Blazblue." Argo stated as he went to his spot.

Nostalgia Critic mentions concerning Marvel vs Capcom 3, "Oh wow, they even have that game."

Angry Joe smiles, "And I beat you a few years back."

The Critic just humorously feels annoyed by Angry Joe's compliment.

"Plus, we hear the Deadpool movie gets a confirm release date." The Nostalgia Chick announce the news.

The AVGN feels satisfied, "About time, hope it'll hold up than what Wolverine Origins did to him."

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area**_

Ford and Jessica were seen chatting at a random table that they have a better chance of introducing themselves.

"I'm Ford by the way, sorry I didn't introduce my name to you." The Thai American boy mentions his name to the Native American girl.

Jessica smiles and blushes at him, "I'm Jessica. Jessica Nightwood."

"I keep hearing you're with a group called the Valkyrie Maidens, is that true?" Ford questions her.

"You heard right." She corrected him. "I was picked by Kotori when she and her friends located my home in Navajo County, Arizona."

"So, you're one of the Navajo?" Ford feels intrigued at this information.

"Yes, me and my family live close to the Navajo reservations near our own people. Though me and my family use technology, we greatly prefer tradition and nature."

There is a different connection between how Jessica follows the traditions while Ford grows up in a contemporary culture.

"You've got a beautiful smile, you know that?" Ford complimented.

"Oh, thank you. Still, my people are very proud that I've become a Valkyrie." Jessica said to him. "They see me as an ascended being that'll help stop the evils of this world. When I transform, I become Valkyrie Skogul and I am Sailor Pluto's protégé."

"Really?"

Jessica nods, "She will train me so I can one day take her place as Guardian of Time. Hina is like a little sister to me. I knew from glance she was a white wolf."

"How so?"

"We have close connections with animal spirits and I could sense the wolf aura from her. She and I have become closely connected." Jessica tells the sibling relationship between herself and Hina.

"That's wonderful." Ford stated before accidentally takes Jessica's hand, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean... would you like some juice?"

Jessica smiles and takes his hands, "Sure, I'd love some."

Kotori notices this and smiles. There is a reason that unlike Sailor Pluto who never has time to find a starting relationship with a man, her successor will have a chance to do so. However, Ashley is seen stalking Ford and Jessica without them knowing. Gardevoir appears beside Ashley while they hide.

"Did you just see that?" Ashley said to the anomalous humanoid.

"Yes, he gets along well with that girl, but I'm unsure if I can forcefully interrupt their acquaintance." Gardevoir calmly stated.

Ashley glares before focusing her attention on the couple, "Whatever, look at him holding hands.."

Gardevoir just simply sweatdrops at Ashley's jealousy.

* * *

_**New York City/Streets**_

**(Cue Double Dragon Neon - _04 - City Streets 2_ (Mango Tango - Neon Jungle))**

Outside of New York City's nightlife streets, six teenagers/young adults around the same age as The Eds wander around. Apparently they are from Peach Creek that it has been years since Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture's Show and becoming true friends with the Eds. Their names are Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny 2x4 &amp; Plank (Jonny became friendly with the Eds and the Kids again). Alongside Rolf is his pig companion, Wilfred.

Kevin is amazed at the sight, "Man, I used to live in a city before moving to the Cul-de-sac, but I haven't been to New York until now."

"Yes, Rolf sees the gigantic view of this city since the Ed boys did that familiar scam years ago!" Rolf recalls that time of Edtropolis.

"Now that you mention it, the dorks made that one cool." Kevin said in a friendly remark.

"But cities still give me the creeps." Jonny added and speaks to Plank, "Isn't that right, buddy?"

Kevin shrugs, "Jonny, get over yourself. We wonder where those Eds are."

"Well, this is Halloween, Kev. So I hear there's this big party going on that they are totally invited." Nazz said to him.

Sarah's voice tone is less bratty, "A party? Why didn't you say so! I bet Ed is having fun without me!"

Jimmy speaks out while he no longer has a girly voice, "Is it me, or did I seem some weirdos out there."

As soon as Jimmy said that, the Peach Creek Kids witness the Dark Masters from Digimon Fusion Kai: Piedmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, and Puppetmon are in crowd control.

"What's up with them? Aren't they in costume?" Kevin questioned.

Jonny happily said, "They look real to me!"

Nazz points out to get their attention, "Guys, look!"

After their experience in Time Square, they then saw the House of Madoka front doors.

"Dude." Kevin simply said.

Jimmy sees the Kyubey face on the exterior, "Oh look, that cat face looks cute."

Sarah feels creep out, "It doesn't look like that, Jimmy."

Kyubey appears in the front doors much to their surprise, "Hello, children. I hear you want to see these Eds, right?"

"Oh look, that thing just talk telepathically!" Jimmy cried out.

"Far out!" Jonny shouted.

Kyubey states to the group, "Normally, the Eds are enough on our list, but seeing you from Peach Creek is intriguing for a Canadian cartoon that became one of television's legacies."

Rolf gives his respects, "You are very wise, mystical creature from the stars. Rolf wishes to find food to feast!"

"As you wish, there is also a game room as well."

"Really? Kevin grins after hearing this, "Your on."

"Let's hope we can find the Eds as well." Nazz reminds her friends.

Peach Creek people then walk inside to join the party.

Unaware to the group, at the area where the digimon goofballs dug their hole, the Kanker Sisters: Lee, Marie, and May arrive.

"Look girls, we smell that our 'boyfriends' are in there." Lee Kanker said to her half-sisters.

Marie Kanker smirks, "I say there's a party I'd like to let loose on."

"Then it's so happy to see!" May Kanker cried out.

"Well let's go in that hole, girls." Lee Kanker ordered.

The Kankers went through that shortcut in hopes to find the Eds.

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area**_

**(Cue Hex Girls - _I'm a Hex Girl_)**

Back at the party, Sayaka appears to meet Koenma, Jorge and the Spirit Detectives while they watch the _Scooby Doo_ movie.

"What do you think of the _Scooby Doo_ movie? I am dressing up as Velma you know." Sayaka smiled before turn her attention to Jorge. "And look, your Scooby, do you want a scooby snack?"

Acting as the iconic great dane, Jorge respond, "Rooby-Rooby Roo!"

Then Sayaka gives Jorge a Scooy Snack.

Koenma grumbles when he figures out who his character is like, "I'm cosplaying a guy that sounds like a stoner? I'm the King of the Spirit World!"

Botan gives a huffs at him, "Admit it! You thought it was entertaining! Now you can say you say you watched Scooby-Doo once in your lifetime!"

"Yusuke, what were you guys thinking?" Koenma said to the ex-Spirit Detective.

Yusuke just laugh at Koenma's concern, "I caught you grinning like an idiot watching that movie."

"Now you have to catch all the Scooby-Doo movies, Koenma." Kuwabara added.

Kurama chuckles at this, "I believe Koenma might've seen enough."

"Nah, he needs to see them all!" Maya responded.

Keiko feels pity at the situation, "I feel for you, Mr. Koenma."

Botan sweatdrops by asking something, "Not too go off tangent, I heard there's even some Scooby-Doo WWE movie."

"With WWE? Man, they've milked Scooby for all he's worth." Kuwabara said of knowing the franchise has a lot of Direct-to-Video movies these days.

* * *

In the next section, Billy and Mandy meets Sector V.

Numbuh 4 cries out upon seeing them, "Hey! I remember you two!"

Numbuh 5 glares at Mandy, "Aren't you Mandy that took over the KND Moonbase before Numbuh 1 and that Grim Reaper guy stopped you?"

Mandy glares back and crosses her arms, "Technically, yes. That was part of my one step of taking over the world, if the acronyms aren't that stupid."

"And I remember that I tried to get help from you guys for removing my dad's lucky pants!" Billy stupidly cried out.

"Normally, we would have been hostile to you girl, but I guess we had to loosen up from being workacholics. Even Father and those Delightfuls are doing it as well." Numbuh 1 stated.

Numbuh 2 feels positive, "Yeah, this party is sure is a blast!

Numbuh 3 cheerfully smiles, "Me too, even Wally is having that fun time!"

"Thanks, Kuki." Numbuh 4 blushes, "I think, but wait, where's that bonehead anyway?"

Billy answers, "You mean Grim, he's around talking to that sleeking looking robot."

* * *

Which in another location, Grim is talking to the Decepticon second-in-command, Starcream.

"Who are you in a rag of bones?" The Decepticon seeker questioned.

Grim answers him, "Well I am the Grim Reaper, mon. I am task in reaping those that are fated to die, now I'm forced to be 'best friends' with two children."

"Hmph, those Earthlings sure give you a hard time. I have to follow orders from Lord Megatron."

Grim is curious, "The Decepticons? This seems odd to me of you and your cohorts are finding energon."

"Whatever, but we are here in this party made by magical organic girls."

"They did put their efforts to make it successful, mon." Grim gives his feedback.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Arisa Kuhouin is seen talking to Seto and Lyn. The rich girl is one of the few that doesn't make fun of Kaiba's costume.

"I finally found you, Kaiba! My name is Arisa, heir to the Kuhouin group." She raises her hand for a handshake, "My grandfather has remembered his acquaintance with KaibaCorp."

"The Kuhouin group? Wait, you don't mean Okina Kuhouin?" Seto asked and knowing her grandfather.

Lyn smiles, "Ah, then you must be his gradddaughter?"

Seto takes Arisa's hand and shakes it, "It's nice to meet you, Arisa. The Kuhouins have been very dependable business partners of ours."

"Yes they have, their business is going well." Arisa nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sailor Jupiter is seen waiting for her husband Mako Tsunami. Mako, dressed as Carlos Oliveira from _Resident Evil_, walks through the front doors and walks over to kiss Jupiter.

"Glad you came. The dance is gonna start in a few minutes!" Jupiter said to him.

Mako replies, "Can't wait, honey."

Jupiter takes Mako's and and leads him to see their friends.

* * *

As the Eds leave from talking to Zmey and Aerialvern, they surprisingly saw their old acquaintances.

"That is unexpected." Edd stated in a surprising tone.

Eddy's eyes widened, "What the, how the heck did you guys made it here?!"

"Baby sister!" Ed happily shouts.

"Gee Ed, you're still the same idiot. Sarah said before being mature, "But for once I'm not telling mom."

Kevin interjects, "We decide to follow you guys just like how you did in this corner."

"Cool party having here." Nazz commented at the place.

"Why thank you, Nazz. There's hospitality for each of us." Edd smiled.

"Yeah, I hear their going for a dance parte next!" Eddy said, feeling wonder if he has the courage to dance with Nazz.

Rolf smells some food and runs to have it, "Rolf has found delicious meat! I must tend to join the feast!"

The rest watches Rolf in awkwardness.

Jonny looks at his surroundings, "Cool people wearing costumes, Plank!"

Jimmy said on the other hand, "I think the bad guys scaring me out here, Jonny."

"Look at the bright side guys, its Halloween!" Ed shouted.

Unaware to the Eds and the Peach Creek group, the Kanker Sisters are hiding and watching them with their crude smirks.

* * *

Eren Yeager is wandering a bit till he bumps into Hare.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

Hare pulls herself together and gives a pleasant look, "It's okay, who are you?"

Eren casually answers, "My name is Eren Yeager, part of the Survey Corps known as the Scout Regiment within the walls."

Hare smiles, "I'm Hare Menjou, a high school senior from Tennouzu High. That means you're like a soldier?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm the person that kills Titans at my world." Eren replied.

Hare is amazed that a teenage boy is in a military branch of wanting to eradicate these giants.

"Plus, see this costume." The Scout Regiment soldier shows his Raleigh costume, "With this, there's alot of reference of robots fighting off kaijus."

"Good one! I'm being 'little red riding hood', isn't it cute?"

Eren feels blush of Hare's compliment.

The clock is soon to be 8:17 that the first movie the Puellas showcase is going to end. The dance will get started, alongside Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween will be up next.

* * *

Now just arriving outside the front of the House of Madoka are the Chimeras - Larry Stonebagel, Mika Hayashi, Sara Shinobu, and Hayata Harusame. They're dressed up as_ X-Men_ characters. Larry has come dressed as Gambit. Mika is dressed as Psylocke. Sara comes as Shadowcat. Hayata comes dressed as Colossus.

Larry looks at all the guests, "Just look at all these cosplayers! Opening night is no doubt gonna have a huge turnout!"

Mika smiles, "Like my idea of us dressing like the X-Men? I tried to get Maya to dress like Psylocke since she's got her powers, but she already had her costume picked out."

"You're a true pal being Psylocke for her." Hayata complimented.

"I hope Henry will like my Shadowcat attire." Sara said.

"I'm sure he will, Sara." Larry said to her, "C'mon, I can't keep Sailor Eris waiting. Besides, the dance will be starting soon."

Mika cries out, "Nonsense you look real cute, Sara! All right, inside we go!"

* * *

As the Chimeras enter, Sailor Venus and Rio watch Kyo welcoming his demon girlfriend Selipa, who comes dressed as Iron Maiden Jeanne from _Shaman King_.

"Good now we've got most of the couple together! Once the dance starts, we're gonna moogie!" Venus positively smiles.

Rio replies to her, "I know you mean boogie, honey."

"Yeah, yeah, what you said! C'mon, Kyo and Selipa, we're gonna dance until midnight!"

Selipa smiles, "Ok, let's get something to drink first, Kyo."

"All right." Kyo replied to her.

* * *

**(Cue Dragonball Z Kai OST - _Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai_!)**

Somewhere on a stage, the Nightmare Special Squad begin performing their eccentric poses. Brutemon starts off.

Brutemon poses, "I'm one big bad dude! BRUTEMON!"

Devilin poses, "I'm the Blue Hurricane! DEVILIN!"

Chaser poses, "I'm the Red Magma Fighter with the 80's hairdo! CHASER!"

Gurdmon poses, "I'm the manipulator of time control... and holding my breath! GURDMON!"

Ginyumon poses, "And I'm the captain of the entire special elite and the genius behind the Dance of Joy! GINYUMON!"

All five of the Nightmare Special Squad shout, "And all together! We are the NIGHTMARE SPECIAL SQUAD!"

Everyone watching are gawking and/or in speechless over their overly eccentric poses.

Then, the Demon Beast Generals in their evolved forms steps in.

BlazeSuzakumon interrupts, "You call those poses?! Demon Beast Generals, let's show them how it's done!"

He, QuakeGenbumon, StormSeiryuumon, and AuroraByakkomon come onto the stage to deliver their poses to outdo Ginyumon and his cohorts.

BlazeSuzakumon poses, "I bring the fire that scorches all!"

QuakeGenbumon poses, "I bring the destruction to the earth!"

StormSeiryuumon poses, "I bring forth the storms!"

AuroraByakkomon poses, "I bring the metal that skewers all!"

All four of them shout, "Together we devastate our enemies with force! We are Lord Valmarmon's elite forces! DEMON BEAST GENERALS! HOOH!"

Again, everyone watching are speechless.

**(End theme)**

"I have no words." ChaosGallantmon stated.

"So how do we judge them?" DarkKnightmon ask his cohort.

Suddenly, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, dressed as DC's Black Adam and is seen carrying the MWF (Multiverse Wrestling Federation) Championship.

"Well, The Rock says... THAT YOU BOTH ABSOLUTELY SUCK!"

The good guys cheer in unison and chant 'Rocky' loudly for the People's Champion.

"Wow, look guys! It's The Rock, the MWF champion from Across Conventions!" Takato points out.

"Yeah, that was quite the experience being there and helping Sedna track that criminal from activating that dimensional bomb." Himura stated.

Rika said, "Yeah if we didn't stop him that whole Across Conventions realm would've been gone."

"And so would we if we didn't stop him." Henry reminded his friends.

"I'm glad The Rock was kind enough to lend us a hand." Guilmon said.

"But, why the heck is he dressed as Black Adam?" Terriermon asked.

Inumon answers, "Don't you know? He's apparently going to star as the lead villain in the Shazam movie."

Kazu is surprise at this, "Sheesh, they're making a Shazam movie? DC's really reaching to compete with Marvel's Cinematic Universe!"

Tony (MCU) grins at the Tamers, "They're more than welcome to try, guys. At least Dwayne and I are Hollywood's highest paid actors now."

Just then, Loki (MCU) confronts Tony Stark and points to him.

"Tony Stark, it's been a while."

Tony grins at the trickster god, "So, how did it feel getting thrown around like a rag doll by the Hulk, puny god."

Loki (MCU) pretends to smile at the playboy and thinks, "Laugh it up, Midgard trash. I've got the last laugh now sitting on Asgard's throne."

* * *

Near a wine table, Sharon finds Sailor Pluto sipping wine alone and sits besides her, letting out a relaxed sigh.

Sharon speaks in a haughty tone, "Oh, it's such a lovely evening, isn't it, my sister?" She pokes Pluto's side, "Hmm? Oh, is that red wine?"

Pluto sips and looks annoyed, "Why yes, it is. Why don't you help yourself?"

"Ohohoho! Don't mind if I do." Sharon said as she asks for a glass of red wine, "I think we should finally let bygones be bygones, Setsuna. It's not healthy to keep a grudge this long. I didn't mean to attempt to bring destruction to the multiverse with my handsomely evil partner Jeremiah. Ok, quite a handful of universes were ultimately destroyed because of Paradais, but who's going to miss the Dragonball Evolution, The Last Airbender, and Mars of Destruction universes? On top of all those third rate shows nobody cares for?"

Pluto looks at her wine glass and shrugs, "I can't argue with that. The less said about Devolution the better."

Sharon smirks and put an arm over Pluto, "See? I'm not THAT bad!"

"You still put me and everyone close to me through hell. I'll never forgive you for all of those years of torment and holding me hostage."

Sharon said to her, "This night will mark a fresh new start for us as sisters. Let's forget the past."

"Even if you forget it, it remembers you."

"Oh, sick burn!" Sharon thought before concludes, "We'll discuss this later. I have to be with Jeremiah. By the way, where's your date? Oh, whoops. I forgot, you don't have one. Ohohoho!"

Pluto turns away continuing to sip her wine in irritation.

Hina watches Sharon leave and growls. "I hate her. She made you mad, Miss Setsuna."

"Leave that woman be. I'll deal with her."

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Game Room**_

**(Cue Double Dragon Neon - _16 - Continue Screen_)**

Inside the video game room, Coop plays Gorrath in a game of Super Smash Bros.

"Hah, I beat you again, Gorrath!" Coop grinned.

Gorrath fumes, "Gargh! Curse you, Earther! We're doing this again!"

"Don't complain to me when I whoop you again!"

Jamie comments, "He sure won't give up. I'd quit if I took so many losses like this."

Kiva senses something, "My sensors are detecting a spaceship nearing this vicinity."

Jamie grins, "More intergalactic guests? Nice, I hope it's a hot alien chick.

Just then, the Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd steps in to confront Coop and Jamie.

"Hey you two, how about getting the chances to kick your asses in Super Smash Bros?" The Critic dares them.

"I bet me and the Critic tag-team to give the best we got." The AVGN smirks.

Coop replies to the Critic, "Bring it on! Prepare to lose."

"You and AVGN are gonna need to bring y'alls A-games to beats." Jamie replied as well.

Nostalgia Chick rolls her eyes and talks to Kiva, "Here we go again.."

"Oh tell me about it." Kiva replied with the same feeling.

Angry Joe cries out of seeing another match, "Ha! That is going to be all fucking mad here!"

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**Outer Space**_

Deep in space, a Rajita warship is seen floating over Earth and it teleports near New York City approximately close to the House of Madoka. The Rajita leader, Nagah, turns around dressed like Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy. She looks at Lien, who is dressed as Raven from Teen Titans.

Nagah said to the little girl, "You have a good time, sweetie. Say hi to Yui and her friends for me."

"Lien will have tons of fun!"

Nagah teleports Lien to the House of Madoka and turns on a monitor to watch the activities outside the dinner theater club. She holds a glass of authentic otherworldly wine and sips it to toast the guests. Then, as she scans the place, Nagah's eyes widen as she spots the three Rajita warlords.

"What in Leviathan's name?! All three warlords are here?!"

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area**_

Just then, as Billy and Mandy's Jack-Up Halloween starts showing, much to the nostalgic reactions to Billy, Mandy, and Grim, Kyubey appears in the stage to announce this special event.

"Tonight is the day that most of you want to have a wonderful dance. I analyze that it will have full of emotion."

With this brief announcement from the white Incubator indicates the couples are put in place.

* * *

Kuro Momotaro appears beside the monkey girl, Sasuga.

Momotaro attempt to woohoo, "Hey babe, wanna mingle around?"

The brown-haired monkey girl glares at him, "Hmph, get lost freak."

As Sasuga leaves in a huff, Rinku gives Momotaro a raspberry before walking away, leaving Momotaro in frustration.

* * *

At the reserved Lokar table.

"What is taking 'our' Loki and Mist so long?" Zmey/Middle Head said, "There is a dance going here that these two would love to show off their elegant prestigious skills."

Aerialvern jokes, "They should be nominated to Oscars?"

Zmey/Right Head growls, "I don't know about that, but this head is sleeping!"

It shows Zmey/Left Head sleeping with his head on the table.

Wyrm is thinking, "Come and laugh all you want Fafnir, I will have a new ally to overthrow you and allowing me to take the draconic throne."

The Lokar are finally graced by the arrival of their leader, Loki (YYGDM) and Mist. The trickster god comes dressed as Van Kleiss from _Generator Rex_ and Mist comes dressed like Cia from _Hyrule Warriors_. Fenrir and Jormungand is seen accompanying them. The former is dressed Biowulf from _Generator Rex_ and the latter is dressed as Skalamander from _Generator Rex_.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but thanks for holding the table for us." Loki said in a courteous manner.

Mist said to Loki, "Oh, wonderful the dance is about to start. Shall we?"

"Of course." Loki is taking Mist's hand.

Fenrir growls, "Lord Loki, I spy Brunhilde and her Valkyries in this place."

"Yes, I can feel her presence. We'll deal with her later."

"My lord, we have another issue." Jormungand points him to MCU Loki.

Loki grins upon seeing this unexpected character, "Well, look who's here. My more popular counterpart."

* * *

**(Cue Birthday Massacre – _Night Time_)**

After hearing this, Ford asks Jessica an offer.

"Say Jess, wanna dance?"

At the hiding spot, Ashley grits her teeth in vexation while Gardevoir feels awkward of this act.

Jessica accepts Ford's dance offer, "Yes, I'd like to."

* * *

"Come on!" Tsugumi jumps up and down before grabs Daryl's arm, "Let's go have some fun!"

Daryl muttered, "Oh man.."

* * *

Hare grabs Eren to run off, "Let's go join then, Eren!"

"W-Wait!"

* * *

When, Ayase and Argo return from the game room to their table to meet their friends again, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Homura appear.

"What brings you four here?" Gai asked the girls.

"The dance has started, and we love to pick our partners." Mami said in a amicable tone.

Sayaka said to Ayase, "I can love to dance with you, Ayase."

Ayase holds Sayaka's hand, "Um, sure thing I guess."

Both girls walk away, leaving Kyoko in slight jealousy, but the red-haired magical girl turns her attention to Argo and grabs his collar.

Kyoko smirks at him, "How about we can go rough it up, bro?"

Argo grumbles at the red-haired magical girl, "You gotta be-Fine, I'll do it."

Kyoko and Argo left as well.

Mami said to Oogumo, "You look cuddly as Totoro, we can politely be dance partners."

Oogumo nods at the younger girl before both leave.

Shibungi states to Homura, "So I take it you want to dance with Madoka?"

"She is talking to someone else even though I wanted to, but I will make you a substitute."

Both Homura and Shibungi are the next to leave.

Kenji mutters, "Man, I don't even have one."

Then, Fyu-Neru nudges Kenji's shoulder to his annoyance.

"Okay I'll take you."

Kenji is holding the little robot to the dance.

Shu chuckles, "Hehe, that means I like to offer this to you, Inori. You haven't dance before, so let's um give it a shot?"

"Thank you, Shu. I love to do it." The songtress quietly replied.

Mana smile at Gai, "You know I am a good dancer than that 'fake', Triton."

Gai smirks back at the pink-haired girl, "That's a gesture your saying, but I'll be in a party mood."

* * *

At another area, Madoka is seen talking to Kirito.

"For sure, you did remind me of Silica, especially that both of you have the same english voice actor." Kirito said that coincidence.

Madoka smiles, "Thanks! How about we can dance along the crowd?"

Kirito scratches his forehead, "I guess so as friends, my girlfriend Asuna is not around anyway."

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Dance Floor**_

The YYGDM founders and their partners make their way to the dance floor.

Takato walks alongside Rika, "Let's give them a show, Rika."

Rika said in a competitive manner, "Show? We're gonna walk all over them."

Sailor Moon is taking Tuxedo Kamen's hand, "No way we're losing this dance to anyone."

"Sorry, Takato and Rika, but this dance is ours." Tuxedo Kamen said.

Yusuke is with Keiko, "Don't forget us. We're going to own you guys badly."

Keiko sighs, "Can't we just dance and not make this a competition?"

Takuya takes Izumi's hand, "Shall I have this honor?"

Izumi smiles at her boyfriend, "You're too kind."

Yugi is speaking to Tea, "You'll show these ladies just how well you can dance, Tea."

Tea compliment, "Yugi, you're the king of games, but I'm the queen of the dance floor."

Sailor Sedna and Dimitri are heading over to the dance floor.

Dimitri blushes at the Senshi, "I have to admit I'm not much of a dancer."

Sailor Sedna smiles back, "It's ok. Just follow along with me, sweetie."

Kotori leads Kouichi over to the dance floor.

"Don't think we stand much of a chance. We've never even danced before." Kouichi feels nervous.

Kotori cheers him up, "Relax, just go with the flow. I promise not to toss you around."

**(Cue Bastille – _Pompeii_)**

The Ascendants and Kai Destined allies are the next to come on the dance floor.

"Let's dance just like our prom night." Tai (DF-616) smiled.

Sora (DF-616) remembers that, "That takes me back and that wasn't that long ago."

Agumon (DF-616) &amp; Biyomon, Yamato (DF-616) &amp; Mimi (DF-616), Gabumon (DF-616) &amp; Palmon (DF-616), Ken (XLR-8) &amp; Sailor Orcus, TK (DF-616) &amp; Kari (DF-616), Patamon &amp; Gatomon, Davis (DF-616) &amp; Sonja, Ken (DF-616) &amp; Yolei (DF-616), X &amp; Keke, and BanchoLeomon &amp; Sheila gather to line-up for the dance.

David nervously asks, "Um, you wanna to dance, Kara?"

Kara's eyes light up, "I'd love to!" Which then she takes David's hand.

"Ugh, and who am I left with?" Tike grumbled.

Athena &amp; PinkPatamon and Meryl approach the lonely Tike.

Athena offers nicely, "Hey, Tike! You wanna dance with me and Meryl?"

Meryl grabs Tike's hand, "We're gonna have loads of fun! Yay!"

Tike nods at the two girls and makes a silly face, "Sure why not?"

* * *

Lien finally finds Yui, Kohana, and the other Neo-Spirit Detectives.

"My friends! Lien is here!"

Cammy cries out, "You made it just in time for the dance, Lien!"

Shingo leads Cammy to the dance area, "You wanna go, Cammy?"

"Sure, I've like to!"

Yui then ask the Lycan, "Aoshi, want to?"

"Yeah, ok!" Aoshi cried out his answer.

Lien hops over to Kohana, "Um, do you want to dance with Lien?"

Kohana nods and takes Lien's hand, "I'd be honor..."

Suddenly, Lien trips over a fork laying on the floor and falls on top of Kohana. Lien's face is now facefirst on Kohana's big boobs.

"Pillows!" Lien blushed as she lays her face on them.

"Hey, get off! C'mon, this is embarrassing!"

* * *

Sailor Uranus takes Sailor Neptune's hand elegantly and leads her away from the table.

"Shall I have this honor to dance with you, my love?" Vega said.

Sailor Mercury smiles, "Yes, I will."

Sailor Jupiter and Mako walk together toward the dance floor.

"Don't toss me up too high like the last time, honey."

Sailor Jupiter chuckles at Mako, "I'll try hard to hold back."

"Usa, would you take my hand for this dance?" RJ Urameshi offers his hand to the princess.

Neo Moon smiles, "I'd love to."

They walk together hand by hand to the dance area.

Watching Kuwabara &amp; Yukina and Kurama &amp; Maya leave, Sailor Mars goes over to Hiei and takes his hand.

"Stop being stubborn, Hiei. I'm not letting those dance lessons go to waste."

Hiei gives an irritating look, "I'm a warrior, not a dancer."

"One night is not going to hurt. Trust me you'll learn to love it."

With enough persuasion, Mars manages to get Hiei's prideful butt off his chair and takes him to the dance area.

"This better be worth it." Hiei muttered.

Sailor Mars smiles, "I've seen how well you can dance. You'll surprise everyone."

Kuwabara listens to them, "Heheh, you gonna show us your dance moves, shortie. This'll be a laugh."

Hiei growls at the orange haired man, "Quiet you."

"I bet you and Mars will dance together wonderfully, Hiei." Yukina said to her brother.

Kurama chuckles at this moment, "This will be quite a sight."

"Bust out some moves for us, Hiei!" Maya cheered.

"Hiei's gonna dance? I heard Mars had to teach him." Sailor Venus giggled.

Rio adds the discussion, "It's not every day you see another side of the demon badass."

Mizuno laughs, "Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy this!"

"Don't get too nervous, Norn. Just follow along with me." Junpei said to her.

Norn nods, "Ok, JP. I trust you."

* * *

The YYGDM couples begin gathering up to start the dance.

Himura takes Jeri's hand and leads her on stage.

"Himura, I'm getting this romantic feeling."

Himura said to the pleasant girl, "You, too, huh? To us, this is no competition."

"Oh, look Leomon and Felinismon are going to dance!" Jeri pointed out.

Leomon looks awkward about to dance with Felinismon.

"I know it's been a while since you've been revived, but I'm going to get you loosened up, Leomon."

Leomon said to the female feline, "I've never danced before."

Felinismon puts her paws on his broad shoulders, "Let me lead you along."

Inumon and Renamon are the other Digimon couple on the dance floor.

Inumon takes her paws, "You ready to make this dance ball our own, my lovely Renamon?"

Renamon smiles at the dog digimon, "I've never felt this excited. I want to dance to my heart's content."

"We all will."

Henry &amp; Sara, Phillipe &amp; Sasha, Junpei &amp; Norn, Sailor Mercury &amp; Vega, Sam &amp; Jaarin, Sailor Jupiter &amp; Mako, Sailor Venus &amp; Rio, Sailor Uranus &amp; Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn &amp; Dimitro, Neo Moon &amp; RJ, Kuwabara &amp; Yukina, Sailor Mars &amp; Hiei, Kurama &amp; Maya, Mizuno &amp; Brimstone, Tsukimaru &amp; Saya, Rinku &amp; Sasuga, Younger Toguro &amp; Genkai, Seto &amp; Lyn, Joey &amp; Mai, Serenity &amp; Morpheous, Sailor Varuna &amp; Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Eris &amp; Larry, Omegamon &amp; Athenamon, Kyo &amp; Selipa, and Kohana &amp; Lien line-up to go to another dance floor.

* * *

The villain couples start to line-up toward their own dance floor. Sharon &amp; Jeremiah are the first to walk over to their dance area,

"They have nothing on us, my love." Jeremiah said to Sharon.

Sharon smirks, "They have nothing on us in bed. I know you love when I torture you."

Jeremiah kisses her in the lips and smiles, "No one can punish me better than you can."

Kiryu takes Cecaelia to the dance area.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a misogynist my brother is?" Kiryu said to the Taiyoukai water maiden.

Cacaelia gives a frowning look, "No, I didn't."

Kiryu snickers, "Yes, and it explains why he'll never get a date. He might be better looking than me, but I'm easily the better romantic than he ever will be."

Long is seen flipping off his brother and sits down with a scornful look. Any and every woman avoids being near him.

Evil!Pharaohmon and Ghidorah are seen competing who gets to dance with Nemesis (YYGDM). After a game of rock, paper, and scissors, Evil!Pharaohmon's paper beats Ghidorah's rock. Ghidorah grumbles while Evil!Pharaohmon takes Nemesis (YYGDM) to the dance area.

Loki (YYGDM) and Mist go to the dance area.

"Mist, you're the perfect match for me. Much better than Angrboda and Sigyn."

Mist laughs at the trickster god, "Oh, you know how to make a mistress feel good, my lord!"

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area**_

At the Anime table, TOM, Doraemon, Haruhi, Jimmy, Spike, and Alucard watch Eren and Kirito with their dance partners (Hare and Madoka respectively).

Haruhi sighs at all this romance, "Damn, I get no date? Too bad the aliens, espers, and that time traveler are taken."

"I thought you prefer being single?" Jimmy said to her.

"That was before I came to this party. I could use a drink."

TOM then announces something to the group, "Y'know guys, since the YYGDM founders are like the Avengers, I guess that makes us like Agents of Shield."

Spike notice this, "Think we should demand for our own spin-off?"

"Depends on the higher-ups if they think we're profitable." Alucard said.

Doraemon widens grin, "Oh, that means I get to be the team's mascot!"

Everyone, except TOM and Alucard, have sweatdrops at the robotic earless cat's words.

Haruhi gives a big smile, "That's actually a fun idea! Just as long as we meet aliens, espers, and time travelers! I'll make us a banner!"

"Eh, let's take things one step at a time here." TOM said to her, "Remember I still have a block to run on Saturday nights and I'm not giving up my gig anytime soon."

Spike points out something, "But, you aren't working the rest of the week, TOM."

"Hmmm, now you're onto something, I'll have a talk with Sara about this."

**(End theme)**

* * *

As the Eds (except Ed, Rolf and Wilfred for some reason) and Peach Creek group watches the characters dance in the dance floor, they might do the same thing.

"Well, let's jam guys!" Eddy cries out to the group.

Jonny cheers on, "You said it, Eddy!"

Before they go, the Kanker Sisters suddenly appear much to their surprise.

"KANKERS!" Eddy and Edd both shouted at the sight of these known girls.

Lee Kanker gives a taunting attitude, "Aww, look what we found girls. Our boyfriends and their twerpy friends."

Kevin angrily shouts, "What the hell are you three doing?!"

Marie Kanker answers with a smirk, "We just follow your trail! Haha!"

Sarah feels agitated, "As if! Me and Jimmy are gonna dance together!"

"Alright, I love to dance with you, Sarah!" Jimmy cries out in happiness.

Both Jimmy and Sarah walk to the dance floor. Jonny smiles in following along because he'll have Plank as his partner.

Kevin ask Nazz, "So Nazz, how about we-?"

The blond-haired popular girl decides to takes Eddy's hand with a smile, "Let's go dance, Eddy!"

Eddy blushes, "Oh man, uh Nazz?"

Kevin, Lee, Edd, and Marie are surprise at this unexpected twist.

"Eddy, what about-!" Edd cried out before Marie Kanker grabs his arm.

"Come to momma, Double D. I'll toughen up!"

Lee Kanker then grabs Kevin by irritation much to the jock's surprise, "I'm not liking yah, because you're here to get my boyfriend back!"

As Edd/Marie and Kevin/Lee leave to the dance floor, May Kanker looks around.

"Where did big Ed go?"

* * *

**(Cue Thor – _Loki's Lie_)**

Loki (MCU) is at an upper floor and notices Loki and Mist dancing. He smirks, "My my, it's my original self. I'll brag him to his snobby face."

Aerialvern speaks to Fenrir and Jormungand, "Getting use to the biological essence from that Midgardian cartoon show I see."

"They look quite shiny." Zmey/Middle Head complimented.

Zmey/Left Head wakes up, "Oh hi fellas!"

Fenrir orders the dragons, "Quiet, that imposter is about to confront our Lord Loki!"

Jormungand hisses, "Oooh, this should be interesting."

* * *

The two Lokis finally confront one another. Loki (MCU) stops Loki (YYGDM) from his dance with Mist.

"At long last I meet the one original Loki. Thy one I must owe my existence to. It's a pleasure." The Marvel Cinematic Universe's version said to the original.

Loki (YYGDM) replies, "Yes, I do like your crown. Although mine is a little more elaborate."

"I have much better looking hair." Loki (MCU) taunted.

Loki (YYGDM) then states, "I have to be frank. I don't like how Midgard glorifies you and has Hollywoodize me."

"I don't care either way, but doesn't it feel sad you're being forgotten?"

Loki (YYGDM) counters, "They won't forget me since I've returned. I'll make even you kneel before you."

"I'd like to see you try." Loki (MCU evilly grins.

Loki YYGDM) grins at the Marvel version while telling his mistress, "Mist, wait for me on the dance floor. Me and my counterpart have much to discuss."

"I'll have you know Alduindramon would like a word with Fafnir."

Loki (YYGDM) is intrigue at a certain challenge, "Oh? Well, Fafnir will be sure to accommodate him with some entertainment."

Mist sees the conversation thinking, "This Marvel imposter is nothing compared to my lord! Although, the imposter shows no fear."

"Look thee, there can only be one Loki." Loki (MCU) proclaimed.

"After tonight, indeed." Loki (YYGDM) replied back.

Mist calls him out, "My lord, let us dance now."

Loki (YYGDM) nodded at Mist before facing the MCU version, "We will settle this later."

"Indeed we will."

Both Tony Stark and The Rock witness the conversation between the two trickster gods.

"Ok, as if one Loki was bad enough, we got two!" Tony (MCU) cried out.

The Rock then added, "There's also that Loki Nekomata, but no one cares about his candy ass."

**(End theme)**

* * *

Loki Nekomata's cat ears twitch, "Someone's talking about me." He sips his coke float, "That stupid Tsugumi gets to dance, but not me? It's not fair!"

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Dance Floor**_

**(Cue David Guetta ft Sia - _Titanium_)**

Of course, Kyubey is seen as the DJ playing some tunes.

Yahiro is seen dancing with Kanon, while Souta offers Arisa to dance even though their friends. Numbuh 3 and 4 are dancing, while Numbuh 2 and 5 do is as well.

Eren continues to dance with Hare.

"I haven't dance before throughout my life, but I'm getting the hang of it." The boy soldier from the walls feels comfortable.

Hare smiles at him, "That's nice to hear, glad you have some time to be normal for once."

Eren feels glad at the compliment. At another side, Madoka dances with Kirito.

"Isn't it fun, Kirito?"

Kirito nodded at the pink-haired magical girl, "Yeah, what about you're other friends?"

Madoka smiles at the famous MMO player, "Oh their having that wonderful time."

Ayase and Sayaka do the jump up and down dance. Argo and Kyoko do some break dancing. Oogumo politely gives Mami a twirl. Shibungi dances with Homura, while the raven-haired girl observes Madoka at the same time.

As Ford and Jessica have their enjoyment, Ashley and Gardevoir appears beside him.

"Guys?" Ford said in a surprising tone.

Ashley pouts at the Thai boy, "Well well, how do you like your new girl? Huh?"

Gardevoir states politely, "I'm not involved with this. Even though you and me are close master, it feels impossible for a Pokemon to have advances with a human."

"It's not what I meant." Ford said to Ashley, "Gardevoir is right you know. Plus, you and your 'siblings' are formerly KND operatives (Sector Z)."

"Yeah like I care." Ashley said before she glares at Jessica, "And since you're a Tekken girl like us, I don't know what is!"

Jessica is facing Ashley, "Excuse me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude between you and Ford, but he asked me to dance with him. There shouldn't be an issue with that, right?"

"Of course not, your just a stranger, but how about we can compete which costume is sexier after that dance?" Ashley gives a snobbish expression. "I have the snobbiest one you know."

Ford and Gardevoir sweatdrops.

Ford sheepishly smile, "Oh let's not carry it away."

Jessica twiddles with thumbs and blushes a bit, "Oh, well... I'm not one to brag. But, I do accept your challenge." The Native American girl is modest about her own body.

Shu wears a nervous expression while dancing with Inori.

"Hehe, I think I know what you're going to sing in the karaoke, Inori."

Inori wonders of what Shu is saying.

"The Let it Go one, that song is so popular that breaks the charts."

Mana gives astounding dancing moves to impress Gai.

"Like it? I did have practice in dancing classes to hone my skills."

Gai nods at her, "Very impressive indeed."

**(Theme fades)**

* * *

**_House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area_**

The showcase is currently showing Danny Phantom: Fright Knight and soon they will show Ed Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. Ed is seen running towards Suzaku and Murugu.

"Chickens!", Then, the lovable oaf hugs Murugu and Suzaku tightly much to their utter annoyance. "Hug the chickens! Hug the chickens!"

Then, Rolf and Wilfred arrive to take notice.

"Hmm, you two do hickies dress up as the poultry that lays eggs." Rolf stares at the chicken-dressed demons.

Wilfred nervously squeals and stays behind Rolf from Suzaku's presence. Then, May Kanker found them.

May Kanker happy and grabs Ed to dance, "Ed, I found you!"

"Kanker cooties!" Ed cried out as he is dragged away.

Rolf gives a nervous laugh at Suzaku and Murugu, "Best Rolf and Wilfred will dance as well, carry on!"

The son of the shepherd and his pig companion walk away as fast as they could.

Suzaku scoffs at them leaving, "What foolish human brats. Don't they know who I am?"

Murugu cries out, "Such disrespect! How dare they call us chickens!"

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Dance Floor**_

**(Cue DJ Encore feat. Engelina - _I See Right Through To You_)**

Takato dances with Rika like they are in a rave. They bump into each other and Rika bumps him so hard she knocks him down accidentally.

Takato falls down, "Ow."

Rika leans over to help him up, "Sorry, just got caught in the moment."

"You really got me into these rave dances, Rika. You really like going to these, huh?"

Rika smirks at the gogglehead Tamer, "Yeah, I've even done some singing for them."

"Why not try the karaoke?" Takato suggested to her.

"... we'll see."

Then, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen dance together.

"Wanna do a karaoke duet?" Sailor Moon said the same thing.

Tuxedo Kamen answers, "All right."

Sailor Venus' ears perk up hearing about karaoke duet.

Sailor Venus smirks, "Rio, we need to hit up the karaoke. Why do you say?"

"Anything for you."

As Sailor Mars and Hiei danced, Mars, too, hears about the karaoke duet.

"If Venus is doing it, I'm singing, too. And you're going to join me, Hiei." Sailor Mars said to him.

Hiei mutters to her, "You already have me dancing with you. Might as well."

"Why thank you."

Yusuke and Keiko dance together enjoying themselves.

"Having a good time?" Yusuke said to Keiko.

"Yeah! Hey, why don't we do some karaoke?"

"Together?" Yusuke wondered about it.

"Yes, a duet."

Yusuke sweatdrops, "Um... heheh..."

Keiko frowns at him, "What's wrong? Ashamed you sing badly? C'mon, it'll be fun."

Yusuke doesn't seem to mind, "All right, for you, babe."

Sailor Moon interjects and said to the ex-Spirit Detective, "Look, Yusuke, our kids are enjoying themselves!"

Yusuke shouts to cheer on his future son, "Bust a move, RJ!"

Neo Moon and RJ are seen dancing together. The music is getting them in the mood.

Takuya and Izumi dance around the platform. Izumi claps and cheers as Takuya does a breakdance.

"Woo-hoo, way to go, Takuya!"

Takuya props to his feet and grins, "Hah, that's how it's done!"

Yugi and Tea are seen dancing together. Tea, an expert dancer, completely outshines the other girls on the dance floor.

"Way to go, Tea!" Yugi is proud of her.

Tea steps in the dance, "Sorry, ladies, but I own the dance floor!"

Sailor Sedna and Dimitri dance casually. Sedna is teaching him how to dance well.

"You're getting the hang of it, sweetie. Take your time." Sedna said to the blond-haired man.

Dimitri then comment, "At least I'm not stepping on your feet yet."

Sedna encourages him, "Relax, you're doing well!"

Sailor Orcus and Ken (XLR-08) are dancing and holding each other's hands.

"You're actually a better dancer than I thought." The Australian Senshi said to him.

Ken feels kinda modest "Thanks, I don't like to brag. It's just not something I do."

"It's ok. But, I do want to try out the karaoke." Orcus suggest to the XLR-8 Ascendant, "You don't have to sing with me, but would you like to hear me?"

"I'd like to. Your singing always relaxes me."

Orcus smiles at him, "Hope they have some Miku songs I can sing."

Sailor Varuna and Sailor Quaoar are seen dancing romantically. Their noses touch and they smile together.

Quaoar commented, "You've got a sexy smile, Varuna."

Varuna replies to the Brazilian Senshi, "And you're just sexy yourself."

"Oh yeah?" Quaoar smirks evilly and rubs Varuna's butt.

Varuna blushes, "Wow, Helena..."

Quaoar winks at the Amsterdam Senshi, "You love that, don't you?"

Varuna nods, "Only when you do it."

Sailor Eris and Larry are are dancing together Texas rodeo style.

Eris dances around energetically, "Yee-ha! C'mon, Larry, keep up!"

Larry tries keeping up with energetic Texan, "I'm keeping up! I'm keeping up!"

Kotori and Kouichi dance together with the other couples. They are the most unlikely couple no one ever expected. Kotori lifts Kouichi into the air and holds him for a few seconds before putting him down.

"You're really strong to keep me up in the air like that."

Kotori chuckles at him, "The perks of being a Valkyrie, I guess? I have this strength even in my civilian form."

"But, you're even stronger in your Valkyrie form."

"Yep, but I try my hardest to hold back as a civilian." Kotori said to him, "Even though a bunch of muscled idiots want to challenge me to arm-wrestling and I keep beating them."

Kouichi sweatdrops, "Hehehe, wow."

Kotori then sees Loki and Mist, which she growls, "Oh great."

Tai (DF-616) and Sora (DF-616) dance together with X and Keke.

Tai (DF-616) comment on X and Keke, "You two are looking great."

"Thanks, Tai! Likewise!" X cried out to him.

Sora (DF-616) is satisfied, "It's going great so far."

"Bad guys being around notwithstanding, you bet it is!" Keke said to Sora.

"At least Burizalor and his gang are sitting at their table." Tai (DF-616) said about it.

X then announce to his cohorts, "But, you did notice Beerusmon and Whismon are here, right?"

Tai (DF-616) sees the Digi-God of Destruction and his advisor, "Yep, figured they'd be here since there's food."

While Agumon (DF-616) is dancing with Biyomon, the orange theropod sees it, "Hey, look Beerusmon is getting on the dance floor!"

**(End theme)**

Beerusmon does his own breakdancing like he did during Mimi's party in the recent Battle of the Digi-Gods. Everyone on the dance floor is seen clapping and cheering.

Takuya claps and grumbles, "He breakdances better than me?"

Izumi giggles, "Well, he's a Digi-God, he's had over thousands of years over you."

Seto grumbles, "Show-off."

"Now, now, he can hear you and I heard he's got a temper." Lyn said to Seto.

"There ain't no way I'm competing with him." Joey said about Beerusmon.

Mai said to Joey, "Why should you even bother?"

Duke interjects, "Please, you can't compete with my Justin Timberlake moves!"

* * *

Burizalor scoffs watching Beerusmon on the dance floor.

"Poser. And you were going to kill me?"

Mutalior senses his son's reaction, "Jealous?"

Burizalor feels miffed, "Of what?!"

Virus answers to the tyrant, "Of the fact the Digi-God of Destruction no longer sees any need to kill you since he was satisfied fighting Taichi."

"Please, don't be ridiculous. Let the fools have their fun."

"It's best we leave them be." Madoudramon said.

* * *

**(Cue Apocalyptica – _Path_)**

After Beerusmon finishes dancing and takes a bow, he stretches his arms and gives a relaxing sigh.

"You sure give the audience the entertainment they need." Whismon said to the Cornish rex humanoid.

Beerusmon shrugs, "Eh, it was worth it."

Whismon then gives some information, "But I do notice the senshi of Mars having the legendary Phoenix force inside. We have a wild mass guess that the Yami Houou is YYGDM-01's own Goddess of Destruction."

Beerusmon catches his interest of this news, "Is that so? I have my eagerness to challenge her sometime."

Just then, the purple feline digimon feels a finger poking him behind to get his attention. Beerusmon turned to see Mana Ouma.

"You're a great dancer, how about we can do one duet?" The pink-haired girl offers him a challenge.

"Oh, a human girl dares to challenge Lord Beerusmon? Why not for one more time."

Mana smiles with a serious expression, "Just don't underestimate me, I'm more than just 'human'."

Whismon watches both Beerusmon and Mana bring their dancing moves to the fullest for competition to awe the audience, especially for Shu, Inori and Gai witness this. Mana does ballet, while the Digi-God breakdances.

The Houou telepaths with Sailor Mars during her dance with Hiei.

"What is it, Houou?" Mars ask in her mind.

_**"Do you see the purple cat?"**_

"Beerusmon? Yeah, why?"

**_"He's the Digi-God of Destruction in his universe. He and his partner, Whismon, are very well aware of our dimension's existence as well as Kensuke's. Whismon very likely has told him about me."_**

"Should we be on alert?" Mars wondered.

**_"Don't be alarmed. He won't bother our world so as long as we're there. I can deal with him if need be."_**

"Good to know."

Hiei hears their communication, "Beerusmon would be a fool to engage you, Houou."

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area**_

Back at the showcase, the Ed Edd n Eddy's Halloween special is now showing. As soon as the characters from that Canadian show finish dancing, they remember this holiday special quite well.

Ed gets their attention, "Look guys, it's me Lothar the Viking!"

The peach creek kids finally understand why Ed beats them due to his hallucinations of watching too much TV, especially if they were monsters.

"Dude, I'm the headless horseman? Nice." Kevin complimented.

Jonny cries out with a smile, "And Plank is Frankenstein, holy cow!"

Sarah is angry at her big brother, "ED! If it weren't for you watching too much stupid television, none of this would have happened!"

"Boy this is stupid." Nazz said about the past experience.

Eddy feels sarcastic, "Yeah Ed, as if I was zombie Elvis."

Edd is nervous about it, "Or the bubonic plague, hehe. But let's just understand that it's just played for laughs and not to blamed of getting beaten up."

* * *

At the anime table.

"After that cartoon is finish, then it's my movie's turn." Spike smiled.

"And don't forget my Halloween marathon for last." Alucard added.

Doraemon gets the reminders, "We heard yah."

* * *

Slade Matrix watches Ken (XLR-08) and Sailor Orcus dancing. Then, he checks around the dance area and the dinner tables to see if the villains are well behaved.

"Are you on alert? I can't blame you." Taito ask him.

"One can't be too cautious." Slade replied to the Original Chosen.

Taito then said to Slade, "Tell me about that Kensuke guy you keep looking at."

"It's a long story. He's been through a lot and that girl he's dancing with has offered to help repair his mostly broken spirit."

Taito wonders about the fact, "Is it true he's an Ascendant?"

Slade nods, "Yes, but different from other Ascendants."

"Interesting."

Slade then gives some info, "When he turns, he looks like a Gundam."

Taito then flips out, "What the shit?!"

"That was my first thought, too. He likes to surprise."

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Dance Floor**_

Hina approaches Jessica, who is still talking to Ford, Ashley, and Morrigan the Gardevoir.

"Big sis Jessica!" Hina hugs her.

Jessica hugs the child back, "Hina! So good to see you!"

Hina stares at the guests, "Who are they?"

Jessica awkwardly replies with Ashley around, "New friends I've met... this is Ford."

"Oh, the boy you danced with?"

Jessica sweatdrops, "Yeah."

Ford greets Hina, "Hey there, you must be Pluto's adopted child. It's nice to have a sister figure, Jess. I'm the only child, but I don't mind about it."

"Me and her were just competing, puppy." Ashley said to her.

Gardevoir adds the introduction, "Don't mind her since your different, I'm a Pokemon."

Hina bows politely, "Nice to meet you all."

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Game Room**_

**(Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 OST - _I Wanna Take You For A Ride Remix 2_)**

In the video game area, BW and Pikkan are competing in _Street Fighter 4_. BW is controlling Ryu and Pikkan controlling Sagat.

BW cries out, "Left, left!"

Pikkan shouted, "Tiger!"

"Shoryuken!"

Pikkan counters, "Tiger Uppercut, bitch! To the max!"

The Announcer's voice is heard, "KO!"

BW cries out, "Damn it!"

Pikkan throws down controller and boasts, "I win!"

Kyle and Cartman are seen playing _Dragonball Z Budokai 3_. Cartman controls Goku and Kyle controls Piccolo.

"Here comes the Super Kamehameha!" Cartman cried out.

Kyle rebukes, "Eat my Special Beam Cannon!"

Cartman then is beating the Jewish boy, "Not good enough! HAH!"

Kyle shouts himself in anger, "Ugh son of a whore!"

Cartman wins the match, "I'm the king of the Budokai!"

Stan then steps in the game, "Move over Kyle, I'm whipping that fat ass now."

"Dude that sounded so wrong." Cartman said to Stan.

Stan then declares, "I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Oh, well you're welcome to try." Cartman says and eats his Cheesy Poofs, "There, there, my Cheesy Poofs, I'm gonna need energy to keep going."

Mordecai and Rigby try out _Dance Dance Revolution_ with Taiki and Shoutmon.

Mordecai breathing hard after playing for 20 minutes straight, "Man, I need a break. You're turn, Rigby."

"You were busting out some sweet moves, Mordecai!" Taiki complimented at the blue jay.

Shoutmon steps in, "Just watch me go. You're going down, raccoon!"

"Hah, kiss my tail, lizard!" the brown raccoon taunted the digimon.

Rigby and Shoutmon compete in a DDR endurance session that lasts 20 minutes.

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Kitchen**_

**(Cue DJ Snake feat. Lil Jon - _Turn Down For What_)**

Somewhere in a hall, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, Gotsumon, and Pumpkinmon sneak into a kitchen to find loads of food. SkullSatamon's eyes immediately flash when he sees a container full of delicious cheeseburgers.

"Are those what I think they are?!" SkullSatamon ask his friends.

MarineDevimon cries out, "No, you're going to blow our cover!"

"C-C-C-Cheeseburgers!" SkullSatamon bolts over and picks out a handful of cheeseburgers.

Gotsumon points out, "Hey, look! Some cake! You want to dig into some, Pumpkinmon?"

"Let's go for it!"

Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon check out the cakes and pies.

MarineDevimon's tentacle palms, "Ugh, this is so not going my way."

Gotsumon picks up a brown and orange pie, "Hey, you like some pumpkin pie?"

Pumpkinmon growls at the rocky digimon, "What are you brain dead? I'm not into cannibalism!"

"Say, isn't Matt and TK here? We should go see them." Gotsumon ask Pumpkinmon while he looks around.

"If we can find them."

Suddenly, they hear a creepy voice.

"Heeeeeey, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

The four pause and turn around. They see AbridgedPopo standing and giving them a blank stare.

"Hiiii, maggots. Could you care to pass me the food for our guests?"

SkullSatamon swallows cheeseburgers, "And what if we don't?"

AbridgedPopo blankly smiles, "Oh, you don't want to do that. You'll work off paying for the food you've eaten. Now cough up the burgers and make pumpkin pie outta him."

The demented genie points to Pumpkinmon.

Pumpkinmon cries out, "AH! NO WAY I'M GETTING MADE INTO ANYTHING!"

Abridged!Popo starts to let out black smoke from his eyes.

"SHIT! RUN! HE'S GONNA ASSIMILATE US!" MarineDevimon shouts in total fear.

The four immediately bolt out of the kitchen leaving Abridged!Popo to take care of the food.

"What? I wasn't going to kill anyone. Honest." AbridgedPopo smiled.

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Dance Floor**_

During the dance, Babimon, who his nickname refers as 'Babbi' is heckling Yamato during his dance with Mimi.

"HEY, YAMAKINS! BUST A MOVE WITH YOUR LOVELY LADY ALREADY!" Babbi shouts out.

Yamato is irked and muttered, "Urge to kill rising."

Gabumon then corrects his partner, "Technically, we weren't the ones to kill him, Yamato. Tai and WarGreymon did."

"I know that, but for sure I'll kill him if he doesn't shut up."

Babbi then holds up a contract, "No can do. I've got an immunity clause in my contract. It states I can't ever die should I come back."

Yamato then shoots a Ki beam that burns the contract.

"Hey!"

Yamato glares at the baboon, "Consider your contract terminated."

"Yamato! Please forgive him, Babbi. You're totally a bad guy, but you were kind enough to make cookies for me." Mimi holds up the box of cookies Babbi made for her birthday.

Babbi is satisfied, "Glad you like them, Mimi. See, Yamato, your lady friend appreciates what I do. How come I get no love from you?"

Palmon then adds, "I would say 'cause you're a bad guy, but you gave us the delicious cookies."

"Because you're an assclown." Yamato insults Babbi.

Babbi points out, "See? He's being mean and I love him for it!"

Yamato grumbles to himself, "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

* * *

**_House of Madoka/Karaoke Stage_**

Elsewhere, Minako and Rio help start up the karaoke stage.

* * *

**_House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area_**

At the showcase, Kuwabara &amp; Yukina, Morpheous &amp; Serenity, Himura &amp; Jeri, and Rinku &amp; Sasuga join the Edds and company to view the Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Halloween Special.

"Man I hadn't seen this special in a while. I think you'll like Yukina." Kuwabara said to Hiei's ice sister.

Yukina sees the experience, "This looks funny."

Morpheous said to Joey's sister, "Having a good time, Serenity?"

"I am especially being with you." Serenity leans on him.

Himura remembers this Cartoon Network show, "Oh man, Ed, Edd, and Eddy..."

Jeri points out, "Look and they're even here to see their own special!"

"I remember seeing episodes of this show when me and Chuu try getting transmission from human world." Rinku said about his experience.

Sasuga ask, "Oh, is it good?"

Rinku gives a goofy smile, "Yeah, very funny. Humans can produce some really funny entertainment!"

The EEnE cast, except Kevin and Rolf who when somewhere notices the group.

Edd greets the YYGDM heroes, "Salutations! It's nice to have some company around."

"Yup like what Double D said, I'm Eddy that's my name for cash and scams! Or at least I use to since that Movie." Eddy introduced.

Nazz said to Sasuga, "You look totally rad of being a monkey, reminds me when Kevin act like one."

Sasuga giggles at her, "Oh really? Well, that's because I'm actually a monkey. A monkey demon anyway."

"And the cutest monkey demon I've ever laid my eyes on." Rinku added.

Eddy snickers about Kevin, "Good one, Nazz!"

Ed feels happy, "Did you see me clobbering all those monsters with my spatula?!"

Kuwabara compliment to Ed, "Oh you, you gave them a good whacking. Hmm, you just gave me an idea. I can use a Spirit Spatula the next time a demon tries sneaking food outta our place."

"What a nice couple, I'm Jimmy and this is my friend, Sarah." Jimmy greets the group while Sarah waves at them.

Lee Kanker smirks at Kuwabara and Yukina, "Look girls, theirs another manly guy with his girlfriend to protect."

Marie Kanker lightly pokes Yukina, "She's so cute."

Kuwabara said to Lee, "Heheh, someone's gotta be manly for my Yukina."

Yukinalooks at Marie, "Um, excuse me?"

"If any of you know where Kevin and Rolf are, their going to the game room!" Jonny announce of the boys' whereabouts.

Nazz rolls her eyes, "Boys, I hope they behave themselves there."

Serenity said to Morpheous, "Well, this has gotten interactive, huh?"

"Just as long as they don't poke me." The Rajita shapeshifter said to her.

Jeri smiles at Himura, "Don't they make good company, Himura?"

"Sure do, but kinda wish they'd keep it down." Himura replied about the EEnE cast around.

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Game Room**_

**(Cue Street Fighter IV Theme - _Exile - The Next Door – Indestructible_)**

At the game room, Rolf, Kevin, and Wilfred look around the wondrous surroundings.

Kevin sees Coop and Jamie competing with Critic and AVGN in _Super Smash Bros_, "Man this game is always being occupied. We gotta find something to play."

"Rolf hasn't played any of these video games for quite a while, yes."

Kevin scoffs, "Whatever man, as soon as we find something, we'll fight with someone."

Both boys of the Cul-de-Sac see _Digimon Rumble Arena 2_.

"Awesome, this game could have four players!" Kevin cried out.

Rolf is holding a controller with a gesture hmm. Just then, the two senses Sayaka and Kyoko appear beside them.

"Enjoying yourselves, boys?" Sayaka smiled.

"Ahh, you two must be the managers of this place." Rolf bows to the two magical girls, "Rolf honors seeing you."

Kevin compliments, "To think that this place is made by just girls."

Kyoko smirks, "Oh you'll know us when we want to play with you two."

Wilfred squeals upon noticing the challenge.

"Is this true you speak off?" Rolf wondered.

"Yup, just ready your characters and let's play." Sayaka said to the blue-haired foreign boy.

Kevin smirks at Kyoko, "Oh you're so on."

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Dance Floor**_

In the dance area, Vivian Wong and Miho Nosaka are seen seated together near the Duelists table. Vivian comes dressed as Chun-Li and Miho as Shampoo from _Ranma 1/2_.

Vivian sees Yugi with Tea and Seto with Lyn, "Sheesh, I just can't win. What do Yugi and Seto see in those two?"

Miho sweatdrops, "I'm staying out of this."

"You've been friends with Tea. Maybe you can convince her to step aside and let me dance with Yugi?" Vivian convinces her.

"I don't think that's possible at all. Sorry, but can we just unwind?"

"No, I won't rest until I win over Yugi and Seto! I will make them my man slaves!" Vivian then gives a haughty laugh.

Miho ask the Chinese girl, "Have you forgotten our Senshi duties now?"

"Excuse me, ladies? May I have this dance with one of you?" Duke arrives and smiles with a tooth sparkling and offers hand to Miho.

Miho takes his hand, "I'd be happy to."

As Duke and Miho go to the dance floor, Vivian scoffs and sounds very irritated.

"Feh, who needs a dance partner? I can sit by my lonesome and talk to myself."

Just then, she fidgets in her seat and notices Tristan walking by to get punch. She narrows her eyes and slips right by behind him.

Vivian whispers to his ear, "Dance with me."

Tristan cries out, "What?!"

"Just dance with me, doofus. I'll settle with sloppy seconds like you if I have to!"

Tristan complains, "But, my punch...!"

Overpowering him by wrestling him down, Vivian grabs Tristan's hand and drags him over to the dance floor.

Miho cries out smiling, "Nice job finding a date! Have fun, Tristan!"

Tristan sighs, "Just don't go overboard, Vivian."

Vivian chortles at him, "I'll try not to!"

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Karaoke Stage**_

Minako is the first to try out the karaoke and she sings American Woman. Everyone watching is enjoying the performance and Orcus steps on up to give it a shot and to her delight one of Miku Hatsune's songs pops up for her to sing. Ken (XLR) is pleasantly awed by Orcus' singing, putting his once tortured soul at ease.

Following Sailor Orcus is Inori, who sings Let it Go from Frozen. Shu and Fyu-Neru watches as the former is impress at the pink haired songstress' voice. Even Madoka, Eren, Hare and Kirito watches.

Then it shows the South Park's version of George RR Martin singing the Game of Throne's Theme with wieners much to the audiences' disgust at times, especially with Butters.

* * *

**_House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area_**

Now the Cowboy Bebop movie is started. Spike in the anime table simply smiles at his movie.

Back at the Paradais table.

"This is getting boring, Spike is enjoying it on the other hand." Scoffed Vicious.

The Mayor said otherwise, "Lady Sharon iz going to meet with one of ze managers. She haz a plan by midnight."

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Control Room**_

Elsewhere, at the control room where much of the technical equipment is operated, Kyubey is satisfied of the results and promotion.

"Now this is the life of a nightlife." Kyubey observed before he senses the chaotic power, "I know your here, lady of chaos. Is it not enough Schadenfreude for you and all the villains?"

**(Cue Fullmetal Alchemist – _Dante's Theme_)**

Sharon Rivers appears in the room with Kyubey. A evil smirk forms on the conniving woman's face as she walks over to Kyubey.

"You know what I came here for. You're the contractor, correct?" Sharon questioned.

She instantly transforms into Sailor Charon and quickly puts Kyubey under her heel.

Charon evilly grins, "Now, listen to me, Incubator. I want you to grant my wish and turn me into a Puella magical woman. We're going to liven this party even more with a much needed dose of chaos."

Kyubey struggles, but shows no emotion to explain, "Though most normal girls become aware of the consequences, you are an exception because you shown an immunity to despair. But if that's what you want, so be it. All the villains will follow you as the Halloween queen, even Jeremiah Grand."

The white creature glows in making the contract as a small oval-like object is form from Charon's chest, it is a black soul gem made out chaos' heart.

Charon grasps and caresses the black soul gem in her chest. She can sense the chaotic vibes emanating from the object. Chaos darkness leaks out and covers Sailor Charon's outfit transforming it from her usual Sailor uniform to a Puella outfit. Her new Puella girl outfit is no different from her Sailor one except its magical details are more pronounced and deluxe. Her hair is now entirely black. An obsidian sword forms in her hands.

"Yes, the power of chaos now flows through me ever so strongly once again. I truly feel like a new me! Jeremiah, just wait until you and the villains get a load of me." Charon grinned evilly and laughs. "Incubator, this party will now belong to us villains by the stroke of midnight."

**(End theme)**

* * *

**_A/N_: Another long thing to convert from a script corner. There's more fun madness on the way.**

**The dance couples are thought out well (Eren and Hare is one of my favs). We finally see the Marvel's Loki meeting with the one from the original myths. Then I have more _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ appear (take place after _Big Picture's Show_, which the kids are already friends with the Eds now) because I love that cartoon, especially that this year is the 15th anniversary.**

**Uh oh, Sharon is planning to do something wicked when she forces Kyubey to become a magical woman. Is she taking the line of Jack Nicholson's Joker or what?**

**I will say Part 3 will be the shortest out of all the five chapters because we're close to midnight.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Incursion of Midnight

**_A/N_: Here we are close to midnight that the villains' plan to take over the house is approaching.**

* * *

_**House of Madoka: Halloween Night**_

_**Chapter 3: The Incursion of Midnight**_

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area**_

Time passes that its now 11:00 ish. Everyone is mostly seated except a few for the forthcoming marathon. Yes, some of the guests are on the hype train for the _Hellsing Ultimate_ marathon, all ten OVAs fully dubbed in english. There will be some popcorn to see the bloody carnage.

At the Anime table, Alucard is seen with an evil grin.

"One hour until showtime."

At Paradais' table, The Major is seen talking to himself with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck on that, vampire."

At the Puella table with the five magical girls and Kyubey, they are please to see the event approaching.

"Ah shit, midnight is going to be a freaking blast!" Kyoko smirks about the marathon.

Sayaka said with satisfaction, "Count me in, Kyoko!"

"After having enough calculations, the reception for our grand opening is positive." Homura stated to her friends.

Madoka smiles, "We've come this far, girls. Let's hope we stay up late till morning!"

The girls nodded at the pink-haired girl. Kyubey however, does not say a word of his encounter with the Queen of Mean.

* * *

**_New York City/Outside House of Madoka_**

**(Cue Lacuna Coil – _To Live is To Hide_)**

Outside of the House of Madoka, Alduindramon finally confronts the Norse Drake Lord, who dressed up as Megatron from Transformers Animated, Fafnir. Both perch on top of the nearby skyscrapers in different sides, showing an incoming dominance.

"So you must be the great dragon lord of Norse Mythology?" Alduindramon said with a boastful tone, "Do you know who you are talking to? I am Alduindramon, son of Akatoshdramon! I am king under the mountain!"

The black wyvern soars to charge at Fafnir in going to deliver a bite on his neck. However, Fafnir moves out of the way and blows black fire at Alduindramon.

"What do you think me for? I've see many boastful fools claim they're born from noble blood and I've seen them all fall. What makes you any different?"

Fafnir glides forward and slams into Alduindramon. As both great dragons collided, they created an immense shockwave that shook the New York sky. Bystanders around the area and within Time Square marvel at the dragons' duel. Many are taking pictures of their duel with their phones.

The Dark Masters, sans MetalSeadramon, watch the fight as well placing bets on who will win.

"My money's on Alduin-whatever his name is." Puppetmon said.

Machinedramon speaks in a robotic tone, "I have 100,000 Digidollars on Fafnir."

Piedmon states to his two cohorts, "I place my bet on 200,000 on Fafnir. I heard MetalSeadramon put his bet on Alduindramon for the same amount."

"Thing's not been the same without MetalSeadramon. I kinda miss him." The Puppet Dark Master said.

"Why? He's now joined up and become partners with that Kotori girl." Machinedramon replies to Puppetmon.

"He made his choice. However wise or foolish it is, it's all on him. If he ever chooses to rejoin us, we'll openly embrace him. In the meantime..." Piedmon said before he sighs, "...KingEtemon will have to make do."

Puppetmon scoffs, "Not that loser."

Just then, KingEtemon appears with his mic and shouts at Puppetmon, "Who ya callin' loser, toothpick?! The King of Rock 'N Roll is here in Time Square to lighten the mood!"

Machinedramon is tired of the yellow monkey's antics, "Please don't or I'd be forced to eliminate you."

"He will do it." Piedmon stated.

"Well, y'all are no fun! Now where to find me a good crowd around here?" KingEtemon said as he searches a perfect crowd.

**(Theme fades)**

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area**_

Elsewhere, MetalSeadramon is outside the front of the House of Madoka. He pokes his head through to see Kotori and Kouichi drinking punch together. Kotori throws some food into MetalSeadramon's mouth to feed him.

"I still find it hard to believe your partner was a former Dark Master." Kouichi feels impress at Kotori.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kotori said to the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. "Most Chosen girls are usually paired up with cutesy furballs or birds, but I got partnered with a sea serpent! How cool is that?"

Rika interjects, "I'd hardly call Renamon a cutesy furball."

Kotori takes it back, "You're right. Renamon can be one of the exceptions."

Takato then appears to suggest his friends, "Hey, why don't we go over to the video game area? They got really cool games?"

"Sure why not? You game, Kouichi?" Kotori asked him.

"Wherever you want to go."

Rika playfully taunts, "I'm so walking all over you in Smash Bros, gogglehead."

Takato chuckles nervously at her, "Oh please don't own me badly."

Kotori ask her partner a favor, "MetalSeadramon, you help keep an eye on things around here."

"Leave it to me!" The metallic serpent cried out.

At the EEnE table, the cast is being seated with some popcorn in waiting to see the marathon.

Ed cries out happy as usual of being reminded of seeing monster marathons before, "Oh boy, I know that there are bloodthirsty vampires and monster hunters fighting those nazis!"

"Haha! You tell em Ed!" Eddy said as he eat some popcorn, "This is going to be rich by seeing this!"

"Oh, and your the 'popcorn fairy', right?" Kevin joked at Eddy.

Sarah then joins in to jokingly mocks, "I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn!"

Eddy just growls at Kevin and Sarah's teasing.

"I feel kinda scared with all the gore." Jimmy said with an uncomfortable tone of seeing a violent anime marathon.

"I wonder if staying up late makes me feel sleepy?" Nazz said before she yawns a bit.

Courage the Cowardly Dog is once again seen feeling nervous of the upcoming marathon. It's best for the fuchsia dog to hide somewhere whenever scary images will pop out.

At the Guilty Crown table, they have some similar reactions of the marathon.

Argo raises his arm with his fist, "Alright! We're up to see some Hellsing action!"

"Very impressive anime despite being old in our dimension." Shibungi calmly stated of his knowledge.

Ayase smirks like a midnight girl, "Not to mention staying up late for this, hell yeah!"

"Gosh, you guys are hype of it." Shu chuckled.

Inori then tells Shu, "Is it have alot of blood, I'm curious?"

Shu sweatdrops at the pink-haired singer, "It really does, Inori. Best you can feel comfortable for it."

* * *

_**New York City/Outside of House of Madoka**_

**(Lacuna Coil – _To Live is To Hide_ resumes)**

Alduindramon flies in breathing a combination of fire and ice breath at Fafnir to immobilize him. Then the black wyvern bashes the Drake Lord to collide in a building.

"Is that the best you got?" Alduindramon taunts at his foe. "Your pride will be humbled!"

Fafnir then bites down on Alduindramon's shoulder and drives his claws into his chest, "I won't be undone by you!"

Dark flames quickly bathed over Fafnir to transform him into Burning Fafnir. The New York bystanders are awestruck by Fafnir's marvelous transformation and take pictures feverishly with their phones.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man watches in amazement while hanging upside down.

"Holy cow, now I've seen everything. Why didn't Thor tell me Fin Fang Foom had relatives?"

Next, Deadpool marvels at the sight as well, but thinks to himself with thought bubbles.

"I know a lot of crazy shit happens in New York, but then again we've had two Godzillas and King Kong... oh, what the hell?! They're having a party without me?!

The Merc with the Mouth sees the House of Madoka, "Well, don't mind if I make my grand entrance!"

Alduindramon sees the newly state of his opponent, "A power up?! Why I oughta..!"

The wyvern fires a shadow flare at burning fafnir in hopes to critically injure him. Alduindramon chuckles at the result. Burning Fafnir covers himself with dark fire that absorbs Alduindramon's flare. He dives toward Alduindramon and headbutts him in the side.

"Just who do you take me for?! And who put you up to this?!" Burning Fafnir demanded before he realizes and roars. "I bet that fool Wyrm convinced you to duel me!"

Spider-Man freaks out as he webslings out of the the dragons' duel.

"Whoa! That close. Ugh, JJ Jameson is so gonna pin the blame on me for this! As if he can't tell the difference between big dragons and little ol' me!"

From the crowds, Stan Lee is seen watching the battle.

"Dang nam it. I didn't see that one coming. Oh well, time for my next cameo in Avengers 2."

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Theater Dinner Club**_

"Hey, Yamato. What's bothering ya?" Taichi (DF-616) asked.

Yamato (DF-616) nervously muttered, "N-Nothing? What gives you that idea?"

"Well, you've been on edge." Tai (DF-616) sees this.

Yamato (DF-616) lets the problem out, "It's that damn idiot Babimon, or Babbi as he likes to call himself! He's been heckling me ever since he got here!"

Tai (DF-616) chuckles, "At least as he isn't trying to kill ya, it's all good."

Yamato (DF-616) scoffs, "Easy for you to say."

Just then, Babbi appears unexpectedly, "YAMAKIIIINS! You don't want to believe this, but I found a Pokemon!"

The baboon pokes Seto Kaiba dressed as Diggersby.

Seto growls in annoyance, "I feel your pain, Yamato."

X watches this, "Oh boy, he's sure making a scene, isn't he?"

"At least he hasn't been eating the food." Sora (DF-616) said.

"Nah, leave it to Tike and Kara to clear the dishes." Keke said to Sora.

Mimi (DF-616) comment, "No offense, TK and Kari, but your kids have horrible manners."

"No need to tell us. We know." TK (DF-616) replied.

Kari (DF-616) reassures Mimi, "Luckily they've calmed down now."

Agumon (DF-616) states, "I think in a battle of bottomless pits, that Izumi girl has them beat."

"She cleared a bunch of plates without so much as getting fat. That girl has impressive metabolism!" X is impressed.

"And she isn't an Ascendant either. She must be some other kind of freak of nature." Tai (DF-616) wondered about her.

"YAMAKINS! There's even more Pokemon!" Babbi pokes Tsugumi and Kenji's faces, "Haha, ain't they cute? Now I can catch 'em all!"

Yamato mutters to himself, "Must resist urge to kill."

Tsugumi is glaring at Babbi with a pouty attitude, "Who is that ape thinks he's talking too?!"

"He seriously is annoying as hell." Kenji said about the baboon.

Gai simply said his advice, "Just ignore him, guys."

**(Cue Mnemosyne - _At The Dusk_)**

The time is now 11:45, soon to be midnight, but somewhere in he crowd, the villains are starting to have other plans with secret words spread from the chaotic woman.

ShenPeacockmon looks at his pocket watch, "My my, we have fifteen minutes before then."

Sailor Varuna sits on a chair with Sailor Quaoar on her lap. The former gives her a glass of juice to drink.

"It's sure a beautiful view out. I've always wanted to be in New York." Quaoar commented about the vacation.

Varuna suggest something, "Maybe we can go out sight seeing sometime after the party?"

Quaoar smiles at her, "I've loved that."

The Kuiper couple nudge their noses together and kiss.

Lien gets an idea and taps Kohana's shoulder.

"Huh? What is it, Lien?"

Lien blushes, "Um, can you um... kiss Lien?"

"What? Do you see a mistletoe above us?" Kohana asked her.

Suddenly, Yui and Aoshi are hanging mistletoes above them.

Yui sneaky grin, "There sure is now!"

Aoshi cries out, "She's all yours, Lien!"

"Ugh! No, it's not even supposed to be Christmas yet! As if stores putting Xmas stuff for sale now isn't ridiculous enough...!"

Lien jumps at Kohana and kissed her lips, "Kissy kissy!"

Kohana tries resisting, but gives in to Lien's gentle touch and props up carrying and kissing Lien.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune chuckle together at the two young yuri couples.

"They learn these things when they're so young." Uranus watches.

Neptune elbows her side and winks playfully, "Just like us, my dear. But, we were much naughtier than these kids."

Uranus blushes at the teal-haired senshi, "Yeah, we sure did."

Elsewhere, Sonja, Sheila, and BanchoLeomon are posing together for another Panty &amp; Stocking With Garterbelt group shot.

Sheila grins at the experience, "I gotta say they really dig our costumes! I don't mind the attention at all!"

"Because you love being in front of cameras." Sonja commented.

BanchoLeomon groans in irritation, "And why the hell am I still stuck with you two?!"

"Because I've got you by your lion's balls, kitty kat!" Sheila smirked.

BanchoLeomon grumbles at Sheila, "I hate you."

Sheila fake smiles at the lion, "And I love you even more!"

Sonja facepalms at both, "You two should just get married and get it over with."

"Now there's a bright idea! BanchoLeomon, let's get married!" Sheila smirked.

BanchoLeomon flips out at her, "You're outta your flipping mind, woman!"

Davis (DF-616) and Veemon (DF-616) walk on by.

"Hey babe, what's the noise all about?" Davis (DF-616) asked the female artificial.

"Just Sheila and BanchoLeomon having another couple argument. Nothing new."

"Those two should get a room." Veemon (DF-616) commented.

Sheila throws her pair of panties into BanchoLeomon's face. BanchoLeomon coughs and gags.

Sheila shouts, "Hey, they're strawberry flavored!"

"That's why I'm coughing! I'm allergic to them!"

Davis (DF-616) snickers, "The big and badass BanchoLeomon allergic to strawberries?"

"Well ya learn something new everyday." Veemon (DF-616) stated.

"Tell me about it." Sonja sardonically said.

Koenma and Jorge are posing together for a Scooby-Doo duo shot.

"Y'know, this whole Shaggy and Scooby thing isn't too bad... for one night that is." Koenma said.

"You mean, you don't want to do this gig again?" Jorge asked the King of Spirit World.

"Not over my smooth baby butt chin."

Yusuke jokes, "You sure? Cause me and the gang got a zillion ideas for your next costumes for the next parties."

Koenma nervously laughs, "Ehehe, thanks, but I'll pass. You understand I have a lot of work back in Spirit World."

"Oook, but they're ideas for that big deity party you talked about so much."

Koenma gasps at Yusuke figuring it out, "How did you know?"

Kuwabara answers, "Gossip and Botan opened her big mouth about it."

Koenma feels annoyed, "Ugh, why that Botan... that girl is getting spankings!"

Botan interjects, "Not from you, Shaggy. And I can say that because we're off duty."

"Um, I don't mind wearing costumes. I love being Scooby! Does any one have any Scooby snacks?!" Jorge cries out.

Keiko and Yukina hand Jorge boxes of Scooby snacks. Jorge snatches them and inhales the snacks into his gullet.

Jorge munches the snacks, "Yum, yum, rooby-roo!"

Yasha walks into the conversation.

"Nice costume, Koenma. And by the way, we have a nice party turnout, don't we?" Yasha chuckled.

Yusuke states to her, "Madoka and her friends seem impressed."

"Guess we'll see how business does tonight and follow up with the next days." Kuwabara added.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Sailor Venus and Rio are singing a duet together that gets many cheers from the people.

"Man they really love our duet, Rio!" Venus happily said.

Rio feels appreciated to the audience, "Thank you all for the support!"

"Now it's my turn to dedicate a song to my beloved Kensuke!" Orcus blows a kiss to Ken (XLR-08).

Kensuke tries to hide in the crowd, "Please don't let me up stage."

Orcus then finds Ken (XLR-08) and leads him up stage.

Venus cheers on, "Go get 'em, you two!"

"You won't need to sing. I'll be doing all the singing ok, Ken?" Orcus cheers him up.

"That feels much better." Kensuke smiled.

* * *

**(Cue Voltaire – _When You're Evil_)**

GalacticNova X walks down the hall looking bored. Suddenly, he sees Tai (YYGDM) and Agumon (YYGDM) walking by. Seeing them fuels GalacticNova X's rage.

"Oh hey, big guy! Could you show us the way to the men's room?" Tai (YYGDM) casually asked.

Agumon (YYGDM) is unsure, "Um, Tai, he looks really mad."

"About what? Hey, you look that Broly guy!"

Agumon (YYGDM) gulps and whispers nervously, "Tai! I mean, he's getting mad!"

"I might have spiky hair, but I don't look like Goku."

Agumon (YYGDM) realizes this, "Wait, the Tai from that other dimension is pretty much Goku and this guy is Broly. Tai, he's gotten you mistaken for the other Tai we met!"

"Oh crap..." The Digi-destined of Courage muttered after knowing this.

"Taichi...? TAICHI! DIE!" GalacticNova X bellows and lobs a green blast at him.

Tai (YYGDM) and Agumon (YYGDM) run down the hallway. They run into Matt (YYGDM) and Gabumon (YYGDM) along the way.

"What's up with you, two?" Matt (YYGDM) questioned.

"BIG TROUBLE!" Tai &amp; Agumon (YYGDM) shouted.

The loud roar and evil laughter from GalacticNova X is heard and puts the four at unease.

"Quick assemble into Omegamon!" Matt (YYGDM) panicked.

GalacticNova X arrives at this moment, "Found you, Taichi! Now I'm gonna smash you and Agumon!"

Agumon (YYGDM) and Gabumon (YYGDM) Mega Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Then, they merge to become Omegamon.

GalacticNova X evilly laughs at Omegamon, "Makes no difference to me! I'll smash you!"

"Cripes, here he comes!" Matt (YYGDM) cried out.

Tai (YYGDM) orders, "Take him down, Omegamon!"

As Omegamon and GalacticNova X clash, Athenamon arrives to see her husband figthing the Legendary Ascendant.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Athenamon shouted.

Omegamon answers his wife, "Dear, I'm trying to subdue this beast who attacked us!"

Tai (YYGDM) comment, "He mistaken me for that other Tai!"

"Oh dear..." Athenamon simply said.

GalacticNova X wrestles Omegamon into a wall and swings him around laughing maniacally.

"WAHAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU BUGS!"

Athenamon charges at the muscular Ascendant, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

* * *

Neo Moon and RJ are sitting outside a balcony watching fireworks go off, but unbeknownst to them it's the dragons fire lighting up the sky.

"Ah, so beautiful." Neo Moon watches.

"Hey, Usa, is it just me or were those fire blasts?" RJ asked her in concern.

"You're just seeing things." Neo Moon said before realizing, "No, wait, those are fire blasts! Should we worry?"

"Nah, it's fine as long as they're not firing blasts toward us."

"True." Neo Moon snuggles against RJ, "Let's go inside."

"Sure."

* * *

Back inside, GalacticNova X has made short work of Omegamon and Athenamon. He has Omegamon crushed through a wall and Athenamon laying on the ground. Tai (YYGDM) and Matt (YYGDM) are flabbergasted with what happened.

"Stupid bugs. Now where's Taichi?!"

* * *

X interjects all of a sudden, "Um, Tai, we got an urgent matter."

"What's wrong?" Tai (DF-616) asked.

"Yagami's at it again. He just took out Omegamon and Athenamon."

Keke adds, "He mistook that other Tai for being you."

"Aw, son of a bitch." Tai (DF-616) said in slight annoyance.

Over at the villains' section, some are already gossiping about the next phase coming at the stroke of midnight. Those sitting with Burizalor, Madoudramon, and Valmarmon are in the known about GalacticNova X's actions.

"That should get things started." Madoudramon said.

Burizalor snickers, "Yes, Yagami is always dependable to set off the fireworks."

"Just wait until midnight strikes, comrades." Valmarmon states to his cohorts.

Virus concludes, "Then, the party..."

"...for us will truly begin!" Cyrus finishes the bio-artificial's statement.

The Rajita warlords are seen nodding to one another at the Paradais table.

"It's almost time. Then, we shall conquer." Gamera said.

Gyaos boasts, "Just as easily as I've conquered that world full of brain aliens."

Ghidorah ask the first Rajita warlord, "Were they not similar to the Kraang?"

Gyaos nods at him, "Yes, my successor and which is why I forced their remnants to hide in another dimension."

Professor Frank feels glorious, "This will be grand."

"Indeed, my friend." Yami Bakura commented with glee.

"Jeremiah, where is Charon?" Myotismon questions about her whereabouts.

"You needn't worry. She'll be here soon enough." Jeremiah said as he gives his watch. "Almost time."

The same goes for the Demon Brotherhood at their table.

"Ah, almost time to bust out my raps." Rando rudely grins.

Suzaku comment, "You couldn't have done it sooner?"

"No cause I'd get booed off the stage by these losers with no taste."

Karasu criticize, "Your raps are already bad enough."

"Look on the bright side, your raps are not as good as Eminem, Pac, Notorious, Dre, and those greats, but you're better than John Cena, Little Wayne, and those other hacks." Kiryu commented.

"Don't get me started on Little Wayne." Kairen mentions another music artist. "One big reason the human race should go extinct."

"Or John Cena. Mr. Can't Wrestle, Mark Walhberg/Vanilla Ice look alike who wears Fruit Pebble t-shirts!" Arago mentions a wannabe wrestler. "Humans have no taste in music or entertainment. Don't worry the Demon Brotherhood shall have their time."

Loki (MCU) looks outside watching Burning Fafnir and Aludindramon's duel.

"You two are going to miss out on the fun."

Loki (YYGDM) is also seen watching the dragons fight with Mist.

"It's almost time, milord." Mist said to the trickster god.

"Oh yes it is."

**(End theme)**

* * *

Elsewhere, Mokuba watches Max and Sam Stromberg find their dates. Amaya Mizuno-Hunter, daughter of Ami/Mercury and Vega, comes dressed as Asuka Langley Soryu from _Evangelion_. Koori Hino, daughter of Rei/Mars and Hiei, comes dressed as Rei Ayanami.

"You look wonderful, Amaya." Max complimented.

Amaya smiles, "Thanks, Max. Glad you like it."

Sam kisses Koori's hand, "And you look gorgeous."

Koori blushes and puts her hand on her face, "Thank you, Sam."

Mokuba cries out, "C'mon, guys! Let's head over to the dance floor before it's midnight!"

* * *

Henry takes Sara to the theater to watch the Hellsing Ultimate marathon.

Terriermon ask Inumon, "Hey, you sure you wanna take Renamon to see this gorefest?"

"Sure, it'll kill some time."

Somebody taps Terriermon's shoulder. The floppy-earred Digimon turns around and he comes face to face with the face of the Colossal Titan. Terriermon screams like a girl and runs up on top of Henry's head.

"Titan's here! Titan's here!" Terriermon squealed.

"Terriermon!" Henry cried out to his partner.

Lopmon removes the Colossal Titan mask and chuckles. "Had you scared!"

Terriermon is humorously angered, "Hey, scaring people is my gig!"

"Looks like Lopmon's learned from the master." Inumon commented.

Terriermon then chuckles, "Man, good one, Lopmon."

"Thanks!"

Guilmon questions to the group, "Um, what are they showing in there?"

Sara answers the red dinosaur, "They're about to show Hellsing Ultimate."

"Ooh, Takato told me about it."

Terriermon then ask, "Wanna join us in one hell of a gory marathon to end Halloween?"

Guilmon happily answers, "Ok, I don't know what gory means, but sure!"

The Digimon sweatdrop not realizing what Guilmon is getting himself into.

* * *

SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, Gotsumon, and Pumpkinmon finally spot TK (DF-616) and Patamon.

Gotsumon gasps, "Look who it is!"

"It's TK and wow what a growth spurt he went through!" Pumpkinmon is impress of his appearance.

SkullSatamon scratches his head in not remembering someone, "Um? Why does he look familiar?"

"That's because he's TK Takashi, but he's not the same one we know, doofus." MarineDevimon corrected him.

"C'mon, you wanna go see him, Pumpkinmon?" Gotsumon asked.

"I don't know what if he doesn't remember us?" Pumpkinmon said in concern.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?!"

MarineDevimon mutters, "I'll stay outta this."

SkullSatamon then cries out his obvious statement like an alarm, "Cheeseburger Detector activated... hmm? Oh, found some!"

SkullSatamon rushes over and starts wolfing down a plate of cheeseburgers much to some guests' disgust.

* * *

Marcus Damon and Agumon pass down another hall until they see GalacticNova X standing over Omegamon and Athenamon.

"Whoa, what the heck happened here, Aniki?!" Agumon shouted.

Marcus yells about the incident, "Good question! Whoa, is that Broly?!"

GalacticNova X turns around and sees Agumon. He fumes with anger once again.

"Grrrr! AGUMON!"

Agumon whimpers, "Um, hi?"

"Hey, is that Omegamon and Athenamon?! Did that guy beat you two up?" Marcus asked.

Tai (YYGDM) warns, "Marcus, look out! This psychopath will beat up anyone partnered with anyone who looks like me or Agumon!"

Marcus readies his fighting stance, "If it's a fight you want, big guy! Come get some!"

GalacticNova X charges laughing maniacally.

* * *

Tony (MCU) is seen conversing with Sailor Mars &amp; Hiei and Joey &amp; Mai.

"That was a nice switcharoo two years in that first Halloween corner! Didn't see you two dressed as like Rei and Hiei coming." Tony Stark approved.

Joey grins at the playboy, "Pretty good, eh? It was my idea. Though, I hated having to crouch in that Hiei costume."

Mai comment, "Those body suits were perfect. Not to mention it was fun being you, Rei."

Mars sweatdrops, "Glad you liked being me, Mai. Now you know how life of a Miko feels like."

"And this was all an elaborate ploy to get Hiei dressed up? Man, what a stroke of genius." Tony joked.

Hiei glares at Joey, "Burn this into your mind. You will never be me."

"Wha...? I think I did great impersonating ya, shorty! You're not hard to act like!" Joey yelled at Hiei.

Tony (MCU) ask a question, "So, wait how long were you Rei and Hiei for?"

"About a month. We had to adjust to our new environment to get used to being Rei and Hiei. I wouldn't mind being a Miko again." Mai answered.

"Hook me up. I've got positions open." Rei gives Mai an opportunity.

"Your poor friend Yuuichirou now won't stop thinking I'm you, Rei."

Mars sighs, "Don't mind him. He's just being Yuu."

Tony (MCU) is surprise, "No wonder you have the poor guy confused. You were disguised as Rei for a whole month!"

"An idiot should know the difference between a blonde and dark hair." Mai commented.

Joey then ponders, "Maybe he's color blind?"

"No, there's also me being taller than Rei and having bigger boobs than she does."

Mars comments, "And you being more of a seducer than me. As you know I'm not fond of most men."

Moon interjects, "Actually it was also my idea!"

Mars chuckles, "Oh yes, how could we forget you? Sorry, Joey, but it was Usagi's idea."

"But, I come up with the idea of me and Mai volunteering to help y'all." Joey said about it.

Moon questions, "Next time, why don't we have Rei and Hiei dress like Mai and Joey?"

"Never happening." Hiei emotionlessly commented.

Mars sweatdrops, "No offense, but bad idea. I'm not dressing in revealing clothes like Mai."

"I was just playing." Moon reassures.

Mai brushes her hair and winks, "Oh, but I wouldn't mind dressing up like a Miko!"

"I'd approve you becoming a Miko." Joey smiled.

Tony (MCU) feels mindboggled a little, "This is all too confusing."

* * *

Then minutes later, Marcus and Agumon reach Tai (DF-616) and Agumon (DF-616).

Marcus warns, "Hey, we just had a fight with some big, green-haired guy!"

Tai (DF-616) sighs, "Does he look like Broly?"

Marcus and Agumon both obviously said, "Yeah."

"Oh boy..." Agumon (DF-616) muttered.

Tai (DF-616) shrugs, "Looks like I'll have to deal with Yagami."

Suddenly, the sounds of Taito yelling and fighting GalacticNova X are heard.

* * *

_**New York City/Outside House of Madoka**_

Seeing the battle has gone far enough for the dragon duel.

"This shall end quickly!" Alduindramon bellowed.

The wyvern then creates a gust of wind to evaporate the flames from Burning Fafnir's body, then he conjures a meteor to hit the Norse Drake lord until it collides to the nearby waters of Central Park splashing for Fafnir to drown.

Alduindramon gives a victory roar, "That'll teach you."

Believing that he has defeated Fafnir, Alduindramon flew back to the House of Madoka.

Having been plunged into the waters in Central Park, the crowds amass wondering if Fafnir had met his end. They waited to see if he came to life. Then, Fafnir revert back to normal dove out of the lake and flapped his wings hard getting water all over the people.

"Where did you go?! Coward! This isn't over." Fafnir angrily shouts as he blows fire from his mouth, "I'll have you and Wyrm's heads for this!"

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Area**_

Later, Loki (MCU) sees Alduindramon walking pass him while the Marvel trickster god gives a smirk.

"Soon it'll be my turn to face myself, but only when we took over the place."

The black wyvern then makes it to the Lokar table.

"I take it that your duel with Fafnir goes quite well?" Zmey/Middle Head asked.

Alduindramon mutters although he hates to admit it, "..the deed is done."

Upon hearing this, Malefor is seen giving a hidden smug look of the task.

Zmey/Left Head whimpers, "Oh dear."

Zmey/Right Head bellows, "Absurd!"

Aerialvern screech in surprise, "What?! There's no challenger that can defeat the almighty drake lord!"

Alduindramon smirks at Aerialvern, "Well everything changes then, loudmouth."

In the South Park table with the characters sitting.

"Aw yeah, the marathon is coming guys!" Cartman cries out in childish excitement.

Butters is curious about it, "Aren't we too young to watch-?"

Cartman replies, "Come on Butters, we've seen every kind of violence already throughout our show."

"So just take it like a man and put up with it." Kyle encouraged.

Kenny muffles, "Yeah!"

Butters muttered, "Oh-Okay, I guess so that we stay up late."

Randy Marsh interjects, "And I'm still here for a parent to watch over you kids."

"Right, dad." Stan replied with a blank tone.

At the Guilty Crown table, the people are talking amongst themselves.

"It's going to be a fun ride till we get back home, guys." Gai said to his friends.

Shu begins to wonder, "Seeing that the YYGDM heroes are the Avengers, that Anime table is Agents of Shield, then that makes us like the Guardians of the Galaxy, right?"

Gai nods to him, "Yes, both our anime and this are lesser known before getting their famous adaptations, especially if ours is a fanfic with crossover elements."

Shu chuckles, "Heh, you can say I'm less of a wuss than my canon self. I wonder if me and him, who is blind at the end of the anime can meet? Not to mention my dad, Kurosu and my real mom (Saeko Shijoui) are alive in this corner."

Argo interjects, "I hear Guardians of the Galaxy will get their own cartoon series as well. At least for one thing Shu that you're not going to become some 'Stalin tyrant' from the canon anime."

"Oh there's no way I'm going to that route." Shu reassured.

"I know my canon self is in a wheelchair, kinda feel bad for myself despite being as enjoyable in the show." Ayase said about her canon incarnation.

Shibungi informs them, "Our anime is okay with the animation and the music, but Tetsuo Araki's direction makes it seem that the writing nearly has no sense despite doing better in Death Note and Attack on Titan."

"You have a point there." Oogumo agrees.

Tsugumi gives a cat smile, "I imagine meeting myself as a human with a cat electronic headband, we both love cats here!"

Kenji shrugs, "And my canon self is some lunatic with less screentime and get killed off."

"It seriously could have had potential.." Ayase said about the anime they originated.

Shibungi gives a connection, "Just like the dated Windows Vista back then?"

Ayase nods, "Yeah, but at least it's totally enjoyable than Gundam SEED Destiny."

"Oh don't remind me of THAT." Gai feels slightly annoyed. "It could have had potential like the original SEED's greatness, but those endless flashbacks and stock footage irk me as hell. Even I saw this character named 'Rey za Burrel' looked like me, except I'm cooler looking."

"Now I feel Ford's pain when he rewatches that, talk about opinions changing than as a naïve kid." Argo stated. "I bet _Digimon Adventure 02_ and those _Jurassic Park_ sequels are also better than SEED Destiny despite its flaws."

Shu then speaks out of something, "You guys did hear a new Digimon anime is coming in the same Adventure verse?"

"We never know unless we rub those eggs in their official website." Gai commented.

Everyone except Inori, Mana and Fyu-Neru groaned.

Dan Eagleman is seen giving a thumbs up to the showcase screen, "Let's give this party some guts for the exit!"

"The sooner we get to leave, the better." Daryl Yan said while crossing his arms.

11:59, one minute to go. At the Paradais table, the Mayor announces his fellow cohorts.

"Ze few secondz to go, my special forcez are coming."

The Woodland Critters are talking amongst themselves.

"Golly, we sure are ecstatic of this!" Beary the Bear shouted.

Squirrelly the Squirrel announce his cohorts, "Come on y'all, the satanic woman will bring her presentations like raindrops of blood!"

The Woodland Critters all cried out, "Yay!"

"Yay! More action and blood splatter! Best Halloween ever!" Billy said with his usual happy attitude.

Mandy coldly states, "Whatever."

At the EEnE table.

Ed cries out, "It's coming guys! It's coming guys!"

"Duh Ed, we know!" Eddy could care less.

Madoka and her friends are excited for this moment. In the showcase room, the Tamers, the Digimon, the South Park crew, and a slew of other guests are hyping the Hellsing Ultimate marathon.

Terriermon shouts, "Here it comes, 10 episodes worth of goretacular entertainment!"

"And balls to the wall action! Right, Renamon?" Inumon said to the fox digimon.

Renamon sardonic said, "Yes, and completely over the top."

"I don't know what that means, but I'm excited!" Guilmon cried out.

"Guys, get ready to be in awe of the best horror anime ever." Cartman comment about its reception.

"Ever, huh? We'll see about that..." Butters said with a nervous tone.

Kyle comment, "Don't tell me you're scared."

Butters respond, "Nah, not scared... not scared at all... just surprised we're up this late."

"Trust me you're going to enjoy staying up late after this is over." Stan reassures to the innocent boy.

Kenny muffles, "It's Halloween night, man."

Kazu said to his girlfriend, "Are you scared, Kiyoko? You can hold onto me if you are."

Kiyoko nods and smiles, "No, because I'm here with you, Hiro."

Kazu thinks, "Man, I love it when she calls me that! Sounds so cute."

Himura takes Jeri's hand for protection, "Hold onto me if you get scared."

"I'm not scared. Not with you I'm not." Jeri reassured to the Beast Tamer.

* * *

In the game room, Kenta reminds everyone of the _Hellsing Ultimate_ marathon.

"Already? Dang does time fly when you're having fun!" Takato commented.

Rika cries out, "No way am I going to miss this! They're showing the dubbed premieres of OVAs 9 and 10!"

"Wanna go, Kouichi?" Kotori asked the Legendary Warrior of Darkness.

"Sure, let's go." Kouichi politely replied.

As they walk along by, Kenta watches Kotori and Kouichi leaving together.

Kenta sighs and thinks, "As long as you're happy Kotori."

Jamie watches Gorrath leave grumbling, "Man, I've ever seen anyone stubbornly challenge you again and again like that."

"I kicked his butt 70 times in a row. Heh, I gotta give it to ol' tentacle face, he's a tenacious gamer." Coop grinned.

Kiva said in a serious expression, "Gorrath seemed really calm walking out. I've got a bad feeling..."

"Well, who's up for some goretastic Hellsing Ultimate with nachos, jalapenos and extra extra cheese?!" Coop excitingly asked in not listening to her.

"Don't think he heard ya, Kiva." Jamie added.

* * *

Kensuke (XLR-08) brings in the hype, "Hell yeah! I'm down for some _Hellsing Ultimate_! Bring on the violence!"

Orcus sweatdrops of seeing her boyfriend's reaction, "Sometimes I wonder if you and Chaosblazer get your love for over the top violence through this show?"

"Yeah, we sure do. The stories and battles with me involve blood and violence." Ken (XLR-08) grinned.

"Guess that explains it."

They both get looks from GranDracmon and other villains. Ken (XLR-08) gives them a glance and sits with his date Sailor Orcus.

"Tai, relax, we'll deal with Yagami later." Sora (DF-616) calms him down.

Tai (DF-616) remains worried, "I've gotta find him before he ruins the party even more for the guests than he already has."

"We can show you where he is." Marcus said to Tai.

Agumon (DF-616) interrupts, "Don't need to do that, Marcus."

Marcus' Agumon gets their attention, "Because he's over with the bad guys at their table!"

As the orange theropod said that, GalacticNova X is seen standing beside the Legion of Doom table.

"Well done, Yagami. You've come just in time." Burizalor said with approval.

Madoudramon announces, "In time for the big takeover."

"It's almost time, my colleagues." Valmarmon added.

The Paradais and Demon Brotherhood tables are waiting in anticipation. A few seconds left until midnight commences the Hellsing Ultimate marathon.

The showcase is about to show Episode 1 of the marathon, before it do so, the screen goes completely static! Then the lights go off. Every one of the audience except the villains are flabbergast.

"What the hell-?!" Kyoko yelled.

Eddy cries out in fear, "Hey, who turn off the lights?!"

"It's dark!" laughed Ed.

"Lights! Where are the flashlights?!" Edd panic.

Homura senses a bad feeling, "Something is wrong, Madoka."

Madoka feels nervous, "What, who could have done this?"

Megatron feels irritated, "What in the allspark is this?"

"This is not good." Optimus Prime stated.

Argo cries out in annoyance, Aw come on!"

The same goes for Ayase, "Damn what the hell is going on?"

"Something is fishy and I don't like it." Tsugumi stated.

Shu muttered, "Oh god no."

Hare is holding her new boyfriend, "Eren, I'm scared!"

Eren covers her, "Don't worry, I'll cover you!"

"Hey, did we choose a wrong time?" Takato wondered.

Rika said the same thing, "The lights just went out all of a sudden."

"Takato! The picture went all fuzzy like your TV does after a rain storm!" Guilmon reminds his partner of something like that.

Inumon growls, "I don't like this one bit."

"Me either. Rika, Takato, come over here!" Renamon beckoned them.

Takato and Rika hurry over to meet with their partners.

Jeri feels a little scared, "Himura, this is getting scary."

"Just stay close to me." Himura protects his girlfriend.

Takuya cries out in anger, "Hey, what the hell! I demand a refund!"

Izumi sighs, "We didn't even pay to get in, dummy."

"I'll protect you, Norn." Junpei said.

Norn mutters, "I'm scared, JP."

"Just who the heck decided to ruin our show?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Good intuition, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen added.

Neo Moon ask the Puella magical girls, "Madoka! What's going on?"

"Where's the movie?" RJ said the same thing.

Sedna figures out something, "Dimitri, you're thinking what I'm thinking."

Dimitri said the obvious, "Definitely smells villain plot."

"All right, I'm about to find the asshole who did this." Yusuke feels annoyed to find the perpetrator.

Keiko calms the Ex-Spirit Detective, "Easy now, Yusuke."

"I don't even need to sense evil to know..." Sailor Mars stated.

Hiei then speaks up, "... who's behind this."

"I know, right?!" Sailor Venus cried out.

Sailor Jupiter prepares a battle stance, "Get ready for anything, guys."

Yui gets their attention as they saw something in the stage, "Guys, there's a spotlight in the ceiling!"

"For what?" Aoshi wondered.

"Show yourself, whoever is behind this!" Yugi said.

"You mean that spotlight did it?" Jaden pondered.

"You didn't seriously just ask that, Jaden?" Yusei replied at the graduated Slifer Red student.

Kotori and Kouichi enter and notice all the commotion.

"Whoa, hold up... what the hell's going on here?!" Kotori shouted.

Kouichi feels the darkness, "Why is it dark in here?"

**(Cue Moulin Rouge Soundtrack - _Hindi Sad Diamonds_)**

Just then, the lights go back on thanks to the spotlight ceiling. The light colors are a mix of red and pink like scarlet. Revealing the stage is none other than the Queen of Mean herself, Sailor Chaos.

"Hail Chaos!" The Woodland Critters shouted in unison.

The Puellas are surprise at her mere presence.

Sayaka cries out, "Is that Sailor Chaos woman!"

Kyoko glares at Sailor Chaos, "Son of a bitch. What is she doing?!"

"So she is the one behind this, but I sense a specific magical power. Unless!" Homura's eyes begin to be fixated to Kyubey.

"What, it's not my fault." Kyubey said to the raven-haired magical girl.

Beerusmon sees this in annoyance, "Oh great, somebody has to ruin the fun."

Whismon ask the Digi-God, "Should it be wise to challenge her, Lord Beerusmon?"

"The soon she makes one false move, I'll do so along with her pet Digimon disguised as her husband."

Sailor Chaos takes a bow with her Garnet staff in hand. The villains stand in unison clapping and showing their support. Jeremiah walks up on stage to join his lover and partner-in-crime.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we deeply apologize but the Hellsing Ultimate marathon has been cancelled this fine evening. Instead, we at Paradais will accommodate you with an alternative form of entertainment." Sailor Chaos announced.

Jeremiah plants a kiss on his lover, "Oh yes! Now that it's midnight, we'd like to give you an even better horror show!"

Sailor Pluto is angered at Chaos, "No, you're not! This is the Puellas' event!"

Burizalor smiles evilly, "Lady Chaos, so nice to have you joined us."

"The midnight hours now belong to us." Madoudramon stated.

Virus smirks, "Halloween pays homage to the wicked."

Arago surveys the area with his eyes, "And there's an overabundance of wickedness in this house."

"With all of us here, we can easily take over." Valmarmon stated.

Ghidorah chortles, "And there's nothing these heroes can do to stop us."

"Hail to the wicked." Gamera added.

Michelangelo cries out, "Gah, dudes! The Shredders are getting up!"

"Every villain is standing up." Leonardo said with caution.

"Nice observation, Leo, but we're not blind." Raphael said to him.

Donatello then said to his brothers, "Ever feel like it's times like this we wish we had super powers of our own to try fighting these guys?"

"Kinda, yeah." Michelangelo casually replied.

Tai (DF-616) groaned, "Ugh, not you two!"

"Looks like funtime's is over." Agumon (DF-616) shrugs the same feeling.

"How can there be a better horror show?" Sailor Moon said about the villains.

"Nothing involving you two is ever good!" Sailor Sedna shouted.

"You're behind this?!" Neo Moon cried out.

Takato is unsurprised, "We should've known."

Takuya shouts, "Like you can entertain us!"

Yusuke flips out, "How about I give you the finger to show how I feel?!"

"We should've known you being here would spell trouble." Yugi is not surprise.

Kotori snaps about this, "The hell?! Get off the stage!"

Ford scoffs at this, "She's seriously is the biggest villain sue to date, right Jess?"

Jessica nods at his agreement, "Yes and calling her a villain sue is being too kind to her."

Cartman's childish anger slowly begins to rise, "No... NO! SHIT NO! NOT MY HELLSING MARATHON!"

"Oh damn, they've gone and pissed Cartman off." Stan commented.

Kyle rolls his eyes, "He ain't the only one."

Kenny muffles, "That guy over there with the cute Australian Sailor looks poed."

Orcus is nervous at her boyfriend's temperament, "Oh dear... Ken..."

Kensuke (XLR-08) is fuming, "As if I didn't hate you more, you whore... NOW YOU AND YOUR KING ASSHOLE HAVE GONE TOO FAR CUTTING OFF MY HELLSING TIME!"

"My, what foul language and to think my future self got beaten around by you. I won't make that mistake with you." Sailor Chaos said to the Accel Ascendant.

Jeremiah reassures, "He can't touch you this evening, our Halloween Queen."

"Halloween Queen, yes, perfect name for me. On this night every year, I shall be called by all as the Halloween Queen!" Sailor Chaos gladly announces her season title.

GranDracmon chortles, "You needn't worry, Halloween Queen. You leave him with me if he crosses the line."

"HOLD IT!"

A shout is heard that everyone turns their attention to Beerusmon and Whismon, as both calmly walk towards the stage to confront Chaos and Jeremiah. The Digi-God of Destruction fiercely stares at the so-called halloween queen.

Sayaka points at the scene, "Whoa, check it out."

"No kidding." Kyoko added.

Eddy sees this upcoming duel, "Oh this oughta be good."

"Same here, Ed boy." Rolf said to Eddy, feeling reminded of the fish duel years ago at one point.

Kevin cheers on, "Come on, take down those two dorks!"

Beerusmon is bringing the fight to them, "You may think you're going to ruin our food, but seeing this is the opportunity to challenge you."

"According to the calculations, Beerusmon's power is way above your league." Whismon warns the Paradais duo.

Beerusmon smirk at the compliment, "Yeah exactly, let's see if you and your digimon can handle myself!"

Beerusmon then charges at Sailor Chaos in attempt to deliver a light punch that could have easily knock out a weaker opponent.

"Here it comes!" Yusuke is seeing this.

"No way she can take this!" Takato watched.

Sailor Moon wonders, "She think she can take this?!"

"Let her have it, Beerusmon!" Tai and Agumon (DF-616) cheered at him.

Yamato (DF-616) grits, "She's done for."

Suddenly, Sailor Chaos parries Beerusmon's punch with her staff and sidesteps him. She turns around and slams her staff down, forming a black dome that encases the Digi-God of Destruction.

"How rude. You'd dare to strike a lovely woman's face?" Sailor Chaos said to her opponent.

"Good show, my love! Now, it's my turn!" Jeremiah happily shouted as his body expands and his human disguise falls apart. His true form grows and transforms into Millenniummon to the shock of the non-YYGDM audiences. The monster speaks in a creepy sinister tone unlike the suave attitude, "Ah, it feels good to be out of that human meat sack!"

Beerusmon punches through the dome and breaks loose. "You've got some decent tricks up your sleeve, but I'm not done."

"But, I am, Digi-God of Destruction." Sailor Chaos said to him.

Beerusmon charges again to punch her, but she counters with her staff and Millenniummon helps shooting blasts from his cannons to keep Whismon at bay.

Sailor Chaos unlocks her black soul gem and transforms into Puella Chaos, "Now you're going to get it now."

As her staff transforms into a wand, Puella Chaos uses chaos power to form a black magical cage that surrounds both Beerusmon and Whismon. This time it's reinforced with stronger chaos magic that keep them inside.

"Charon, don't!" Sailor Pluto warned.

"Beerusmon! Whismon!" Tai and Agumon (DF-616) shouted.

Beerusmon tries to get out, but to no avail, "What the?! You dare keeping me in a cat's litter box?!"

Whismon nervously laughs, "It seems I have underestimated you."

**(End theme)**

Alucard angrily growls at Chaos, "You are going to pay for ruining my show, bitch."

The Major then steps in, "On ze contrary, vampire. We can retaliate."

**(Cue Hellsing Ultimate Soundtrack – _Broken English_)**

The Nazi leader of the Millennium snaps his fingers. Which just then, a swarm of Nazi Vampires appear to intimidate the heroes and other guests.

"You got to be kidding.." TOM said in a blank tone.

Doraemon cries out, "We're surrounded!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Courage the Cowardly Dog runs and hide from the vampires.

The Nazi Vampires and Daleks are seen chasing Howard the Duck as well.

Davros laughs at the suffering, "Yes, exterminate that duck, Daleks!"

Loki (MCU) adds up with a smirk, "Ah yes, roast duck. Not so slick are thee, Howard?"

"Ack! Ack! Ack!" Howard evades the Daleks' beams and the Nazi Vampires' ferocious bites.

The Cybermen assemble and stand in front of the stage where Puella Chaos and Millenniummon stand. A few heroes try to jump the stage, but the Cybermen fire warning shots to keep them at bay.

The Cybermen leader warns, "Any one of you cross us, will be deleted!"

"Fahaha, just what do you idiots think you can do?!" NeoDevimon evilly laughed.

Cyrus joins in, "Throwing themselves to the slaughter, oh well less work for us."

Mika steps in the conflict, "Better than sitting around and doing nothing!"

"You tin blokes wanna piece of ol' Chuu!" Chuu loudly cried out with a fighting stance.

The Cybermen point and take aim at Chuu.

Rinku freaks out, "Ahhh, Chuu! Don't provoke them! One hit from them and you're dead!"

"Is that right?"

Shishiwakamaru corrects Chuu, "Apparently these machines and those things called Daleks can kill you in one shot."

"Woo-wee, sure don't wanna get tagged by them!" Jin joked.

Demon Ninjas, Daleks, and Nazi Vampires are surrounding Davis and his group.

Davis (DF-616) said to Sonja, "Think you can take these guys, babe?"

"We can show 'em a thing or two, Davish!" Veemon (Df-616) cried out.

Davis (YYGDM) then ask, "Don't you got those disc things you could use?"

Sonja smirks at his suggestion and forges a Kienzan/Destructo Disc overhead. She throws it to around beheading the few Demon Ninjas, Daleks, and Nazi Vampires.

Davis and Veemon (YYGDM) clap and look in awe, "Oooo-ahhh!"

"Ain't she the best?!" Davis (DF-616) said to his YYGDM counterpart.

Sonja flicks her hair aside and smiles sexily, "Nothing to it."

"Now we can't have none of that." DarkMagimon interrupt and cast a dark spell to revive the slain ninjas, Daleks, and Nazi Vampires.

Veemon (DF-616) flips out, "Aw nuts!"

Sailor Mars and Hiei hold off a bunch off Demon Ninjas.

"Mom, dad!" Koori cried out.

Sailor Mars is worried, "Koori, thank goodness you're safe!"

"Don't worry I was with her!" Sam said to Hiei.

Hiei nods to Sam while Koori hugs Mars.

Amaya and Max head over to meet with Sailor Mercury and Vega.

Sailor Mercury feels glad, "Thank you for bringing her here, Max."

"You're welcome, Miss Mizuno."

Amaya mutters in annoyance, "Ugh, just great. Now the bad guys ruined the party!"

A bunch of Weeping Angels form a circle around the South Park crew and Ford's company. The Master is there taunting the kids.

The Master laughs at their suffering, "Oh, are we all having a grand time, my friends?!"

"Guys, whenever you do, don't blink!" Ford warned his friends.

Unfortunately, Cartman blinks and the Weeping Angels are menacingly closer.

"AH! Cartman blink!" Kyle cried out.

"Wasn't my fault about that!" Cartman snapped at Kyle.

Gardevoir attempts a barrier to protect the group, "I don't know how I can hold them off."

"All those statues give me the creeps!" Ashley cried out.

Jessica has eyes closed and holds out her Valkyrie Dagger, "Stay close to me you, three."

Tai &amp; Agumon (DF-616), Sailor Moon, Takato &amp; Guilmon, Takuya, Yusuke, Yugi, Sailor Sedna, Kotori, Yamato &amp; Gabumon (DF-616), and Kensuke (XLR-08) step up near the stage, but are blocked off by the Cybermen. Puella Chaos and Millenniummon laugh them off. Burizalor, Virus, Madoudramon, Valmarmon, GranDracmon, Ghidorah, Gamera, Gyaos, Arago, Long, and Kiryu join the Paradais duo on the stage taunting the heroes.

"Thanks to the Incubator, I've been given the power to become a Puella magical woman! That is why I've been able to defeat these two so-called gods and soon all of you will be bowing before me!" Puella Chaos taunts at the heroes.

Kensuke (XLR-08) angrily defies, "I'd rather lick the dirt off a llama's ass than bow to you, whore!"

Puella Chaos uses her magic to zip Ken's mouth shut, "Ugh, god such a filthy mouth, boy! If I could stuff soap in your mouth..."

Kensuke (XLR-08) zips his mouth open, "Kiss my ass!"

"You tell her, Ken!" Sailor Orcus cheers on.

"Tai!" Sailor Sedna get his attention.

"Is Athena with you?" Tai (DF-616) asked the Senshi.

"She's with me." Dimitri said as he &amp; Faith bring Athena and PinkPatamon along.

"Momma, Uncle Tai, Uncle Ken, Grandpa Yamato!" Athena said with a worry tone.

Sailor Sedna calms her down, "Stick with your Kuiper big sisters, honey. Mommy and daddy are going to kick this evil lady's butt."

Dimitri and Faith leave Athena and PinkPatamon with the Kuipers.

Sailor Pluto stands up to her estranged sister, "Charon, this must end!"

Puella Chaos laughs at the threat, "Sorry we patch things up, sister, but don't worry we'll get that chance."

Millenniummon announce to everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, we hereby rename the House of Madoka to the House of Villains!"

"And get this party started!" Puella Chaos waves her magical staff around and uses is to separate most of the heroes from one another.

"Hey, enough!" Joey yelled.

Tea attempts to stop it, "Joey, don't provoke her!"

"She's one crazy woman!" Tristan commented.

"Crazy is an understatement." Mai added.

"Let's make examples of you four first." Puella Chaos said as she unleashes chaos magic from her staff and blasts the four Duelists.

"Guys!" Yugi shouted.

Lyn is worried, "Why didn't you guys dodge that?!"

"Like Joey could dodge beams." Seto added of his current state.

"Hey, what the nyeh did you do to us?! Nyeh!" Joey pauses upon seeing that his voice changes, "Nyeh?"

"Hey, nothing happened to us..." Tea said before she gawks about something, "Oh god, why the hell do I sound a dude trying to sound like a girl?!"

"Heeey, kids!" Tristan pauses about his voice, "I sound like Barney the Purple Dinosaur."

"My breasts are gonna kick your ass!" Mai pauses, too about her voice, "Huh, wha...?"

Tea sees Mai and growls, Trying to steal my spotlight?"

Mai scoffs at Tea, "Bitch please."

Yugi realizes the idea in a humorous way, "Oh god, she's used her magic to hotwire half their brains to turn my friends into their Abridged counterparts."

"Oh this is going to go well for us." Lyn rolled her eyes.

Seto could care less, "Screw Chaos' magic, I have the money to stop this nonsense."

Jaden casually said, "You're more than welcome to try, man."

Yusei seriously threatens the villains, "Don't make us stop you."

Puella Chaos said to her Digimon, "Oh, don't you just love it, my love?"

"By turning them into imbeciles? Fabulous work, my Halloween Queen." Millenniummon approves at Puella Chaos' actions.

Puella Chaos haughty laugh at her adversaries, "Who else wants to be made an example of? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? How about you, Sailor Moon and sister?"

Burizalor sees Tai and Agumon, "Taichi, do you wish to play hero again?"

Virus goads Yamato and Gabumon, "We're right here Yamato! Come at us!"

GranDracmon taunts Kensuke, "I'm right here, Kenny boy!"

Ghidorah proclaims, "Sailor Senshi, this time you won't beat us together! Even the Houou won't make a difference."

"Well, how about it Tamers?" Madoudramon stated.

"Legendary Warriors?" Valmarmon added.

Arago goads, "Yusuke, you and the Tenyou better bring what you have!"

Loki (YYGDM) and Yami Bakura confront Kotori and Yugi.

"Not feeling so cool are we, Brunhilde?" Loki (YYGDM) taunted at his ancient nemesis.

Kotori growls at the trickster god, "Loki!"

"So you've reclaimed Bakura again, evil spirit?" Yugi glares at the Pharaoh's archnemesis.

"Yes, but you and your friends won't be here to ruin our plans, because we have special plans for some of you." Yami Bakura smirked.

TOM, Alucard, Spike, Haruhi, and Doraemon fend off Vampire Nazis, Daleks, Demon Ninjas, and Cybermen. The Major and Vicious confront Alucard and Spike. Eren protects Hare from Vampire Nazis. Kirito helps keep Demon Ninjas at bay.

Spike snarls at the Red Dragon Syndicate member, "Vicious."

"Hello again, old partner" Vicious grins at his former friend.

"You're on that bitch's side, huh? Why am I not surprised?" Alucard scoffed at The Major.

"Let's have zee fun watching you and your new friends run my Zombie Nazi gauntlet!"

"I'm getting too busted up for this shit." TOM said as he zaps a Vampire Nazi.

Haruhi points to Puella Chaos and Millenniummon, "Are you two forgetting I'm God of my universe?! You're lucky you two didn't try invading my world, cause if you did-." She poses and grins, "I'd kick your butts SOS style! Now, bring your A-game!"

"Let me think about that." Puella Chaos thought before she blasts Haruhi with her magic staff, "Nah!"

Haruhi gets blasted and knocked out. Doraemon catches the girl whose eyes are swirling around.

"This is getting out of hand!" Tony (MCU) cried out.

"Damn right, The Rock's gonna lay some smackdown on a couple of candyasses." The wrestler rubs by through a few Vampire Nazis as a Demon Ninja jumps up, "You want some, jabornie?!" He catches a Demon Ninja and plants him with a Rock Bottom.

"Damn, Dwayne gets to have the fun. I gotta go find where I left my armor at. Ok, Pepper, where did you leave it for me?" Tony wondered about it.

The Autobots and Decepticons are seen holding off the enemy mooks. Grim, Sector V, and Father support them out while the rest of the Delightfuls hide like cowards.

Grim chops down the Vampire Nazis with his scythe, "This is no better to fight these demons, mon."

Father burns down some Daleks and Vampire Nazis, "Nothing is easier to be said than done."

One Vampire Nazi roars at Mandy, but the cruel girl puts garlic in his carnivorous mouth to give him pain. The Nazi Vampires are cornering the frightened Sarah and Jimmy. Jonny &amp; Plank run away to hide somewhere.

"C'mon, this way!" Kevin said to Rolf and Nazz.

"Rolf must insist, come Wilfred!" The farmer boy hurried while carrying the pig.

"Like this is not cool!" Nazz said while witnessing this.

The Kanker Sisters attempt to fight back the enemies.

"We got things covered to help, girls!" Lee Kanker boastfully cried out.

Marie Kanker does a pile drive at a Nazi Vampire, "I'll slam their asses whenever I wanted."

The Eds are seen finding a hiding spot while running away. Ed is seen carrying Edd and Eddy.

"Where to find. Oh there!" Ed points out.

Eddy grumbles, "Great, now all these cahoots are ruining this halloween party!"

Edd is worried of the chaos going on, "Oh dear, curse the fact that we're scattered till the coast is cleared."

"Yeah yeah while lumpy needs to find somewhere safe!" Eddy cried out.

Gai said to his team, "Get everyone to safety, some of us will deal with the mutiny."

"Affirmative, as expect of you." Shibungi said to his boss.

"Understood." Oogumo nodded.

Mana smiles, "Sure, we'll hide somewhere till the time is right, especially for me."

Inori quietly said to Shu, "Use me again, Shu."

With the group do as their boss told to either hide or help the heroes, Gai, Shu, Inori w/Fyu-Neru, Ayase, and Argo are going to help the heroes.

**(Cue Hellsing Ultimate Soundtrack - _Hyaku Yorozu Hatsudan_)**

Finally, the Puellas have made it to confront Puella Chaos and her league of villains.

Madoka gives a sad look, "I don't understand, this was supposed to be a fun party for everyone."

Homura is holding Kyubey's ear tightly and growls at Puella Chaos, "Why do I even bother to have Incubator on a leash."

Kyubey is unconcern, "It sure does bring fun, girls."

"No it's not!", Sayaka snapped at Kyubey.

Mami is warning the villains, "Cease this chaos as possible."

"Or else you'll feel the wrath of us magical girls!" Kyoko lashes out.

"Don't make us fight." Shu stated.

Gai gives his warning, "Surrender or else."

"Yeah! I'm with you to kick ass!" The Nostalgia Critic bravely shouted.

"As I always say…" The Angry Video Game Nerd gives the villains the finger, "Fuck you!"

Puella Chaos chortles at the Puella girls, "Your idea of fun just doesn't mesh well with what me and Jeremiah envisioned. The villains sure don't like having little brats like you as our hosts. And don't be so harsh on the Incubator, I walked in on him and forced him to grant me my wish... to once again become the queen of evil!"

"By dawn, we'll continue where we left off with our Dusk of Chaos uninterrupted and spread Halloween nightmares all over space-time." Millenniummon announces.

Puella Chaos exclaims, "And this time nothing will stop us!"

Ryo reminds the Paradais duo, "We stopped you before Chaos and Millenniummon! We can do it again!"

"Oh, you're all welcome to try, Akiyama!" Millenniummon countered at his old foe.

Kotori looks around to see find her other Valkyrie Maidens and Norns.

Saya is with Tsukimaru, "Kotori, I'm over here!"

Kara, Ayanna, Sasha, and Kiyoko are seen as well. Sasha is seen with Phillipe and Jaguarmon. Kiyoko stays with Kazu. Kara and Ayanna go around keeping bad guys from hurting their friends.

"Kotori, over here!" Sasha waved at her.

"You guys!" Kotori cried out.

Just then, the Lokar block most of the Valkyries and Norns from the pass. Fenrir, Jormungard, Wyrm, Zmey Gorynych, and Aerialvern prevent Sasha, Kara, Ayanna, Saya, and Kiyoko from going forward.

"Going somewhere?!" Fenrir growled.

"You're staying put!" Jormungand hissed.

Kotori whistles for MetalSeadramon, who answers his Tamer's beckoning.

MetalSeadramon flies over and slams into Jormungand.

"Augh, damn sea serpent!" Wyrm snapped.

As the Lokar members are distracted, Kotori and her Maidens transform into Valkyries. Kotori becomes Brunhilde. Sasha transforms into Skuld. Jessica transforms into Skogul much to Ford's awe, Morrigan the Gardevoir's fascination, and Ashley's jealously. Kara turns into Sigrun. Ayanna transforms into Gondul. Saya and Kiyoko's clothes become gowns as they become Norns Urd and Verdandi.

Ford is surprise that Skogul's hair color changes from brunette to blond, "Holy cow... Jessica...!"

"Well, Ashley?" Gardevoir asked the delightful girl.

Ashely scoffs, "So what? I could have a glamorous magical girl transformation better than hers if I wanted!"

Morrigan rolls her amorphous eyes, "Sure you could."

Brunhilde hops on MetalSeadramon's head, looking down to Loki (YYGDM) and Mist, "Party's over for you and the other bad guys!"

"Quite the contrary." Loki (YYGDM) simply stated.

"You won't be here to ruin our fun, Brunhilde." Mist said to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Skuld wondered.

"You'll see, Valkyrie Maidens." Alduindramon said to them.

Loki (DF-616) then announces, "Lady Chaos, time for the next phase!"

Puella Chaos raises her magical staff, "Indeed, there's too many good guys crowding this place. Why don't we cut some losses to accommodate more villain guests?"

"The House of Villains also require new hosts. So, I hereby declare me, the Halloween King, and the Halloween Queen as your hosts." Millenniummon proclaimed.

"Incubator, I thank you for the power you've granted me, but we no longer require yours or these little brats' services. Farewell!" Puella Chaos then opens portals around the dinner theater that starts pulling in most of the heroes, including the hosts, the Ascendants, and the YYGDM founders.

The first ones to get pulled in and ejected from the house are the host themselves.

The entire Puella girls and Kyubey are the first to go. After them are the YYGDM founders: Sailor Moon, Yusuke, Yugi, Takato &amp; Guilmon, Takuya, Sailor Sedna, and Valkyrie Brunhilde.

The Ascendants &amp; Kai Destined representatives were next; Tai &amp; Agumon, Yamato &amp; Gabumon, Kensuke and Veemon (XLR-08), Dimitri &amp; Faith, Kari &amp; Gatomon, Davis &amp; Veemon, TK &amp; Patamon, and X are all ejected from the House of Madoka.

Out of the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Sailor Varuna and Sailor Eris were divided from the other Kuipers and ejected. Quaoar cries out for Varuna and Athena cry out for her parents (Sedna &amp; Dimitri).

From the Tamers side, Rika &amp; Renamon, Henry &amp; Terriermon, Himura &amp; Inumon, and Ryo &amp; Cyberdramon were ejected. Phillipe cries out for losing Himura and Brunhilde. Likewise, Jeri pleads for Himura.

From the Legendary Warriors camp, Kouji and Kouichi join Takuya.

From the Sailor Senshi side, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Neo Moon, RJ, and Hina are thrown into a portal. They join Sailor Moon outside the house.

Out of the Spirit Detectives, Hiei, Yui, Rio, Kyo, Kohana, and Yasha are thrown out joining Yusuke.

For the Duelists, Seto, Lyn, Joey, and Mai join Yugi, too.

The entire Anime table (TOM, Doraemon, Haruhi, Jimmy Kudo, Spike, Alucard, Eren, and Kirito) crew are thrown out as well.

Coop, Jamie, Kiva, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Megatron, Soundwave, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, and the Ninja Turtles are the next ones thrown out.

From the Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms/Funeral Parlor table, Shu, Gai, Ayase, Argo, and Fyu-Neru are ejected.

From the Valkyries table, Sasha/Skuld and Ayanna/Gondul join Brunhilde outside.

The last ones thrown out are Taito, Tony Stark (MCU), and Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson.

Puella Chaos sets her magical staff down and smiles satisfied.

**(End theme)**

"That'll take care of them." Millenniummon chortled.

Puella Chaos gives an evil satisfaction, "Indeed, now let's kick off the rest of his terrifying night in OUR House of Villains!"

Every villain cheer in unison as the remaining good guys and neutral members are left unprepared for this hostile takeover. This midnight is a thing to remember for hedonism.

* * *

**_Next Part_**: Good Guests vs Party Poopers

* * *

**_A/N_: Oh man, as everyone and us readers are hype to see the gory, funfest _Hellsing Ultimate_, somebody has to ruin it. Sailor Chaos is the perpetrator and having her 'Legion of Doom' to take over the house.**

**The Alduindramon vs Fafnir is pretty cool, remind me and some readers of Alduin vs Deathwing in a death battle. I'm surprise that Spider-Man and Deadpool appear, so I added Stan Lee in return.**

**Yeah, seeing as back as a kid I love both _Gundam SEED_ and _Destiny_. When I rewatch them both in HD last year, although I still like SEED (to the point I finish all in three days), I become irk of Destiny's problems.**

**So two more parts to go.**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Guests vs Party Poopers

**_A/N_: We see the villains' activities in their House of Villains. But can the heroes outside make it in time for a battle royale? It is going to be SO BIG.**

* * *

**_House of Madoka: Halloween Night_**

**_Chapter 4: Good Guests vs Party Poopers_**

* * *

_**New York City/House of Villains/Main Dinner Theater Club/Real-Life: November 1st, 2014**_

**(Cue Bob Marley – _Bad Boys_)**

It is the first day of November between midnight and either one to two o'clock. Yesterday is once the grand opening of the House of Madoka with every guest invited. Now it's been taken over by the villains led by the chaotic woman and her millennium digimon pet. Most of the heroes and other guests are trapped in cages and are becoming servants to the villains, while there are those that hide in various locations of the dinner club, waiting for their chance to strike when the time comes.

The Vampire Nazis and Daleks are still seen chasing poor Howard the Duck, who is running for his life of playing the role as their turkey.

Sarah and Jimmy are seen scrubbing the floors for the villains in fear. Roto and Zeru make Tsugumi and Kenji their 'pets' wearing collars, while Loki Nekomata humorously pokes Tsugumi.

Wyrm is seen as well. However, thanks to Chaos' rewards, his right wing is fully restored alongside a draconic crown. The dragon gives a smug look while sitting on his throne chair since he finally overthrows Fafnir with someone's help and becomes ruler of Norse Drakes.

"Keep moving to the right spot!" Wyrm ordered.

To which carrying below his chair are Aerialvern and Zmey Gorynych for reaching a comfy spot.

Aerialvern is feeling tired and complains, "As if we're doing this for you!"

"It would have been best if we have slaves instead of us." Zmey/Middle Head said a point here.

Zmey/Right Head growls, "Even if we're satisfied that we take over this place, this is tedious to follow your orders!"

Zmey/Left Head gives a tired laughs, "I need a breather!"

Wyrm then said to the two, "Thank that chaos woman rewarding me to become king. Now stop dawdling!"

ShenPeacockmon and Seiryuu are delightfully seen serving food for Burizalor, Madoudramon, Valmarmon, and Virus.

"Crabmons and other evil banquet at your service." The white peafowl offered.

Deluxe foods such as dead Crabmons and lobsters are being place in their table. However, one Crabmon is seen alive with a Jamaican accent and freaks out when he saw Burizalor.

Jamaican Crabmon is retreating on legs, "I running away from this, mon!"

Burizalor takes the Jamaican Crabmon, "Aww, my favorite delicacy! Jamaican flavored."

The tyrant munches on the Jamaican Crabmon and eats him, the Jamaican Crabmon wails in agonizing pain as he's swallowed.

"I shall have some lobster if you don't mind." Madoudramon said.

Valmarmon orders his food, "I'm going to require a large consumption considering my size."

Virus points and laughs, "Hah, look at those fools cleaning our windows!"

The Kai Destined are being ridiculed by the villains as they are put into servitude. The girls are forced to tear maid outfits. Sora &amp; Biyomon, Mimi &amp; Palmon, Yolei &amp; Hawkmon (still forced to wear a maid's outfit despite being a guy), and Keke served as waitresses to take the order of the villains. Izzy &amp; Tentomon, Ken &amp; Wormmon, and Sam are mopping the floors. Joe &amp; Gomamon are in the back cleaning dishes as a reminder of their horrible memories in Vegiemon's Diner. Tike, Kara, and David serve food to villains; Tike sneaks in food for himself, David, and Kara.

Tike whispers, "Sssh, eat what you can, guys, and we'll help break everyone out soon."

"Think Tai, X, and the others can save us?" David wondered.

Kara said to David, "Of course, just have faith!"

Joe whimpers at the kitchen, "This is the last thing I ever wanted to do again!"

Gomamon groans the same feeling, "This a bad case of dejavu all over again."

Hawkmon feels embarrass, "Why do I have to wear a maid's outfit? I'm no girl!"

"I think because you're partnered with me, a girl, by default. Sorry this had to happen to you." Yolei replied to her partner.

"Or, they're just being dicks." Sora scoffed.

Keke growls, "I can't believe they've slaving us over!"

Mimi then said to the girls and Hawkmon, "Think that's bad? I'm glad we're not Sonja and Sheila right now."

BanchoLeomon, BW, and Pikkan are locked inside cages created by Puella Chaos' magic. They can't break loose despite their strengths.

Sonja and Sheila, forced into revealing harem outfits, dance in front of Cyrus, NeoDevimon, Babbi/Babimon, Mutalior, and Loki (MCU).

"Yes, shake it, you whores! You're our pleasure!" Cyrus cheers on the girls.

NeoDevimon states, "Now this is quality entertainment!"

Babbi sighs, "If only Yamakins were here to enjoy it with us, he's missing out!"

"We kicked him out, you idiot." Mutalior reminded him.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because he's on Taichi's side." Cyrus answers the baboon.

Babbi said otherwise, "But there's still a little bad in him! He can change for us!"

"I seriously doubt that, you buffoon." Loki (MCU) said as he grins as Sheila shakes her hips, "Now thy can get used to this."

Sonja thinks, "If that Chaos witch didn't seal my strength with her magic, me and Sheila would beat the shit outta these freaks!"

Sheila thinks as well, "I've been reduced to this! Me a former Galactic Pirate?! BanchoLeomon, what a shame they have you locked up like a caged lion."

Sailor Saturn is seen hanging in a chaos energized cage in solitude next to Beerusmon and Whismon. Considered a major threat due to her planet destroying power, Saturn was cut off from the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Besides the three, Mana Ouma is seen as well of she previously sneak across the hallways in avoid being spotted, and attempts to attack the Paradais duo with a huge axe, only to be subdued.

"Girl, don't you know how powerful that chaos woman is?" Whismon wisely said.

Beerusmon groans, "You must have been losing your mind."

Mana Ouma giggles at them, "I can't help it, I just want to have my joy."

On stage, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Sailor Quaoar, and Sailor Ixion are all wearing maid's and harem outfits either serving or entertaining the Nightmare Special Squad and the Demon Beast Generals. Mercury, Neptune, Orcus, and Ixion are made into maids. Jupiter, Uranus, and Quaoar are forced into revealing harem outfits to dance for Ginyumon and his crew.

"Now this is more like it!" Ginyumon sips some wine, "Gentlemen, consider this our biggest victory since conquering the Vademon home world. And before them the Digital Knight Council!"

Chaser shouts, "You said it, captain!"

Devilin said, "How kind of Lady Chaos to give us these lovely Sailor babes as our servants!"

Gurdmon is given some chocolate parfait by Orcus, "Ah, thanks, slave! Now sing me a song!"

Orcus thinks with anger, "I'll give you a song to sing about!"

"Whooo, yeah! Ain't they some fine pieces of asses!" Brutemon shouted as he slaps Jupiter's butt.

Jupiter growls at this, "Sick freak... wait until we break out of here."

BlazeSuzakumon somewhat hears this, "What's that, slave? You want to offer us a lap dance?"

QuakeGenbumon slaps his lap, "Come over here and give me some, you fine thing."

Uranus scowls, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'd rather be playing maid than this."

Neptune sighs, "Believe me you don't."

StormSeiryuumon beckons to Ixion, "More wine for me, slave!"

Ixion mutters, "Please come for us Sailor Sedna and Sailor Moon."

AuroraByakkomon is getting his shoulders rubbed by Sailor Quaoar.

Tea and Serenity, both dressed as maids, serve Professor Frank and Myotismon some wine. The villains give a toast to each other and drink down.

Tea said in Abridged voice, "I need you my Yugi."

Serenity has the Abridged voice as well, "Morpheous, I'm sorry I now sound like a guy pretending to be a girl. Please don't dump me."

* * *

Morpheous is in another room dealing cards for Draco, Relam, Tokage Keroro, Shishi, Yeti, Madeira, and Ironclaw.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Near a hiding spot, Father and the four Delightful Children: Bruce, Lenny, David, and Constance are preparing to strike.

"Are you sure if this is a good idea, Father?" Bruce asked the shadowy adult figure.

"Ashley is in captive, but we have a secret weapon to save her and deal with these fools."

Which, then Father and his children step out to get the villains' attention.

"Most impressive, villains. You make fine work tidy up the place, but care to show something?"

**(Cue Megas XLR - _Harsh Life_)**

Father then creates a giant portal ring of fire that summons a giant red lizard with dark brownish armor. His name is Grrkek, the Planet Killer (Megas XLR) which he roars since he is freed by the KND Villains from the Lurp game. There is a collar around his neck to keep him under control.

David muttered, "Who would have guest, we have ourselves a giant lizard."

"Remind us of that quote from our debuts in that CAKED episode." Lenny commented about that KND episode.

The villains are somewhat surprise at this. However, Momotaro, Roto and Zeru step in.

"That's what you got?" Momotaro boasted. "WE have ourselves a giant monster too!"

The Demon Brotherhood then summons something from underground. With that came an olive green kaiju that looks like Godzilla and Tyranitar with the strength beyond Mount Fuji. This is Bangiraceous, the Cretaceous Taiyoukai that roars loudly much to Arago's satisfaction.

Grrkek growls and clenches his knuckles, "A challenger to ease my strength of destroying planets."

Both kaijus then charge forward in hitting each other in a full out brawl. Father and the Delightfuls along with the rest of the audience watch the fight.

* * *

Somewhere, Abridged!Popo's eyes pop up on a wall watching the villains' activities. His lips pop out and widen. He patiently waits until the right opportunity to strike.

* * *

Somewhere in a room, Starscream, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Knock Out, and Shockwave seal themselves off from the House of Villain activities.

"As much as I despise to say this, but without our esteemed leaders, we Decepticons and Autobots must join forces to take back this event for those Puella girl organisms." Starscream proclaimed.

Bulkhead however scoffs at this, "Pfft, yeah right so you, Megatron, and your Decepti-punks can stab us in the back afterwards."

"Touche." Starscream stated to the green Autobot.

"I'm surprised you're not supporting that woman and her monster." Ratchet said to the Decepticons.

"We don't like that chaotic woman as much as you. Our loyalty remains with Lord Megatron." Shockwave answered.

Bumblebee speaks, "We have to be careful if we engage the villains; We can keep them busy until Optimus and Arcee come to fight with us."

The other Autobots and Decepticons are able to comprehend him.

Knock Out is concerned, "That's suicide. You want us to throw our lives out there needlessly?"

"Well, I'm not about to sit here and wait until we hope they leave us alone? I'm ready to fight!" Bulkhead declared.

Bumblebee responds, "Let's keep low until then."

"Fine, but I'm leading." Starscream said to the yellow scout.

"No way, Bumblebee leads! We're keeping an eye on you 'Cons." Bulkhead said otherwise.

Starscream mutters concededly, "Fine, consider our temporary truce in effect."

Bumblebee cries out, "Let's roll-out!"

**(Theme fades)**

* * *

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon hid under some sheets. Both of them cower as Courage and Howard are being chased by Daleks and Vampire Nazis.

"Well, so much for seeing Matt and TK." Pumpkinmon said.

"And we were so close, too!" Gotsumon cried out.

"I'm all for scaring people, but this is so wrong." Pumpkinmon agrees with his rock friend.

Suddenly, someone uncovers their sheets and the two Digimon are discovered by Myotismon. They both scream out in terror.

Myotismon gives an evil smile, "Ah, my former servants. How are you this fine evening?"

Gotsumon nervously said, "...um, spooktastic!"

Pumpkinmon considers something, "Yeah, we were just thinking of bringing some scares to these slaves."

"Is that right?" Myotismon asked.

Gotsumon nods, "Yeah, how about we scare the girls?"

Myotismon raises his eyebrow, "Oh?"

Daimaomon then appears, "Myotismon, who are these two fools?"

"Ex-servants of mine. Ignore them. As for you two... GRISLY WING!"

Myotismon sends a horde of bats to send Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon running around the place.

"How about you get scared? And this time I won't be sending you to a dungeon!"

Daimaomon nods himself in disbelief, "If there's anything more evil than us, it's censorship."

* * *

Yami Bakura stands holding up a wine glass.

"A toast to Paradais and to evil! Now, I've got something even more entertaining than some Hellsing Ultimate marathon!" Yami Bakura evilly announces to the audience.

Igasu presents the remote to Yami Bakura.

"Instead we'll be presenting a marathon of..." Yami Bakura turns on the big screen showing Zorc, "... Zorc and Pals!"

Nix and Hydra both cheered, "YAY!"

"Best show ever!" KingBasiliskmon cried out like a fan.

Professor Frank states, "This should be more entertaining."

"But, of course, it's my show." Yami Bakura cackled.

Yami Bakura pulls on two chains to pull both Vivian and Miho forward. Vivian is dressed like a harem girl and Miho as a maid. Miho serves him some crumpet and tea. Vivian is forced to massage his shoulders.

"I've got a question for you ladies." Yami Bakura asked the girls.

Miho nervously said, "Yes?"

"Why am I scaring you?"

Miho answers, "Because... um... you're evil?"

"No, it has to be the accent, right?" Yami Bakura grabs Miho's cheeks and grins, "My father was a drinker. One night he went a little crazier than usual so my mummy got a teapot to defend herself. He didn't like it so he pours boiling hot tea all over her. Then, he comes at me with the teapot and he asks..." He pulls Miho's face closer and widens his grin, deepening his voice, "WHY SO BRITISH?!"

Miko screams fearfully as Vivian cringes and covers her ears. Despite being a Kuiper Belt Senshi, she felt had fears of Yami Bakura's creepiness.

"Tell me, is what you said true?" Nemesis said.

Yami Bakura sips his tea and answers, "To be truthful, madam, but no... what I said was a load of crock. But, the thing with my father being an alcoholic is 100% fact."

Suddenly, Deadpool busts through the doors with chimichangas in his hands.

"WOO-HOO! Break out the chimichangas, because Deadpool's entered the building!"

He notices all the villains present and they awkwardly look at him.

"Um, did I walk in at a bad time?"

* * *

Back with the brawl, Grrkek is beginning to gain the upperhand by beating down Bangiraceous. Grrkek forms an large orange sphere use to destroy a planet and is about to throw it at his opponent. However, the Cretaceous Taiyoukai fires a light green beam that collides with the sphere to send a shockwave.

"Come on! Destroy that Godzilla ripoff!" Father loudly ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Sector V are hiding.

"I hear Father is making his move already." Grim said to the group.

"Good to know, considering we can make our move wisely." Numbuh 1 comment about the status.

* * *

At the climax of the battle, Bangiraceous manage to defeat Grrkek while the Demon Brotherhood creates a portal to banish Grrkek back to the Lurp cartridge where he belongs. Father and the Delightfuls see their defeat and they are surrounded.

Father gives a whimpered expression, "Ooops."

So he and the Delightfuls are then seen in their cages much to their dismay.

* * *

Jonny 2x4 &amp; Plank are hiding in preparing to become their superhero identity, Captain Melonhead.

* * *

At the same time, the Kanker Sisters are hiding in making their next move.

* * *

With Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, and Wilfred hiding in another location.

"Calm yourself down, Wilfred! They might hear us!" Rolf cried out as he's holding his pig.

Nazz feels having little space, "Gee, all this space is making me uncomfortable."

"My bad, Nazz." Kevin apologizes.

* * *

At the Ed's hiding spot.

Eddy gives a boredom look, "How long are they at it outside?"

Edd has a computer by showing the screens of the main area, "I believe the villains are having their fun."

Ed sees the Grrkek vs Bangiraceous fight on the screen, "Oh! Oh! A giant monster fight!"

* * *

Inori, Shibungi, Oogumo, Daryl Yan, Dan Eagleman, Yahiro, Souta, Hare, Arisa, and Kanon are hiding.

"We have to rather wait till Shu, Gai and the others comes." Shibungi wisely said to the group.

"I hope they are okay somewhere." Inori wishes their safety.

"Same goes to Eren." Hare comment about him.

Daryl doesn't even say a word, but he seems to be worried about Tsugumi.

* * *

Rando stands in the karaoke spot and has a microphone in hand.

"Yeah, we're gonna do this shit right now, y'all!"

Nearly all of the Demon Brotherhood are amassed cheering and a few holding up lighters. A handful of members from the Legion of Doom are also in attendance. Bangiraceous arrives to join the Demon Brotherhood and gives a victorious roar in encouraging Suzaku and Rando's rap.

"To celebrate the opening of the House of Villains, I'm gonna busy to bust some rhymes!"

Genbu loudly shouts, "HOLLA HOLLA PLAYA!"

Gouki cries out as well, "AW SHIT YEAH!"

**(Cue DMX - _Up in Here_)**

Rando then starts singing, "Now y'all gonna make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up here! The Demon Brotherhood is up in here! Up in here!"

Karasu observes the karaoke, "So this is what replaced Hiei's poem show?"

"Indeed, but me and my brother sure miss those poems. Isn't that right brother?" Elder Toguro chortled.

Over on the right of the Demon Brotherhood, Toguro and Genkai are seen locked in chaos-powered cages.

Suzaku then appears in the stage, "Rando, I challenge you to an epic rap battle."

"What? Yo don't want done of thus, sucka!" Rando shouted.

Murugu encourages, "Show him who's boss, Lord Suzaku!"

Suzaku grabs his own mic, "Let's do this."

"Bring it on, bitch!" Rando smirked.

**(Cue 50 Cent – _In da Club_)**

Koenma cringes inside his cage alongside Botan. Karasu taps his fingers over Kurama's cage bars. Kurama scowls and reaches out to grab Karasu.

"Now, now be good, my lovely red-haired fox. You and I will be further acquainted after the party is over. Your lady friend is having a good time with our Demon Brotherhood as we speak." Karasu points him out.

Kurama sees Maya, dressed like a harem girl, dancing on a table for Zeru and Roto. Kuro Momotaro finally has Sasuga, dressed like a maid, serving him beer. Kuro wipes his nose on her skirt and flips it up to further humiliate her. Rinku, locked in a cage, is infuriated seeing Sasuga being treated cruelly.

Rinku cries out, "Leave her alone!"

Momotaro cackles, "She's my wench now, brat! Hahahah!"

"Help me, Rinku!" Sasuga tearfully cried out.

Chuu and the rest of the demon allies are locked in cages as well. They want to help Rinku save Sasuga but can't as long as they're captive.

Kairen then announces to the audience, "Now for the main prizes!"

On stage, Keiko and Yukina appear dressed as maids.

Kuwabara is caged as well and shouts, "YUKINA!"

"No, Keiko, too!" Kurama cries out in fear.

"How about these nice pieces of ass?!" Rando smirks at the maids, "Anyone who can beat me in a rap battle will win the service of the former Spirit Detective's fine ass wife and the ice maiden!"

"Just to spite Yusuke and Kuwabara, I'll take the first shot!" Suzaku declared.

"Bring it on!"

Kuwabara said in anger, "You leave them alone, you bastards!"

Arago watches with slight interest but doesn't care either way what happens to Keiko and Yukina. He wonders how Long and Kiryu are doing in the game room.

In the shadows somewhere, Selipa, Kyo's demon girlfriend, monitors her imprisoned friends. Aoshi, Cammy, Shingo, and Lien are with her as well.

"We need to lay low and wait until all their backs are turned." Selipa said to the group.

"This is not my idea of a party." Cammy stated.

"Don't worry, Cammy. Once our sisters and the others break in, they'll turn the tide on the bad guys." Shingo reassures her.

"Right, Yusuke and Yui is with them, too." Cammy said.

"Lien misses Kohana and her pillows." The Rajita girl worried.

"Yeah, I can't wait until Kyo breaks in and we end this horror show." Selipa agrees with her.

In another hiding spot, Max, Amaya, Sam, and Koori are watching the demon rap show. Koori grits her teeth watching the demons humiliate her aunt Yukina.

"We'll save her and Keiko, Koori." Sam Stromberg said to Rei and Hiei's daughter.

"I can't believe what they did to my mom!" Amaya cried out.

"When my mom and dad show up, we're gonna slaughter them." Koori declared.

Max then said, "Don't worry we'll that chance."

**(End theme)**

* * *

As for the remaining Tamers and Legendary Warriors, they're forced to clean around the place. Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon are cleaning the bathroom stalls. Suzie and Lopmon are cleaning the bathroom mirrors. Junpei, Tomoki, and Sam (Joseph) are forced to wash every villains' hands. GalacticNova X comes out finishing using the toliet and left a disgusting smell that makes the Tamers and Warriors nearly vomit.

"Clean up this mess, worms." GalacticNova X ordered.

Junpei coughs humorously, "OH GOD! Can't breath! Ack!"

"Aren't you glad Kiyoko isn't here with us, Kazu?" Kenta asked his friend.

Kazu answers, "Not really. I'm worried they've got her either being a maid or a harem girl."

Jeri, Jaarin, and Norn dressed as maids, are serving food to some Demon Ninjas and blood to the Nazi Vampires. Izumi, dressed as harem girl, is forced to dance for the bad guys.

"Poor Izumi." Jeri commented.

"At least I'm not dancing up there." Jaarin said about the humiliation.

Izumi mutters while she dances, "This is so embarrassing. I'm a model, not a harem dancer."

* * *

Dimitro and Vega are forced in a ring to fight one another to entertain the villains.

* * *

**(Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 – _Deadpool Theme_)**

Deadpool strolls around whistling to himself trying to ignore the villains' glares. The captive heroes are equally flabbergasted by Deadpool's random entrance. Deadpool puts down his chimichangas on a table. Zmey Gorynych's middle head slurps up the chimichangas, but the other two heads fight him over the tasty meals.

"Can we help you?!" DarkKnightmon gives a demanding question.

Deadpool curiously wonder, "Is this the bad guy only club? Because I think I came to the wrong party."

"This is the House of Villains, you fool!" Evil!Pharaohmon shouted.

"Hey, say it don't spray it." Deadpool said to the evil pharaoh Digimon.

DarkKnightmon declares, "I, DarkKnightmon, shall promptly remove you from our party."

"DarkKnightmon?! How come I don't see a cowl and cape on you, Brucey? Hmm?" Deadpool sees a coincidence here.

"...what?!" DarkKnightmon is speechless.

ChaosGallantmon interjects, "He's not Batman, you dolt!"

"But, he's got the ears on his head? See? Those pointy things? He's Batman!" Deadpool stated that reference.

"HE'S NOT BATMAN!" ChaosGallantmon yelled at the Merc with the Mouth.

Deadpool does the Bale!Batman voice just to annoy the villains, "Garghhh, ugh... WHERE IS HE?! Snarl, snarl! He's got the voice down."

Grendelmon appears to interject, "Actually, I'm hearing more Slade and Hellboy from DarkKnightmon. He is voiced by Ron Perlman and not Kirk Thornton like in the Xros Wars dub."

Deadpool scratches his head, "Yeah, now that you mention it."

DarkKnightmon has had his patience, "ENOUGH! GET OUT!"

Deadpool puts his fingers to his head doubling them as 'bat ears' and prances around doing the Bale Batman voice.

Vicious rushes at Deadpool and slashes his throat. Blood goes spraying out from Deadpool.

"Ack, ack! Got me...! Or... not!" Deadpool's neck wound regenerates, "Did you forget I'm part of the Weapon X Project?"

Taiki in his cage alongside his Digimon cried out, "You're not helping our case here, man!"

"Yeah, you're making things worse!" Shoutmon added.

Evil!Pharaohmon runs over and punts Deadpool out to where SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon are.

"Did anyone get the number of that foot?" Deadpool asked the two goofballs.

SkullSatamon points out, "Hey, lookie what I got! I got a Deadpool!"

MarineDevimon sighs, "Yes, yes, you did..."

The Rajita Warlords join Puella Chaos and Millenniummon as they witness the commotion involving Deadpool.

"What's going on over there?" Puella Chaos questioned.

"Seems we had an uninvited guest from a hooligan." Gamera said the news.

"Some fool named Deadpool. He's easily dealt with." Ghidorah answered.

"Nothing to worry about, Lady Chaos." Gyaos added.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Captain Melonhead and Plank as Splinter are in the ceiling above in waiting for their chance to strike.

* * *

At another location, Ford, Jessica, Ashley, and Morrigan the Gardevoir are in separate cages and guarded by Weeping Angels.

"Oh god, I have to choose which one I like, right?" Ford asked.

Feeling a little scared, Ford blinks only that the Weeping Angels give nightmarish looks.

"Ah, you idiot!" Ashley cried out.

Gardevoir just simply write a note saying 'Help us' acting like Eucliwood Hellscythe.

Jessica warns her friends, "Don't any of you blink!"

The Master, Davros, Demento, DarkMagimon, and some Demon Ninjas openly taunt Ford to choose between Jessica, Morrigan, and Ashley.

The Master laughs at the pain, "What's it gonna be, boy? The lovely Native girl, the Pokemon, or the sassy blonde? You can only pick one!"

"Choose one and we'll exterminate the other two. Or not, we exterminate you four." Davros declared.

Demento and DarkMagimon are seen to toast each other with wine.

"A toast to someone who is similar to me, but in every conceivable way as vile as me." DarkMagimon evilly smiled.

"A toast to us on our victory over those blasted Spirit Detectives and Ascendants!" Demento agrees with the sorcerer.

Jessica sees her Valkyrie Dagger hanging on a wall where she can't reach for it. Without closing her eyes, she concentrates and summons her animal spirit telepathically.

Jessica telepaths with spirit, "Owl spirit, Chilali, I need your help."

A beautiful snow owl appears on her right shoulder. As of now, only she can see him.

Chilali speaks in a very noble and sagely manner, "Lady Jessica, is it the dagger you need?"

"If you can get it, so I can break us loose."

"As you command." The snow owl complied.

Chilali flies over the Master, Davros, the two warlocks, and the Weeping Angels undetected to grab the dagger from the wall.

* * *

Somewhere, Athena &amp; PinkPatamon, Mummymon, and Meryl are hiding behind doors watching the villain festivities.

"We're totally outnumbered." PinkPatamon muttered.

Athena whispers to PinkPatamon, "They got Grandma Mimi and Aunt Sora!"

Cyrus and NeoDevimon are seen escorting Sora and Mimi on stage for the villains to boo the girlfriends of the the Ascendant rivals.

"Oh, this is bad! Tai and Yamato are gonna flip a thousand tables when they see this!" Mummymon cried out.

"Poppa, what about Dee? Isn't he still in here?" Meryl asked him.

Mummymon slaps his forehead upon realizing it, "Oh, how could I forget?! We left Dee in one of those guest rooms. He's wondering why we haven't been back."

"He probably got caught up eating all of those Halloween candies. C'mon, let's go get him to break this party up!" Athena stated.

Meryl said, "C'mon, I'll show the way."

As Athena, PinkPatamon and Meryl runs to find D-Reaper, Mummymon catches up.

"Hold on, girls! Wait for me!"

* * *

In a video game room, Gorrath groans in defeat as he and Babbi lose several rounds of Tekken Tag to Long and Kiryu. Cecaelia is clapping for Kiryu's victory.

Gorrath fumes at another lost, "Curses, lost again! You've cost us another match, you overgrown primate!"

Babbi hilariously scoffs, "You're definitely no Yamakins. If he were here, we'd smoke these two dragons. That's why we should've let him stay."

Both Long and Kiryu fist bump while doing their own air guitar and shout in unison.

"They don't call us the Double Dragons for nothing! No team can beat us in off and online mode!"

Cecaelia cheers on, "You tell them, Kiryu my darling!"

Gorrath grunts, "Guess you two haven't met the earther named Coop."

"The next time me and Yamato patch our differences, we should consider doing our own series." Babbi then has a lightbulb above his head, "Yeah, I'll call it 'Two Digital Invaders Play'!"

In another part of the area, the Angry Joe and Nostalgia Chick are hiding while spying on the villains.

"Man, those asses are enjoying the lifetime. Fuck." Angry Joe growled.

Nostalgia Chick said sarcastically, "Thanks for that, if only the Critic and the AVGN come back to save this place."

* * *

**(Cue Voltaire – _When You're Evil_)**

Burizalor is on stage with Sora &amp; Biyomon, Mimi &amp; Palmon, and Keke. The girls are still dressed as maids but tied up (in Keke's case, wearing a suppressor collar to subdue her Ascendant power). The bad guys are jeering and throwing tomatoes at the girls.

"Yes, take one long look at these wretched harlots!" Burizalor sadistically announced, "For you see, they are the girlfriends of three of my despised enemies, Taichi, Yamato, and that blasted watcher X!"

All the villains go, "BOOOOO!"

"Yes, project your hate towards them. I have good reasons to hold contempt for these three. Let's start with you, my dear..." Burizalor walks over slapping Keke's face, "It was your masked coward of a boyfriend who helped Tai and his friends cost me my chance of immortality with the Digicores!"

Burizalor then spits in Keke's face and grins.

"Your ass is so grass when they get back." Keke growled at the tyrant.

"Oh, they're more than welcome to try, girl." Burizalor walks over to face Mimi, "As for you Miss Tachikawa, I hold contempt for you because of you'll be spawning this girl next to you and that boy from the future who sliced me in half, costing me my chance of revenge on Taichi!"

Mimi taunts, "I'm glad! 'Cause he sliced you like cold cuts!"

Burizalor however, tail whips Mimi and grins.

"Bastard!" Keke angrily cried out.

"Enough of you two." Burizalor stuffs socks in their mouths and sees right into Sora's eyes, "Now, the biggest offender... you, Miss Takenouchi. You must hate me for killing you, but killing you caused that bastard, Taichi, to become one of those golden-haired freaks in the first place. In fact, it all started with you and you never sat down to think about, haven't you?"

Sora rebukes at the villain, "Even if my death was the direct result of it, I can say I'm happy since my boyfriend kicked your effeminate lizard ass all over that planet!"

Biyomon and Palmon both shout, "You tell him!"

Burizalor grabs Sora's cheeks and kisses her to further humiliate her. Sora spits in his face in return.

"Too late to steal a kiss from me. Tai beat you to it many times." Sora angrily muttered.

Burizalor taunts the Digidestined of Love, "No, you're mistaken. That was the kiss of death since I'll be saving you for last."

Virus gives applaud, "Splendid work, Burizalor. This will truly jump start the end of our enemies."

Valmarmon then thinks of something, "Hmm, that gives an idea. Madoudramon, we're going to execute the Tamers and Legendary Warriors we have captive."

"Now there's an idea. I'll be sure to have our minions fetch them." Madoudramon agreed with the Demon Digi-god.

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**New York City/Clock Tower**_

The Puella Magical Girls and Kyubey are now at the top of a clock tower thanks to Chaos' portals.

"Damn it, if only we're going to get back at them." Sayaka said to her friends.

Homura is taking out her anger by shooting Kyubey with her pistol, "I can't stand at you. You! RUIN. The party. WITH YOUR MISTAKE."

This leaves Kyubey falling dead with gaping holes much to the other Magical Girls' shock. However, another copy of Kyubey appears and eats his own corpse. Then the white creature turn to the girls with an unconcern look.

"You shouldn't let out your wrath on me, Homura. What's best is to reclaim our dinner theater club from the villains. My hope is to counter Chaos, it should be another Senshi receiving my wish."

"You mean?" Madoka wondered of what Kyubey's words mean.

"Yes, Madoka. Setsuna Meioh."

Suddenly, a deep voice is heard to get the Puella's attention.

"Who goes there?"

They reveal to be the Disney's _Gargoyles_: Goliath, Brooklyn, Hudson, Lexington, Broadway, Bronx, and Angela. Goliath is the one that spoke.

Homura politely introduces, "Hello, you must be the Manhattan clan. We are the owners of the House of Madoka and had our grand opening, but is been taken over by evil forces."

"You mean that dinner theater club with all kinds of food?" Broadway wondered of feeling hungry.

Kyoko nods, "Yeah, they are great quality."

Brooklyn suggests something, "Maybe if there's trouble, we can offer some help before sunrise."

"Is it wise to do so?" Goliath asked Brooklyn.

Madoka agrees with that statement, "Yeah, we can get the help needed to save our house."

Hudson compliments, "You seem wise and gifted for magical girls with sorcery."

"They look determined despite being young like me." Angela stated.

Sayaka then declares, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go save everyone!"

* * *

_**New York City/Chinatown, Manhattan**_

**(Cue Imagine Dragons – _Ready, Aim, Fire_)**

Optimus Prime, Megatron, Arcee, and Soundwave are at Chinatown. Most Chinese civilians and immigrants are awe with mix reactions of seeing these robots in person.

"Slag! If only we can move faster to go back!" Megatron growled in annoyance.

"If we have to team up, Megatron, then it's our only way." Optimus Prime said despite his past feuds with his arch-nemesis.

"Don't preach me on that, Optimus. We're doing this to save our men."

Arcee gives a sardonic chuckle, "Heh, being prideful aren't you."

Just then, the four transformers hear stomping noises that they saw four dinosaur robots. They are the Dinobots from _Age of Extinction_, Grimlock the horned _T. rex_, Scorn the_ Spinosaurus_, Strafe the two-headed _Pteranodon_, and Slug the _Triceratops_. Seeing them remind them of the Predacons such as Predaking, despite being aware of the Dinobots.

"Can it be?" Megatron said in amazement.

Optimus replies to Megatron, "Yes, despite they came from another universe differ from ours. We could use back-up."

Grimlock roars and breaths fire. Optimus decides to ride the _T. rex_ and brandish the blue Star Saber. The others are doing the same. Arcee is riding Strafe, while Soundwave is riding Slug.

Megatron rides Scorn and brandish the purple Dark Star Saber, "I could get comfortable for this."

Optimus then gives a battle cry, "Transformers, let's roll!"

The Transformers riding the Dinobots are racing back to the house.

* * *

_**Manhattan Neighborhoods**_

Shu, Gai, Ayase, Argo, and Fyu-Neru are running in the streets to race back.

"Man, to think we run as fast in getting back in time!" Argo said.

Ayase cries out, "I'm bringing exercise to my legs. Mom will be so proud of me!"

"I just hope Inori and the others are okay." Shu said with a concern expression.

"We know the same way, Shu. The Puellas feel it as well." Gai agrees with the brunette-haired boy.

* * *

_**Brooklyn Bridge**_

Tai &amp; Agumon, Yamato &amp; Gabumon, Kensuke &amp; Veemon (XLR-08), Dimitri &amp; Faith, Kari &amp; Gatomon, Davis &amp; Veemon (DF-616), TK &amp; Patamon, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Eris, and X are on the Brooklyn Bridge. People in their vehicles notice them and some come out to take pictures of them.

"They have the nerve to kick us out?!" Yamato growled.

Gabumon looks at his surroundings, "Where are we?"

X answers the reptilian canine, "Brooklyn Bridge. Normally, it'd be far to get from here to our previous location, but since Tai, Agumon, and Kensuke can use Instant Movement."

Kensuke gives some bad news, "No can do. We just tried."

"The bad guys were smart enough to build a force build that prevents anyone from teleporting inside." Tai brings this info.

"Looks like we'll have to fly over there and break in!" Agumon cried out.

Sailor Varuna clenches her fist, "Now you're talking my style. I'm worried what they've done to Quaoar!"

"Likewise, I hope Larry is ok!" Eris stated about her Chimera boyfriend.

"Or, Tike, Kara, and the others." Kari mentioned their names.

Tai thinks, "Sora, everyone, hang tight, we're on our way!"

"What the heck are we standing around here for?! Sonja's waiting for me!" Davis cried out.

Veemon (DF-616) cries out, "Let's get to it!"

Kensuke uses his Digivice to summon Shoutmon (XLR-08), CyberBeelzemon, and Titaniamon (resembles Erza Scarlet). Shoutmon (XLR-08) is dressed Zero from Megaman X, CyberBeelzemon as Dante from Devil May Cry, and Titaniamon as Bayonetta.

"Here I come, Sailor Orcus! I'm coming to rip a hundred assholes new ones just to save you!" Kensuke declared with determination.

Dimitri said to Karin, "C'mon, Sedna, we have a daughter to save."

"You bet! Here we come, Athena!" Sailor Sedna agrees with her Ascendant boyfriend.

Tai, Yamato, Kensuke, Dimitri, Kari, Davis, and TK merge with their respective Digimon to transform into their Ascendant forms. Tai becomes the true legendary Ascendant Omega X. Yamato transforms into Metalla X. Kensuke becomes Dramon X. Dimitri turns into Angemon X. Kari transforms into Mystic Celesta X. Davis becomes Ultima X. TK turns into WarAngemon.

The three Kuiper Senshi (Sedna, Eris, and Varuna) use their Valkyrie Daggers to transform into their Dai-Valkyrie Senshi forms. Knut the Polar Bear, Flash the Rabbit, and Zephyr the Falcon appear to back up the Senshi.

"Here we go! Let's kick some ass and take back those girls' house!" X announce to his team.

"Off we go!" Omega X said with a courageous attitude.

The Ascendants, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper trio, and the masked watcher fly off from the bridge and beeline back to New York City.

* * *

_**Koreatown, Manhattan**_

Takato &amp; Guilmon, Rika &amp; Renamon, Henry &amp; Terriermon, Himura &amp; Inumon, Ryo &amp; Cyberdramon, Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi find themselves in Koreatown. A gathering of Korean civilians watch in awe and bewilderment at the sighting of the Tamers and the three Legendary Digi-Destined.

"We're in the Koreatown side of Midtown Manhattan!" Henry knows about this place.

Terriermon recalls something as well, "I remember your dad and the family taking us here one summer."

Takato interjects, "Guys, we gotta focus. Our other friends are still back at the House of Madoka!"

"I don't want to know what they're making Jeri and Phillipe do." Himura muttered.

Inumon groans in irritation, "Ugh, me either. You rearing to go, Renamon?"

Renamon nods at the canine Digimon, "Of course."

Takuya then declares, "Or our friends! I'm coming, Izumi!"

"Let's get moving then." Kouji said.

"To reclaim the House of Madoka!" Kouichi cried out.

Suddenly, Spider-Man come hanging by a web string and waves to the group.

"Yo, how about I lead the way? I know where you need to go."

Guilmon feels glad, "Thanks a lot, Spider-Man!"

"We appreciate the help!" Ryo nodded.

Takato then announce to his friends, "Ok, follow Spider-Man, everyone!"

The Tamers invoke their Beast spirits: Takato with Suzaku the Red Phoenix, Rika with Seiryuu the Blue Dragon, Henry with Genbu the Green Turtle, Himura with Byakko the White Tiger, and Ryo with Oryu the Golden Dragon. Takato becomes Suzakato. Rika becomes Seirika. Henry becomes Henbu. Himura becomes Himakko. Ryo becomes Ouryo.

The Tamers then Biomerge with their Digimon partners. Suzakato/Guilmon form into BlazeGallantmon. Seirika/Renamon merge into StormSakuyamon. Henbu/Terriermon combine into QuakeGargomon. Himakko/Inumon becomes AuroraInumon. Oryo/Cyberdramon merge into VoidJustimon.

Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi Spirit Evolve into Ardhamon, Beowulfmon, and Reichmon.

Spider-Man web slings ahead to show them the way. BlazeGallantmon and Ardhamon take charge leading their friends ahead.

* * *

_**New York University**_

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neo Moon, RJ, Hina, Yusuke, Hiei, Yui, Rio, Kyo, Kohana, Yasha, Yugi, Seto, Lyn, Joey, and Mai are inside New York University. It's empty with only a security guard taken aback by their random appearance.

Sailor Moon cries out in frustration, "Aw, those jerks sent us into some library! The last place I want to be!"

"Yep, Mercury would sooo be in heaven in this place." Sailor Venus comment about her friend's interest.

"The good news is that we're still within New York." Tuxedo Kamen announce to his friends.

Yugi nods, "Yes and a chance to get back to the party and stop those villains."

Yusuke feels slightly ticked, "I swear if they did anything to Keiko!"

"They so much as touch mom!" RJ cried out.

Yusuke and RJ then both shout, "We'll kick all their asses!"

"We're going to get that chance to, guys." Neo Moon agrees to both of them.

Joey shouts in his Abridged voice, "And wait until I make them undo this spell! Nyeh! I'm getting nyeh tired of saying nyeh all the nyeh time!"

Mai said in her Abridged voice, "I'll use my boobs to knock them all out for you, Joey!"

Seto sardonic react, "Fantastic, they're going to stay like this if we don't undo Chaos' magic."

Lyn smirks evilly at Kaiba, "Though you didn't believe in magic, Seto?"

"After all the crap Yugi and his peanut gang put me through, how can I stay in denial?"

"Ya can't now, moneybags! Nyeh!" Joey taunts at Kaiba.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Max and Sam." Lyn worried for her brothers' safety.

"Don't forget about our siblings, Sailor Moon. Your brother and my sister." Sailor Mars said to her.

Yui cries out, "Yeah, Shingo and Cammy! I hope the bad guys haven't slaved them while we've been away! Or, Aoshi for that matter!"

Yasha agrees with her, "Well, we have the power to stop all this."

"Right, and we can finally settle the score with the Demon Brotherhood. Right, Kyo?" Rio said to him.

"Just call us the Brothers of Destruction as of tonight, brother."

Yusuke sees the reference, "Where have I heard that before?"

Hiei looks to Mars, "Don't forget our kids."

Sailor Mars nods at her demon husband, "Koori and Ryuuhi, I know."

"Let's go raise some hell!" Kohana said as she summons her spirit partner, Shiro.

"And take back the Halloween party we deserve!" Sailor Venus announced.

Hina transforms into Sailor Gao Pluto. "I want to save Setsuna from that awful lady!"

"And we will, little Hina." Sailor Moon promised her before she looks to the security guard. "Guard, show us the way out here. We have some bad guys to stop!"

The guards nods and shows them the way out of the University's library. The group stands outside the University's campus and look up to the sky.

"Let's kick some ass, guys." Yusuke cracks his knuckles.

"Now you're talking my game, dad!" RJ does the same thing.

The Sailor Senshi take out their Valkyrie Daggers and transform into their Dai-Valkyrie forms. They each summon their spirit animal partners; Moon calls forth Sleipnir the Ten-Legged Stallion, Mars calls forth Garuda the Phoenix, and Venus calls forth Cupid the Unicorn. Neo Moon calls forth her old friend Pegasus. Tuxedo Kamen transforms into the Norse Knight and summons Gaia the Alicorn.

The five Duelists use their Spirit Fusion powers to take on the Duel Monster battle forms. Yugi is garbed in the Dark Magician's garb. Joey becomes the Flame Swordsman. Seto becomes the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Lyn becomes the Maiden with Eyes of Blue. Mai becomes the Cyber Harpie Queen.

"DarkGabumon has to be still at the party since he's not here with me. Could I hitch a ride with you and Pegasus?" Yui asked Neo Moon.

"Sure, hop on."

As Yui mounts Pegasus with Neo Moon, Kohana and Shiro hitch a ride with Venus and Rio on Cupid. Hiei rides with Mars on Garuda. Yusuke, Gao Pluto, Kyo, Yasha, Yugi, Joey, and Lyn mount Seto, who has enough room on his back now that he's transformed into the Blue-Eyes. Mai takes flight on her own with the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and the others.

Sailor Moon declares to the group, "Let's crash their party!"

* * *

_**Jacob K Javits Convention Center**_

TOM, Doraemon, Haruhi, Jimmy Kudo, Spike, Alucard, Eren, and Kirito find themselves inside the Jacob K Javits Convention Center. After much confusion from the group, they race out to scour around seeing people gathering to meet them.

"We have to get back as quickly as we can!" Jimmy Kudo cried out.

Alucard feels infuriated, "I'm going to tear that bastard into pieces for denying me MY Hellsing Ultimate Marathon!"

Spike smirks at the vampire, "Sucks to be you. No offense."

"Hare, I hope you're ok." Eren shows concern to her.

Just then, Haruhi awakens in Doraemon's arms.

"Oh, you're awake, Haruhi!"

"Where are we?" Haruhi asked the robotic cat.

TOM then answers to her, "Outside the Jacob K Javtis Center, but don't worry we're still in New York."

Kirito is concentration the situation here, "Now if we can get back to the House of Madoka."

"I'm on it." TOM pushes a button on his wrist and a vortex appears above them, "Ahola Absolution Ship."

The other Anime table members and the New Yorkers gaze in awe at the Absolution floating above them.

Jimmy Kudo speak out, "Wow, is that what I think it is?!"

Spike smirks, "Ah, home sweet home. Alucard, Eren, and Kirito know exactly what this ship is."

"TOM has hosted our shows through his ship's transmission and we've been on his ship before." Kirito remembers about the experience.

TOM activates the communicator, "Beam us up, Sara. Pinpoint the coordinates for the House of Madoka and navigate us them. I'm not coming alone."

Haruhi huffs, "Oh wait until I get my hands on that Chaos witch and her monster! They'll learn not to cross a God of her own universe!"

Eren gets his determined look, "All right, let's go kill us some villains!"

"Here we go, Agents!" TOM announced.

The Absolution sends a beam that pulls the group in and takes them to their destination.

* * *

_**Times Square, Toys R Us**_

The Megas crew, South Park boys, Nostalgia Critic, and Angry Video Game Nerd are inside Toys R Us.

"Goddamit! They are going to mess with us when they ruin my Hellsing Marathon!" Cartman vented.

Kyle said otherwise, "Easy for you to say, we gotta save everyone!"

"Especially for dad and Butters." Stan added.

Kenny muffles, "You said it!"

Nostalgia Critic sees a familiar animatronics' presence, "Damn, I remember seeing a Jurassic Park T-rex in a toy store."

AVGN comments about it, "They might give an update for the upcoming Jurassic World."

"Hey that's nice and all, but nobody messes with our party!" Coop interrupted and grins, "I have a giant robot."

With that said, Coop has spare keys to press the remote. In which once the group makes it outside, they saw MEGAS.

"Holy shit!" Stan cried out.

Kyle follows through, "A giant robot!"

"With a car as a head. Sweet." Cartman stated.

Jamie smirks, "Nice timing."

Kiva approves, "Good to know, Coop."

The group fits enough to go inside the robot, to which Coop is taking the driver's seat.

"Let's go kick ass guys!"

MEGAS is running towards the streets of Time Square getting close to the house.

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**Near House of Villains**_

**(Cue The House of the Dead 2 – _Magician Intro_)**

As Shu's group is getting close to the dinner theater club, they suddenly saw something in the sky descending down. It is the Magician Type 0 from _House of the Dead_.

"Welcome, friends." The Magician greeted.

Gai glares at the humanoid bioweapon, "Who the hell are you? Are you with the villains?"

The Magician answers the leader of Funeral Parlor, "Technically, no. I have been sent by someone else to test you all."

Argo scoffs, "Damn, it's House of the Dead all over again."

Ayase frowns, "Like I don't mind the bad voice acting in the earlier games."

"Guys, me and Shu can handle him, you go on to the house." Gai ordered his cohorts.

Ayase respond, "Are you sure about this, Gai?"

"I'm positive."

Shu complies to Gai, "Alright man, I'll back you up."

While Ayase, Argo, and Fyu-Neru leave to continue running, Shu and Gai confront the Magician.

Magician readied his fireballs, "I hope you're ready for burning pain."

Gai throws a handgun at Shu, "Let's do this the old fashion arcade way."

"If you say so." Shu sighed.

Gai and Shu readied their pistols at the House of the Dead boss.

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**The Sewers**_

**(Cue Imagine Dragons – _Battle Cry_)**

The Turtles are back in their lair. Splinter, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones are surprised to see them back so soon.

"Gah, we're back home!" Michelangelo said in surprise.

Raphael growled, "We need to get back up there and help reclaim those girls' their place back!"

April said in shock, "What happened?!"

Michelangelo speaks out to the teenage girl, "Like you wouldn't believe it!"

Donatello explains, "We're glad you and Casey weren't there! Especially you April! There were three Shredder-look alikes there!"

"Whoa, three Shredders?!" Casey cried out.

"Bigger and badder than the Shredder we deal with!"

Leonardo interjects, "Guys, we're going to need to get back up there and fight."

Donatello feels hesitant, "You mean... all of those bad guys?! Leo, we're completely outnumbered!"

Michelangelo cries out in fear, "And against three Shredders?! We were having enough trouble with one!"

Splinter finally encourages the turtles, "My sons, you're not alone. You have allies there to help you."

"Master Splinter's right, guys." Leonardo has his courage, "We've gained new allies from that party and they'll be there to support us fight all of those bad guys."

Raphael grins, "I don't know about y'all, but I'm ready to kick some shell."

"We believe in you." April has her prayers.

"You got all the support you need! You got this!" Casey cheers on the turtles.

Michelangelo feels relief, "Yeah, you're right! We got all those cool good guys to back us up!"

Donatello checks his computer that shows the inside of the House of Villains.

"We have the decks stacked up against us and they got heroes captured." The computer switches camera view to other parts of New York, "But, there's the others who got kicked out converging to the dinner theater."

Leonardo announces his team, "Turtles, to the Shellraiser!"

The Turtles board the Shellraiser and drive their way up to the House of Villains location.

* * *

_**Stark Tower**_

Tony (MCU, Taito, and Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson find themselves in Tony's suite. Tony panics about where he left his suit with Pepper.

"If Pepper didn't leave it at the party, when where is it?!"

The Rock speaks out to Tony, "Ok, look how about you know your role and calm the hell down?!"

Taito chastised at The Rock, "What happened to shut your mouth?"

"Now isn't the time. I'm trying to help this worry wart." The Rock replied.

Suddenly, Pepper Potts (MCU) finally arrives with a briefcase containing Tony's Iron Man suit.

"Did someone call for a suit?"

Tony smiles at her, "Right on cue, Pepper! God, I could kiss you!"

Pepper gives dark glare at Tony, "Don't? Go be a hero."

Tony backs off and sweatdrops, "Yes, ma'am!"

As Tony armors up into Iron Man, he joins Taito and The Rock. Taito goes into Ascendant mode and carries the Rock on his back.

"The hell do you take me for luggage? The Rock says not to drop his ass."

"I won't, Mr. Hollywood." Taito said before thinking, "Jackass."

Iron Man activates communication link inside helmet, "Calling all Avengers! We got major villain activity at the House of Madoka. Let's all rendezvous to the same location! Ok, Avengers Assemble!"

Iron Man and Taito (carrying The Rock) fly off from Stark Tower as they head over the House of Villains.

* * *

_**Central Park**_

Valkyries Brunhilde, Skuld, and Gondul scour the park to get bearing of their surroundings. Then, they learn they've still in the same city as the House of Madoka.

"We're in Central Park. Good, we still have time to crash the villain party!" Brunhilde surveyed.

Skuld calms herself with a dark aura, "I'll tear them up each and every one of them to save my Phillipe."

Gondul agrees with the Maiden, "We'll fight and claw our way through if we have to save our Valkyrie sisters and our friends."

"Phillipe, Himura, Kouichi, everyone, we're coming!" Brunhilde thought before announcing her two friends, "We'll start by beating up Loki and the Lokar!"

Suddenly, a loud dragon's roar emanated above the Valkyrie Maidens. They see Fafnir descending to meet his hated enemies. Fafnir growls and leans his face in front of Brunhilde.

"Well, look who Odin dragged in!" Fafnir roared.

Brunhilde looks unimpressed, "Hello to you, sunshine. Were you late to the party?"

"Or maybe didn't get an invite?" Gondul taunted.

"I'll have you know Wyrm set me up sending that blasted fake drake to keep me occupied." Fafnir growled, "Just when I was going to finish him in my Burning form, he dropped me and fled like a coward!"

Skuld raises her eyebrow, "And we should care, why?"

"Look, Fafnir, you're sounding like a sore loser and you whine like a freaking baby. Here's a proposition." Brunhilde said to the dragon.

Fafnir laughs, "Odin's adopted daughter wants to make a proposition with me, Fafnir the lord of all drakes?! Is that how low I've stooped?"

"Or, we can slay you here and now?" Skuld smirks and forms an aura made of hellfire, "My mother, Hela of the Underworld, would love to have your soul anytime."

Fafnir growls and swallows his pride, "Fine, in order for me to reclaim my throne from Wyrm, I'll concede and forge this temporary alliance. From here on, we fight on a truce. But, after we deal with these villains and I get my claws on that coward, it's back to being enemies."

Brunhilde smirks, "It's a deal, lord of the drakes. You know where it's at?"

"Of course."

Brunhilde declare, "Then, let's fly!"

The Valkyrie trio and Fafnir fly off to the House of Villains vicinity.

* * *

The Puellas and Gargoyles are getting close to the House of Villains.

"We're almost there, my friends!" Mami announces to the group.

Brooklyn observes the area, "Damn, those villains are looting the place."

Lexington sees a coincidence here, "That reminds me of those Disney Villains taking over the House of Mouse."

"Oh we're sure we could have met Mickey and his friends." Broadway added.

"But we are not giving up to get our property back." Homura coldly declared.

Kyoko jokes, "Man, if I put 'homeless' in your name since you once live in an apartment, Homura."

Homura gives a dirty look at Kyoko.

Just then, they saw Ayase, Argo and Fyu-Neru nearby.

Ayase points out, "It's the magical girls!"

Argo is surprise at their new allies, "And look what they bring, are they Gargoyles?"

Kyoko grins about that famous Saturday Morning Cartoon, "Yep, they kick ass back in the day."

"Ayase, I miss you so much!" Sayaka cried out much to Kyoko's dismay.

Madoka then ask something, "Where are Shu and Gai?"

Argo answers the pink-haired magical girl's concern, "They are occupied from some freakshow, but they'll handle it just fine."

Ayase said nevertheless, "But let's go crash in the party, guys."

Madoka nods to everyone, "Hang on, we're coming to save you all!"

They are getting close to the doorsteps.

* * *

MEGAS is running close to the location.

"We're getting close, guys!" Kiva declared to the group.

Coop smirks at the response, "Now we're talking."

* * *

The Autobots, Decepticons, and Dinobots are running across the streets in almost made it to their destination.

One particular Dinobot loudly roars, "ME GRIMLOCK WILL CRASH IN PARTY!"

**(Theme fades)**

* * *

**(Cue The House of the Dead 4 Special – _Magician Fight Theme_)**

Meanwhile, Shu and Gai are shooting at The Magician, to which the experiment dodges the bullets with lightning speed. Magician unleashes fireballs at his opponents, but Shu and Gai evade then as one of the fireballs destroys a car.

Magician evilly laughs, "You can't win!"

Gai feels slightly irk, "Tch. I'm sure you know his weaknesses, Shu."

"Yeah, I saw those muscles that are left unprotected."

Gai then said, "He's aware about this, that's why he keeps dodging our attacks."

"Then let's try another way to destroy him." Shu suggested.

Gai nods at him, "Good suggestion."

**(End theme)**

* * *

**(Imagine Dragons – _Battle Cry_ resumes)**

The Ascendants, X, and the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers are closing into the House of Villains.

"We're getting close! Get ready, guys!" Omega X prepares himself.

Metalla X shouts, "I'm gonna blast down those damned doors!"

"Time to raise some hell!" Dramon X declared with thoughts of pure vengeance.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna cries out, "We're coming, Athena!"

"The House of Villains is about to get cancelled!" X declares to everyone.

* * *

With Spider-Man's help, the Beast Tamers and Legendary Warriors get closer to the House of Villains.

"There's the place, everyone!" Spider-Man gets their attention.

BlazeGallantmon nods, "Thanks, Spider-Man! All right, guys!"

Ardhamon declares, "Let's raid ourselves a party!"

* * *

The Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, Spirit/Neo Detectives, and Duelists close on to their destination.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon points out, "There it is! This is it, guys!"

"Countdown to ass kicking starts now!" Yusuke grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus shouted.

"Ready, Hiei?" Dai-Valkyrie Mars asked.

"To cut off heads and limbs? Yes." Hiei answered.

Yugi declares his catchphrase, "It's time to duel!"

* * *

The Absolution, carrying the Anime table crew, closes in toward the House of Villains.

Sara gives a voice over, "We're ready to disembark in a few moments, TOM. All systems go."

"Let's go make this happen, everyone." The Toonami host announced.

* * *

The Shellraiser is now a block away from the House of Villains.

"We're closing in! Ok, guys! Let's do this!" Leonardo cried out.

All the Turtles yelled together, "BOOYAKASHA!"

* * *

The Valkyrie Maidens and Fafnir see the House of Villains ahead.

Brunhilde points out the destination, "There it is! Let's kick some ass, Maidens!"

Fafnir glares, "Wyrm, you'll pay for your treachery!"

**(End theme)**

* * *

**_Outside House of Villains_**

**(Cue Toonami: Deep Space Bass – _D&amp;B Remix_ (Before the Midnight Run))**

Iron Man, Taito, and The Rock are the first to arrive. The other Avengers (MCU), Captain America, The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye assemble near the House of Villains.

"Wow, we're the first to make it over here?" Iron Man commented.

Taito senses a cluster of Kis and mystic powers, "No, Taichi and the others are about to drop in a few moments. We'll have plenty of back-up."

"So, are thou ready to break down the obstruction? I sense chaos magic emanating from thy facility." Thor senses the dark forces.

"Hulk gonna smash down the doors."

Captain America said to his cohorts, "Are we ready to do this, Avengers?"

Hawkeye then said, "No offense, but why is The Rock here? He doesn't have powers."

The Rock smirks, "Neither do you and red over here. I've got the power to talk trash and layeth the smackdown on some candy asses."

Black Widow glares darkly at the wrestler, "You did not just call me red, Scorpion King."

"Ah, The Rock's first major leading role. Before that, there was _The Mummy Returns_, but I was just a cameo and had my face incorporated on a CGI monster. My Hollywood career got better after that."

"Humph, yeah, _The Tooth Fairy_ was a wonderful career, huh?" Hulk laughed.

"Aha, nice one, big green." Hawkeye joked.

The Rock gives a mocking laugh, "Oh, hahaha-hehehe, I've gotten worse insults! Besides, every actor has a dud. Right, Tony?"

Iron Man shrugs, "Well, there was the Shaggy Dog remake, but that was a perfect impersonator."

"You made movies, Stark?" The Hulk asked.

Iron Man sarcastic, "Oh yeah, did anyone tell you?"

"Right." Hawkeye stated.

Taito then announce, "All right, I don't know about you, but I'm blasting these doors down!"

Thor is awe at the Ascendant, "The one with the golden hair has a power beyond most opponents I've ever fought."

"He's one of them Super Say-whatever you call them... Ascendants. They get strong the angrier they get." Iron Man explains to Thor.

"Sure, but are they the strongest ever like me?" Hulk cracks his knuckles.

"Get it over with, blondie." The Rock commented at Taito.

"Time for the heroes to raid this party." Captain America declared.

**(Theme fades)**

Just as Taito was about to fire...

**(Cue John Cena theme - _My Time is Now_)**

The group groan in unison as one of the most annoying themes in the world is heard by all.

The Rock is most familiar with the theme and facepalms. "Oh god... no..."

The man, the myth, the most 'controversial' sports entertainer from the WWE comes out. Canned boos are heard followed by a loud 'JOHN CENA SUCKS' chant. John Cena, dressed in a wardrobe multiple bright colors, walks in. His hat is bright red, his shirt is bright orange, his wristbands are purple, and his shoes are green. He looks like a walking Fruity Pebble as the Rock has coined for him during the Rock's brief return to the WWE.

Hawkeye sees this, "You've got to be kidding me."

Black Widow gawks, "He's not seriously going in dressed... like that?!"

"His bright colors are making Hulk nauseous and... angry..."

"Even I must question this man's what you Midgard people call... taste in colored wardrobe." Thor commented.

Captain America also comments, "And I thought your collection of armors had bright colors, but forget everything I said."

The Rock yells, "Hey, John! What in the blue hell are you doing here?!"

John Cena gives crappy salute, "Don't worry, Rock, I've got this covered. Vince McMahon alerted me you guys had some bad guy problem. Relax, I'll take care of this!"

The Rock warns him, "Nah, John, you're gonna get slaughtered. These aren't normal wrestler guys like you."

"Me? Get slaughtered? Isn't that what every doubter of mine always tell me every week? I'm John M'Fing Cena! Shit, I'm making millions kissing Vince's ass! I'll do what I do best and that's... OVERCOME THE ODDS!" Cena gives stupid grin, "Relax, you guys stand back and let this Superman take care of it."

John Cena opens the doors and walks in casually.

**(End theme)**

Hawkeye, Hulk, and Taito laugh together.

"I'm sorry, but what?!" Taito snickered.

Hawkeye comments jokingly, "Did he just call himself Superman?!"

"Hulk sees no cape and S on this chest!"

Captain America further adds, "Not to mention that man doesn't know how to give a proper military salute."

Iron Man sighs, "Trust me, Steve. He ain't no real marine soldier. He's just a gimmick who's been shoved down people's throats for ten years. He's a tired act. His only real fans are from the children demographic and women with no knowledge on the wrestling sport. It would be like if Dan was made into the top star of Street Fighter and he was consistently pushed as the top guy while beating everyone for ten years. Rock would be like Ryu or Guile."

"Tony hit the nail on the head." The Rock further explained. "He summed up just about the feelings of millions of fans all over the world. He gets the top spot because he kisses ass and pretends to be a hero. Believe me, compared to you guys, he ain't a hero. Let this moron see what happens when you face real fights."

"At least this won't take long."

"And whatever happens, we're not cleaning up the mess." Black Widow stated.

**(Toonami: Deep Space Bass – _D&amp;B Remix_ (Before the Midnight Run) resumes)**

Just then, the Kai Ascendants, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers, X, the Puellas, Ayase, Argo, Fyu-Neru, and the Gargoyles drop in.

"We're here, guys!" Omega X boldly announced.

Mystic Celesta X sees new allies, "Wow, it's the Avengers!"

"How cool!" Ultima X commented.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna is amazed, "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna looks to Angemon X, "Not everyday you see the Avengers, huh, babe?"

Angemon X nods, "That's for sure."

X gets back to the situation, "Say, who did you guys just let in before any of us?"

"A Fruity Pebble." Iron Man answered.

Metalla X looks bewildered, "The hell...?"

"Fruity Pebble...?" Dramon X quickly puts two and two together when he sees The Rock. "...oh, heh, this is gonna be sooo good."

"What do ya mean, Ken?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"Trust me a lot of folks have been waiting for this." CyberBeelzemon said.

"Would someone like to tell us who walked in before us?" Goliath wondered in curiosity.

The Rock doesn't even want to know, "Who cares? This will be over before you know it."

* * *

_**House of Villains/Main Dinner Theater Club**_

John Cena, in his full retarded glory, walks in and points to all the villains with a stupid grin.

"Bad guys and gals of all shapes and sizes, your time is up and my time is now! Cause John Cena is in the house and gonna overcome the odds for all my fans!"

Canned boos are heard jeering the delusional idiot, but he shrugs off the boos and grins.

The villains in the theater club pause to turn and give him annoyed looks. None take the brightly-color garb wearing man seriously. Cena is actually sweating and look like he's about to piss himself scared.

Cena whispers to himself, "Wow, maybe I don't know what I'm getting myself into? Should've taken their advice."

Zmey Gorynych points out, "Hey, look! A walking Fruit Loop!"

The villains laugh together as Cena backs off nervously. The doors close behind him. The Major walks up behind Cena and escorts him.

"Relax Mizter Cena, we were all waiting zee for you!"

"Hey, look! Deadman walking! Hahah!" Brutemon laughed.

Burizalor states "Bring our guest to the stage."

Virus chortles, "Let's see you try entertaining us, sports entertainer."

Loki Nekomata growls at Cena, "You pricks wanna call me weak, shit let me at this guy!"

The captive good guys hang their heads upon realizing who had come to their rescue.

Joe lowers his head down whimpering, "Looks like we're stuck cleaning dishes for eternity."

"Goodbye freedom." Kazu commented.

Tike cheers the two up, "But, hey, we get to see Cena get massacred! This is worth it!"

Captain Melonhead at the ceiling is hearing the commotion of this fruity pebble. The boy feels dumbfound about it.

"Say what, I don't get it with comparing to my melon."

* * *

With Fyu-Neru's transmission, Shibungi and his group senses that the saviors have arrive outside, so they decide to sneak through.

* * *

Grim announces to his allies, "It's time we take action, fellas."

"Bonehead's right, let's kick some butts!" Numbuh 4 cried out.

Numbuh 5 is now wearing Cree's BRA, Battle Ready Armor, "Good thing Numbuh 5 is having this in handy."

Numbuh 3 cheerfully smiles, "I'll be calling my old mech, Hippie Hop!"

"That's nice to hear, but I can temporary offer some of you for a boost." Grim offered.

"And that is?" Mandy coolly asked.

Grim then uses his scythe to zap energy at Billy, Mandy, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 4. Billy and Mandy become like DBZ from the Chicken Ball Z episode. Numbuh 2 and 4 become a superhero and Super Saiyan Goku from Operation: REPORT episode respectively.

"My word." Numbuh 1 is surprised.

Numbuh 4 grins, "Oh this rocks, mate!"

Numbuh 2 shows off his new look, "Check it out, Wally, I'm a superhero!"

"Oh I remember this." Mandy cracks her knuckles.

Billy feels stupidly happy as ever, "Yay! I can go kung fu!"

"You can thank me, children. But we can also temporary make those delightful children to become their former selves." Grim said to them.

Numbuh 5 realizes, "Wait, you mean Sector Z?"

"Correct, if there's back up."

* * *

Kevin clenches his fists, "I think it's time we give those villains a dork pounding, guys."

Rolf agrees with the jock with an anger expression, "Rolf can hide no more, for we must save this cultural festivity!"

"We'll save Sarah and Jimmy no matter what, dudes." Nazz agreed with the boys.

* * *

Eddy finally has had enough as well, "That's it! Let's show those amateurs who's boss!"

"You said it, Eddy!" Ed cried out in happiness.

Edd admits it, "Okay, fine. No need to be in seclusion forever I guess."

* * *

_**Outside House of Villains**_

"Aw man, look at this place.." Sayaka said when seeing their dinner club being tampered by the villains.

Kyoko growls, "These assholes have the nerve to remodel our clubhouse! Least we can see that fake wrestler taking charge."

Madoka feels worried, "I hope he can be okay."

"Madoka, just let him get his ass whoop will you?" Kyoko scoffed.

Mami then states, "But the gang is all together here."

Ayase gets their attention, "And look, we have more people coming to help us!"

MEGAS, Optimus, Megatron, Arcee, Soundwave, and the Dinobots show up.

"YO!" Coop loudly stated.

"We're here, comrades." Optimus Prime said.

The four Dinobots glance at the sight of the dinner theater club.

Kyoko sees them with an impressive look, "Oh man, the Dinobots."

"They also remind us of the spirit partners we got from Asgard." Argo commented.

Ayase recalls this event, "Oh right, but they didn't put the raptor in the movie.."

**(End theme)**

Homura said to Kyubey, "You are obviously going to telepathically speak with the Senshi of Time?"

"Yes, like I sometimes do." Kyubey does that for only Pluto to hear him, _"Hello, Setsuna Meioh. This is the Incubator speaking. We and everyone else are waiting outside ready to take back our House of Madoka. I am here to offer you a wish."_

**(Cue Breaking Point – _Nothing Left At All_)**

The Tamers, the Legendary Warrior trio, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, the Spirit/Neo Detectives, and Duelists show up at the front.

"We're here!" BlazeGallantmon cried out.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon declares, "What are we all waiting for?"

Yusuke grins, "Let's bust down these doors already!"

Ardhamon sees the evil changes, "Whoa, they totally redecorated the outside this quickly?"

"It's Chaos and Millenniummon's powers at work here." Dai-Valkyrie Sedna commented.

"Yeah, there's a ton of chaos energy resonating from this facility." VoidJustimon added.

"But, as Sailor Moon asked, what are waiting for and standing out here?" Yugi agrees with the Senshi.

Kiva then explains, "Apparently the little anomaly named Kyubey is making a telepathic link with Sailor Pluto."

Gao Pluto ask in concern, "Is Pluto ok?! I need to know!"

"Don't worry. We'll get in." Yui said to the group.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars senses all the evil activity, "A lot of evil are amassed at the front, guys."

Hiei draws his sword, "I can't wait to stain their blood on my blade."

Just then, the Turtles, the Anime table crew, the Valkyrie Maidens, and Fafnir arrive.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus points at Fafnir, "That's a big dragon!"

RJ comment, "Why is he with us?"

"Relax, guys. The big guy and us are working on a truce. He has a few words with one of his own." Valkyrie Brunhilde explained.

Fafnir growls, "Wyrm's in there. I can pick on his cowardly scent! The maggot shall cower before thee!"

Joey with Abridged voice said, "Can we just go in already?! Nyeh!"

Mai in her Abridged voice points to her boobs, "My breasts are inching for a fight!"

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna shouts, "Let's go already!"

The Turtles all shout in unison, "We're rearing to go!"

"Ready, Avengers?" Iron Man said to his teammates.

Dramon X declares, "It's killing time... well after Cena gets his ass kicked."

"Should anytime we hear a grown-ass man's scream." The Rock commented.

Omega X cracks his knuckles, "Whenever Kyubey's done."

Just then, a portal door opens and Slade Matrix comes out from it.

"Slade?! Where the hell have you been?!" Dramon X demanded.

Slade answers his concern, "Had to step out until I come back to see the villains complete their hostile takeover. But, I'm here now."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon states, "We're just glad you're here now!"

Omega X comments, "Or maybe you got lost in the shuffe? It's ok, Slade, we're taking back this place for Madoka and her friends!"

* * *

_**House of Villains**_

Sailor Pluto talks to Kyubey telepathically,_ "Yes, you can telepath as I've observed. You and the others are back? Thank goodness. But, you're offering to grant me a wish? Just as you did with Charon?"_

The Time Guardian contemplates the possible consequences if she were to accept the contract.

_"If it means fighting Charon on her level and turning the tide of the conflict, I'll accept the contract to become a Puella magical woman."_

* * *

Valkyrie Sigrun leaves Urd and Verdandi to find their boyfriends. She heads off to go save Jessica from her predicament.

* * *

Chilali manages to grab the valkyrie dagger from the wall and throws it to Jessica. The Master catches wind of this and tries jumping up to catch it. The dagger flies into Jessica's hand and the Native American uses it to transform into Valkyrie Skogul again. Ford, Morrigan, and Ashley watch in awe.

"Blasted!" The Master cried out in annoyance.

Demento ordered, "Don't let her escape!"

DarkMagimon prepares to cast his signature spell, "Papara-!"

Before the warlock could stop her, someone kicked him so hard he goes flying into a wall. The Master, Demento, and the Weeping Angels turn around to see Valkyrie Sigrun make her entrance.

"Great timing, Sigrun." Skogul breaks loose using her dagger.

Demento cries out, "This isn't good!"

The Master barks at his minions, "Weeping Angels and Demon Ninjas, take care of her!"

"Leave the cannon fodder with me?" Sigrun said.

DarkMagimon summons PuiPuimon and MajuYakonmon at his disposal. After freeing Ford and the two girls, Valkyrie Skogul turns to face DarkMagimon's minions.

"Sigrun, I might need help with this one." Skogul suggested.

"I'm afraid I'm tied up at the moment."

The Master laughs, "Not looking good for you, ladies!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS appears in the room, which catch the Dr. Who villains by surprise.

Ford comment of the tables have turned, "You were saying, Master?"

Out from the TARDIS, the 12th Doctor steps out and glares down his nemesis.

"Need some assistance, Valkyries?"

The Master grins and laughs maniacally, "My you've changed your face again."

* * *

Selipa nods to Cammy, Aoshi, Shingo, and DarkGabumon.

"It's go time!" Selipa declared.

Cammy nods, "Let's do it!"

They attack the Demon Ninjas to break out Kurama, Maya, and Kuwabara.

* * *

Athena &amp; PinkPatamon, Mummymon, and Meryl find 'Dee', who happens to be finishing another basket of Halloween candies. 'Dee' is actually the D-Reaper, who looks like Fat Majin Buu but his skin is slightly a dark shade of rose, which also turns pink when calm and red when angry. Dee turns around noticing Athena &amp; PinkPatamon, Mummymon, and Meryl.

"Hey! Did you bring Dee more Halloween sweets?!"

Mummymon offers something, "We'll bring you more treats if you can something for us?"

Meryl pleads, "A big favor, Dee? Please?"

"Hmm? Like what?"

Athena explains to D-Reaper, "There's a bunch of rude people trying to ruin our party and Mummymon is not comfortable with these people!"

Dee frowns, "These bad people giving Mummymon and daughter trouble?"

"Yes and they made Meryl cry!" Mummymon said to his friend.

Meryl cries on Mummymon's shirt.

"See? They hurt her feelings when they threatened her!"

Athena convinces, "Are you going to take that?"

Dee growls, "No! NO ON MAKES FUN OF MY FRIENDS!"

PinkPatamon declares, "We'll show you the way to them, Dee! Follow us!"

* * *

The Chimeras (Larry, Mika, Sara, and Hayata) swiftly get the drop in on Nazi Vampires and Demon Ninjas. They are able to save the Phillipe, Kazu, Kenta, and the other remaining Tamers. They also work to save the other Legendary Warriors, including Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, and Jaarin.

* * *

Bumblebee, Starscream, and the other Transformers prepare to make their final move on the villains.

**(Theme fades)**

* * *

As for John Cena, the villains quickly make short work of the man who people have grown tired of. Not even his Cenation can save him from the worst beatdown he's ever taken. He wasn't able to overcome these odds. Every villains have gotten their free shot on the bloody and battered Cena. His humiliation ends with Loki Nekomata stomping and kicking him.

"Oooh, even THAT Loki is able to beat this fake hero like he's nothing!" Loki (MCU) stated.

Loki (YYGDM) agrees with his Marvel counterpart, "We can agree this entertainer fails to impress."

"It feels so good seeing this piece of trash get what's coming to him. I weep for the human race for allowing this scum to ruin people's entertainment." Arago grins evilly, "Don't worry we, the Demon Brotherhood, can accommodate the humans with our own twisted form of entertainment!"

"To the new age of villains!" Valmarmon bellowed.

Madoudramon follows suite, "A new age!"

Burizalor cheers, "One to be led by Lady Charon and Lord Millenniummon!"

Both Puella Chaos and Millenniummon stand to soak in the cheers from the other villains.

"Throw the piece of human trash out and we can move on with this party!" Puella Chaos ordered.

Loki Nekomata picks up Cena and dumps him out the backdoor.

* * *

_**Outside House of Villains**_

**(Breaking Point – _Nothing Left At All_ resumes)**

The whole group sees Cena being kick out of the place. Apparently, they don't care about his condition.

"Oh, so much for him." Sayaka commented.

The South Park boys and Kirito landed to the ground.

"Can't wait to kick ass!" Cartman shouted.

Kyle corrects him, "Uh, hello Cartman. We don't even have powers!"

Kyoko grins, "Not if we can help it."

"I'll give you something, Kirito!" Madoka said to the famous MMO player.

The Magical Girls bestowed the South Park boys and Kirito a boost. The South Park have become their anime selves, but are granted beast powers. The Beast Tamers are impress by this surprise.

Stan as Stanryu said, "Aw man, that's totally rad!"

Kenzaku muffles, "It's sweet, I won't have to die for once in this corner!"

Genman as once Cartman smirks, "Haha! See if they can handle my power fists!"

Byakkyle said with a cocky attitude, "I'm gonna swipe them of who knows what!"

"What is that I'm giving?" Kirito asked the magical girls.

Mami explains, "It's when you can finally use your abilities from the MMOs you played and incorporate them in real-life."

Madoka smiles, "Now you can learn to be a hero like us!"

"Thanks you, I appreciate it." Kirito said before giving a game face, "That means I can face off with that demon (Arago) one on one."

Also receiving a magical power-up was the Rock. Madoka grants him the power of Black Adam. Rock is intrigued and thanks the Puella girls.

* * *

Shu and Gai have managed to land a few shots at the Magician's weakpoints. The bioweapon feels injury, yet he counters by attempting to slash at them. Both men dodge, which the claws cut through a fire hydrant and water bursting out.

"Is there no point in stopping me?" Magician taunted.

Gai points his handgun at him, "You never know unless we try."

The Magician then levitates upward and proceeds to unleash a storm of fireballs at his opponents.

"Watch out!" Shu alerted.

Both Shu and Gai fire down fireballs in preventing to get hit.

* * *

_**Inside House of Villains**_

The Eds hurried their way in the hallways. Along the way, they meet up with Grim, Billy, Mandy and Sector V. Together, they are holding off the evil mooks such as Numbuh 4, Billy and Mandy easily clobber some Demon Ninjas.

* * *

Captain Melonhead and Splinter sneaks in unnoticed to rescue Jimmy and Sarah.

* * *

The other Tamers and Legendary Warriors, once captive, receive help from Chimeras and other Spirit Detectives to prepare freeing the Kai Destined, the other Duelists, the other Sailor Senshi, and the other Kuiper Senshi.

* * *

Marcus and ShineGreymon finish knocking out a bunch of Demon Ninja, Cybermen, and Vampire Nazi in a room containing prisoners. They help free Tai (YYGDM), Matt (YYGDM), Davis &amp; Veemon (YYGDM), Ken &amp; Wormmon (YYGDM), Omegamon, and Athenamon.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and help the others clobber the bad guys!" Marcus cried out.

"Let's rumble!" ShineGreymon announced.

* * *

_**Inside House of Villains/Control Room**_

Shibungi's group manages to take down Vampire Nazis as they get on the controls. Luckily, they are weakening the villains' security and the anti-teleportation forcefield for their friends outside to get in.

* * *

_**Outside House of Villains**_

Madoka senses the commotion inside, "There's our cue!"

"Let's go in to take back what is ours." Homura announced to the group.

Kyubey concludes, "And I will find the chosen."

Omega X said to the whole group, "So, are we all ready?!"

The seven YYGDM founders: Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Yusuke, BlazeGallantmon, Ardhamon, Yugi, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, and Brunhilde all shout in unison, "Let's do this!"

TOM readies his gun, "Let's rock."

The Avengers and TMNT all shout their catchphrases.

"Avengers Assemble!"

"It's go time! Booyakasha!"

* * *

As the Magician is about to do another firestorm, Shu and Gai shoot his weaknesses to finish him off, the Magician is about to be explode.

"Nothing can erase my pain!" The Magician bellowed in his last words.

Finally, the bio weapon is destroyed.

**(End theme)**

Gai smirks while putting away his handgun, "You never learn."

"I wonder something, who really did send that monster in the first place." Shu said in curiosity.

"Who cares about it, we gotta help out Madoka and the others." Gai reminded him.

"Oh, right." Shu brandishes his emerald longsword. "I got carried away, let's go."

Gai brandishes his black/white broadsword as well, "Im with you."

Both of them race back to the House of Villains. But unaware to them, at the balcony of an apartment, a mere_ Microraptor_ is spying on them...

* * *

_**House of Villains/Main Dinner Theater Club**_

As the villains continue their hedonistic enjoyment to give Schadenfreude to the show, they hear a large booming sound from behind. They turn to see the commotion and are surprise of what they saw.

The whole group stopping the villains are: Puella Magical Girls &amp; Kyubey, The Avengers, Taito, The Rock, Ascendants, Kuipers, X, The Gargoyles, Ayase, Argo, Fyu-Neru, MEGAS, South Park, Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, Optimus, Megatron, Soundwave, Arcee, The Dinobots, Tamers, Legendary Warriors Trio, Planetary Senshi, Spirit/Neo Detectives, Duelists, TMNT, Anime Table, Valkyrie Maidens, Fafnir, and Slade Matrix.

"Not so fast, evil-doers!" Sayaka shouted to get their mere attention.

Mami sternly proclaims, "We are here to take back what is ours."

Homura threatens with her pistol, "We can do this easily, or brutally."

"Good one, Homura." Kyoko smirked.

Madoka is being polite as usual, "Please be nice and we can make cupcakes."

* * *

_**House of Villains/Control Room**_

Shibungi's group sees that reinforcements have come just in time.

"Oh man, that's a huge army right there from the good guys!" Souta said with a bewildered expression.

"And there's Eren!" Hare saw in distance.

Arisa states, "It's about time, especially for Seto and Lyn."

"Well as expected, we should go and meet them." Shibungi said to the group.

"Shu will come, I know it." Inori has her hopes for him.

The group races to the main area.

* * *

Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Sector V free Father and the Delightfuls (except Ashley).

"What took you so long?!" Father asked.

Grim explains to the shadowy adult, "We just have commotions, but everything went well now that the girls and their allies are back."

Father nods before turning to Numbuh 1, "I get it, we will stop them again, isn't that right nephew?"

Numbuh 1 scoffs at him, "Yes, uncle."

Numbuh 2 jokes at his friend, "Wow, that's the obvious Star Wars joke with Darth Vader and Luke."

"How cliche is that?" Mandy frowned.

"Can you give it a rest already?!" Numbuh 1 yelled at both.

* * *

_**House of Villains/Main Dinner Theatre Club**_

ShenPeacockmon makes a hypocritical joke at the heroes, "Well, all those party poopers show up."

'Dee'/D-Reaper enters the spacious room filled with the heroes and the villains. Mummymon, Athena &amp; PinkPatamon, and Meryl accompany D-Reaper.

Athena notices Sedna and Angemon X in the crowd, "Momma! Poppa!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Angemon X notice their daughter waving to them.

"Athena! Thank goodness you're ok!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna smiled.

Angemon X whistles, "Hoo boy, they have Dee with them."

"Good, he'll be effective fighting all these bad guys." Omega X stated.

D-Reaper blows steam from his head and bellows, "WHICH ONE OF YOU MAKE MERYL CRY?!"

**(Cue _Back to Mad_ \- Texas Faggott)**

After Dee's battle cry, all the heroes and villains are getting ready to rumble. As Omega X and Metalla X confront Burizalor, Virus, Madoudramon, and Valmarmon, the other Ascendants go free the Kai Digi-Destined and the D3s. X quickly frees Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David first. WarAngemon frees BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW. Ultima X frees both Sonja and Sheila. Mystic Celesta X then frees Sora &amp; Biyomon, Mimi &amp; Palmon, Joe &amp; Gomamon, Izzy &amp; Tentomon, Yolei &amp; Hawkmon, Cody &amp; Armadillomon, and Ken &amp; Wormmon.

"You guys are the best!" Keke cheered at her friends.

"Tai, Burizalor humiliated me, Mimi, and Keke!" Sora tells Omega X.

Mimi said to Metalla X, "Yamato, you better kick that lizard freak's sorry ass!"

WarAngemon then ask, "What's with the maid and harem outfits, girls?"

"Ugh, don't get started!" Yolei said in disgusted.

Hawkmon groans, "They even had the nerve to make me wear a maid's outfit and I'm a boy!"

Ultima X checks out Sonja and Sheila's harem outfits, blushes, "Heheheh, I don't know you two don't look half bad in harem outfits."

Sheila growls, "Shut it, dork."

Sonja frowns, "Mind breaking these collars off us, Davis?"

"Sure!" Ultima X nodded before he uses his powers to break their collars.

Every superpowered female wearing their suppressor collars have theirs removed thanks to their friends.

Pikkan pops knuckles, "All right, let's kick some ass!"

"About time." BW stated.

"Yay, you guys made it!" Yolei hugs Mystic Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X.

WarAngemon replied, "You're welcome, Yolei."

"We were wondering when you'd come and end this villain party." Cody said to his friends.

"Well, we've come and crashed this disaster of a party." Mystic Celesta X stated to him.

Tike interrupts, "Guys, we can talk later! First, let's show these assholes the door!"

"Yeah!" Kara cried out.

X then orders, "Tai, Yamato, you two can take Burizalor and Virus!"

Omega X nods and turns to face his nemesis, "We can finally settle this for good."

Burizalor cackles at the Ascendant, "You two against us four?! Don't delude yourselves!"

"Even with your Ascendant powers, you'll have to contend with all of us." Virus reminds his foes.

Madoudramon comment, "Your chances aren't looking good I'm afraid."

Valmarmon feels interested of the outcome, "Let's see if you Ascendants are worthy as you claim to be."

"Heh, by the way Taichi and Yamato, we had great pleasure humiliating your girlfriends and X's woman. And I even had the displeasure of kissing your woman, Taichi!" Burizalor laughs evilly.

Omega X becomes ticked, "Oh, now you're gonna get it."

Metalla X angrily yells, "Touch my Mimi, you bastards?!"

* * *

X powers up at the sidelines, "Keke, make sure and hold me back."

"Why?" Keke asked.

"Cause if I go in there, I'll leave nothing for Tai and Yamato to beat up on."

* * *

Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Neo Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Mars, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Yusuke, Hiei, RJ, Yui, Rio, Kohana, Kyo, and Yasha rescue their Senshi and Detective friends. Kuwabara, Kurama, Maya, Selipa, Cammy, Shingo, Aoshi, mako Tsunami, DarkGabumon, and Lien reconvene with them.

Yusuke punches a bunch of the Demon Brotherhood as he frees Keiko. Kuwabara frees Yukina. Kurama and Maya free both Koenma and Botan. Dai-Valkyrie Moon breaks the Senshi's collars to free them.

"See? Did you doubt we'd come, Keiko?" Yusuke grinned at his wife.

Keiko nods at him, "Not at all."

"All right, we got our girls saved!" Kuwabara cheered.

"Kohana!" Lien runs over and hops into Kohana's arms, "You've come back! Lien is happy to see you!"

Kohana is carrying Lien and said, "Same to you."

"Aoshi, DarkGabumon! I'm proud you were able to handle things while we were away." Yui commented to both.

"Yeah, but I feel much better knowing you're back. You ready to rumble with these jerks?" Aoshi asked Yui while he turns into his Lycan form.

Yui nods at the Lycan, "Yep! C'mon DarkGabumon, let's biomerge!"

Then, Bangiraceous roars to get Arago, Kiryu, and Long's attention of the intruders.

"Oh shit, we just piss them off!" Roto cried out.

Zeru mutters, "You tell em."

As Yusuke, Yasha, Kyo, and Selipa free Toguro, Genkai, and demon allies, The Demon Brotherhood are none too pleased to see their fun ruined.

"Ah, screw you, muthafuckas ruining my show!" Rando angrily shouted.

"Drop the rapper's voice and let's get serious!" Suzaku said to Rando in ready to fight.

Karasu comments, "I can't complain as long as I get my hands on Kurama's pretty long red hair."

Long fumes at his enemies, "Damn you, Spirit Detectives! Me and my brother are going to take you and your hellspawn, Yusuke!"

"You up to take these Double Dragon-jackasses, RJ?" Yusuke said to his son while he notices the challenge.

RJ nods at him, "I'm in, dad."

Just then, Nemesis, from the Paradais, confronts Yui and DarkGabumon.

"My, look how you've grown, Yui. You now look almost like me." Nemesis complimented.

"Except I don't need to hide my face behind a mask and I'm much stronger than before. I've become a Tenyou." Yui said to her dark counterpart.

Nemesis chortles, "Oh, yes, but Lady Chaos and Paradais has enhanced my powers. I'd like to test your new power."

"Be careful what you wish for." Yui turns into a golden-haired Tenyou warrior. "Because you're going to get it."

* * *

Kyubey observes the battlefield while finding the Senshi of Time, "Now if only I can find the chosen somewhere.."

"Don't worry, we'll back you up, Kyubey." Madoka said to the white cat-like creature.

Homura feels annoyed, but accepts the decision, "Okay, fine. But I'm doing this for Madoka's sake."

"It's time I take action." Kirito unsheathed his black sword and impersonates Samurai Jack, "For I am the MMO player that survives Sword Art Online, I am here to reclaim this home, for the magical girls, for my new friends, and for my birth right."

Doraemon interjects, "Good one Kirito, but how are you going to face that all mighty Taiyoukai one on one?!"

Kirito smiles at the robotic cat, "I have my reasons to do so."

Vicious sees his old enemy, "Spike, you have returned."

Spike seriously nods, "Yeah, and we're here to settle it right here."

Alucard roars at The Major, "I'm going to tear you limb by limb for sabotaging MY SHOW!"

"Oh you haven't zeen anything zet, vampire." The Major taunted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Senshi who were dressed as maids and harem girls transform into their Dai-Valkyrie Senshi forms.

"Thank goodness you're all ok, guys." Dai-Valkyrie Moon said to her friends.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus compliment, "Sucks they had you wearing maid and harem outfits."

"Oh, I'm so glad I wasn't here." Dai-Valkyrie Mars comment at that situation.

"Those Ginyu wannabes humiliated us by making us their slaves!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter pops her knuckles, "They're gonna get it!"

Mako cheers at Sailor Jupiter, "You tell 'em, my Jupiter! No one messes with you!"

Da-Valkyrie Uranus said to her girlfriend, "Neptune, you ready to lay waste to these perverted freaks?!"

"Let's do this." Dai-Valkyrie Neptune replied to Uranus.

The Nightmare Special Squad shudder seeing Jupiter and Uranus' fiery battle auras.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Angemon X reunite with Athena and PinkPatamon. After the brief family reunion, they along with Dai-Valkyrie Varuna and Eris check on the other Kuiper Senshi.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna hugs Quaoar, "Can't believe they had you being their harem girl. Heads are going to roll!" She then brandishes her battle ax.

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar whispers in her ear, "After this is over, I can be your harem girl."

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna blushes and chuckles, "Sure if that's what you want."

"Thanks for getting us out of this mess, Sedna." Dai-Valkyrie Ixion felt thankful.

Dai-Valkyrie Eris checks with Larry and the Chimeras.

"Thanks a lot for helping us free my friends, Larry." Dai-Valkyrie Eris said to him.

"No problem." Larry replied.

"Now, let's kick them outta our place!" Mika cried out.

Dramon X hugs Dai-Valkyrie Orcus. Dramon X gives the Nightmare Squad and the Demon Generals a look of fiery that makes them piss themselves.

"If that isn't a rapeface, I don't know what is." Dai-Valkyrie Orcus commented at that action.

"You don't know the half of it, babe." Dramon X said positively.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna interjects as a reminder, "All right, guys, let's take back this place for Madoka and her friends!"

Koori and Amaya transform into Dai-Valkyries Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury. They meet with their parents and friends. Blue Mars meets Dai-Valkyrie Mars and Hiei. Cyber Mercury hugs Dai-Valkyrie Mercury and Vega.

"Legendary Warriors, let's get together and form Susanoomon!" Takuya said to his friends.

All the other warriors shout in agreement, "Right!"

The Beast Tamers reconvene with the other Tamers. Jeri is relieved to see AuroraInumon/Himura.

"We're taking back the House of Madoka!" BlazeGallantmon rallied the Tamers.

"Yeah!" All the Tamers cried out in unison.

The Duelists reconvene quickly. Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Mai are still talking in their Abridged voices. Morpheous hugs Serenity despite her now sounding like a guy mimicking a girl. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei unite. Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Jaden, Mokuba, Max, Sam, and Yusei activate their Spirit Fusion powers. Tea becomes the Dark Magician Girl. Tristan becomes the Gaia the Fierce Knight, Serenity becomes Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Jaden becomes Elemental Hero Neos. Mokuba becomes the Paladin of White Dragon. Max becomes Black Luster Soldier. Sam becomes Chaos Emperor Dragon. Yusei becomes Stardust Dragon. Miho and Vvian are able to escape Yami Bakura's captivity to rejoin their fellow Kuipers and Duelists. Miho transforms into Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Makemake. Vivian turns into Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Haumea.

* * *

Valkyrie Brunhilde gathers Skuld, Gondul, Urd, and Verdandi. Before they confront both Lokis (minus the Nekomata) and the Jotunheim, Brunhilde notices two members of her team are missing.

"Hey, where are Skogul and Sigrun?"

The Beowulf Dragon is surprise to see a ghost, "What, Fafnir is here too?!"

Alduindramon could not believe it as well, "I thought he was dead to begin with!"

"Heh, no matter." Wyrm evilly chortled, "Can't he see that I finally become the despot king I wanted for a millennia! Plus, I become stronger."

Zmey Gorynych and Aerialvern on the other hand, groan in annoyance and the abuse they had.

Fafnir notices the Beowulf Dragon and growls angrily. "WYRM! I'VE COME FOR YOUR HIDE!"

Wyrm gives an evil laugh at Fafnir, "You can't scare me no more. Me and Alduindramon will team up to slay you here for good!"

"Yes my worthy opponent, it's time for another round." Alduindramon said to Fafnir.

Wyrm taunts the Drake Lord, "And most of all, OUR Loki doesn't need you anymore, because I replace you as his personal drake!"

"Well look what you bring, Tony." Loki (MCU) grinned and sees Thor, "I see that my brother is here too."

"It doesn't matter who you bring, Wyrm! I'll destroy you both!" Fafnir furiously declared.

Brunhilde intervenes, "Not unless you have me to back you up. And look who I brought? The Avengers to improve our chances."

"You're going down, Loki!" Iron Man (MCU) cried out.

The Rock joins in the fight, "Mind if I cut in? The Black Adam is here to stomp some assholes."

* * *

Dai-Valkyrie Moon gets help from the Puellas to free Sailor Saturn, Beerusmon, Whismon, and Mana Ouma. Sailor Saturn transforms into her Dai-Valkyrie form.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn said in appreciation, "Thank you, Sailor Moon, but Pluto will need to be freed, too."

"I'm on it." Dai-Valkyrie Moon said that she frees Sailor Pluto.

Pluto nods, "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

Puella Chaos chortles at her enemies, "Try freeing them all you want."

"It won't make a difference to us!" Millenniummon cried out.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Valkyries Skogul and Sigrun are getting help from the 12th Doctor, Ford, Morrigan the Gardevoir, and Ashley fight off the Master, the Weeping Angels, Demento, DarkMagimon, and Demon Ninjas. DarkMagimon leaves to help the main Legion of Doom members.

"Ford, you and your friends stay close to me." Skogul said to him and company.

The Master growls, "You haven't won yet, Doctor!"

The 12th Doctor fiercely glares him, "I will soon enough."

* * *

_**House of Villains/Main Dinner Theatre Club**_

TOM and his team help clear a path while taking out Cybermen.

Haruhi is kicking a Cybermen's head like a soccerball, "Now this I can do everyday!"

"Please tell me you're joking." Jimmy Kudo said in disbelief.

"All right, my faithful, this is the moment of truth for us. Let's go and kick some ass!" TOM said to his teammates.

Suddenly, Abridged!Popo materializes from the ground and stands with TOM.

"Hiiii, need a hand?"

"If you don't mind sparing a pair or two." TOM said to him.

Abridged!Popo nods, "Sure, I got a closet full of them. From the poor saps I've tortured."

"Oooookay." TOM shrugged.

* * *

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z - _Buunemba Theme_ – TheEnigmaTNG)**

ShenPeacockmon calls out to Burizalor, Madoudramon, and Valmarmon with a nervous laugh, "They just bring in that candy blob (Dee)! I think it's best we should summon the big guns."

Burizalor notices ShenPeacockmon's anxiety, "Not to worry we have ways of countering that annoying blob."

DarkMagimon suddenly appears, "Dee, I've got just the instruments to stop you!"

The warlock invokes summoning spell to bring forth Teen-Reaper, SuperMephistomon, and DexDorugoramon.

Teen-Reaper looks like Kid Buu, but his skin changes from pink to rose and to red depending on his mood. SuperMephistomon looks like Janemba. This specific DexDorugoramon looks like a cross of its namesake and Hirudegarn.

* * *

Kirito announces to Arago, "It's time we face each other!"

The black-haired boy rushes with lightning speed, and using his prop katana, which turns out to be real thanks to the boost, slashes at Arago's chest effectively.

Arago summons his power derived from Akadean the Hadean Taiyoukai, "You wish to challenge me, boy?!"

Arago engages Kirito in a one-on-one fight.

* * *

Eren bites his finger in transforming to his Titan form. He goes on a rampage by beating down some enemy mooks. Hare sees Eren in his titan form and is surprisingly amazed.

* * *

Alduindramon bellowed, "Allow me to power up in crushing you!"

The black wyvern increases tenfold and scales become edgier to the point that his wingspan is the size of a jumbo jet.

Alduindramon declares his new form's name, "I have become Ancalagondramon!"

"Now perish!" Wyrm spreads both of his wings. He starts making the ground erupt to bring purple rock edges to damage Fafnir.

Ancalagondramon flies in creating a sharp tornado while firing shadow blasts at Fafnir and Brunhilde.

* * *

The Eds, Kevin, Rolf, Wilfred, and Nazz arrive just in time. Captain Melonhead is seen taking down some mooks while Jimmy and Sarah watches. The Kankers arrive to help out the good guys by beating down the mooks.

Kevin cheers on the party battlefield, "Alright! A big fight in our hands!"

"Uh, I rather stay in the sidelines." Edd said nervously.

Eddy agrees with sockhead, "Same here, Double D."

Ed, however, gives a determined statement, "Not am I around! Ed will save the house!"

"Rolf shall assist you Ed boy!" The blue-haired farmer boy joins in.

* * *

Beerusmon and Whismon then sees SuperMephistomon and DexDorugoramon that catch their interest.

"I'm glad you never ask." Beerusmon smirked.

The Digi-God of Destruction and his more powerful assistant confronts the two powerful foes. DexDorugoramon roars and uses Metal Impulse in trying to freeze Whismon, but the sage easily makes a barrier to protect himself and fires a beam at the Death-X dragon.

Beerusmon and SuperMephistomon fight each other, to which the Janemba look-alike materializes a dimension sword in attempt to slash at Beerusmon, but the sphynx cat dodges much to the irritation of Apocalymon's reincarnation.

"Grah!" SuperMephistomon growled.

"Your powers of twisting Digital Limbo are good, but try harder in facing a god." Beerusmon stated.

* * *

The South Park Boys have founded Butters and Randy Marsh.

"Oh god, what happen to you boys?!" Randy sees the anime appearances in shock.

Butters comment with awe, "Whoa guys, you look awesome!"

"Oh we sure are!" Genman said to Butters.

Mami interject the brief reunion, "Mind I interrupt while I give this boy a boost."

The magical girl give Butters to become his anime self as 'Professor Chaos' but with his beast power as Butteryu.

Butteryu cries out, "Totally awesome!"

Just then, the Woodland Critters appear to show up.

"Alright guys, lets show these creeps who's boss." Stanryu said to his friends.

Byakkyle nods, "I'm with you, Stan."

The five South Park boys then confront the hellish animals. The Christmas Critters attempt to conjure hellfire and hellhounds to subdue their foes, but the South Park boys brush aside with their elemental powers.

**(End theme)**

* * *

With Mana Ouma freed, she spaces out a bit till she saw Shu and Gai finally make it inside since both just destroyed the Magician Type 0.

"That's a big brawl out there." Gai looks around the chaotic surroundings in the party.

Shu pants, "Glad we made it in time."

They then saw Shibungi, Inori, Oogumo, Daryl Yan, Dan Eagleman, Yahiro, Souta, Hare, Arisa, and Kanon.

"Shu, you made it man!" Souta cried out.

Yahiro comments at the reunion, "We're glad about it too."

"It's your chance to use me, Shu." Inori said to the brunette-haired boy.

As enemy mooks are approaching, Shu uses the void genome to get Inori's void, the Singer's Sword. With this, Shu uses both blades to cut down some mooks. Gai and the others back up while protecting their friends.

Tsugumi and Loki Nekomata are seen doing a hilarious slap fight, then do a food fight with one another while Kenji and Fyu-Neru backs up Tsugumi.

* * *

Ayase and Sayaka encounter Rolf.

Rolf sees them, "Girls, Rolf needs assistance in wanting to face that chicken and his bird!"

The son of the shepherd points at Suzaku and Murugu.

Ayase sweatdrops, "Okay, but how can you do it on your own?"

"With this!" Rolf rips his shirt to reveal his muscles and said to Suzaku while charging him, "Come at me, foul poutry of the underworld!"

Wilfred also charges in biting down Murugu.

"Oh well, let's back him up, Ayase." Sayaka said to her.

Ayase nods and uses her Norse gloves to deliver a combo at Suzaku, while Sayaka follows suit by summoning torrents of water, knowing it can affect Suzaku's electric powers.

* * *

Argo and Kyoko encounter Ed.

Ed has two tables in his hand and shouts, "We must defeat the evil-doer!"

Ed screams while charging at Rando to deliver a smash down with the tables. Argo and Kyoko are having awkward looks.

"Shall we help that idiot?" Kyoko asked dumbfounding.

Argo shrugs at the red-haired magical girl, "Who cares, let's do it."

Kyoko charges at Rando with her chain spear to also ensnare him, while Argo throws Norse kunais at the demon.

* * *

Optimus, Megatron, Arcee, Soundwave and the Dinobots have an encounter with the titanic Bangiraceous.

"By the allspark, what monstrosity are we facing?!" Megatron said in surprise.

Optimus comment, "This sparks the memory of our encounter with Trypticon, also your warship, Megatron."

The Transformers head suite as the Cretaceous Taiyoukai delivers an earthquake with stone edges at his robotic foes.

* * *

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z - _Nemesis Battle Theme_ – TheEnigmaTNG)**

As Omega X and Metalla X confronts Burizalor, Virus, Madoudramon, and Valmarmon, Marcus arrives with ShineGreymon, Tai and Matt (YYGDM), Omegamon, Davis &amp; Ken (YYGDM), Imperialdramon, and Athenamon.

"We've brought reinforcements!" Marcus gets their attention.

"Looks like it's fighting time already, Aniki!" ShineGreymon commented.

"Let's go help out our Saiyan counterparts, Matt." Tai (YYGDM) said to his friend.

Matt (YYGDM) nods at him, "Right with you, man."

Davis (YYGDM) cries out in going to help out Ultima X, "Hey, Saiyan-me! I'm coming to help ya!"

Ken (YYGDM) said to himself, "I wonder if the other me is part-Saiyan or Ascendant as they call them in their world."

Omegamon and Imperialdramon head over to aid Omega X and Metalla X.

"We could use the help dealing with those two." Omega X said as he points to Madoudramon and Valmarmon.

Imperialdramon switches to Fighter Mode, "We've got this one!"

Omegamon X brings out his Grey Sword, "Madoudramon, let's settle this!"

Madoudramon said to the demon Digi-god, "Shall we, my lord?"

Valmarmon declares, "We'll crush them like bugs."

Both Madoudramon and Valmarmon transform into their higher forms. Madoudramon becomes Madoudramon Titan Mode that looks like Centaurus Wolf Megazord from Power Rangers Mystic Force. Valmarmon becomes Valmarmon Tartarus Mode that looks like Destoroyah from Godzilla.

"Taichi, Lady Chaos bestowed me and Virus the power to match yours. I wouldn't underestimate me now!" Burizalor boasted.

Omega X could care less, "Then shut up and fight me."

"Virus, you're mine!" Metalla X cried out.

Virus chuckles, "Amusing. Let's see how we both measure up, Yamato."

Burizalor unleashes his full power and partners up with Virus. Omega X and Metalla X clash with the two villains.

* * *

DarkMagimon sees Mystic Celesta X, Ultima X, WarAngemon, Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, the D3s, and Ascendant Taito.

"Let's make things interesting. Come forth Kings of Destruction!"

The warlock uses his dark magic to temporarily power-up GalacticNova X, Mutalior, Daimaomon, and Cyrus. All of them now have the 'D' mark embellished on their foreheads and veins popping out of their bodies.

"Give me, Taichi. The real one!" GalacticNova X demanded.

DarkMagimon then said to him, "Lords Burizalor and Virus are handling him now, but you can take the next best thing... his sister. Kill her and bath in her blood!"

Mystic Celesta X notices this, "You want my brother? You'll have to get by me, Yagami!"

GalacticNova X laughs maniacally, "Fair enough! Come here, Hikari!"

Cyrus powers up into Ascendant form and faces Ascendant Taito.

"You're not the only one to achieve this legendary power, old friend." Cyrus cruelly taunted.

Taito scoffs, "I'm not your friend anymore after you betrayed me. And you cheated to get this power."

Cyrus smirks, "Either way, I'm taking you down for good."

"You're welcome to try!" Taito cried out.

X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David find themselves surrounded by Mutalior and Daimaomon.

"I'm going to where Tai and Yamato are. You can handle this." X said to Keke.

Keke smirks at X, "Piece of cake."

"Man, we get stuck with the movie losers." Tike insults the opponents.

Daimaomon lashes, "Watch your mouth, boy!"

"Time you show some respect!" Mutalior declared.

Kara flips them off, "Screw you!"

As GalacticNova X engages Mystic Celesta X, Angemon X aids her while Sedna uses her ice powers to freeze the evil Ascendant's feet.

Mystic Celesta X nods at both helpers, "Thanks, guys!"

"Just here in case you need a hand, Kari." Angemon X said to her.

Sedna comment to her teammates, "That'll hold him temporarily while you two wail on him."

* * *

Yusuke and RJ face-off with Long and Kiryu.

Yusuke raises an eyebrow, "You two are dressed like Billy and Jimmy."

"And call yourselves the Double Dragons?" RJ added.

Yusuke and RJ both insult in unison, "How lame!"

Long looks at Kiryu, "How about we shut them up, brother?"

"Yes, let's show them the ways of the dragon clan." Kiryu nodded.

Then, Long and Kiryu clash with Yusuke and RJ.

* * *

Kirito parries in evading the black shards coming from the Hadean's power. He does a dual blade combo at Arago.

DexDorugoramon teleports behind with data mist ability to crush Whismon, only that he sees it coming and evades the monster's attack. DexDorugoramon fires a beam at Whismon, to which he blocks with his barrier. Beerusmon dodges SuperMephistomon's dimension teleportation attacks with effort, while the latter unleashes a lightning shower rain at the purple cat.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Wyrm taunts at Fafnir, "Too bad for you since you are not descend from mother Nidhogg, you're just a lowly duergar turn into one of us by greed!"

"I'm intrigued at this Nidhogg, a reminder of Akatoshdramon being the fatherly ancestor of Planet Skyrim's dragon." Ancalagondramon said before he fires a shadow blast at Fafnir while Malefor charge to swipe the Drake lord with his claws, which at the same time makes a ring of purple fire surrounding his opponent.

Fafnir transforms into Burning Fafnir and uses flames to weaken Ancalagondramon's shadow blast. Brunhilde quickly stops Wyrm and punches him hard in the face. She then blasts him with blue fire.

"Hey, Wyrm! Don't forget I'm here, too!" Brunhilde gets the purple drake's attention.

"You better not kill him because I intend to do it myself!" Burning Fafnir growled.

Brunhilde gives fake salute, "Yes, sir!"

Loki (YYGDM) and Mist watch Brunhilde and the Valkyries fighting off their Lokar colleagues. MetalSeadramon is fighting off both Jormungand and Fenrir. Zmey Gorynych and Aerialvern are occupied with Valkyrie Skuld and Gondul. Skuld fights Zmey and spins around his three heads making them dizzy.

Skuld cruelly giggles, "After I kill you and bath in your blood, I'll be taking your three heads as trophies!"

Gondul flies up and kicks Aerialvern's face.

"That's for my animal friends you've harassed on my savannah lands!"

* * *

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered - _Sinister Shadows_)**

BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, and AuroraInumon confront the Demon Beast Generals.

"Oh great, look who's here!" BlazeGallantmon shouted as he and his team saw their rivals.

BlazeGallantmon announces, "Demon Beast Generals, the party's over for you!"

"I think not. We have a countermeasure against you!" QuakeGenbumon said.

AuroraInumon said to his friends, "Let's shut these jerks up, guys. Ready?"

"Let us call on the power of the Golden Kirin! Spirit Beast Spirits Unite!" The Beast Tamer shouted in unison.

As the four Beast Spirits emerged, they converged into a column of golden light and pulled the four Beast Biomerged Tamers into the light and transform them into the Golden Kirin, the ultimate steed used to fight Valmarmon before.

StormSeiryuumon scoffs, "So, what? We can do the same, too!"

"Let's show them a real Kirin!" AuroraByakkomon announced.

All four generals shout in unison, "Demon Generals Unite!"

Once the Demon Beast Generals combined, they formed a darker counterpart to the Golden Kirin called the Dark Kirin.

"What do you think of us now?" The Dark Kirin asked.

The Golden Kirin simply has its answer, "We call it a ripoff."

The Dark Kirin brushes off the comment, "Ah, but we're gonna replace you!"

The Golden Kirin and Dark Kirin finally clash head-on.

* * *

Dee/D-Reaper and Teen-Reaper stand face to face while sizing each other up. Their last encounter was back on the Central Planet in the Other World during the Teen-Reaper's rampage across the Digiverse.

"You again?!" D-Reaper cried out in surprise.

Teen-Reaper laughs maniacally and cracks neck to side, "Kyahahahaha!"

"Dee will beat you up and protect friends!"

Teen-Reaper rushes D-Reaper and attacks him. The two Reapers fight in fisticuffs, but Teen-Reaper gains an advantage and wraps himself around his more rotund counterpart.

Jeri is seen in shock seeing the two D-Reapers fight.

Felinismon sees her Tamer's anxiety, "Oh, boy. Jeri, please snap out of it!"

"Jeri!" Leomon tries to get her attention.

Jeri muttered in shock, "No, it can't be... two D-Reapers?!"

* * *

Puella Chaos sees the battlefield going well as expected, "The Legion of Doom wants to bring some heavy hitters? Fine, Paradais can play that game, too."

The Halloween Queen uses her magic to summon the J-Reaper, DexInumon, and Abridged!Yami Marik.

"Since we have two D-Reapers, let's add a third to the mix!" Puella Chaos commented.

J-Reaper materializes in front of Jeri and spooks her.

"Hello, Jeri Katou!" J-Reaper cackled.

Jeri screams upon seeing her clone, "NOOOO!"

Felinismon snarls at ADR:01-Jeri Type, "Stay away from her, you freak!"

"We'll protect you, Jeri!" Leomon guarded his loyal companion.

Jeri simply mutters to herself, "Must overcome fears... have to overcome fears..."

* * *

Abridged!Yami Marik/Melvin confronts the other Tamers. Phillipe, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, and their Digimon face him.

"Well, this should prove entertaining." Yami Bakura stated about his old 'friend' appearing.

Abridged!Yami Marik introduces with an evil smile, "I'm Melvin and we're all gonna be fast friends."

Phillipe rebukes, "Like hell we are!"

Yugi rolls his eyes, "Great, another Abridged nutjob and worse it's Marik."

"It's Melllllvin." Abridged!Yami Marik corrects the King of Games.

"Ugh." Yugi groaned.

* * *

Puella Chaos sees another battle section and orders her new minion, "Ahaha, yes! Now, DexInumon combine with KingBasiliskmon to form DexBasiliskmon!"

As Ardhamon, Beowulfmon, and Reichmon reach the other Legendary Warriors, the other seven transform into their A-Hybrid forms. After they help take out Vampire Nazis, Daleks, and Demon Ninjas, they see ChaosGallantmon, Evil!Pharaohmon, KingBasiliskmon, Myotismon, and Grendelmon.

"You dare ruin our party? Our festivities?" ChaosGallantmon threatened at his enemies.

Evil!Pharaohmon announces, "We'll just show them the doors again."

Ardhamon glares at the Digimon villains, "This ain't your party! We're taking it back for Madoka and her friends!"

"So, get ready!" Beowulfmon readies his fighting stance.

The Legendary Warriors Spirit Evolve into their Z-Hybrid forms. KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon lead the charge on the villains. ChaosGallantmon evolves into ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode. Evil!Pharaohmon goes full 100 percent power and bulks up. KingBasiliskmon merges with DexInumon and turns into DexBasiliskmon. Myotismon evolves into BelialMyotismon. Grendelmon evolves into Ymirmon.

"We, too, can evolve if you've forgotten!" ChaosGallantmon HM refreshes the memory.

BelialMyotismon bellowed, "Let's give them a reminder!"

KaiserGreymon fights ChaosGallantmon HM while MagnaGarurumon briefly clashes with Evil!Pharaohmon. The two villains overpower and knock the two Z-Hybrids back. The other Z-Hybrids assemble against BelialMyotismon, Ymirmon, and DexBasiliskmon. Then, Marcus swoops down and clobbers BelialMyotismon so hard he knocks him over and takes his data to use to boost ShineGreymon into Burst Mode.

"Thanks, I needed that, Aniki!" ShineGreymon BM appreciated.

Marcus clenches his fist, "Who else wants some?!"

"I will." Evil!Pharaohmon steps in.

VoidJustimon appears just then, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Be my guest." KaiserGreymon nods at his ally before turning to his own comrades, "All right guys, looks like we're gonna need Susanoomon for this."

* * *

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Jaden confront Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura uses own dark spirit fusion power to turn into the Diabound Kernel.

Yami Bakura laughs at this outcome, "This takes us back to Duelist Kingdom when we were playing as each other's monsters. Only now we fight for real without cards!"

"When are you going to learn, evil spirit? You can't and won't beat us!" Yugi said to Bakura.

"I vote we all sing along... I love you, you love..." Tristan does a familiar children's song in his Abridged voice.

Joey cries out, "I vote I shove my foot up Bakura's arse! Nyeh!"

"How about I just blast him in the balls?" Tea suggested.

Jaden feels weird about the comments, "Oook, this is getting redonkulous."

Yami Bakura notices the former Slifer Red duelist, "So, we have ourselves a new player in our little horror game show?"

"The name's Jaden Yuki. And hopefully this is the last we see each other."

"Why? Don't want to be friends?" Yami Bakura asked.

Jaden replied with a smile, "Nah, I've met enough creepy dudes to know not to trust someone like you."

"I'm not that bad." Yami Bakura smirked.

Jaden simply comment, "I'm preeeeeety sure you are."

"Enough!" Yugi hits Yami Bakura with Dark Magic Attack.

Yami Bakura dodges and laughs, "You're gonna have to be quicker than that to get me!"

The Duelists converge on Yami Bakura. Yugi and Jaden team-up hitting Yami Bakura with a combined attack that stuns the dark force a bit.

"...oh, I'm not going down... not until my Zorc and Pals marathon is over." Yami Bakura stated.

Yugi shuts off the marathon anyway.

Yami Bakura sees it coming, "Oh, you can all go f**k yourselves."

Kaiba, Lyn, Max, Sam, Mokuba, and Yusei take on Professor Frank. Frank uses Paradais' power to transform himself into Ido the Supreme Magical Force.

"Ah-ha! Now I'll have revenge on Kaiba, his family, and Yusei!" Frank declared his purpose.

Kaiba glares at his enemy, "You never learn from history do you, Frank?"

"Well, I try meddle with the past and successfully wiped Yusei's future..." Frank responded to Kaiba's threat.

Yusei frowns at Professor Frank, "And that was your future, too."

"I never cared much for it. Anyway, prepare to die."

Lyn runs over and dropkicks Frank in the face, "Shut the hell up!"

"My face!" Professor Frank cried out in pain.

"Cry me a river, sissy man. You were lucky to last that long in Dawn of Chaos." Lyn said to him.

"Bet I can kick him in the nads first." Max Stromberg said.

"You're so on." Sam Stromberg stated.

"But, can you kick harder than how Luna did it?" Yusei ask Max and Sam about that experience.

Kaiba warns, "Better ice up your groin, Frank, because you're going to be hurting."

Frank cringes and whimpers before he goes into assault mode and unleashes magic on his opponents.

**(End theme)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Valkyries Skogul &amp; Sigrun, Ford &amp; company, and the 12 Doctor force the Matser, Davros, Demento, and their cohorts out of the room they were fighting in.

"Jessica, you're amazing!" Ford comments at the Valkyrie.

Skogul smiles and touches Ford's hand, "And I'm glad I can help you and your friends out of there."

Ford smiles much to Ashley's annoyance of Skogul.

"C'mon, Skogul, we must get back with our Maiden sisters." Sigrun said to her.

"Right."

As for the Master and Davros, they run into Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd. The 12th Doctor arrives to see his old nemeses get their comeuppance.

"Gentlemen, this will be quite interesting." The 12th Doctor said about the outcome.

Nostalgia Critic cries out to the Doctor Who villains, "We're here to kick your damn asses!"

AVGN said confidently, "And we're not going down so easily!"

The famous web reviewers charges at The Master and Davros. Nostalgia Chick and Angry Joe watches this while holding off some mooks.

"Aw yeah!" The Angry Joe cheered.

* * *

Demento finds Suzaku and Murugu fighting Sayaka, Ayase, Kuwabara, and Rolf. Demento finds himself stopped by Kuwabara, who forms his own version of a 'Spirit Spatula'.

"Not you again!" Demento cried out.

Kuwabara grins at Demento, "Hey, wanna see how mighty my Spirit Spatula is?"

Suzaku lashes at Rolf and Wilfred, "You and that pig are so dead!"

"Such filthy vermin! Let's kill them, Lord Suzaku!" Murugu shouted.

Koenma, Botan, and Jorge are watching this go down.

"Spirit Spatula, huh? I always knew I favored Kuwabara." Koenma comment about him.

"Why? Because he's more willing to cooperate?" Jorge asked the King of Spirit World.

"That and he comes up with such creative techniques. Spirit Spatula is not something you hear everyday!" Koenma answered to the ogre.

Botan sees this connection, "First Spirit Flyswatter and now this? This is ridiculous."

Ayase and Sayaka sees the 'spirit spatula' and sweatdrops.

"What was that?" Ayase questioned.

Sayaka answes to her, "A spatula be my guest."

"That man brings intriguing cultures to fight these monstrosities of the underworld." Rolf comment about Kuwabara's new skill.

Ayase charges at Suzaku and delivers a flurry of punches and kicks, "In any case, we should take down this guy."

Sayaka slashes at Suzaku with her cutlass and summons more water at his red antennas. Wilfred is doing a belly flop at Murugu.

Rolf now has a big tuna in his hand to smack Suzaku's face, "I will bring honor to you, poultry!"

* * *

**(Cue Megas XLR Soundtrack – _Berzerker_)**

As Titaniamon heads off to take out Demon Ninjas, Dramon X merges with most of his other Digimon to become Dramon X Shooting Star Mode. He confronts GranDracmon HellLord Mode.

"Are you ready to settle this, Kenny?" GranDracmon HL taunted by calling his nickname.

Dramon X SSM picks up a guitar and runs at GranDracmon, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Dramon X SSM and GranDracmon HL begin clashing using electric guitars as weapons.

* * *

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Varuna, Uranus, and Eris confront the Nightmare Special Squad.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus announces, "I heard you freaks made my friends into your own maids and harem girls! Well, I, Sailor Venus, find such deplorable acts unforgivable and for that I'll punish you!"

"Hah, that's a good one, woman." Ginyumon commented.

"No, I'll really punish you. Like now..." Dai-Vallkyrie Venus flies at Ginyumon quickly and hits him with a flying kick, "Sailor V Kick!"

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter said, "I'll take the big guy!"

"Oooh, you wanna arm wrestle me?!" Brutemon shouted.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Brutemon wrestle for a bit. Jupiter picks Brutemon over her head and tosses him into the ceiling.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter dusts her hands, "Nah, why don't I just kick your butt around this place? That's for slapping my ass, jerk!"

Dai-Valkyrie Eris confronts Chaser and Devilin.

"Think you can compete with us, little lady?" Chaser said to the Senshi.

"You can defeat the Red Comet and Blue Hurricane combo!" Devilin added.

"Let's dance, fellas!" Dai-Valkyrie Eris readies her lasso.

Chaser and Devilin tag team on Sailor Eris, but the Dai-Valkyrie flies right by them so fast they're shocked.

"I think she might be faster than you, Devilin." Chaser commented.

Devilin scoffs, "Nonsense! I was able to see her coming a mile away!"

Dai-Valkyrie Eris whistles to them, "Then, why's my lasso tied around both y'alls hands?"

The two Squad members notice Eris' rope tied around their hands. She pulls them forward and tossed them around.

"YEE-HAH! Let's lasso us up some varmint aliens!"

Before Gurdmon can even cast his Time Freeze, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus dashes faster than he can blink and punts him off the stage.

"Ok, who gets to kill the green turd first?" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna offered to her friends.

"Me." Dai-Valkyrie Uranus said.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna however said, "No, I think I should."

"Tyra, learn your place and let me handle him. I've been inching for revenge after being these jackasses' harem girl!" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus declared.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna sighs, "Not my problem, is it? Besides, my ax is inching for some blood."

Ginyumon notices Sailors Uranus and Varuna going back and forth. He has an idea in mind.

"Ready to surrender, Ginyu-wannabe?" Dai-Valkyrie Venus warned.

Ginyumon grins evilly as his body glows, "As a matter of fact, little lady... CHANGE NOW!"

"Crap!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus prepares to dodge the technique.

However, much to Venus' surprise, the beam goes past her and targets one of the other Senshi. The beam finally hits its target to Ginyumon's satisfaction.

Ginyumon laughs in the unknown chosen body, "Bingo, this body should do nicely!"

* * *

BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Sonja, and Sheila confront ShenPeacockmon, NeoDevimon, Babbi, and an army of Saibamon.

"How pathetic we get left with these losers." BanchoLeomon commented with a gruff.

Babbi reminds the lion warrior, "Hey, I killed ya remember?"

BanchoLeomon remembers that well, "How could I forget? And I intend to pay you back for that."

Babbi then changes the subject, "Whoa, time out! Since Yamato is here, I have no reason to fight y'all! See, I decided on a new path in my life."

"Are we doing this now, Babimon? C'mon, get serious!" NeoDevimon snapped.

Sonja rolls her eyes, "Whatever let's just kill these clowns."

"How rude. I'm certainly no joke." ShenPeacockmon stated.

"First, let's get rid of these green vermin." Sheila said as she massacres the Saibamon.

BW declares to his friends, "Whoever kills the most Saibamon wins."

Pikkan smirks, "You're on."

"Hey, don't you guys wanna know what I decided to become?! I wanna become a movie producer! And this whole Halloween stunt event will be my first film! I've already got the film crew outside filming us!" Babbi announces to the group.

BanchoLeomon notices Babbi's film teams outside, "I hate the media."

"Hey, the media love our cosplays, kitty cat!" Sheila said to BanchoLeomon.

NeoDevimon cries out, "C'mon, why don't you take us seriously?"

Pikkan retorts to NeoDevimon, "Because you're the Yamcha of the Legion of Doom."

NeoDevimon facefaults.

"All right, time I pluck a few feathers off you, bird." Sonja walks up to ShenPeacockmon.

ShenPeacockmon said in a sly manner, "If you insist. **_White Rainbow Flapping_**!"

The white peafowl fires a white rainbow shower at Sonja while flinging knives at her.

* * *

The Spirit Detective allies, led by Toguro, Genkai, and Yasha, confront the other eight Taiyoukai, led by Draco, Momotaro, and the other Demon Brotherhood members. Rinku looks avenge Sausga's humiliation and take on Momotaro.

* * *

Dai-Valkyrie Sailors Quaoar, Orcus, Mercury, Neptune, and Ixion engage the other remaining Paradais members Igasu, Nix, and Hydra. In response to the Sailors' Dai-Valkyrie forms, Nix transforms into his higher form Nyx, which is simply a bigger and muscular form of Nix, and Hydra becomes Erebus gains more serpent abilities and her hair changes brown that makes her resemble FMA 2003!Sloth.

"I'll go through you just to get my hands on Sailor Moon! After all, it's only fitting that I, Igasu the Blood Moon and her clone sisters, gets to kill her." The Senshi clone declared.

"You won't get past us, monster." Dai-Valkyrie Mercury glared at Igasu.

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune states, "It's time we put you away, Paradais scum."

"Shall we take care of business, Quaoar and Ixion?" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus said to her friends.

Both Dai-Valkyries Quaoar and Ixion shout, "Let's do this!"

Dai-Valkyries Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury help Dai-Valkyries Makemake and Haumea take out Cybermen.

"Cyber Mercury, just look at our Max and Sam go!" Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars commented at the siblings' progress.

Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury grins proudly, "That's our guys taking care of business!"

Dai-Valkyrie Haumea scoffs, "Even these two have boyfriends! Oh, this sucks!"

Dai-Valkyrie Makemake sighs, "Bad time to be complaining about this now, Vivian."

* * *

Hiei helps Mami, Oogumo, and Shibungi against Karasu.

"Disappointing I don't get Kurama." Karasu calmly stated.

Hiei glares at Karasu, "I'll be happy to take his place and kill you myself."

Mami sees this and smiled, "You arrive just in time."

"We could use the help we need, Hiei." Shibungi said to the demon ally.

Mami fires magical bullets with her musket at Karasu. Oogumo uses his Norse mace to lay a brutal hit at Karasu while Shibungi backs up by using his Norse wand to conjure wind in repelling the Quest Demon's explosive bombs.

Kurama gives support to Kyoko, Argo, and Ed against Rando.

"Yo, this is a rip! I want Yusuke, dawg!" Rando angrily yelled.

"Your rhymes need work." Kurama criticized while he transforms into Yoko Kurama. "But, don't worry there won't be any rewrites necessary."

"Aw shit." Rando muttered.

"Alright, Kurama is here to fight that wannabe rapper!" Kyoko smirked.

Ed laughs, "And I need to be someone else since he transforms into that white fox!"

The lovable oaf immediately dresses up as Sanosuke from _Rurouni Kenshin_ with his hair as a wig.

Argo is surprise to see him in cosplay, "The hell?!"

"Really, dressing up like that while we're battling?" Kyoko furrowed.

"Yep, it's simple my friends!" Ed gives a big smile.

Ed charges again in delivering a hilarious beatdown at Rando. Kyoko and Argo follow suit to back him and Kurama up.

* * *

Taiki and OmegaShoutmon take on DarkKnightmon. Deadpool watches with SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon.

"Who are you placing bets on?" SkullSatamon asked.

MarineDevimon answers to his fiendish skull friend, "1000 on DarkKnightmon."

Deadpool interjects by betting, "Bah, I've got 3000 on the kid and his shiny golden friend. Shall we go higher?"

"5000 cheeseburgers on the kid and the golden one!" SkullSatamon cried out about Taiki and OmegaShoutmon with his cheeseburgers comment.

Deadpool wonders, "Cheeseburgers?"

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot." MarineDevimon said to the red and black mercenary.

Spider-Man hangs from the ceiling to watch.

"Mind if I cut in and watch? Deadpool, what's been going on? Doing the mercenary thing?"

Deadpool replied to Spider-Man, "Well, y'know the usual, Petey."

"Don't call me, Petey."

"Or, what? You'll do the Emo Dance? Oooo, I'm so scared." Deadpool joked at that Spider-Man 3 referenced.

Spider-Man narrows his eyes, "Oh, you didn't just go there."

* * *

Dai-Valkyrie Sailors Moon, Neo Moon, &amp; Mars and the Ninja Turtles confront the Rajita Warlord trio - Ghidorah, Gamera, and Gyaos.

Michelangelo cries out, "It's the Shredder dudes!"

"This is it. We either go out fighting or down like chumps." Raphael said in an adamant tone.

"Somebody forgot to tell me how much bigger they are up close." Donatello commented.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon sees the turtles' hesitation and reminds them, "Don't feel bad being scared. I admit, I was scared too facing monsters like them."

"But, over time as Sailor Senshi, we became stronger and faced up to our fears." Dai-Valkyrie Mars added.

Leonardo agrees and said to his brothers, "They're right, guys. It's time we face up to our fears of other Shredders, especially giants like these guys."

Ghidorah chortles, "Ah, Sailor Moon, Neo Moon, Sailor Mars, sweet revenge will be mine as I slay both of Queen Serenity's future heirs and the Houou container."

"No, I'll kill them." Gamera said.

Gyaos suggest something, "How about we each take a turn and tear them apart piece by piece?"

Ghidorah chortles evilly, "Now, I like the sound of that."

"Don't you ignore us, warlords!" Leonardo cried out.

"You four are nothing but bugs to us! Now move!" Ghidorah unleashes a shockwave that blows the four Turtles back, "Now, where were we, Sailor Senshi?"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon said to the TMNT, "Turtles! Me and Mars can give you the power to fight these guys!"

"That's right!" Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon said to them.

Michelangelo is surprise about this, "Whoa?! Really?!"

"How?" Donatello asked the Senshi.

Gyaos glares at the four Turtles, "There's something very familiar about these four humanoid turtles."

"What do you mean?" Gamera wondered about his ancestor's concern.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Neo Moon pull out their Silver Crystals and Dai-Valkyrie Mars transforms into Houou Mars.

"Whoa, Mars just turned into phoenix mode like Jean Grey!" Raphael said in surprise.

Leonardo points out, "And that's the Silver Crystal in Sailor Moon's hands!"

"Now, the crystal is ours for the taking!" Ghidorah shouted.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Neo Moon combine their Silver Crystals to hold off the three warlord. Houou Mars forges a wall of cosmic fire to contain the Rajita warlords temporarily.

* * *

MEGAS is surrounded by Gorrath, who the warmaster is piloting his mech alongside calling forth the Gloft Commander and his forces.

"Warmaster, we have him surrounded!" The Glorft Commander said to his boss.

"Good, because we'll destroy that monkey man right here!" Gorrath shouted.

Coop smirks and does his usual rant, "Well first you baddies arrived to ruin the party, then you're trying to take over the place, and now I'm here to kick your squid ass!"

Jamie interrupts, "Coop, you could have done this early before that All-Star smash."

"Eh, whatever. I like to do this in the right time, now, it's smashing time." Coop grins.

As usual, MEGAS is destroying the Gloft mechs.

**(End theme)**

* * *

**(Cue Breaking Point – _Promise Keeper_)**

Bumblebee, Starscream, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Knock Out, and Soundwave arrive to see the Transformers fighting Bangiraceous.

"By the allspark!" Ratchet witness it all.

Shockwave sees the Dinobots, "Intriguing, considering I used to create those prehistoric machines before cloning the Predacons."

"Let's go help them, team!" Bulkhead said to his comrades and Decepticons.

Bumblebee responds, "Okay!"

The Transformers are going in to help their allies.

Arcee notices while riding Strafe above, "Just in time."

Optimus sees this in satisfaction while him riding Grimlock is evading dark shockwaves coming from the Cretaceous Taiyoukai.

"Back us up to defeat this eldritch monstrosity!" Megatron ordered at his Decepticon cohorts.

"Will do, Lord Megatron!" Starscream respond and he firing missiles at Bangiraceous.

Splitting up from Skogul and Sigrun, Ford and company found Grim, Billy, Mandy, Sector V, Father, and the other Delightfuls.

"Guys!" Ashley cried out to her 'siblings'.

Billy happily said, "Yay! A big battle!"

"About time I can take down some weaklings." Mandy scowled.

Billy and Mandy appear to fight some mooks. Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5 help them out such as Numbuh 4 doing a bubblegum Kamehameha. Numbuh 3 calls her old rabbit mech, HIPPIE-HOP, to pilot it and fight the mooks. Gardevoir uses her Mega Stone that Slade gave to Ford in last year's party in Kaiba Mansion to become Mega Gardevoir in delivering a psychic blast at the Daleks and Weeping Angels.

Grim steps in to the remaining group, "I can offer some assistance."

"Wait Grim, you mean that-?" Ford realizes what he's doing.

"Precisely my point."

Grim then uses the right time to temporary turn Ashley and her 'Delightful siblings' into Sector Z!

Numbuh 1 feels satisfied, "Love that you guys are back than your Delightful selves."

"Showoffs." Father commented since he remembers that he did turn Sector Z to his 'Delightful Children' with the Delightfulization Chamber prototype.

"Man, we're finally back in the game!" Z Bruce feels proud of himself.

Z David correct Z Bruce, "For an hour at least."

Z Ashley feels modest unlike her Delightful incarnation, "How do you like it now, Ford?"

"Hey at least you're less snobbish in your original self." Ford responds at her.

Z Lenny shouts, "I say its ass kicking time!"

"I am with you on this." Z Constance said to Z Lenny.

Z Bruce then announces, "Alright team, let's help out those Transformers out there!"

Sector Z is joining in to help the Autobots, Decepticons, and Dinobots fight against Bangiraceous.

Grim then said to Numbuh 1, "You know we must do like our climatic time in our crossover."

"Oh I see where you are getting at." Numbuh 1 responded.

Grim and Numbuh 1 then fuse for Nigel Uno to control the Skeleton Samurai that fought the Delightful Reaper. Father levitates to land at the Skeleton Samurai's shoulder.

"Don't forget I can lend a hand here." Father said while he creates fire from his hand.

"Whatever. But in any case, battle stations!" Numbuh 1 cried out.

Calling out his old motto, Skeleton Samurai and Father charge in to fight Bangiraceous.

* * *

Beary the Bear and Chickadee-y the Chickadee are seen humping Randy Marsh.

"AAH! Their raping me!" Randy Marsh cries out in getting himself off.

"Leave my dad alone!" Stanryu does a blue Hadoken at the two Woodland Critters.

Seeing the battle going on, the South Park version of George RR Martin stands in the stage and sings his 'wiener' song while this is going. Howard the Duck and Courage made it safely to the stage to watch the battles.

Alucard is mowing down Nazi Vampires with brutality while the Mayor watches in glee. Spike and Vicious have their duel with their guns and katana respectively. The Gargoyles are seen holding off the mooks.

Kirito then summons fairy wings from his back in Alfheim Online to evade the black masses coming from Akadean!Arago while delivering more slashes at the Taiyoukai. Akadean!Arago howls and fires eye beams to incinerate Kirito with.

Ford interjects to convince the Merc with the Mouth, "Say Deadpool, if those bad guys win, they are going to ruin that upcoming Deadpool movie just like the writers did in Wolverine Origins. Yep, they will put him superpowers and lacking of mouth again."

Deadpool's eyes burn and he yells overdramatically, "NOOOOOO! Ok... Darth Vader Episode 3 mode off."

The infamous mercenary takes out his katana, "Let's kill us some villains before they convince Hollywood to ruin my image again!"

"I'll lead the way, Wade." Spider-Man nodded.

SkullSatamon wonders about it, "Shall we help them?"

"Might as well." MarineDevimon shrugged.

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon hide out with Howard the Duck.

"Don't mind if we share space with ya?" Pumpkinmon asked.

Gotsumon said in curiosity, "Are you a Digimon, too?"

"A what?" Howard said dumbfound.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen/Norse Knight helps Rio, Kyo, and Selipa take on members of the Demon Brotherhood, including the Demon Saint Beasts Genbu and Seiryuu. Byakko sneaks up behind Genbu and breaks him in two with his mouth blast.

"Thanks, Byakko." Rio appreciated.

Byakko glares at the ice demon, "Your turn Seiryuu."

Seiryuu growls, "Traitorous scum, I'll break you into pieces like last time!"

"Unlikely since you're dealing with us, demon." Tuxedo Kamen stated.

Seiryuu transforms into an Asiatic ice dragon and expels ice from his mouth, converting rows of tables into frozen sheets. Knight and Rio deflect ice beams. Cammy, Shingo, Kohana &amp; Shiro, and Lien join in. Shingo transforms into Moonlight Knight and helps break the ice. Cammy throws Ofuda scrolls that immobilizes other demons like Roto, Gouki, and Zeru. Kohana converts Shiro into a mallet that she uses to break Roto, Gouki, and Zeru's faces. Lien summons TobuCatmon, turns him into a metal ball, and throws him at Genbu, breaking the stone demon into pieces.

Kyo and Selipa team-up as they double kick Seiryuu, breaking his ice dragon form. Seiryuu hits the ground hard and grunts.

"Talk about easy." Shingo commented.

Cammy then said, "It's not over until we've driven them out of here!"

* * *

The Legendary Warriors unite to form Susanoomon. Susanoomon punches Evil!Pharaohmon back and sends him flying back. ChaosGallantmon HM, DexBasiliskmon, and BelialMyotismon brace themselves for the Unified Legendary Warrior.

"You're going to get it now, jerks." VoidJustimon warned at the villains.

Marcus grins, "Let's give these guys a beating they deserve!"

"Right with you, Aniki!" ShineGreymon BM cried out.

As Susanoomon engages Evil!Pharaohmon and DexBasiliskmon, VoidJustimon takes on ChaosGallantmon HM and ShineGreymon BM confronts BelialMyotismon.

**(End theme)**

* * *

**(Cue My Chemical Romance – _Famous Last Words_)**

Yusuke dives at Long and punches him so hard he goes through a table. RJ lands boxer punches all over Kiryu and uppercuts him into the ceiling.

"Practicing on those punches, RJ?" Yusuke gives a compliment.

RJ grins, "You bet I have, dad! Been boxing on my free time!"

Yusuke comments, "Nice! Digging that uppercut you just gave Kiryu!"

"I'd stop running your mouth and pay attention to me!" Long blasts Yusuke in the back.

Yusuke gets blasted down and transforms into full Mazoku mode. "Ok, pissed off now."

"Kiryu, let's unite our powers!" Long suggested.

Kiryu grinned, "Never thought you'd ask, brother."

Kiryu and Long fuse to become KiryuLong. "Let's settle this, Urameshi boys! You don't have that Tenyou brat, Yui, to save you!"

RJ turns full Mazoku mode as well and stands beside his father.

"They might've fused, but they've made themselves one big target." RJ commented.

Yusuke nods, "Yep, ready to take these assclowns down?"

"Let's do it, dad!"

Tenyou!Yui dodges all of Nemesis' claw slashes and jumps up kicking Nemesis' jaw. The power from Yui's kick nearly breaks Nemesis' jaw in two. DarkGabumon headbutts Nemesis from behind and jumps right beside Tenyou!Yui.

"Let's combine to reform Shaka, DarkGabumon." Yui said to her digimon partner.

DarkGabumon nods, "Ok!"

Tenyou!Yui and DarkGabumon biomerge to become Shaka, a golden-haired girl garbed in AncientGarurumon armor. A claymore sword produces in Shaka's hand and she runs forward to slash Nemesis with it. Nemesis summons demon bombs like Karasu's to keep Shaka at bay. Shaka swings her claymore to cancel out the bombs and lunges forward slashing Nemesis a few times. Nemesis his the ground spitting blood. Throwing off her mask, Nemesis inhales the air and spits out microscopic bombs that materialize around Shaka. The bombs slowly grow and amass around the Tenyou.

Nemesis smirks, "Hah, no matter how strong you've become, you still couldn't have sensed my bombs."

"Give me your worst." Shaka glared.

Nemesis laughs at the threat, "Is that a challenge? Oh, I'm going to enjoy seeing you being blown to bits!"

As Nemesis sends the bombs toward Shaka, they impact and explode all around Shaka. Shaka seemingly looks like she had been done in by Nemesis' bombs and blown to bits.

"Game over for you, Yui Tsubasa!" Nemesis cried out.

Aoshi arrives and chuckles at Nemesis.

"Something funny, mongrel?" Nemesis asked.

Aoshi said, "Yes, look up."

As Nemesis looked up, Shaka swooped down and lands right on top of Nemesis' shoulders. Shaka folds both legs around Nemesis' neck and spins around, swinging her across the room.

"I call that the Shaka-canrana!"

Aoshi facepalms and laughs, "Oh, Yui."

* * *

Morpheous and Serenity joins in helping the Demon allies take on the Taiyoukai. Draco transforms into his draconian demon form. Morpheous shape shifts into a similar beast and clashes with Draco. Cecaelia attacks Serenity, who turns into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and fires a red molten blast. Cecaelia dodges and hits Serenity with a tidal wave. Yasha jumps Cecaelia from behind and punches her into a wall. The eight Taiyoukai quickly merge to become OmegaDraco and turns the tide on Morpheous, Serenity, and the Demon allies.

Toguro and Kairen renew their heated rivalry as they punch one another. Elder Toguro attempts to sneak attack his younger brother, but Genkai stops him dead at his tracks.

"Ah, the old prude... well, I can't call you old since you're died and were granted your youth back in the after life." Elder Toguro chortled.

Genkai gives a cold look, "I won't waste my time with you."

"You dare look down on me?!" Elder Toguro angrily stated.

Yasha lands behind Elder Toguro and taps his shoulder. He turns around and gets decked with a right hand.

"Did anyone ever tell you your annoying? Thankfully he's lost his power to regenerate." Yasha smirked.

Genkai explains, "No thanks to Rei and Hiei's daughter. her sacred blue fire managed to remove that ability of his."

Yasha nods at Genkai, "Good, less work for us."

Elder Toguro whines because of this revelation, "Curse that ice maiden brat! She and her family are going to pay dearly for this!"

* * *

Suzaku zaps Rolf and shouts angrily, "STOP CALLING ME POULTRY, YOU LOWER PRIMATE SCUM!"

Murugu escapes Wilfred and flies back to Suzaku. "I'm ready to merge, my lord!"

"Become my armor, Muguru!" Suzaku ordered his pet.

As they merge, Murugu becomes Suzaku's phoenix armor and he transforms into Super Suzaku, now sporting golden hair and an electric aura.

"Ah, much better. Now I, Super Suzaku, will wipe you scum out."

Super Suzaku splits himself into 14 selves and shoots a barrage of lightning arrows at Rolf, Ayase, and Sayaka.

"Heads up, guys!" Kuwabara uses Spirit Spatula to deflect a few of the arrows. One arrow manages to hit Kuwabara and zaps him.

Seeing Super Suzaku in action, Rando takes off his backwards cap and let his hair turn golden, transforming himself into Super Rando with an electric aura.

"Now I'm ready to go medieval on y'alls asses!" Super Rando declared.

He dashes forward to attack Yoko Kurama, Ed, Argo, and Kyoko.

Yoko Kurama readies his demonic vines, "Prepare yourselves. This is your ultimate test, my friends."

Maya drops in to give them a hand. "Sorry, I'm late! Whoa, is that Rando?!"

"Super Rando, bitch!"

Maya fumes at the insult, "Oh, you did not just call me a bitch!"

Super Rando states, "After I'm done beating ya, I'll be taking you three bitches (refers to Ayase, Sayaka, Maya) on a joy ride!"

Karasu turns into his golden-haired Super Karasu mode with the electric aura. He unleashed more destructive bombs at Hiei, Mami, Oogumo, and Shibungi. Hiei forms black armor forged from his Darkness Flames and cancels out the bombs from hitting him.

"In case you're behind the times, but I've fully mastered my flames as you can see." Hiei demonstrated.

"Darkness Flame Armor? Impressive, but can you save your allies?" Super Karasu sends bombs at the others.

Hiei intercepts the other bombs heading for Mami, Oogumo, and Shibungi.

Momotaro uses all three beast orbs to create his Chimeric armor (a perfect fusion of his ape, phoenix, and wolf armors) and becomes Super Momotaro with the electric aura. He manages to overpower Rinku with ease. Sasuga runs over to save him. Chuu, Shishiwakamaru, Suzaka, Jin, and Touya confront Super Momotaro. Chuu has become drunk from all the alcohol and attacks Super Momotaro with fury.

"C'mon, Rinku! Get up!" Sasuga pleads the unconscious boy.

Rinku feels dizzy, "Did someone get the number on that bus to Demon Realm?"

Sasuga cries out, "Ack, that jerk knocked his screws loose!"

"Wake him up somehow, honey!" Beautiful Suzaka convinced.

Sasuga smiles and kisses Rinku, which revives the young demon. Rinku instinctively springs back to life as his eyes turn to hearts.

"Looks like it worked." Sasuga stated.

Rinku huffs and puffs, "Super Momotaro, we're not done yet! You're going to pay for humiliating my Sasuga!"

"Bring it on, you punk! I'm talking your girl as my wife when the Demon Brotherhood runs this joint!" Super Momotaro smirked.

Rinku counters, "No way, she's becoming my wife!"

Rinku charges with a bunch of yo-yos.

Chuu laughs, "That's the spirit, Rinku! You're becoming a man!"

Natsume suddenly interjects, "So as long as he doesn't impregnate the poor girl. I should know..."

"Being a mom ain't that bad." Chuu commented.

Natsume reminds him, "Well, after you get impregnated by a demon dog futanari and you give birth to a half-pup demon child, your life only goes downhill from here. My fighting skills have gotten a little rusty."

"Then, how about we team-up like the good ol' times?! Besides, ya been ok with me babysitting your little squirt." Chuu said to her.

Natsume reminds Chuu, "Whatever happened to you and that fox girl... Koto I believe that's her name?"

"Erm, well... heh..."

**(End theme)**

* * *

**_Makai Realm/Bar_**

The fox demon ring announcer, Koto, is watching the House of Villains from a TV in a bar. She's drunk off her ass, but she gets pissed seeing Chuu talking with Natsume.

"Ya womanizing jerk! What does she have that I don't?!"

* * *

**_House of Villains/Main Dinner Theater Area_**

**(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster -_ A Contest of Aeons_)**

Madoka and Homura are seen about to engage with Millenniummon.

"Don't underestimate him, his time powers makes that monster a difficult opponent." Homura warned her best friend.

Madoka readies with her magical bow, "I know, but we can still fight for our friends and our place."

Joining Madoka and Homura are TOM and Abridged!Mr. Popo.

"Need some help, ladies?" TOM offered.

Abridged!Popo sees Millenniummon, "It's been a while, my former master."

"I see you've grown into quite a force, my spawn." Millenniummon stated of remembering a former acquaintance.

TOM notices this info, "Wait, he made you, Popo?"

"Oh yes, I was one of his very first experiments. But, once I developed a mind of my own, he casted me aside and declared me a failure, but who's the failure now?"

Millenniummon chuckles at the demented genie, "Well done overcoming your own flaws, spawn, but now I must erase you."

"I know you can easily destroy me, but I won't let you." Abridged!Popo declared.

Millenniummon taunts, "Pecking order."

"Indeed." Abridged!Popo comments at this infamous dialogue.

"Ok, this is getting freaky. And why is my voice coming out of that thing?" TOM said while hearing his 'voice actor' coming from Millenniummon.

Suddenly, Sailor Saturn drops in and turns into her Dai-Valkyrie form.

"I have no one else to fight, so I'm here." Dai-Valkyrie Saturn said to the heroes.

"Glad you can be here, Saturn." TOM said to the Senshi.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn sees who she is fighting, "So, our opponent is Millenniummon."

"Yes, and we must defeat his distortion at all cost." Homura nods at Saturn.

Homura starts firing her pistol while Madoka backs up by shooting Nebula Arrows at Millenniummon.

Puella Chaos laughs arrogantly in the side lines, "My love, you can deal with them, I have my sister to myself..."

However, she sees Kyubey with Sailor Pluto, "Incubator, what are you doing?!"

* * *

Kyubey finally founds the Senshi of Time and states, "I finally found you at last."

Pluto quietly glares at Kyubey and frowns.

"Forgive me if I'm not easily trusting of you, Incubator. What is it you want with me?"

* * *

"You dare interrupt our kill?!" Ancalagondramon flaps his gigantic wings and summons meteors to fire at Brunhilde and Fafnir.

Wyrm summons cold scald to wash off Burning Fafnir's flames, "Is there no way to stop me, I know your moves to begin with!"

Brunhilde and Burning Fafnir avoid Ancalagondramon's attacks. Burning Fafnir also dodges the Beowulf Dragon's cold scald.

Brunhilde covers herself in a blue fire aura, protecting her from his attacks, "Nah, I just love annoying my enemies! Alduindramon, right? I've fought big monsters like you and even slain a Mao King. Why don't I add you to the list?"

Iron Man flies up next to Brunhilde, "You're definitely going to need a hand."

"Hulk Smash big dragon!" The green giant arrives to help.

Suddenly, with Wyrm's back turned, Valkyries Skogul and Sigrun sneak up to attack Wyrm. Skogul produces a staff and uses it like a bow, shooting blasts down all over Malefor. Sigrun swoops down kicking Wyrm's face with force.

"It's about time! Where have you two been?" Gondul cried out.

"Long story, Skogul will tell y'all later." Sigrun smirked before she winks to Skogul.

Skogul blushes, "Yes, but let's get to business first."

Sailor Gao Pluto rushes over to meet with Valkyrie Skogul. "Big sis Jessica!"

"Hina, where's Sailor Pluto?" Skogul asked.

Gao Pluto points Skogul to where Pluto is meeting with Kyubey.

Titan!Eren backs up MetalSeadramon by pummeling down Fenrir.

Loki (MCU) shoots blasts from his scepter to hold Thor (MCU) at bay. Thor uses Mjolnir to wade through Loki (MCU)'s blast.

"Surrender now, brother!" Loki (MCU) taunted.

Thor (MCU) counters, "I'll never kneel to you!"

Loki (MCU) nods in disbelief, "That's a shame. I am thy king."

Thor (MCU) glares at his archnemesis, "There's only one king and another who will come before him. And you are not the king!"

Loki (MCU) scowls as Thor (MCU) throws Mjolnir through his beam and hits him in the chest.

Inori and Mana watches as Shu and Gai are going to confront Loki (YYGDM) and Mist.

"Well I see you two have yet to fight." Gai said to the two Jotunheim foes.

Shu glares at Loki and Mist, "The last time we encounter you guys are your alternate selves from our world."

Gai raises his broadsword at Loki, "Shu, hold off that Erinye while I shall fight the trickster-god."

Shu readies both blades at Mist. "And that I shall."

Loki (YYGDM) goes head to head with Gai.

"You've fought my future self? Well, congrats on beating him, but being kept in confinement no doubt has weakened him!"

The trickster god neutralizes Gai with a mystic beam.

"Yes I see you're wielding a Norse weapon. But, how good will that do against me in my prime?"

Mist licks her lips seductively and dodges Shu's strikes, "You're very quick and skilled, boy. Though, that Norse weapon you wield should be used in the right hands. I'll show you how to properly use it."

Mist summons a blade and slashes at Shu with it.

"Heh, you really remind me of that Takato boy. If you two weren't Midgard trash, I'd call you two very attractive." Mist commented before she spots Inori and Mana, "Are those two your women, boy? They look so frail and weak. Let me be your woman instead."

* * *

As GalacticNova X turns Ascendant level 3, Angemon X responded to the threat and turns Ascendant level 3 as well. Mystic Celesta X, being slightly stronger than them both, glides toward GalacticNova X and hits him with a barrage of palm strikes. She hits him with a hard palm strike that knocks GalacticNova X through a wall. Angemon X forges Ascendant energy into his sword and charges at the behemoth. GalacticNova X emerges shooting an Omega Blaster. Mystic Celesta X counters with a Holy Beam. Angemon X lunges at GalacticNova X's side and slashes him.

"GARGH! BUGS!" GalacticNova X angrily cries out.

Mystic Celesta X gives a determined look, "No matter what, I'm not letting you near my brother!"

Angemon X suggests his girlfriend, "Sedna, need help catching that warlock?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna is trying her hardest breaking through DarkMagimon's shield. She then summons her Dragon Saber and flies up to break the warlock's barrier.

"Nah, I got him!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna replied.

DarkMagimon pleads, "Wait! No!"

WarAngemon then think of something, "Davis, ready?!"

Ultima X nods at WarAngemon, "Let's do it, TK!"

WarAngemon and Ultima X perform the Meta-Fusion Dance.

"FUSION-HA!"

The two Ascendants merge to become WarUltima X, who looks like Teen Gotenks from Dragonball Heroes, but with the armored features of WarAngemon and Ultima X.

Tike and David both nod to each other. They perform the same technique.

"FUSION-HA!"

The Ascendant kids merge to become Daike, who looks like Child Gotenks.

Both Meta-Fused warriors transform into their Ascendant forms and tag-team on Mutalior and Daimaomon.

"Damn you, you're cheating!" Mutalior shouted.

Daimaomon is surprise at this, "That Bearer of Hope was able to combine with another human?!"

WarUltima X speaks in a dual voice, "Your way behind the times, Daimaomon! I ain't the scared little squirt you kidnapped years ago!"

Daike speaks in a dual voice as well, "Let's shut these jackasses down!"

WarUltima X nods and clobbers Daimaomon with one hand. Daike produces Kamikaze Ghosts to blow away the Saibamon surrounding them.

Kamikaze Ghost floats over and giggles to the audience, "Hope you're having a spooky Halloween! Hahahahah!"

Keke and Sam both look on sweatdropping at Daike's antics.

"Things just never change." Sam commented.

Keke replied, "Tell me about it."

Taito and Cyrus are still settling their score in a separate corner. Taito punches Cyrus so hard he sends him crashing through a wall.

Taito pops his knuckles, "Give up, Cyrus. You can't win even as an Ascendant."

Cyrus coughs blood and chuckles at his foe, "It ain't over yet, Taito. Not by a long shot."

**(Theme fades)**

* * *

**(Cue Bruce Faulconer – _Ginyu Force Theme_)**

As 'Ginyumon' slouches over, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna noticed 'Dai-Valkyrie Uranus' grinning evilly.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna realizes, "Hey, you're not...!"

'Dai-Valkyrie Uranus' punches Varuna back and turns around laughing.

Ginyumon/Dai-Valkyrie Uranus clenches hands and grins, "Oh yes! This power is incredible! I never imagined Sailor Senshi would gain an immeasurable amount of power that exceeds my own! You ladies have perhaps the deepest reserves of energy, even greater than an Ascendant's."

"No way! He's got Uranus' body!" Dai-Valkyrie Eris cried out.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus races toward Uranus, "Give Uranus her body back, you jerk!"

'Dai-Valkyrie Uranus' leaps over Dai-Valkyrie Venus and kicks her in the back. He spins around catching Venus, Jupiter, Varuna, and Eris with a tornado spin.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus/Ginyumon recovers, "Guys! Look out!"

Brutemon, Chaser, Devilin, and Gurdmon surround 'Ginyumon'.

"Heheh, going somewhere, our former boss?" Brutemon asked.

Chaser smirked, "The captain's got himself a stronger body it seems."

"It's gonna be interesting taking orders from a woman... a masculine-looking one at that." Devilin commented.

"But, he's still our captain! Hah, watch him go to town on those wenches!" Gurdmon cried out.

'Ginyumon' pushes past the Nightmare Squad and heads over to tackle 'Dai-Valkyrie Uranus'.

"Get off me!" Ginyumon/Dai-Valkyrie Uranus growled.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus/Ginyumon angrily said, "Not until you get me my body back!"

"Sorry, lady, but you snooze you lose!" Ginyumon/Dai-Valkyrie Uranus he antagonizes her more by groping her body's boobs and blushes, "Ohhh, man, you've got squishy boobies and such soft delicate skin! Wait, and you got some firm muscles, too! Are you sure you ain't she-man?"

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus/Ginyumon furiously shouts, "STOP TOUCHING MY BODY, YOU SICK FREAK!"

'Ginyumon' tosses 'Dai-Valkyrie Uranus' into the air and pursues him. She goes for a flying uppercut, but the other Nightmare Squad pull her down. Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Jupiter, Eris, and Varuna help bring the Nightmare Squad down.

"Get your body back, Uranus!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus cheered.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter nails Brutemon with her Mjolnir, "We'll handle these guys!"

'Ginyumon' flies up and grabs 'Dai-Valkyrie Uranus'.

"Just for violating my body, I'm gonna slit your throat. The only hands that touches my magnificent body is my one and only love!" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus/Ginyumon takes the Space Sword out of 'Ginyumon's' hand and puts it to his throat, "Now, give me my body!"

Ginyumon/Dai-Valkyrie Uranus taunts her further, "Pffft! Never! I'm gonna enjoy being a woman from now on!"

"NOW!"

Ginyumon/Dai-Valkyrie Uranus sighs, "Fine, you win. CHANGE NOW!"

The body switch process is repeated. Sailor Uranus returns to her body and Ginyumon returns to his. Uranus disarms Ginyumon and takes back her Space Sword.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus gives a death glare at Ginyumon, "Just for that, you're dead! First I'm made a harem girl and now this! You've already walked past the thin line with me."

"Wait, wait, wait, let's talk for a minute!" Ginyumon pleaded.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus does not care about excuses, "I'm done talking."

Ginyumon looks down and sees Dai-Valkyrie Varuna with her back turned. An evil grin forms on his face.

"I always got a back-up plan." Ginyumon thoughted, "CHANGE NOW!"

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus warns her comrades, "No! Guys move! He's going to get one of you!"

As Ginyumon shoots and aims, he targets Varuna and prepares to body swap with her. Dai-Valkyrie Varuna instinctively bats the beam right back at Ginyumon, which blasts him in the face.

"OUCH! HOT! HOT! MY FACE!"

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna replied, "Sorry, but Quaoar would never forgive me if I came back looking like a purple horned alien."

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter hits Brutemon in the face with Mjolnir. Dai-Valkyrie Venus and Eris both tie up Devilin and Chaser. Gurdmon backs off pleading.

"All right, playtime is over, ladies!" Ginyumon cried out.

**(End theme)**

* * *

**(Final Fantasy X HD Remaster - _A Contest of Aeons_ resumes)**

Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Neo Moon, and Houou Mars combine their powers to grant the 2012 Ninja Turtles new forms. The Turtles become the same Avatar Dragons their 2003 counterparts became to fight the Tengu Shredder. The Turtles marvel at their new forms.

"What happened to us?" Leonardo looks at his new body.

Donatello becomes surprise at this, "We're dragons now?"

Neo Moon explains to the turtles, "We've unlocked your deepest potentials. Your counterparts from the 2003 universe gained these forms fighting their world's original Shredder."

"And with these forms, you have a better fighting chance." Houou Mars said to the Ninja Turtles.

"So, what do you guys think?" Dai-Valkyrie Moon asked them.

Michelangelo flexes his arms, "I feel stronger! Badass even! C'mon, bros, let's tear us up some Shredheads!"

Raphael grins, "Now you're talking my game, Mikey."

Ghidorah scoffs at the outcome, "What difference does this make?"

Gyaos refreshes his memory, "I remember now. I remember destroying a world that worshipped four Turtle Gods. And these four represent those Turtle Gods!"

Gamera becomes interested upon hearing that, "Intriguing, we'll eliminate these four!"

"We'll fight Kaiju as Kaiju!" Ghidorah bellowed.

Ghidorah transforms into an eviler Godzilla-looking creature and retaining some of his Shredder armor features. Gamera turns into an eviler Gamera turtle and retains some of his Shredder features. Gyaos' Kaiju form resembles Gyaos with traits of the Tengu Shredder's dragon form.

Neo Moon becomes nervous, "Oh god..."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon encourages Neo-Moon, "Stay strong, Neo Moon. We can beat them."

"Yep, nothing that the Houou power can't handle." Houou Mars said.

"And now you've got us to back you up, Senshi." Leonardo stated.

Ghidorah looks down at his opponents, "What will you do now, fools?!"

"We're stronger than before thanks to Lady Chaos, Lord Millenniummon, and Paradais!" Gyaos bellowed.

Neo Moon puts on a brave face, "We have the power of the cosmos on our side."

* * *

X arrives watching Level 3 Omega X fighting Burizalor and Level 3 Metalla X engaging Virus with fisticuffs. Madoudramon Titan Mode is seen engaging Omegamon. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode turns into Paladin Mode just to stand a chance against Valmarmon Tartarus Mode.

"Ugh, normally Omega X Level 3 should slaughter Burizalor, but with Chaos giving him power he's on par with a Level 3 Ascendant! Likewise with Virus, Metalla X better end this quick!" X proclaimed.

As Omega X went for a Ryuken, Burizalor dodges and hits his adversary with a barrage of Death Beams. These Deaths Beams repeatedly hit Omega X and sent him crashing. Omega X regresses back to his base Ascendant form as a result of exhausting his Level 3 power. Virus clubs Metalla X hard and sends him falling next to Omega X. Metalla X drops out of his level 3 form and turns back to normal Ascendant Base.

"What's wrong? I thought the level 3 Ascendant form was supposed to be this extravagant power, but you showed me nothing to wow me over." Burizalor taunted.

Virus gives a smug grin, "Did we neglect to tell them, Burizalor?"

Burizalor nods with glee, "Oh, yes! I did leave one detail out, but the reason why we defeated you in your level 3 states was because Lady Chaos and Millenniummon bestowed us power to help put us on your level."

"In other words, both of us now are on a level 3 Ascendant's strength. In my case, I can get stronger if I continued to fight strong opponents." Virus finishes this statement.

"Damn, what now?" Omega X asked Metalla X.

Metalla X growls, "Why are you asking me for?!"

Virus thought about an idea, "Now how about I summon my children to finish them?"

Burizalor evilly smirks, "This should be splendid. Killed by miniatures! What a way to die!"

X yells in the sidelines, "Guys! use the Meta-Fusion Dance!"

"Ah, man! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" Omega X facepalms.

Metalla X muttered, "Because you're an idiot."

Omega X regains his composure, "Let's get this over with!"

Virus realizes this, "Crap, they're gonna fuse!"

Burizalor is about to charge, "Not if I have anything to say-!"

X quickly cuts off the two villains and distracts them.

"Sorry, but not villains crossing."

Omega X and Metalla X correctly perform the Meta-Fusion dance.

"FUSION-HA!"

As the Ascendant rivals merged, they formed into Kaiser X, who looks like Gogeta but on the back of his vest are the symbols of Courage and Friendship. This is the same fusion that slayed SuperMephistomon and also fought Mystic Super-Reaper (though that form is different due to the Fusesha earrings).

X grins and flies out of the way, "They're all yours!"

Burizalor and Virus' eyes widen in fear, "Oh no! Not him!"

Kaiser X has a serious expression and speaks in a dual voice, "I'm not Taichi or Yamato! I am the instrument of your destruction!"

Valmarmon TM and Madoudramon TM also take notice of the Meta-Fused Ascendant.

* * *

Millenniummon transforms into Moon=Millenniummon. He sends hundreds of deadly crystal shards at Madoka, Homura, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, TOM, and Abridged!Popo. Saturn summons her Silence Wall to protect Madoka and Homura. She lets them out to attack Moon=Millenniummon. Abridged!Popo absorbs most of the crystals as much as he can. TOM blasts the shards away.

**(End theme)**

* * *

**(Cue Sailor Moon S Game –_ Pluto's Theme_)**

Kyubey explains the dire situation to stop this mess, "It is time that I will grant you a wish. When this is over, we can offer to remove that magical boost from both you and Charon. Sailor Moon as the aspect of Cosmos defeated Chaos in the Dawn of Chaos, then Dramon X took down her future self, and now it will be your chance to defeat her by your own hands."

With the trump card in place, Incubator glows in making the contract as a small oval-like object is form from Pluto's chest, it is a white soul gem.

Pluto gazes white soul gem floating in front of her chest. She takes the oval-shaped object and looks Kyubey dead in his lifeless eyes.

"As long as I'm not bound to eternal contract that requires me to fight Witches, Incubator. I'll use whatever means necessary to stop Charon and her crime partner once and for all." Pluto grasps the soul gem and puts on a determined look. "Just this once, I wish to become a Puella magical woman and stop Charon at all costs!"

The white creature glows and forges the contract with the Time Guardian.. The small white oval object fully attaches and forms on Pluto's chest, producing a white light that bathes over Pluto.

Pluto gasps and caresses the soul gem on her chest. She senses cosmic powers spreading out over her body. Cosmic light spreads and envelops Sailor Pluto's outfit transforming it from her usual Sailor uniform into a Puella garb. Her Puella outfit appears no different from her Sailor Pluto uniform except some more pronounced and deluxe magical garment details. Her hair has changed into a brighter shade of green and a white sword materializes in her right hand.

The Puella girls and the Sailor Senshi marvel at Puella Pluto's ascension.

Puella Chaos sees this and gasps. "No! Incubator, what have you done?!"

Puella Pluto quickly floats over to confront Puella Chaos and points her pure white crystallized sword at the Halloween Queen.

Puella Pluto speaks more otherworldly and seriously, "This party is now over, Chaos and Millenniummon."

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**Final Part**_: All Grand Hallow Finale

* * *

**A/N: Out of all the parts, this is the longest one. It's so tired that this has 99 pages long. Now we see the first part of what the villains did in the house such as making the guests their servants. The second half features a huge battle to save the House of Madoka.**

**I lol when Rando does his rap, squick when Burizalor kiss Sora, and seeing GalacticNova X using the bathroom makes me gag. On a lighter and funnier side, we have Deadpool joining the fun! :D**

**DarkKnightmon voiced by Ron Perlman is my idea before the official dub of Xros Wars, I feel this idea remain sticks despite I deleted that Xros Wars Timelime I made in deviantart (thus removing old ideas from it that I regret). Originally, Loki (MCU) and Loki (YYGDM) are going to fight each other, but it was cut for time (Though it's been use in Shinnen). Sorry guys.**

**Some spoilers, this corner implies that it takes place after Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury and Battle of the Digi-Gods, such as Dee/D-Reaper joining the good guys thanks to Mummymon. We see an early bird cameo of Teen-Reaper, the D-Reaper's original form and will be the final boss in D-Reaper's Fury. Not only that, but SuperMephistomon and DexDorugoramon appears, they will be expies of Janemba and Hirudegarn whenever their movie fics come.**

**The part where Burizalor and Virus powered up by Chaos and Millenniummon references the same thing back in the Millenniummon Saga (original D-Fusion stories) a decade ago.**

**Not only that, but we see an early sneak peek of the 'Meta-Fusion' concept in D-Reaper's Fury.**

**The heroes getting kick out have gotten some reinforcements such as the Gargoyles, Avengers, and the Dinobots. I'm surprise that the 12th Doctor makes an appearance (last year's party corner has the 10th, 11th and War Doctors together).**

**Yep, the Magician Type 0 of House of the Dead makes a special guest of testing the heroes by battling Shu and Gai. Who does send that experiment to give a message?**

**For those that read YuYuGiDigiMoon Gaiden with the Taiyoukai War chapter, one of the Primordial Taiyoukai, Cretaceous, is officially named Bangiraceous. The Hadean Taiyoukai that is the formless chaos that created Reikai, Makai, and Meikai, it's officially named Akadean. I'm sure the Taiyoukai War summary will be edit with these tidbits.**

**I am surprise that Abridged!Popo is created by Millenniummon. O.O (Note: As of 2015, Teamfourstar's Xenoverse Let's Play features Dumplin as a younger version of Popo, so it's been mentioned in Shinnen.)**

**This is also the first time that despite the story is non-canon, Moon=Millenniummon and J-Reaper make their debuts in Kanius Productions since they never officially show up (In Dawn of Chaos, Millenniummon just skips to ZeedMillenniummon). 'FFX HD Remastered – A Contest of Aeons' was originally going to be used in Dawn of Chaos, but it was cut, so I put the song here.**

**And now we reach the main point similar to what Sailor Chaos did at the end of Part 2, only this time, Sailor Pluto gets the shot of becoming a magical woman to turn the tide of facing Puella Chaos. It is a sibling rivalry coming for both time sisters.**

**Stay tune for the final part to end this Halloween corner.**


	5. Chapter 5: All Grand Hallow Finale

**_A/N_: We are finally in the last part of this Halloween party corner.**

* * *

**(Cue Once Upon a Time – _Main Title Theme_)**

_**"My name is Homura Akemi. This is it to end the Halloween season in New York City. At midnight, when there is no room in hell, the villains take over the magical house owned by me and my four friends alongside our mascot. Now, we and our diverse allies in one shared corner universe are here to fight the villains for our home. Most of all, the Incubator grants the Senshi of Time a contract to become a magical woman to counter the Halloween Queen. Who knows? Perhaps the Senshi of Time will become the Halloween Queen when this battlefield is over."**_

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**House of Madoka: Halloween Night**_

_**Final Part: All Grand Hallow Finale**_

* * *

_**House of Villains/Main Dinner Theater Club**_

Puella Chaos circles Puella Pluto and examines her closely. Puella Chao shakes her head seemingly impressed with her sister's bold decision to make a magical contract with Kyubey.

"I see you couldn't resist trying to one-up me, sister. I'm not surprised you wanted a taste of a Puella magical woman power." Puella Chaos chortled. The devilish magical woman pauses and stands right in front of Puella Pluto, "We really do think alike more than you think."

Puella Pluto holds her ground not saying a word to Chaos' incarnate. Slamming her magical staff down, Puella Chaos tries startling her sister to no avail.

Puella Chaos smirks, "So calm and collective, you really think this Puella power the Incubator bestowed you will be enough. But, in truth you..."

Puella Pluto flies at Puella Chaos faster than the Halloween Queen can perceive. Puella Pluto catches Puella Chaos' face with a palm and flies up slamming her into the ceiling.

The Puella girls, the Sailor Senshi, and those close to Pluto are awestruck by Puella Pluto's newfound speed. Puella Pluto is seen floating over everyone and holding her white crystal sword. Puella Chaos recovers and is baffled by Puella Pluto's speed.

"Wh...What was that?!" Chaos said in surprise.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn sees this, "Incredible! Pluto's faster than before!"

"Well, I'll be damned." TOM commented.

Moon=Millenniummon growls, "Chaos, surely you can take her!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon is intrigued at this, "Wow, Pluto!"

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon cheers at Puella Pluto, "Kick her ass, Pluto! You're awesome!"

Houou Mars smiles, "Now that's awesome."

Sailor Gao Pluto points out, "That's really Pluto! Right, big sis Jessica."

Skogul has felt captivated about her mentor receiving this mystical power, "It is, Hina, but where did she get this power now?"

Puella Chaos floats off the ceiling and descends over to Puella Pluto. They lock eyes and encircle one another.

Puella Chaos scoffs, "That was a lucky break for you."

"Break? No, just the beginning of your punishment in the name of Lord Chronos, my father, and all space/time." Puella Pluto seriously declared.

Puella Chaos summons her obsidian sword and flies at Puella Pluto. The time sisters clash swords and race all over the ceiling trying to outpace the other.

* * *

**(Cue Breaking Point – _Promise Keeper_)**

The Transformers, KND, Father (who transforms into a fiery wyvern), and Skeleton Samurai continue their assault on Bangiraceous, the Cretaceous Taiyoukai. Arcee and Bumblebee riding on the two-headed Strafe fire their laser cannons at the armored green dinosaur. Bangiraceous fires a green beam that destroys Numbuh 3's HIPPIE HOP, though Kuki Sanban luckily survives and is knock out with her parachute covering her.

"KUKI!" Numbuh 4 shouted before he glares at the kaiju, "Oh that does it, mate!"

Numbuh 4 then fires another bubblegum Kamehameha at Bangiraceous.

Numbuh 2 fires eye beams at his opponent, while Numbuh 5 delivers a combo at the kaiju. Sector Z are seen on top of Father in firing their weapons to damage Bangiraceous.

"One shall stand!" Optimus cried out.

Megatron shouts to finish this statement, "One shall fall!"

Both Optimus and Megatron riding Grimlock and Scorn deliver a fatal slash combo with both sabers to injure Bangiraceous.

Numbuh 1 declares victory while controlling the Skeleton Samurai, "And here comes the finishing touch!"

Grim uses his powers to summon a portal which sends the Cretaceous Taiyoukai back to Meikai for imprisonment.

Numbuh 4 grins, "Alright, we show him!"

"That reminds me that I should have met Spirit World's grim reaper (Botan)." Grim wondered.

Arcee said to her comrades, "It's not over until we defeat the rest of the villains."

Shockwave agrees with the blue motorcycle Autobot, "Indeed, let's go assist them."

Billy and Mandy in their 'Chicken Ball Z' appearances alongside The Gargoyles are seen continue their attacks at the enemy mooks.

* * *

Kirito evades Akadean!Arago's eye beams and flames and delivers another blade combo at the Taiyoukai.

"You will never defeat the ways of righteousness!" Kirito cried out of acting like the iconic samurai warrior.

The duel with Spike and Vicious is reaching its conclusion as Spike delivers a shot on Vicious' chest to defeat him.

Spike scoffs at his fallen foe, "Hmph. You lost."

Alucard brutally kills every last Nazi Vampire and gives a death glare at The Mayor.

The Major gleefully smiles in accepting defeat, "It looks like ze game haz been decided then."

Alucard could care less and easily gives a headshot at The Major to kill him, not wasting time to make his death gruesome.

* * *

DexDorugoramon become Dexmon in unleashing a digital explosive wave at Whismon, but Whismon repels with a forcefield and fires a devastating beam to obliterate Dexmon.

Whismon raises his moving finger, "Tsk. Tsk. You are such a mindless monstrosity."

Beerusmon blocks at SuperMephistomon delivers a Dimensional Sword Attack to deliver a flurry of slashes and end with a mouth blast at the Digi-god of Destruction. Beerusmon makes it through and gives a smirk which intimidates SuperMephistmon.

"Your days are over now."

Beerusmon beats down SuperMephistomon and uses the sun-like 'Digi-God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere' to eradicate SuperMephistomon.

Beerusmon proudly grins, "That'll teach you to mess with Beerusmon the Destroyer."

* * *

South Park Beast Tamers are seen combining their energies to destroy the Woodland Critters as blood splatters from the sadistic animals.

Stanryu shouted in victory, "Alright!"

"Take that my imaginative asshats!" Genman smirked.

* * *

MEGAS keeps destroying more Gloft Mechs and injures Gorrath and the Gloft Commander.

Coop grins at his opponents, "How do you like that?"

Gloft Commander urges his boss, "Warmaster! We must retreat right away!"

"NO! I will never back down from the battlefield!" Gorrath adamantly refused.

The Gloft Commander carries Gorrath anyway alongside the remaining Gloft mechs.

"Well, we have to anyway." The Glorft Commander said unintimidatedly.

Coop shouts at the retreating Glotft, "Yeah! And stay out of the house!"

**(End theme)**

* * *

"You wish to fight the great dramon of Planet Skyrim?! Then so be it!"

Ancalagondramon summons more meteorites and shadow blasts at Brunhilde, Fafnir, Iron Man, and Hulk.

Wyrm summons another freezing scald and purple lightning at Fafnir. He does the same thing at Skogul, Sigrun, Gao Pluto, Brunhilde and other enemies nearby.

"Your end is near, duergar son of Hreidmar! Once I slay you, 'my' Loki will make me his chosen drake and Mother Nidhogg will be proud of my pedestal!"

* * *

**_Niflheim_**

Deep within the dark underworld and near the roots of Yggdrasil, a gargantuan eldritch abomination is seen observing the battlefield within her vision. She looks like the colossal Queen Black Dragon from Runescape with the Nidhogg's antler horns from Age of Mythology and few traits of Sindragosa from Warcraft. This is the Nidhogg, the first and mother of all dragons, and the one that chewed Yggdrasil's roots in bringing Ragnarok and destruction.

The Goddess of Norse Drakes sigh, "Oh you worm, when will you ever learn?"

* * *

_**House of Villains/Main Dinner Theater Club**_

Moon=Millenniummon unleashes a barrage of crystals and beams that send Madoka, Homura, Saturn, TOM, and Abridged!Mr. Popo scattering. The good guys continue opening fire on Moon=Millenniummon. Then, TOM presses a button opening up a portal. Out of the portal is a pulse cannon sent by Sara. He opens fire and blasts through Moon=Millenniummon's crystal containment. Cracks starts to form around the crystal shell.

"We're breaking through him!" TOM rallied his allies.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn summons Silence Wall to protect herself and others from the flying crystals. Then, she waved her Silence Glaive and unleashed her **_Silence Glaive Surprise_**, a destructive blast that impacted Moon=Millenniummon, further cracking open his shell. The blast even went through and dealt damage to the incorporeal two-headed creature. Abridged!Mr. Popo dove right through the monster's container and pummeled him with explosive blasts.

Just then, Haruhi Suzimiya appears out of nowhere.

Hey, don't leave me out!" She jumps in and points her finger toward Moon=Millenniummon, "Bang!"

Haruhi helps break the crystal container completely and seemingly destroys Moon=Millenniummon.

"BINGO! I told you not to mess with a God like me!"

TOM nods at the iconic anime girl, "I knew I had the right idea recruiting you, Ms. Suzumiya."

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn urgently gets their attention, "No, it's not over! Look!"

**(Cue Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl – _Giga Bowser_)**

Millenniummon is heard laughing as his opponents paused and stricken with shock as four eyes popped out from the dark space where his crystal shell used to be. Then, two heads; one dark red and the other blue emerged. His body is covered in giant green rings of data.

"Oh crap. We just made a big mistake." TOM muttered.

* * *

Golden Kirin slams into Dark Kirin with a headbutt. Dark Kirin retaliates by expelling purple fire that knocks Golden Kirin away. The golden beast launches forward and tries to stab the dark beast with its horn. The beasts clash with their horns.

"Give up! Just know I'll replace you as the one and only Kirin!" Dark Kirin taunted.

Golden Kirin retorts at its dark counterpart, "That'll never happen!"

The South Park Boys arrive to help the Golden Kirin facing the Dark Kirin.

"Hey they needed our help!" Stanryu said.

Byakyle states, "It's a good thing we arrive in time!"

Genman shouts, "Let's kick that evil giraffe's ass!"

Stanryu fires a blue hadoken at the Dark Kirin, Genman fires large boulders, Kenzaku throws flaming shurikens, Byakyle attacks with his nunchucks filled with aurora, and Butteryu uses 'Professor Chaos' power to intercept the Dark Kirin.

As the South Park boys distract the Dark Kirin, the dark beast stomps hard and sends a shockwave that knocks them away. This allows the Golden Kirin to stab with its horn. The Dark Kirin rebounds by shooting the Golden Kirin and the South Park boys with dark lightning.

"Evade some action!" Stanryu warned his friends.

The South Park boys evade the lightning bolts as possible.

Byakyle feels agitated, "Damn it, so what now?!"

Stanryu thinks of something, "Hmm, what if we can combine ourselves to form our version of the Kirin?"

"Really? Sweet." Genman is interested.

Kenzaku muffles, "That will be totally rad!"

Butteryu seems to agree, "Ookay, it's worth a try fellas."

"Actually, it's only four of us since you don't count, Butters." Genman explained to the innocent boy.

"Aw man!"

"Don't worry, you can still cover for us." Stanryu reassured to Butters.

"Well what are we waiting for, guys?" Genman said.

Stanryu then shout, "Let's combine!"

Stanryu, Genman, Byakyle, and Kenzaku combine to form the South Park Kirin, which surprises Golden and Dark Kirins.

"Step right up, dudes! Cause the Kirin is here!" The South Park Kirin charges at the Dark Kirin.

Within the Golden Kirin, the Beast Tamers and the Digimon are flabbergasted by the South Park Kirin.

"Man, not only did they gain Beast forms, but they can form their own Kirin!" Suzakato said in surprise.

BlazeGallantmon comment, "He looks so awesome!"

Seirika approves, "Yeah, as awesome as they can be."

StormSakuyamon point out for their attention, "Look!"

The South Park Kirin shoves its horn into Dark Kirin and sends him flying into the air.

"BAM! RIGHT IN THE KISSER!" QuakeGargomon playfully shouted.

Henbu cries out, "That'll show them!"

AuroraInumon grins, "They sent him hella far up!"

Himakko declares to the group inside, "All right, it's our cue to finish this!"

Golden Kirin flies up toward the Dark Kirin. With a massive blast from its horn, the Golden Kirin blasts the Dark Kirin. The blast knocks Dark Kirin around and then splits him up back to the Demon Beast Generals. The four Demon Generals are left laying in a heap on top of each other.

The Golden and South Park Kirins split up as well. BlazeGallantmon stands side by side with Kenzaku. QuakeGargomon gives a fist bump to Genman. Stanryu poses next to Stanryu. Byakyle poses with AuroraInumon. Butteryu stands heroically.

* * *

Grim separated from the Skeleton Samurai appears besides Botan, Koenma, and Jorge to watch the battles.

Ah, I finally get to meet the employees of Reikai. It's been busy working in the office, Lord Koenma, but it seems relaxing in this house. Also to the point mon of observing other underworlds of YYGDM-01 such as Hades, Anubis, and even Lady Hel."

Koenma acknowledges to Grim, "Indeed, we have a full year to prepare for the massive deity party gathering. Looks like I'll have to find the free time to get things prepared."

"I'll make sure to remind the other ogres, sir." Jorge said to him.

"A party for us after life representatives. I know I won't miss it for the world!" Botan smiled, "By the way Grim, as one Grim Reaper to another, you're certainly the nicest Grim Reaper I've seen. But, how do you put up with those two kids?"

Grim answers to Botan, "Why thank you, lady Botan. As for Billy and Mandy, despite that I loath these kids, even as they are already older, I view them as the best friends I have."

Botan nods and listens to Grim, "Interesting."

* * *

Teen-Reaper has his whole body wrapped around D-Reaper and puts the round one in a headlock. 'Dee' struggles to break loose, but softens his body and slips through Teen-Reaper's hold. D-Reaper headbutts Teen-Reaper and knocks him back. D-Reaper shots a candy beam at Teen-Reaper. Teen-Reaper hops over the beam as it turns some Vampire Nazis, Cybermen, Daleks, and Demon Ninjas into gobstoppers and chocolate bars.

"Kyahahaha, missed me! Kyahahaha!" Teen-Reaper taunted with a big smirk.

D-Reaper puffs steam in anger, "Grrrr!"

Teen-Reaper dives at D-Reaper and punches him in the gut. D-Reaper doubles over holding his gut. Teen-Reaper grabs D-Reaper's head antennae and clobbers him in the face. He then tosses the chubby one to the side.

"Oh no, Dee! Get up!" Meryl cried out to her friend.

Mummymon gets up, "Ah, this is deja-vu! Meryl, stand back, daddy's gonna save Dee!" He puffs his chest, "Hey, freak! Get off Dee now!"

Teen-Reaper turns around and pounds chest while hooting loudly.

Suddenly, Beerusmon flies at Teen-Reaper and punches the creature back. He and Whismon arrive to help D-Reaper. Mummymon watches Whismon land beside Dee.

Athena sees the two reinforcements, "Hey, that's the Digi-God of Destruction Beerusmon and Whismon!"

"Tai told us all about them." PinkPatamon recalled.

Athena agrees with her Digimon, "Yeah, and Beerusmon was Uncle Tai's strongest opponent ever."

Meryl smiles at the Digi-God of Destruction, "Thank you for healing Dee, mister!"

Beerusmon nods to Athena and Meryl while beating up Teen-Reaper, "It's not a problem, kids. I'm just doing my job since this punk (Teen-Reaper) sound like a God of Destruction gone insane!"

Whismon sweatdrops, "There goes Lord Beerusmon protecting his ego."

"That turd (Dee) may infuriate me for eating my Digi-custard puddings, but the puny one is worse to begin with." Beerusmon said.

Whismon then states, "Yes, the D-Reaper was originally a simple computer program till BlackMagimon, or at least DarkMagimon's previous doppleganger, took a sample and made this monstrosity. Also remind me at the Dragonball universe when Bibidi awaken Buu's slumber since the dawn of time."

Beerusmon grins, "If I can defeat chubby here, then I can easily slaughter the other Reaper as well!"

Beerusmon charges and delivers a punch at Teen-Reaper, while Whismon heals Dee and intercepts Teen-Reaper.

* * *

Ford finally uses his weapon, a bo staff, to help the heroes by beating down enemy mooks. Mega Gardevoir fires a Shadow Ball at the mooks.

The Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd, using the powers of Satan (Malcolm Ray) and Super Mecha Death Christ, defeat The Master and Davros out of the house.

The 12th Doctor congratulates the internet reviewers, "Well done gentlemen."

Bumblebee/Arcee/Strafe flies around in shooting at mooks. Soundwave/Slug charges at the mooks.

**(End theme)**

Daryl Yan and Dan Eagleman are seen secretly leaving the place in returning back to GHQ headquarters, but not before Daryl shows a regretful face of seeing Tsugumi defeats Loki Nekomata in a humorous way.

Loki Nekomata faces is now full of bruises from Tsugumi, "Ok, ok, I give up! Mercy! You win!"

* * *

**(Cue Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer OST - _Final Battle_)**

Madoka gasp upon seeing Millenniummon's final form, "Oh no, he's too powerful to be stopped!"

"If we attack directly and those rings break apart, then Millenniummon can destroy our home and fully convert it to a Paradais themed dinner club." Homura explains to the group.

Madoka thinks of something that can help, "Wait, what if we can become Valkyries?"

Homura has her dagger readied, "It is worth a try."

Both Madoka and Homura transform into Puella Valkyrie forms since they and their three friends arrived at Asgard with Funeral Parlor.

Puella Valkyrie Madoka said to ZeedMillenniummon with two blades that form to a bow, "It's time we have to stop you!"

ZeedMillenniummon emerges and cackles loudly, floating over his adversaries and spreading chaos power throughout the house.

Seeing the Puella girls become Valkyries, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn is impressed.

"You can become Valkyries, too?" Dai-Valkyrie Saturn smiled, "I won't ask how, because it doesn't matter. I like our chances now."

"Flashy outfits, but less talk and more action!" Haruhi points her fingers and fires her own version of Yusuke's Spirit Gun at ZeedMillenniummon.

"I wonder if I can do that?" Abridged!Popo sprouts two miniature ZeedMillenniummon heads from his shoulders, "Ahahahahaha!"

TOM facepalms with a deadpan tone, "I pray you don't turn loose on us after we beat this thing."

Abridged!Mr. Popo gives blank smiles, "I can't make promises."

TOM feels uncomfortable, "You're creeping me out here."

As Puella Valkyries Madoka and Homura attack ZeedMillenniummon, TOM, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, Abridged!Mr. Popo, and Haruhi provide the Puellas support against ZeedMillenniummon. TOM unloads multiple pulse cannon blasts on ZeedMillenniummon. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn zips around ZeedMillenniummon akin to a Flash Step technique and hacks/slashes off appendages from the beast. Haruhi fires multiple finger blasts. Abridged!Mr. Popo tears into ZeedMillenniummon with his extra Zeed heads. ZeedMillenniummon retaliated by repelling them with an aura.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn lands gracefully and brandishes her Silence Glaive, "Brace yourselves, everyone!"

"This is gonna be a bitch." TOM glared beneath his visors.

Haruhi scowls irritably, "You're telling me, TOM. That's no way to treat a God like me!"

Abridged!Mr. Popo comment, "Hmmm, maybe I can't beat him."

Madoka is firing Nebula Arrows at ZeedMillenniummon, "Don't give up guys!"

Homura conjures magical artilleries to fire and temporary slow down ZeedMillenniummon, "Keep it up!"

**(End theme)**

* * *

Optimus/Grimlock and Megatron/Scorn arrives in helping Morpheous, Serenity, and Demon Allies against OmegaDraco.

"We arrive to help." Optimus Prime gets their attention.

Megatron's red optics glares at OmegaDraco, "In case you know, we have defeated your more powerful beast (Bangiraceous), and you shall be no different to be slain."

OmegaDraco drops both of his hands to crush Optimus and Megatron. Morpheous jumps onto OmegaDraco and bites his shoulder. Serenity dives across blasting molten blasts on the giant Taiyoukai. Tsukimaru climbs up on OmegaDraco and blasts into him. Norn Urd produces barriers to protect herself from OmegaDraco's attacks. Optimus, Megatron, and their cohorts begin climbing up on OmegaDraco.

Optimus slashes OmegaDraco with the Star Saber, "Begone organic demon!"

Grimlock bites down OmegaDraco's neck while Scorn bites down on the demon's left leg.

Megatron slashes OmegaDraco, "Have a taste of my Dark Star Saber!"

Once the Transformers get involved, OmegaDraco starts getting overtaken by his enemies. Starscream bombards him with missiles. Bulkhead cracks OmegaDraco's face with his mace punch. Bumblebee blasts him with energy shots.

Toguro finally settles it with Kairen and finishes him with a punch that splits him in two. After Kairen is slain, Yasha bends Elder Toguro like a pretzel and pins him down with one foot. The Demon Allies have beaten out most of the Demon Brotherhood members. Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Suzaka, Jin, and Touya were able to beat Super Momotaro. Rinku takes credit and stands over the beaten Super Momotaro flexing his arms. Sasuga sweatdrops and shakes her head.

"Did ya see me whoop his butt?! Who's the man now, Sasuga?!" Rinku complimented.

Chuu chuckles, "Hahahah, ain't he something?"

Natsume sighs, "Yeah, like he could have done it on his own."

* * *

Yami Marik/Melvin transforms into Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys and engages the Victory Tamers. Phillipe &amp; Artemismon, Kazu &amp; Andromon, Kenta &amp; MarineAngemon, and Suzie &amp; Antiramon try ganging up on him. Yami Marik blasts them back with sacred flames.

"Let's use our Lights of Victory, guys!" Phillipe said to his friends.

With that, Phillipe forms a yellow aura and unleashes a speedblitz on Yami Marik.

Yami Marik cries out, "Ow! Hey, you don't wanna be friends with Melvin?!"

Wearing his light gray aura, Kazu runs at Yami Marik and uses super strength to toss him into the air. Artemismon, Antiramon, and Andromon both attack Yami Marik. Yami Marik defends himself with sacred flames, but Marine Angemon manages to trap him inside a bubble.

"Hey, lemme out! Melvin's not pleased!" Yami Marik humorously growled.

Phillipe groans, "God he's so annoying."

Yugi interjects by agreeing with him, "Tell me about it."

"Aren't you guys fighting Yami Bakura?" Suzie asked the Duelist.

"Yes, but he won't go down easily. But thanks for reminding me." Yugi said to her.

Yami Bakura sweeps Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Jaden with darkness waves. Duke turns into the Strike Ninja and throws shuriken at Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura evades Strike Ninja. Mai swoops in to use a throned whip, but Yami Bakura catches her whip and tosses her into Joey. Mako Tsunami turns into Legendary Fishermen and attempts to spear him. Yami Bakura grabs a chair and breaks it over Mako's head. Jaden sits up and throws energy balls at Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura gets stunned by Jaden's blasts.

Professor Frank gets KOed by Yusei after Max and Sam kick him in the groin.

After defeating Professor Frank, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Yusei, Max, and Sam aids the other Duelists against Yami Bakura.

"Bwahaha! C'mon, bring it on! I'm on top of my game!" Yami Bakura cackled.

Seto sarcastically said, "On top of your game? Please, you haven't faced me yet!"

"Now isn't the time to brag, Seto!" Lyn cried out.

Lyn jumps forward shooting a beam at Yami Bakura's face. This dazes Yami Bakura long enough for Seto to blast him back.

"Ugh, lucky shot, bitches!" Yami Bakura said.

Dai-Valkyrie Makemake and Haumea both intervene as they pay Yami Bakura back by blasting him. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei unite their Spirit Fusion powers knock Yami Bakura straight into the air.

"Shit!" Yami Bakura cried out.

Yami Bakura smacks against a big screen and slides off falling to the ground.

"Duel over!" Yugi declared.

"Game over." Jaden said.

"And that's that." Yusei finished.

The Duelists celebrate over beating Yami Bakura and Professor Frank.

* * *

Shu glares at Mist, "Don't you ever insult Inori like that, I swear to god."

Shu summons Speckles the _Tarbosaurus_ that both charges at the Erinye, Shu delivers a dual-blade combo at Mist while Speckles delivers a tremendous bite. One can hope that the main Brunhilde can witness this just like her Lost Kingdoms' self.

Inori and Mana saw the fight.

Mana holds a knife and gives a creepy smile, "Guess we have to help our boyfriends then."

Inori has Shu's prop mystletainn chainsaw, only it becomes real thanks to the Puellas, "Okay."

Mana charges at Loki (YYGDM) with unrelenting speed and slashes with her knife. Inori helps Shu by slashing at Mist with her chainsaw.

"Inori!" Shu cried out.

Shu, Inori and Speckles work together in handling Mist.

Shu slashes Mist with his blades, "That is for insulting Inori like that!"

Inori stoically uses the mystletrainn chainsaw to slash at Mist.

Gai is seen getting up after an assault by Loki, "Guess we'll have to find out."

Gai then summons Havoc, the white _Yutyrannus_ as both charges at Loki (YYGDM). Gai slashes through the trickster god with his broadsword.

Gai, Havoc and Mana team up to intercept Loki. Mana sneaks behind and held the trickster god's neck with her knife.

"I got him, Triton!" Mana cried out.

Gai readies his sword, "Alright, here goes."

The Funeral Parlor leader charges at Loki.

* * *

Oogumo summons Bastion the _Ojoceratops_ to give a rampaging charge at Super Karasu, while Shibungi summons Soarer the _Zhejiangopterus_ in conjuring a tornado to repel Super Karasu's bombs. Mami becomes a Puella Valkyrie uses her musket to bring forth her Tiro Finale for lots of magical bullets to surround Super Karasu and greatly injure the Quest Demon. Oogumo unleashes stone attacks from his mace to clobber Karasu, while Shibungi uses his wand for the bullets to hit directly at the target easily. Hiei conjures a massive black dragon from his armor and incinerates Super Karasu with his Dragon of the Darkness Flames.

Sayaka and Ayase keep evading from Super Suzaku's arrows. Rolf and Wilfred hide in a table to protect themselves from the lightning arrows.

"Oh you are so gonna ask for it!" the cyan-haired magical girl becomes a Puella Valkyrie to fire a tidal wave to wipe out the clones while slashing at the real Suzaku with her cutlass.

Ayase summons Audrey the_ Austroraptor_ for both to jump above the waves deliver a deadly combo at Suzaku. Rolf suddenly shouts out and delivers a hit on Suzaku's face with his tuna weapon.

After getting pummeled, Super Suzaku is left wide open for Kuwabara.

"Let's see how you like my Spirit Spatula, ya fowl!" Kuwabara shouted.

He quickly swats Super Suzaku into a wall and leaves him pinned on the wall. Demento, another victim of the Spirit Spatula, is laying with bumps all over his face.

Kuwabara grins, "How do ya like that, my sweet and beautiful Yukina?!"

Yukina claps at him, "Wonderful, my dear Kazuma!"

Argo summons Jarrod the _Irritator_ and orders, "Let him have it!"

The spinosaur charges to deliver a headbutt at Super Rando with Argo follow suit to do a ninja combo strike, Kyoko becomes a Puella Valkyrie to ensnare the demon with a flurry of chains made out of Chinese fire for Yoko Kurama, Ed and Maya to give him a smackdown.

Ed is beating down Rando, "Take this you evil-doer!"

Maya pierces a psychic blade across Super Rando's back and moves away for Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama finishes it up and wraps Super Rando up with thorned vines. He swings Super Rando around and slams him down on the ground several times. Super Rando lays unconscious and spitting blood. Yoko Kurama turns back to Kurama and he pulls Maya over to kiss him romantically.

* * *

Felinismon evolves into Angedramon and Leomon evolves into SaberLeomon. They defend Jeri from J-Reaper. Then, the other Tamers arrive to help them. Artemismon, Andromon, Antiramon, and MarineAngemon keep J-Reaper busy. Phillipe, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie encourage Jeri to overcome her fears.

"We know you're still stricken with fear over the D-Reaper, but this good a time as any to face up to your fears, Jeri!" Phillipe encouraged her.

Kenta cries out, "C'mon, Jeri! We believe in you!"

"Jeri!" Kazu gets her attention.

Suzie said to her, "We're with you!"

Jeri watches her Digimon fighting in her name. She quickly resolves and puts her hands on her head, channeling her Light of Victory power: telekinesis. With her telekinesis, she tossed tables and debris at J-Reaper. She then used her mental power to subdue J-Reaper and pulled it apart piece by piece. J-Reaper tries to reassemble itself, but Jeri continues to dismember it. The Digimon quickly gang up on the J-Reaper. The end comes when the Victory Tamers unite, sending beams of light from their auras to blast the J-Reaper.

"JERI KATOU! YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME!" J-Reaper loudly cried out.

Jeri glares at her twisted clone, "No, it's over for you!"

Artemismon finally seals J-Reaper's fate by beheading her.

Phillipe scoffs, "That takes care of one D-Reaper."

The Tamers watch Teen-Reaper fighting Beerusmon and 'Dee' being healed by Whismon.

* * *

Teen-Reaper stretches and wraps his body around Beerusmon. He blasts him in Beerusmon in the face. Beerusmon rips the creature off him and throws him around. Teen-Reaper flies up and throws a Vanishing Beam at the Digi-God of Destruction.

Athena and Meryl both cry out in worriness, "Oh no!"

PinkPatamon covers her eyes, "I can't watch!"

Beerusmon regains conscious and immediately hits the Vanishing Beam aside.

"You really got a temper here, but I'll send you back to your room." Beerusmon smirked.

The Digi-God of Destruction unleashes his sun sphere, **_Beerusmon's Judgment_**, to instantly eradicate Teen-Reaper, something that the Life Bomb took longer due to sending its energy.

Meryl cheers, "Yay, he did it!"

Athena sees it in awe, "Now I see why Uncle Tai couldn't beat him!"

PinkPatamon mouth drops, "Destroyed him in one shot!"

D-Reaper gets up completely healed, "Oh? I'm ok!"

"Dee, thank goodness! I thought we lost you!" Mummymon said in worriness.

Meryl hugs D-Reaper. "I'm glad you're ok, Dee!"

D-Reaper wonders, "Bad Reaper gone, huh?"

Athena sees a bunch of Saibamon running away from the Ascendants and Kai Destined.

"C'mon, PinkPatamon, it's butt kicking time!" Athenamon said as she uses the Digimental to Digivolve PinkPatamon into Pegacornmon.

Athena flies off with Pegacornmon and shoots Ki blasts down at Saibamon.

Unbeknownst to Beerusmon and the others, tiny bits of Teen-Reaper crawl away and watch Puella Pluto's battle with Puella Chaos.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mist fights off both Shu and Speckles the _Tarbosaurus_. The spirit dinosaur snaps at Mist, but the Erinye dodges. Shu catches her with his Norse blades, which irks her. Mist reaches to grab him, but then Inori intervenes.

Mist hisses at Inori, "You! Get out of the way!"

As Inori slashes at her with the chainsaw, Mist narrowly dodges and conjures a blade to stab Inori with. Speckles tail whips Mist off her feet and knocks her over.

"Curse you, reptilian beast!" Mist said before sees her Loki in trouble, "My lord!"

Loki (YYGDM) struggles to break free from Mana's grip. He sprays mist to distract both Gai and Mana. Havoc charges. Loki grabs Mana and puts the knife to her neck. Gai sees this as he recovers.

* * *

"Terra Destroyer!" BW shouted his attack.

Pikkan shouts his attack, "Thunder Flash Attack!"

The two warriors make true to their promise and wipe out their Saibamon opponents.

Pikkan gloats, "So, how got the most?"

BW answers, "I believe I did."

"No way, it had to be me!"

"Sorry, but I counted 50." BW said to Pikkan.

"Same here!"

BW walks past Pikkan leaving him to yell at him. CyberBeelzemon approaches Pikkan and pats his shoulder.

"Just settle with a tie score, man." CyberBeelzemon reassured.

Pikkan shout out, "We need a tie breaker! Next bad guy we kill wins!"

CyberBeelzemon then said, "Or, that could work."

Titaniamon helps Sheila take out more Saibamon. Sonja finishes ShenPeacockmon by knock out kick.

BanchoLeomon stands over NeoDevimon, "We get left with these chumps. Humph."

Sheila yawns, "Not even a decent warm-up."

"At least it's better than nothing." Titaniamon said.

"Who's up for some fowl?" Sonja kicks ShenPeacockmon aside.

Titaniamon looks up and watches in awestruck of Puella Pluto engaging Puella Chaos.

"Incredible, that's really Pluto?!"

BanchoLeomon comment, "I hope she takes care of that Halloween Queen bitch."

Sheila realizes something, "Hey, where's that baboon?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Babbi meets with his camera guys.

"All right, boys, did you get all that on camera?" The baboon director asked.

All the camera guys answered, "Yes, sir! Filming is complete!"

Babbi grins, "Good, once we edit this thing, we'll have the final produce out by next year. We're gonna bring back creativity to Hollywood. Make sure we credit Mummymon for this."

* * *

Taiki and OmegaShoutmon manage to beat DarkKnightmon. OmegaShoutmon instantly blows away DarkKnightmon out with an aura blast. Deadpool jumps up laughing at the defeated villain.

Deadpool calls out, "Don't let the door hit ya on the way out, Brucey!"

MarineDevimon groans, "Between you SkullSatamon and this buffoon, I don't know who's dumber."

"I don't know either!" SkullSatamon said as he eats a cheeseburger.

* * *

**(Cue _Devil Went Down to Georgia_ (Guitar Hero 3 Version))**

On the stage, Dramon X Shooting Star Mode and GranDracmon HellLord Mode stand face to face Wild West style. Then, they lift up electric guitars as massive pyros and fire explode around them. Dramon X SSM and GranDracmon HL both yell out epically.

"COME GET SOME!"

"I'M TAKING YOU OUT, KENNY!"

They quickly clashed guitars as sparks go flying all over the place amidst their rock battle. GranDracmon HL goes for a vertical swing. Dramon X SMM tucks his head under and slams his guitar against Dramon X SSM's gut. GranDracmon HL rebounds by slamming his guitar over Dramon X SSM's back. Dramon X SSM falls down but gets right back up slamming the guitar over GranDracmon HL's face. As the two split up, they strummed their guitars and invoked powerful energies. An energy dragon forms from Dramon X SMM's play while an energy demon forms from GranDracmon HL's performance.

Ford sees this and reminds of something, "Oh god! It's straight out of Scott Pilgrim!"

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus cheers loudly, "BEAT HIS ASS, KEN!"

The energy dragon and demon clash as they play harder. The entire stage quakes under the intense energies being exuded from the hated enemies. Everyone close to the stage are seen headbanging. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Angemon X briefly leave their battle to watch the performance.

"I'll be damned." Angemon X commented.

"Now it's turned into a rock band concert." Dai-Valkyrie Sedna see it coming.

Suddenly, a door on the stage opens up and a white-haired girl, resembling Sailor Sedna garbed in a dark Sailor Senshi uniform comes out. She forges an ice blade and grins evilly seeing Dramon X SSM.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna spots the evil Senshi and recognizes her, "No, not Andes!"

Angemon X shout out, "Your evil clone is back?!"

Sailor Andes laughs maniacally, "SAYANORA, KENNY!"

As Andes charges to stab Dramon X SSM, Sedna and Angemon X fly off to stop her, but Dai-Valkyrie Orcus beat them to her.

"Razor!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus summons her spirit animal Razor the Bat, "Combine with this gutiar!"

Orcus picks up a guitar and lets Razor spiritually merge with it. Andes turns and gasps as Orcus swings the guitar at her.

"HANDS OFF MY MAN, BITCH!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus swings and hits Andes so hard she sends the villlainess flying out through the ceiling Team Rocket style.

"Humph!" Orcus drops the guitar and strums it, borrowing Razor's spirit power to send energy to her friends, "Let's rock this house! One, two, three, four...!" She strums and plays.

Both Sedna and Angemon X join in with the headbanging. They see the Kuipers moshing against the Nightmare Special Squad. The Victory Tamers and Kai Digi-Destined stop fighting to join in.

"WHOO-HOO! Let's mosh, Ken!" Yolei cried out positively.

Ken (Kai) and Ken (YYGDM) both said awkwardly, "Which one?"

"Doesn't matter! I'll mosh with both of ya!" Yolei bumps into both of them hard, "YEAH!"

Hawkmon covers his face, "She's certainly having fun."

Wormmon (Kai) comments at the scene, "So is Ken... well, both of them."

"I hope someone doesn't bump me too hard..." Cody wondered.

Armadillomon said to his partner, "Well, it's not like yer short or anything anymore, Cody."

Cody gloomy said to his Digimon, "I've only grown a few inches."

"Relax, us guys sprout faster at your age." Joe stated.

Izzy nods at Cody, "Yep, look at me. I grew fast."

Tentomon interrupts the boys, "Heads up! Moshing coming our way!"

Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and their Digimon join in bumping into everyone their way.

The Chimeras join in. Dai-Valkyrie Eris and Larry mosh with the other Kuipers. Henbu takes Sara of the Chimeras and lures her away to dance to the music.

GranDracmon HL growls at Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, "Damn that wench! Get her off stage!"

"Don't you talk shit about my Christina!" Dramon X SSM angrily yelled as he strums and empowers his dragon enough to overpower GranDracmon's demon.

GranDracmon HL is overpowered, "AHHHHH! DAMN YOU, KEN!"

The Demon Digimon Lord gets blown off the stage and sent crashing through a bunch of tables.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus shouts out, "BOO-YAH!"

Dramon X SSM cries out, "I told you once you son of a bitch I'm the best that's ever been!"

Slade Matrix appears behind Dramon X SS and breaks a guitar over his head. Dramon X SS facefaults following the blow.

"Knock it off. You've won." Slade said to the Accel Ascendant.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus runs over to Dramon X SSM and picks him up.

"You were great, Ken. Our performance brought more energy to this place." Dai-Valkyrie Orcus smiled.

Dramon X SSM nods to her, "That's good."

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus giggles and pulls Dramon X SSM into a kiss. The warrior initially doesn't know how to take it at first. He eventually goes with the flow and makes out with the Australian idol.

Angemon X shouts at the couple, "Hey, get a room, you two!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna sweatdrops, "Don't think they're listening. Hey, everyone's getting back to the fighting now."

"Right, let's get back to what we were doing." Angemon X said to the Ice Senshi before they resume cleaning up the baddies.

Slade Matrix decides to let Dramon X and Orcus have their make-out fest that lasts another minute before the two head out to support their friends.

"You're growing up, Ken. I'm proud of you." Slade commented of Ken's rite of passage.

John Cena re-enters the place somehow and notices everyone leaving the mosh.

"Yo, dawg! I missed the mosh pit?!" Cena shouted.

Slade stares at him, "That you did, John."

Cena then said, "Man, you gotta let me perform one of my raps...!"

Slade smashes him with a guitar.

"No. Besides, I'd kick your ass in a rap battle."

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**Outside the House of Villains**_

**(Cue _Guardians of the Galaxy Main Theme_)**

The Dark Masters have already been taken down. Machinedramon has been mostly dismantled. KingEtemon is lying with his crown on his butt. Puppetmon is hanging on a light post. Piedmon was lying unconscious.

Nagah has seen enough of the chaos and has stepped out of her ship. But, she didn't come alone. Accompanying the Neo-Rajita leader were a Grimmjow look alike named Blitzkrieg, who comes dressed as Drax the Destroyer. There is an effeminate alien named Ayame that switches genders on a whim, and he/she comes dressed as Groot. Also with them is a Starrk lookalike named Lobo, who comes dressed as Starlord. And with them is the real Rocket Raccoon, who comes cocking a rocket launcher.

"In there, the three Rajita warlords are fighting the Senshi and my Lien is in trouble." Nagah points out to her cohorts before appreciating the raccoon guest, "Thanks for the help, Rocket."

"The other Guardians couldn't make it, but they sent me to help y'all out." Rocket answered to her.

Nagah then announce, "Are we ready to do this, men?!"

The other Rajita warriors all shout, "YEAH!"

Rocket loaded his rocket launcher, "Well then, let's crash this party!"

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**House of Villains/Main Dinner Theater Club**_

Kyubey watches emotionlessly of seeing Puellas Pluto and Chaos duke it out, similar to the notorious Tamaranean Sisters in _Teen Titans_.

Like Starfire and Blackfire, Puella Pluto and Puella Chaos throw energy blasts all over the place. Both clash swords. Puella Pluto's white crystal sword grinds against Puella Chaos's obsidian sword. Puella Pluto vanished out of thin air and reappeared on Puella Chao's right. The Time Guardian attempted to slash Puella Chaos' side, but the Chaos incarnate countered with her sword.

Puella Chaos chortles, "Congrats for finding a way to fight on my level. Now we're finally equals."

"Not for long!" Puella Pluto surprises Puella Chaos with a Flash Step move straight out of Bleach.

Puella Chaos spins around and sees Puella Pluto sending hundreds of white crystal shards at her evil sister. Puella Chaos forms a dark aura that blocks out the shards. Puella Pluto dives down and shoves Puella Chaos through the stage. Puella Pluto floats out readying her blade. Puella Chaos pops out seething with frustration.

Puella Pluto lightly smirks for the first time at her sister, "Is that anger I see, Charon? Despise the fact I can finally fight you one on one with no tricks involved?"

Puella Chaos stops seething and laughs, "It's not over yet."

Raising her obsidian sword, Puella Chaos conjures two giant hands made of chaos energy that close over Puella Pluto fast.

"Let's see you get out of this one! **_Eternal Confinement_**!"

As the hands close tighter, a streak of light slices through the hands and dissolves them. Now free, Puella Pluto emerges still calm and collective as ever.

Puella Chaos grits, "Damn you!"

"I'm done playing with you, sister. Surrender." Puella Pluto stated.

"Not yet!" Puella Chaos yelled and notices ZeedMillenniummon fighting off his opponents, "My love, we need to end this now!"

"Right on it." ZeedMillenniummon approves as he starts to let his rings dissolve.

"On damn!" TOM shouted.

"Those rings of his are breaking down!" Haruhi cried out.

"If all those rings dissolve, this whole place will be converted into a Paradais realm!" Dai-Valkyrie Saturn explains to her allies.

Abridged!Popo feels unconcerned, "Sounds splendid."

"Now you've completely lost it, but why am I not surprised? You were one of Millenniummon's spawns." TOM stares at Abridged!Popo.

ZeedMillenniummon screeches, "This house will soon become the House of Paradais after I end this!"

* * *

Kirito is about to do the finishing blow at Akadean!Arago

"It's over now!" The MMO fighter flies and slashes at the Taiyoukai with his blades.

Akadean!Arago bellows at his worthy opponent, "Try your worst, boy!"

Akadean!Arago reaches to grab and swallow Kirito. Then, to his shock, Kirito hack and slashes through his body with ease.

"No... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! MY BODY!"

The Taiyoukai's body begins to dissolve into black smoke. Kirito descends down to the ground and grins in victory.

* * *

Gai is seen threatening Loki with his sword, "You better let her go or else I mean it."

However, Mana's eyes glow red and smiles creepily. She brutally headbutts Loki behind and receives the knife back in slashing the trickster god's hand. Mana skips to meet back to Gai and Havoc.

"Not bad, my queen." Havoc the_ Yutyrannus_ commented.

Shu raises the Singer's Sword at Mist, "Why don't you just leave already?"

Mist smiles and taunts Shu, "Because there's something strong about you I found attractive, but stay with this frail plain-looking woman. You just missed an opportunity to be with someone like me. Oh well."

The Erinye retreats to her Loki, "My lord, perhaps we should retreat!"

Loki (YYGDM) overhears his mistress and sighs, "You might have a point then." He faces Gai and Mana, "Consider this a small victory now, but we'll return. Lokar forces, we're leaving!"

Loki (YYGDM) and Mist are the first to leave.

Ancalagondramon unleashes more meteorites and shadow blasts at his foes.

"DOOMSDAY IS NEAR FOR YOU FOOLS!"

Brunhilde, Iron Man, and the Hulk brace themselves against Ancalagondramon's meteors and shadow projectiles. Hulk gets angrier and unleashes a fury while crushing most of the meteors. Brunhilde produces a pillar of blue flames that clears the meteors and summons sword imbued with blue flames.

"That's enough! Grani!" Brunhilde summons her spiritual partner, Grani the Horse" Grani, let's show him the power of Allfather!"

"As you command, Lady Brunhilde!" Grani said to her.

Brunhilde baths Grani with blue flames as they both fly up to engage Ancalagondramon.

"HULK HATE STUPID DRAGON!" The green giant leaps up to punch Ancalagondramon and breaks portions of his face.

The Rock, as Black Adam, gets the drop on Ancalagondramon from behind and bashes him in the head. Black Adam!Rock then transmits cosmic magic that immobilizes the dragon.

Iron Man unleashes an immense chest blast that eradicates the remaining meteors.

Grani flies around Ancalagondramon and wraps rings of blue ring around him. Brunhilde becomes completely bathed in her sacred ice flames. She dives down stabs him in the head and unleashes blue flames from her armor that envelop Ancalagondramon.

"_**Frozen Inferno Armor**_!"

Wyrm follows suit to unleash a cold mountainous pillar that sends Fafnir flying before the sociopathic pins his hated foe to the ground.

The dragon is about to do the finishing blow by reciting a villainous lion's speech, "Long live the king."

Suddenly, chains quickly grab Wyrm and throw him aside. Fafnir is shocked to see Valkyrie Skuld coming to his rescue. Standing beside Skuld is her animal partner, Garm the hellhound.

"Before you say anything, Fafnir, I didn't do it to save you. I just hate that worm more." Skuld gives devilish smile and uses her hell chains to trap Wyrm. "You call yourself a king, but all I see a coward who needs the help of another to fight his battles. You truly believe that's how a crown is earned?"

Skogul, Sigrun, and Gondul appear. The Valkyrie Maidens have made short work of Zmey Gorynych and Aerialvern. MetalSeadramon and Eren sent Jormungand and Fenrir retreating.

"Do you think our Allfather required underhanded tactics to become king of Asgard?" Skogul said sternly.

Sigrun is disappointed, "You're just like Loki, Wyrm, you can't win honest battles."

Gondul announces, "Brunhilde and her cohorts have now just beaten your partner in crime."

Fafnir transforms into Burning Fafnir and grans the chained up Wyrm.

Skuld gives an evil smirk, "One more thing I neglected to tell you, dear Wyrmy. My chains come from my mother's realm, Hela, and they are by nature forged from underworld properties. They are draining you of your powers. Fafnir, you can do as you please with this lowly worm."

Burning Fafnir glares at the treacherous drake, "Wyrm, I'm going to enjoy punishing you when we get back."

As Fafnir and the Norse Dragons take their leave, Wyrm screams out.

"NO! SPARE ME FROM THIS CRUEL FATE!"

* * *

Brunhilde, Iron Man, Hulk, and Black Adam!Rock together stand victorious over the fallen Ancalagondramon.

"Whew, they might as call us Dragon Slayers, too, if Maidens is too feminine of a name for us." Brunhilde thinks about nicknames.

"Nah, Valkyrie Maidens isn't girly. I like that name title for us." Sigrun said to Brunhilde.

Loki (MCU) is shocked to see the end result, "Aludindramon has fallen?!"

"You've lost, brother!" Thor (MCU) blasts Loki back with Mjolnir's power.

Loki (MCU) gets blasted right where Ancalagondramon lies.

* * *

Captain America (MCU), Black Widow (MCU), and Hawkeye (MCU) take out the remaining Zombie Nazis and Demon Ninja.s Reminded of his war with Nazis, Captain America (MCU) stands over a pile of slain Zombie Nazis with the American flag hanging behind him.

"That takes care the rest of these mooks." Hawkeye (MCU) said.

"About time." Black Widow stated.

Suddenly, there is a loud ruckus that catches the Valkyrie Maidens and Avengers' attention. It is Rocket Raccoon and Nagah leading the Rajita soldiers, cosplaying as the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Rocket cocks his rocket launcher and grins, "Yeah, who wants some now?!" He blasts a bunch of Zombie Nazis away, "Hahahahah!"

Iron Man (MCU) notices this, "Ok, I've seen a lot of crazy shit, but a talking raccoon with a rocket launcher?"

"We did see Howard the Duck." Hulk (MCU) remind Iron Man.

Brunhilde then sees, "Hey, isn't that Nagah and her Rajita team?!"

Nagah sees the Valkyrie Maidens, "Where are Sailor Moon and the Senshi? I hear they're fighting the Rajita warlords."

"They should be ahead of you." Brunhilde replied to her.

After the Rajita team and Rocket leave, the Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdom crew arrive as they see Brunhilde and her Valkyrie team. Brunhilde notices Shu, Inori, Gai, and the others.

"Oh, hey, sorry we couldn't properly introduce ourselves after all this commotion." She grins and extends hand to them, "I'm Kotori Ayami, or you can call me Brunhilde. Whichever you like! And this is my team. Skuld, Skogul, Sigrun, and Gondul. Well, there's also Saya and Verdani, but they're taking care of business elsewhere."

Shu smiles to Brunhilde, "It's nice to meet you, Kotori. Good thing that you're nicer than your future self."

Brunhilde said to Shu, "You must be that Shu kid I've been hearing that. Nice to meet you! No worries, I'm much more laid back and funny than my alternate self apparently was."

The Valkyrie leader pats Shu's back and fist bumps him.

Speckles the _Tarbosaurus_ politely greets, "It is an honor to meet the main incarnation of you, Lady Brunhilde."

Ayase said to Sigrun, "Like her, we can get along just fine."

Sigrun said to Ayase, "Indeed, you seem like a good person I could befriend."

Argo compliments, "For seeing your skills, you girls are not that bad."

"We can thank your future selves for bestowing us the Norse weapons." Shibungi appreciated.

"Indeed." Oogumo stated.

"Then, it's true. You did meet our alternate counterparts. Miss Setsuna told me about it." Skogul acknowledges.

"I had no knowledge we had these Norse tools." Gondul said.

Skuld said the same thing, "Neither have any of us, but I'm relieved these tools are in good hands."

Brunhilde examines the Norse weapons and nods, "Awesome, I really like their craftsmanship." She smiles, "Now, you guys better use them well, ok?"

"Whatever the case, we always lend a hand to our allies." Gai said before turning to Funeral Parlor, "Alright guys, lets take out the remaining villains."

"Right!" The members of Funeral Parlor shouted.

"Right, let's go and kick some ass, guys!" Brunhilde leads the Valkyrie Maidens and Funeral Parlor on to beat the remaining bad guys.

Lien sees Nagah and waves to her.

"Nagah! Over here!"

Nagah begins to worry, "Lien, thank goodness you're ok."

Blitzkrieg interjects, "Lady Nagah, we've confirmed the location of the Moon Princess and her cohorts."

"I shall go to them. The rest of you look after Lien and aid these heroes in anyway you can." Nagah ordered.

* * *

**(Cue Dragon Ball Heroes - _Jaakuryuu Mission Series Theme Song_)**

At long last, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Eris, and Varuna defeated the Nightmare Special Squad. Venus, acting as team captain, took down Ginyumon. Jupiter finished off Brutemon with her Mjolnir. Uranus bested Chaser. Eris took down Devilin. Varuna clobbered the little runt Gurdmon. The unconscious Nightmare Squad are piled on top of each other, thoroughly defeated by the magical girl team.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus cries out, "Victory for us!"

The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi do their own special fighting team pose to mock the Ginyu wannabes.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Varuna feels embarrassed, "...can't believe we're doing this."

Dai-Valkyrie Eris giggles, "Force of habit I guess?"

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter sweatdrops, "I feel weird doing this."

Dai-Valkyries Mercury, Neptune, Orcus, Quaoar, and Ixion manage to send Igasu, Nyx, and Erebus panicking.

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar smiles, "We won, guys."

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury reminds the girls, "But, not every battle has been determined."

* * *

Susanoomon finishes off Evil!Pharaohmon and Ymirmon with his Celestial Blade. VoidJustimon with help from BlazeGallantmon takes down ChaosGallantmon HM. ShineGreymon BM defeats BelialMyotismon. Finally, AuroraInumon, StormSakuyamon, and QuakeGargomon eliminate DexBasiliskmon.

"The bad guys are dwindling! Can't believe we're almost done!" BlazeGallantmon said.

Susanoomon warns, "But, Chaos and Millenniummon are the big ones we need to worry about!"

Mystic Celesta X fires a Holy Beam that puts GalacticNova X down. Angemon X, turned back to level 3 form, takes down Mutalior in one shot. WarUltima X and Daike clobber Daimaomon, sending him flying into a wall. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna seals DarkMagimon in a block of ice. PuiPuimon and MajuYakonmon attempt to rescue their master, DarkMagimon, but Keke and Sam take them out with blasts. Ascendant Taito flies down planting Ascendant Cyrus to the ground headfirst. Cyrus falls out of Ascendant form and lays unconscious.

"That'll do." Mystic Celesta X stated.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna congratulates, "Good job, everyone!"

Angemon X said, "Tai and Yamato just fused. They can take care of Burizalor and Virus on their own."

Keke smirks, "This should be over with quick."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaiser X has been able to make Burizalor and Virus look like jokes. The villain duo can't lay a hand on the Meta-Fused Ascendant and any attempt to slow him down has failed. Burizalor amassed a black ball over his head. Virus and his Virus Jrs. cupped their hands forming blue energies in their hands.

"On my mark!" Burizalor announced.

Virus orders, "Fire, my children!"

Burizalor shouts, "**_Death Ball_**!"

Virus and Virus Jrs. all shout, "**_Tsunami Wave_**!"

As the attacks converge on the calm Meta-Fused Ascendant, Kaiser X quickly jumps up casually kicking away Burizalor's planet destroying ball into space. He then forges small golden orbs of energy and tosses them to cancel out the blue energy waves.

Kaiser X maintains a serious look at the two villains, "Playtime is over."

Kaiser X flies up faster than Burizalor can blink and knees him in the face. Kaiser X then punches the tyrant so hard he knocks him out. He then flies over punching and kicking apart each of the seven Virus Jrs. akin to Gohan massacring the Cell Js. He then flies at Virus and drops the Artificial with a swift kick to the back of his head. Burizalor and Virus are both laying conscious and crushed by Kaiser X's assault.

Kaiser X lands near the defeated villains and smirks.

Finally, with help from the Beast Tamers, Susanoomon, and Athenamon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode takes down Madoudramon TM and Valmarmon TM. Madoudramon TM was beaten Omegamon and Athenamon. It took a combination of all the good Digimon to beat Valmarmon TM.

"Man, I don't know what's more awesome... our Digimon kicking butt out there or our Saiyan-mes laying the smackdown on those Freeza and Cell look alikes!" Tai (YYGDM) wondered.

Matt (YYGDM) comment, "I'd say they're both awesome, but I'm kinda wary about the Saiyan-me. He's like Vegeta, right?"

Davis (YYGDM) nods, "That's what I heard, but man did you see Saiyan-me fuse with TK and kick some butt?!"

Ken (YYGDM) nods at Davis, "Yeah, but me and the other me got to dance with Yolei."

"Aw, I wanted to dance with that Sonja girl. The Saiyan-me's a lucky bastard having a hot android chick like her!" Davis (YYGDM) cried out.

Amidst the fight between Puella Pluto and Puella Chaos, their stray magical beams start randomly turning objects and people into things. A beam from Puella Pluto accidentally turns Burizalor into a baby version of his first form. Another beam from Pluto turns Virus into a baby version of his Imperfect form. Another turns GalacticNova X into a baby Yagami and a pissed off-looking Koromon. Another beam turns DarkMagimon into a baby version wearing a diaper. Another turns Daimaomon into a skinny and older frail version of himself. Another hits GranDracmon HL and turns him into a baby version of Matadormon Dark Flare Mode.

"Whoops." Puella Pluto said sarcastically.

Puella Chaos comment, "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

Puella Pluto smirks at her, "Maybe."

"You won't be celebrating for long when my love will convert this whole place into our new Paradais realm and all of you will be trapped with us." Puella Chaos declared.

The sisters continue to wage their heated battle. They start slapping each other hard to the satisfaction of a lot of men watching. Puella Chaos bitchslaps Puella Pluto. The Time Guardian returns the favor and bitchslaps her sister, which echoed over the facility.

* * *

Yusuke and RJ finally settle the score with KiryuLong. The Urameshi boys combine their Spirit Guns and unleash an immense spirit blast that sends KiryuLong sailing back. A stray beam from Puella Pluto's magic splits the brothers up, ending their fusion. Long and Kiryu are now laying unconscious on top of the other.

"The hell just happened?" RJ wondered.

Yusuke grins, "Don't know, but hey we kicked their ass, didn't we?"

RJ lightheartingly nods at his dad, "Yep!"

Shaka dodges Nemesis' claw strike and lands behind her. As Nemesis turns around, Shaka drives a fist through Nemesis' chest and unleashes a golden wave that obliterates her corrupt counterpart. Shaka stands over the dust remains of Nemesis and smirks.

"Rest in peace, Nemesis."

Aoshi runs over to Shaka, "Yui, that an awesome finish!"

Shaka feels flattered, "Really? I really wish I could've ripped her spine out or maybe her heart."

Aoshi sweatdrops, "Ok, you've been playing a little too much Mortal Kombat, no?"

Shaka giggles at him, "Maybe just a little."

"Right, hey let's go see Kohana and the others. The bad guys really are going down in numbers." Aoshi stated to her.

Shaka nods, "Ok."

**(End theme)**

* * *

**(Cue Super Smash Bros Brawl – _Final Destination_)**

The last battles to be decided are Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Neo Moon, Houou Mars, and the Dragon!Ninja Turtles vs. the Rajita Warlords (Ghidorah, Gamera, Gyaos), the ZeedMillenniummon one, and Puella Chaos vs Puella Pluto.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, Houou Mars, and the Dragon!Ninja Turtles are taking the fight to the Kaiju-sized Warlords.

Moon dives down toward Ghidorah with Leonardo. Moon blasts Ghidorah with a cosmic beam, knocking him over. Leonardo lands on top of Ghidorah's face and slice into him with his claws. Leonardo grabs Ghidorah's tail and swings him around, tossing him far. Ghidorah lands on all fours and expels a green cosmic blast at his adversaries. Dai-Valkyrie Moon raises her sword and forges a white light that stops Ghidorah's blast.

"I won't fall easily, Princess Serenity! I vow to end the Moon bloodline killing you and your daughter from the future!" Ghidorah bellowed.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon said in a determined look, "You can never defeat the power of the Moon!"

Leonardo adds, "Guys like you are fated to fall!"

Houou Mars and Raphael team-up on Gamera. The Senshi of Mars, powered by the cosmic bird akin to Marvel's, unleashed cosmic rings of fire to bind Gamera. The evil warlord curled up into his shell to protect himself from the fire. Raphael dove forward grabbing Gamera's shell and flinging him into the air. Gamera quickly spun around and swerved back at Raphael hitting him with full force. Houou Mars flew under Gamera and sends cosmic fire underneath the shell to force the evil warlord to pop out. She blasted him in the face, burning him. Gamera fell hard.

"You're asking for a beatdown for looking like a turtle! Not to mention taking the name of a legendary Kaiju and damning his good name!" Raphael angrily cried out.

Houou Mars declares, "Gamera, you lost against us the last time. And you will fall to the power of the phoenix."

Gamera grits and fires a green blast from his mouth, "Hahah, as if I'd allow myself to fall to imbeciles like you! Paradais will not be defeated!"

Houou Mars effortlessly puts up a barrier to protect her from Gamera's blast.

"Your obsession for revenge will be your own undoing." Houou Mars' eyes turn red and she summons her phoenix cloak.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon gets assistance from Michelangelo and Donatello. The princess of the future blasts Gyaos' face with a massive pink beam. The two turtle dragons bodyslam into Gyaos and shove him through several columns. Gyaos falls in a heap of debris and flaps his wings hard. Gyaos unleashed dark purple fire that Neo Moon, Michelangelo, and Donatello evade. The turtle brothers swing each other into Gyaos hitting him with claw slashes. Neo Moon then uses her Silver Crystal to blast Gyaos down.

Gyaos roars at his opponents, "You haven't won yet!"

Neo Moon glares at the Rajita Warlord, "But, we will."

"You're going down, Shredhead wannabes!" Michelangelo cried out.

Donatello states, "Might as well give up!"

Ghidorah announces to his allies, "Warlords, let's combine our strengths and finish them off!"

Gamera and Gyaos agree with the warlord, "Let's end this!"

In response, Dai-Valkyries Moon and Neo Moon use their Silver Crystals to transform themselves into their Neo-Queen and Princess forms. Houou Mars becomes enveloped in her phoenix cloak. Moon uses her Silver Crystal to take away Ghidorah's power and shrinks his Kaiju form down to his normal warlord size. Likewise, Neo Moon does it to Gyaos and reduces him down to his normal form. Houou Mars wraps cosmic rings of fire over Gamera and absorbs his powers, which reduce him down to his normal warlord form. The turtle dragons turn back to normal.

Neo-Queen Serenity declares in victory, "No, it's over for you, Warlords."

"You will never end the Moon bloodline." Princess Serenity III added.

Houou Mars said, "And the Houou will see to it that you'll never threaten the bloodline I've sworn to protect."

"We did it, guys!" Leonardo said to his brothers.

"We've beaten those Shredder warlord guys! Booyakasha!" Michelangelo cheered.

Raphael comment, "Those girls really laying it down on them."

Donatello gets their attention, "Um, guys, we got company."

**(End theme)**

Nagah arrives and sees the defeated Warlords.

"Looks like I came too late to fight them, but I shouldn't be surprised." Nagah sees Neo-Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity III, and Houou Mars, "Well done, now the Warlords have been beaten."

Neo-Queen Serenity ask the Reformed Rajita ruler, "What do you intend to do with them?"

Nagah answers to the Moon Queen, "I've got containers that'll hold them for a long time. Me and my crew can round them up."

Houou Mars smiles, "They're all yours."

**(Cue Marvel Vs. Capcom - _Onslaught's Intro_)**

Suddenly, the three beams strike the Warlords and pull them toward ZeedMillenniummon. ZeedMillenniummon surprises all by absorbing the three Warlords and add their power to his own.

"No way! He absorbed the Warlords!" Princess Serenity III said in shocked.

Neo-Queen Serenity feels aghast, "No, this is bad!"

ZeedMillenniummon starts taking on features of the Rajita Warlords including the Shredder mask and the three heads of the Warlords' Kaiju forms. The red head is similar to Gyaos, blue one looks like Gamera's, and there's a middle head between his wrapped body that looks like Ghidorah's.

"My love and I always have a back-up plan!"

ZeedMillenniummon Rajita Mode starts by pulling the other members of Paradais and adds their powers to his own.

Puella Pluto sees this in fear, "No, stop!"

Puella Chaos laughs at her concern, "No way! We'll stop when we want!"

Puella Pluto turns and scowls, but then gasps when a large pinkish red glob expands over Puella Chaos.

"Behind you!" Puella Pluto pointed out.

"What now...?! Huh?!" Puella Chaos scoffed before she turns in surprise.

The last pieces of the Teen-Reaper amass and engulf Puella Chaos, absorbing the Halloween Queen. Everyone present, including Beerusmon and Whismon, are shocked watching the merger between the destructive Teen-Reaper and Chaos incarnate. The merger becomes complete. In place of Puella Chaos was her, but now her skin gaining a pale pink complexion. Her Puella outfit remained in place. She looked like a perfect fusion of Puella Chaos and Super Buuhan. Combining the aspects of Chaos and Teen-Reaper produced a new chaotic force of destruction: Puella Chaos-Reaper.

Puella Chaos-Reaper lets out a deep sigh and smirks, "Ah, I'm still me, but thanks to this creature's foolish attempt to assimilate I've instead combined our powers together."

Puella Pluto aghast with shock, "You'll go to any lengths to destroy us!"

"Somebody's got to do it. Now my love, let us finish where we left off! Let's assimilate everything in this world!" Puella Chaos-Reaper darkly declared.

ZeedMillenniummon agrees with the final phase, "Anything to please you, my Halloween Queen."

**(End theme)**

* * *

With every last villain being defeated, it all stands for all the heroes and other guests vs the Paradais duo. The calm is set that one move will bring an all out assault against the obvious final bosses.

Ford sees it coming, "Oh great, its like the End of Days all over again, except we don't have to sit through and read over a million word fanfic that nearly takes a toll for the author."

Edd interjects about it, "I agree with you on that, curse those that advance my intelligence."

"Get over it, sockhead. I'm still sitting this one out." Eddy scoffed.

Ed suddenly appear besides Eddy with a smile, "Oh same here."

"Where'd you come from?" Surprised Eddy and notices Ed dress as Sanosuke, "And what's with the get-go?"

"Blame my parents, Eddy!" Ed cried out in stupidity.

Rolf said while holding Wilfred, "Rolf wishes to stay out of this since its the heroes' own conflict, yes?"

Kevin agrees, "I'm with you man, can't wait for these dudes to beat those two dorks."

"Likewise, right Jimmy?" Sarah asked the curly haired boy.

Jimmy smiles at her, "Yeah, let's see what our saviors are made off."

Kyubey, Inori, Mana, Tsugumi, Kenji, Fyu-Neru, Nazz, Captain Melonhead and Splinter, and the Kanker Sisters appear beside. Courage, Howard, Numbuh 3, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, Mordecai &amp; Rigby, Randy Marsh, George RR Martin, Angry Joe, Nostalgia Chick, Spike Spiegel, Jimmy Kudo, and Doraemon appear as well as part of the audience.

"You can do it guys, especially for you Wally!" Numbuh 3 cheered.

Courage states, "The things I do for love!"

Mordecai cheers on the Australian senshi, "Go Sailor Orcus!"

"Yeah, beat these two baddies up!" Rigby backs up.

Mordecai and Rigby both said, "OOOOOOHHHH!"

Randy Marsh said to the South Park boys, "Come on boys, scare them out!"

"You can count on it guys!" Doraemon cried out.

Spike Spiegel makes a finger gun sign with a smirk, "Let's give it a 'bang'."

Inori is holding Fyu-Neru, "I believe in you, Shu."

"Come on Triton, beat em." Mana encouraged.

Tsugumi raise her arms, "Give them a pow!"

"Just beat them so we can go home." Kenji muttered.

Kyubey then said to Ford, "It has been a fun ride in this party corner."

"Same here, Kyubey." The Thai boy replied to the Incubator, "I'm glad I get acquainted with Jessica, she as Skogul amazes me in battle."

Kyubey then ask a question, "Have you considered wanting to live with her? Just like Dimitri and Karin? Alongside Kensuke and Christina?"

Ford wonders and answers, "Now that you mention it, that's a possibility to see what Arizona and her family she grew up sounds like. With me being one of the owners of Across Conventions Theme Park, I can have some technology and ideas to help and balance the place."

"Just like when the Spirit World from the Avatar universe co-exist with the Human, industrialized World? Or like when one ant (Flik) helps his colony at the end?" Kyubey connects these references.

Ford smiles at Kyubey, "Yeah, it's like traditional and contemporary mix together. And thanks for reminding my costume on the later statement."

Puella Valkyries Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami assemble together. Kirito, Titan!Eren, Alucard appear to join with TOM and Haruhi.

"Damn, we gotta go through the obvious final bosses." Puella Valkyrie Kyoko muttered.

Puella Valkyrie Mami reminds her teammates, "This is our last chance to save our house, my friends."

Puella Valkyrie Sayaka nods at the blond-haired magical girl, "Mami is right. We work hard to have the grand opening yesterday, and now we claim it back from those villains."

Puella Valkyrie Homura then said, "This is the first day of November, so let's make it count before sunrise."

Puella Valkyrie Madoka finally encourages, "Well what are we waiting for, let's end this for hope in all of us!"

The Puella Valkyries lay waste to their assault on the Paradais duo. Homura uses her time powers to slow down ZeedMillenniummon Rajita Mode and Puella Chaos-Reaper and for firing magical artilleries at them. Sayaka unleashes a tsunami to flood them. Mami fires her Tiro Finale in unleashing magical bullets at them. Kyoko unleashes fire chains to ensnare them. And Madoka fires Nebula arrows at the Paradais duo.

Kirito uses his blades to slash at ZeedMillenniummon RM. Eren follows through by throwing a large boulder at the two-headed (with a third one as the wrapped body) monstrosity. Sector Z fires their weapons at ZeedMillenniummon while Father breaths fire at him. Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead fire their lasers at ZeedMillenniummon. Starscream, Knock Out, Shockwave, and Soundwave do the same thing. Slug and Strafe breathe fire at the Evil God digimon.

In a rare moment of speaking, Soundwave states, "Soundwave superior, Paradais inferior."

Ayase unleash a combo at ZeedMillenniummon RM, Shibungi conjures a wind tornado, Oogumo to fire boulders, and Argo firing his kunais. The South Park Boys and Gargoyles combine their attacks at ZeedMillenniummon RM.

Nostalgia Critic fires lightning bolts at ZeedMillenniummon RM, "I REMEMBER IT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO!"

AVGN uses Super Mecha Death Christ's powers, "FUCKERS!"

Alucard uses his full power to transform himself into his original persona, Vlad III Tepes, known as Count Dracula.

Dracula speaks stoically unlike his 'Alucard' persona, "For ruining my wonderful marathon and taking control of the facility, I, Count Dracula, will make your deaths harrowing."

Dracula unleashes a huge flood of ghostly familiars of those that he slaughtered and or/assimilated to his own being; going from villagers, to soldiers, to even horsemen for the familiars to dogpile on ZeedMillenniummon RM and Puella Chaos-Reaper. Valkyrie Skuld is impressed of what Alucard just did.

"Yay! Final Boss!" Billy fires a snot-nose bomb at Puella Chaos-Reaper.

"Alright, think you can compete with my dark temperament?" Mandy glared at Puella Chaos-Reaper before she fires a fiery beam at her.

"You think you like being Chaos incarnate, wait till you meet Eris." Grim slashes Puella Chaos-Reaper with his scythe.

Numbuh 1 piloting the Skeleton Samurai slashes at Chaos. Numbuh 2 and 4 fire their heat vision and bubblegum kamehameha. Numbuh 5 does a combo at Chaos.

"It is time to meet your end, great evil." Optimus Prime slashes with the Star Saber and fire his two ion blasters while riding on Grimlock.

"You are no different from Unicron, yet I will tear you to oblivion!" Megatron slashes Chaos-Reaper with the Dark Saber and fires his fusion cannon while riding Scorn.

Grimlock and Scorn breathe fire at Puella Chaos-Reaper. On top of the two Dinobots' foreheads are Shu (on Grimlock) and Gai (on Scorn). Gai leaps to slash at Chaos with his broadsword, while Shu does a combo with the Singer's Sword and emerald longsword.

Beerusmon fires continuous energy bullets at Chaos-Reaper, "That is my lucky chance in stopping you! It's what a cat's gotta do!"

Whismon supports Beerusmon by firing a devastating beam with his staff.

The Paradais duo quickly produces a variety of Halloween creatures to attack the other heroes and guests. These Halloween creatures include giant bats, giant spiders (much to the girls' disgust), ghouls, flaming pumpkins, skeleton soldiers, witches, etc. The non-Ascendant Digi-Destined, Victory Tamers, the Demon &amp; Spirit Detective Allies, the remaining Funeral Parlor members, Anime table, and others neutralize these Halloween monsters.

Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Cody, and Ken (Kai) use their Crest Weapons to take out the ghouls. Their Digimon help beat down the monsters. Phillipe &amp; Artemismon, Kazu &amp; Andromon, Kenta &amp; MarineAngemon, Jeri w/Angedramon &amp; SaberLeomon, and Suzie w/Antiramon help destroy the creatures. Likewise, the Demon Allies cleared away an area full of Halloween ghouls.

Joe said in relief, "Whew, that takes care of them!"

"I'm afraid there'll be more where that came from." Kenta warned the Digidestined.

Jeri cheers on the heroes, "Go on and finish those two off, guys!"

"All that's left are those two. I can hardly believe it." Sora commented.

Yolei sits back with Ken and pats him, "Now we can all relax and sing a song."

"Let's all get drunk and be merry, mates!" Chuu pulls out a bottle of whiskey for merryment.

"A few of us are too young to drink." Cody muttered.

"It's ok. I look too young to drink, but I do it anyway." Rinku grinned.

Mimi questions the demon boy, "Wait, how old are you really?"

Rinku smiles, "Old enough to be around since your grandparents were born?"

"Now that's crazy!" Palmon cried out upon hearing it.

Genkai watches the main heroes head off to fight the Paradais duo, "If they can't those two, we're stuck in this dimension forever."

"Fear not, Genkai. They'll beat those two." Younger Toguro reassured.

**(Cue Super Smash Bros Brawl – _Tabuu's Battle Theme_)**

The Beast Biomergers (BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, YoukaiInumon, and VoidJustimon) and Susanoomon storm off to beat down on ZeedMillenniummon RM. BlazeGallantmon throws a fiery phoenix. StormSakuyamon unleashes a torrent of lightning bolts. QuakeGargomon throws a barrage of earth-shattering punches. YoukaiInumon shoots out beams of light. VoidJustimon forms voids underneath ZeedMillenniummon RM.

BlazeGallantmon shouts, "Take that, you party crashers!"

QuakeGargomon angrily cries out, "Thanks for ruining our party, you good for nothings!"

"Now, allow us to show you the door!" YoukaiInumon rebuked.

StormSakuyamon states, "I never thought I'd be bummed a party got crashed."

VoidJustimon said to StormSakuyamon, "Well, we were going to see a _Hellsing Ultimate_ marathon and that got ruined."

Susanoomon flies up and punches ZeedMillenniummon RM's face hard.

Susanoomon raises his fist, "How do you like that?!"

The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi attack Puella Chaos-Reaper. Dai-Valkyrie Moon &amp; Neo Moon blasts her with their swords.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon warns the others, "Everyone, be careful! She's absorbed the Majin Buu version of D-Reaper from that Kai universe!"

"She'll regenerate like crazy unless we get rid of that creature off her!" Neo Moon suggested to her friends.

Houou Mars conjures up her cosmic flames, "Then, allow me!"

Houou Mars catches her with cosmic fire.

"And I'll help, too, mother!" Blue Mars unleashes blue fire and combines it with her mother's flames.

"Ready, dear?" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury asked her future daughter.

Cyber Mercury nods, "Let's do this, mom!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury &amp; Cyber Mercury combine water attacks to slam into Puella Chaos-Reaper. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter blasts her with Mjolnir's thunder force.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter brandishes Mjolnir and smirks, "I have the power of Thor on my side!" She then sees MCU Thor, "Ok, my universe's Thor at least. But, I've gotta meet him before this party's done!"

Dai-Valkyrie Venus throws several chains and heart blasts to stun her.

"Way to spoil our party, bitch! Now how do you like a good butt-whooping for your troubles?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Neptune double team Puella Chaos-Reaper with attacks. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn slashes at her with Silence Glaive.

"Be gone, chaotic scum." Dai-Valkyrie Saturn declared.

Norse Knight joins in to attack Puella Chaos-Reaper.

The Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers help attack Puella Chaos-Reaper. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Angemon X start off.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna suggests, "Let's double team her, Dimitri!"

Angemon X readies his sword, "I'm right with you!"

Sedna catches her with an arctic wind that freezes her body, allowing Angemon X to slash and break her apart.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna warns her friends, "Hurry up, she's regenerating, guys!"

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion shoots Poison Arrows to neutralize her. Dai-Valkyrie Orcus catches her with shadow binding technique.

"I've got him wrapped up, Ken! Let her have it!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus cried out.

Dramon X SSM dives down quickly, "TASTE THE FIST, BITCH!"

Dramon X SSM dives down quickly and punches Puella Chaos-Reaper's face hard. Dai-Valkyrie Eris ties her lasso around the woman and tosses her around.

"I hear you're really into the kinky shit. I bet you're loving being tied up, don't you?!" Dai-Valkyrie Eris taunted.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna steps in, "We'll take it from here, Now, Quaoar!"

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar nods at Varuna, "Yes, I'm ready!"

Dai-Valkyries Varuna and Quaoar double team on Puella Chaos-Reaper with light beams and rose whips to tear her up. Dai-Valkyrie Makemakes ties the woman's arms up with a whip, allowing Dai-Valkyrie Haumea to slam her face with a sand fist.

The Spirit Detectives attacks Puella Chaos-Reaper. Yusuke and RJ ready their **_Spirit Wave_ **attacks.

"Let's let this whore have it, RJ!" Yusuke cried out.

"This is ruining my good time with Usa!" RJ shouted at his opponents.

Father and son unleash their Spirit Waves on the chaotic woman. Hiei blasted her with a full powered **_Dragon of the Darkness Flame_**. Kurama threw a bunch of rose whips to slice her up. Maya used psychic blades to help Kurama skewer the evil woman. Kuwabara sliced through ZeedMillenniummon RM's hide with his Dimension Sword that cut a fissure through him, which briefly neutralized him. Shaka unleashed spirit blasts at Puella Chaos-Reaper. Cammy cast a Holy aura to shield herself, Aoshi, Shingo, Kohana &amp; Shiro, and Lien from the stray blasts. Kohana joined Rio and Kyo as they used their Demon Stone powers to form a demonic-powered sphere. The sibling trio threw the sphere hitting Puella Chaos-Reaper with it. Yasha and Selipa joined in hitting the chaotic woman with a flurry of attacks.

The Duelists converged attacks on the Paradais duo. Yugi and Tea combined magical blasts to blast Puella Chaos-Reaper with. Seto, Serenity, Max, and Sam blasted ZeedMillenniummon RM. Lyn, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Duke, and Morpheous launched attacks on the chaotic woman. Jaden and Yusei joined in with Yugi as they triple attacked the Paradais duo.

"Stay on him, guys!" Yugi ordered.

Jaden cries out, "Man, aren't Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, and the others gonna be jealous when I tell them all this!"

"Jack and the others sure missed out on this year." Yusei stated.

Joey said in his Abridged voiced, "Nyeh, take that ya big nyehs!"

Morpheous sighs, "I'm so done with these guys sounding like their Abridged counterparts."

Tristan said in his Abridged voiced, "Ya don't love me?"

"Please, can we just finish these two and restore these dweebs back to normal?" Seto scoffed.

Serenity said in her Abridged voiced, "I'm so sorry, Morpheous!"

The Ascendants and allies surround the Paradais duo. Kaiser X and X unleash**_ Tsunami Waves_** that blast the Paradais duo.

"That's for ruining the party Madoka and her friends worked hard on!" Kaiser X proclaimed.

X reminds the Meta-Fused Ascendant, "Don't let up, keep firing!"

Kaiser X replies to the watcher, "We know the deal! We know how Teen-Reaper operates!"

Mystic Celesta X cups her hands, firing a **_Holy Beam_** that blasts through Puella Chaos-Reaper and hits ZeedMillenniummon RM's face.

"You shouldn't have been invited to begin with!" Mystic Celesta X stated.

Daike steps in the fight, "Dum, dum, dum, since we're in the spirit of Halloween? How about we bring our own ghosts?!"

WarUltima X joins in as well, "Get 'em ready! I've got a special donut delivery coming up!"

WarUltima X and Daike do the same with the former using **_Galactic Donut Rings_ **to bind them both and the latter siccing **_Kamikaze Ghost Attacks_** on the duo.

Kara sweatdrops while seeing this, "Look at them. They're enjoying themselves."

"A little too well." Sam replied.

Keke gets back to the situation here, "C'mon, let's get back to work!"

Keke, Sam, and Kara use their **_Rosemary Discs_**, **_Tri-Beam_**, and **_Special Beam Cannon_** on the Paradais duo. BanchoLeomon sends immense Ki blasts that hits them both. Pikkan unleashes**_ Thunder Flash Attacks_ **on them. BW throws his two biggest **_Terra Destroyers_ **ever on the duo. Sonja throws a bunch of **_Kienzan discs_** at them. Sheila catches them with her paralysis threads.

CyberBeelzemon arrives with Titaniamon, "Mind if we join in?"

Sonja nods at both, "Be our guests."

Pikkan chuckles, "Just couldn't resist?"

CyberBeelzemon grins, "Nope."

Titaniamon converts her armor into her Ultima Mode and summons her own Silence Glaive to slice off ZeedMillenniummon RM's tendrils. CyberBeelzemon's shoulder turbines lit up and he unleashed two blasts of energy at the Paradais duo. Taito and Dee/D-Reaper immediately join as well.

"Glad you're here, Taito!" X appreciated.

Taito announces to his foes, "Here I come, you party crashers!"

Taito throws two immense blasts at the duo. D-Reaper follows up by coughing out mouth blasts that hit both Puella Chaos-Reaper and ZeedMillenniummon RM.

Pikkan mutters, "I'll never get used to the fat one being on our side."

Athena arrives flying alongside Pegacornmon.

"Dee's doing a good job now!" Athena sees Puella Chaos-Reaper and frowns, "But, she's bad!" She fires a Ki beam that blows Puella Chaos-Reaper's head off.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Angemon X both smile proudly, "That's our girl."

Marcus &amp; ShineGreymon BM, Omegamon w/Tai &amp; Matt (YYGDM), Imperialdramon w/Davis &amp; Ken (YYGDM), and Athenamon attack ZeedMillenniummon RM.

"Here's to all the guests whose party you ruined!" Marcus angrily shouted.

Tai (YYGDM) said in awestruck, "Matt, check it out! Our Saiyan counterparts are kicking ass!"

Matt (YYGDM) nods, "I'll say! Still, my counterpart's a big jerk."

Davis (YYGDM) is once again amazed, "My counterpart has a hot android gf! I can't complain about that!"

Ken (YYGDM) makes his friends snap out of it, "Stay on the task, guys!"

"What he said!" Omegamon keeps firing on ZeedMillenniummon RM.

Athenamon cries out, "Don't stop until we've completely destroyed him!"

Imperialdramon unloads Mega Death on the beast, "If we don't destroy these two, we're stuck here forever."

Taiki and OmegaShoutmon join in to hep neutralize the Paradais duo.

"Man, aren't Kiriha, Nene, and the others gonna be jealous?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

Taiki grins at his digimon, "I know Akari's gonna be chewing me out for not inviting her and Zen."

TOM busts out his laser pistols and fires away at ZeedMillenniummon RM.

"Take that ya Steve Blum-sounding freak!" TOM said to the monstrosity.

ZeedMillenniummon RM loudly replied, "We're both voiced by Steve motha fucking Blum!"

TOM retorts, "That we are!"

Spike overhears them in the audience and smirks, "Yep, aren't we legendary?"

"I'm voiced by Steve Blum, too!" Kenta cried out.

Junpei said while inside Susanoomon, "Word!"

Guilmon said while inside BlazeGallantmon, "Me, too, except much squeakier and cuter!"

BW states, "We're all the man!"

Starscream hear this loud and clear, "I think we're all in agreement here."

Abridged!Popo hears the commotion and comment, "Ahahaha, that's a whole fucking bunch of Steve Blums!"

"Ok, we get it, you're all collectively part of an awesome voice actor, but you're all breaking the fourth wall!" Haruhi looks back at the Paradais duo, "Hi, remember me?! I'm the god that you kicked out! Now prepare to die!" She flies up to attack and blasts the two Paradais duo.

TOM chuckles at Haruhi, "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

"DARN RIGHT I AM!" Haruhi blasts at the Paradais duo, especially Puella Chaos-Reaper, "WHOSE YOUR GOD NOW?!"

The Ninja Turtles, still in their Dragon forms, join the Avengers and Valkyrie Maidens to attack ZeedMillenniummon RM.

"Let's do this, brothers!" Leonardo said to the Ninja Turtles.

The Ninja Turtles all shout, "BOOYAKASHA!"

Ironman and Captain America announce, "Let's go!"

"Avengers Assemble!" All the Avengers cried out.

Brunhilde declares, "Let him have it, Maidens!"

The Valkyrie Maidens all shout together.

Valkyrie Skogul casts a time spell to slow ZeedMillenniummon RM down briefly. The Ninja Turtles bombard ZeedMillenniummon RM with mouth blasts. Ironman unleashes blasts from his armor. Captain America cuts through the beast's tendrils with his shield. Hulk rips off tendrils and clobbers ZeedMillenniummon RM, including a punch to the monster's face. Thor uses God blasts from his Mjolnir to cut through the monster's hide. Black Widow shoots down tendrils. Hawkeye fires arrows to take down other tendrils. Brunhilde uses frozen flames to burn and freeze the monster's body. Sigrun unleashes wind and water-based attacks on him. Skuld summons hell chains to bind and tear away at the beast. Gondul throws her spear that pierces through ZeedMillenniummon's face.

As the heroes wail away at the Paradais duo, Puella Chaos-Reaper and ZeedMillenniummon RM make a quick rebound.

Puella Chaos-Reaper evilly smirks, "Our turn. Ready, my dear?"

ZeedMillenniummon RM declares, "Let's get rid of these pests!"

ZeedMillenniummon's three heads open their mouths, forming three colored beams. They are colored red, blue, and green; each representing a head of the Rajita Warlords. As the heads fire the blasts, the three blasts combine into a massive one that widens and hits most of the heroes, knocking back most of the heroes. He also summons a terrifying apparition that resembles the great Leviathan, which fires a similar but less devastating blast that sweeps the heroes away.

"With the power of D-Reaper bestowed to me, I'll summon my own beasts of destruction!" Puella Chaos-Reaper proclaimed.

The chaotic woman summons the Mother Reaper, which has the face of Teen-Reaper and laughing manically. The other is the Cable Reaper, which for some reason now starts acting like a worm dog.

"Now to finish things off! Go, my monsters! Finish what's left of them!"

While Mother Reaper and Cable Reaper join the Leviathan beast, Puella Chaos-Reaper throws the Teen-Reaper's **_Planet Burst_**, which she renames the **_Chaos Planet Burst_**.

Puella Chaos-Reaper shout, "Now you can all perish!"

Puella Pluto quickly intercedes Puella Chaos-Reaper's attack with her crystal sword.

"No! I won't let you!" Puella Pluto shouted.

Gao Pluto cries out in fear, "NO, PLUTO!"

Some of the allies such as Beerusmon &amp; Whismon, the Transformers, and MEGAS are holding off the apparitions of Great Leviathan, Mother Reaper and Cable Reaper. MEGAS is firing lots of missiles and lasers at the three giant monsters.

Likewise, the Ascendants &amp; Kai allies, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi &amp; Kuipers, the Beast Biomergers, Susanoomon, the Duelists, the Spirit Detectives, the Valkyrie Maidens, the Avengers and their other allies are helping beat down the three beasts.

**(End theme)**

The Puella Valkyries witness Puella Pluto's struggle against Puella Chaos-Reaper's Chaos Planet Burst.

Puella Valkyrie Sayaka cries out, "Oh no, we have to do something girls!"

Puella Valkyrie Kyoko growls, "Damn it!"

Puella Valkyrie Mami figures out something, "Wait, what if we transfer some of our energy to the Senshi of Time?"

Puella Valkyrie Homura questions about this strategy, "Will it work?"

Puella Valkyrie Madoka answers to her best friend, "It has to work, Homura. We have to make Pluto the hero after all."

"Only she can stop the Paradais duo to save our house." Puella Valkyrie Mami confirmed this.

"If she can be active, then we'll make it happen!" Puella Valkyrie Kyoko stated.

Puella Valkyrie Madoka announces to her four friends, "Okay girls, let's go it!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Xenoverse - _Main Menu Theme_ (No Leaf Clover – Metallia))**

The five magical girls transfer some of their powers to Puella Pluto.

Ford witnesses the magical girls doing their strategy, "Did I see what they think their doing?"

"Indeed, I'm sure they have no time to form a Life Bomb and even Chaos is aware of that, so this alternative is the only way to give the Senshi of Time a boost." Kyubey explained.

Ford decides to gives some energy, "In that case, I'll be sure to lend a hand."

Kyubey does the same thing. The crossover characters as part of the audience follows suit in bestowing their energies to Puella Pluto.

Rolf gives his energy, "May the blessing of the gods support you!"

The characters that fought the Paradais duo are going to give their energies to Puella Pluto.

Numbuh 4 witness the Ascendants while giving his energy, "Aw man, I should definitely meet them before this is over!"

Grim passes his energy, "This better work to save our universe."

Gai orders Funeral Parlor while witnessing his magical girl allies, "Let's back up the Senshi of Time, people!"

He, Shu, and their teammates give their energy to Puella Pluto.

Optimus bestows his energy, "May Primus' spirit guided you, Senshi."

Dracula bestows his energy, "Send these two the judgment they deserve."

Beerusmon decides to do this action, "You should be glad that I'm involved."

"I never see that side of you, Lord Beerusmon." Whismon commented.

Beerusmon replied his advisor, "I'm doing this so that these intruders won't interfere with the natural order of our dimension."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon amasses her Senshi, "My friends, let's give our dear Pluto all our energy!"

"Take all you need, Pluto!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus cried out.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon thank the older Senshi, "This is my thanks for all you've done for me!"

"Let the power of the Houou be enough for you." Houou Mars calmly stated.

Dai-Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie Neptune, and Dai-Valkyrie Saturn nod together as they voluntarily lend energy to their fellow Outer. The other Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and Kuiper send their energy straight to Puella Pluto.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter cheers, "You can do this!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury gives her prayers, "We're all with you!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna sighs happily sending her energy, "This is more much effective than the Life Bomb, huh?"

Angemon X chuckles, "At least we know this won't take an episode or two."

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna shouts, "Kick this whore and her pet's ass, Pluto!"

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar states, "It's only fitting Pluto gets an appropriate fight with Charon."

"One she can settle one on one." Dai-Valkyrie Ixion stated.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus hollers, "You've got this in the bag, Time Guardian!"

The Ascendants, the Beast Biomergers, Susanoomon, the Spirit Detectives, the Duelists, the Valkyries, and other heroes send their energies to Puella Pluto, who begins drawing in their powers. The more power added into her being, the bigger her magical aura formed over her. Puella Pluto witnessed a white aura wash over her, slightly changing her outward appearance.

BlazeGallantmon transfers his energy, "Go for it, Pluto!"

Yusuke sends his energy, "Kick some ass!"

Yugi sends his energy, "Summons forth your new power and send these two to oblivion!"

Brunhilde sends her energy, "Mess them up really badly!"

As Kaiser X's fusion wears off, he splits back to Omega X and Metalla X.

"Seems our Fusion wore off, but that's ok." Omega X stated.

Mystic Celesta X wonders, "What did you have in mind, brother?"

Omega X powers up as his hair turns bright red and a flame-like aura washed over him. He quickly transformed into his Ascendant God form. Every one within the Kai Digi-Destined group are captivated by Ascendant God Omega X, who had used this form to fight Beerusmon in an epic fight for the Digital World.

Omega X smirks, "This."

Metalla X thinks in jealousy, "I swear I will achieve that power!"

Dramon X SSM is impressed, "Well, I'll be damned."

Angemon X and Sedna both shout, "It's Ascendant God form!"

Whismon sees the familiar power, "Are you seeing this, Lord Beerusmon?"

"The Ascendant is using his God power to send some energy? Very intriguing." Beerusmon commented.

Omega X sends his new Ascendant God power to her, "Time Guardian, take some of my power and kick their butts!"

The power of Houou and now the Ascendant God helped boost Puella Pluto and greatly empowered her.

Haruhi finishes sending energy, "You have my permission to use my god powers! Kick her butt, Lord of Time!"

"Wish I could offer life energy, but I'm a robot. Hope my reactor energy is enough." TOM stated.

Nagah is relief, "There. Is that enough for you, Time Guardian?"

Rocket Raccoon shout, "Blow them both sky high!"

Puella Pluto's aura turned completely white and her outfit became similar to Devil Homura and Goddess Madoka, but a lighter shade of gray. Her left wing was black and her right one pure white. She became the ascended Puella Sailor named Tempus Pluto, the warrior of space and time.

ZeedMillenniummon RM sees this and growls.

Puella Chaos-Reaper laughs at the new threat, "No matter how much power they'll lend her, it won't make the slightest diff-!"

With one swipe of her much bigger white crystal sword, Tempus Pluto surprises the Paradais duo by slicing the Chaos Planet Crusher in two. Tempus Pluto was seen with a quiet but purely determined demeanor, which irked Puella Chaos-Reaper.

Tempus Pluto declares, "Party's over, you two!"

Ford sees it in surprise, "Did you see that?"

"My eyes never lie, the Senshi of Time shall finish what she started since her childhood, the first time she will do so." Kyubey commented.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon said in awe at Tempus Pluto, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Drop dead gorgeous even." Dai-Valkyrie Moon replied to her future daughter.

Norse Knight gives his prayers, "Do us all a favor, Pluto."

Gao Pluto cries out, "Yeah, Pluto will beat that mean woman and that monster!"

BlazeGallantmon shouts, "Yeah! Now this is worth the wait!"

Susanoomon said in Takuya voiced, "Let them have it!"

Yusuke grins, "Send them out so we can finish this party!"

"And to see the next morning." Yugi stated.

Brunhilde cheers, "Finish them now!"

Omega X comment, "There, that should do."

Metalla X said in a gruff, "This had better work."

"If anything, we're always here." X stated.

Dramon X SSM notices Slade Matrix floating next to him, "Man, you just keep popping up whenever you want!"

"You should know me by now, Ken. Now watch. This is gonna be good." Slade stated.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna cheers at the Time Senshi, "We're with you, Pluto!"

Nostalgia Critic cries out, "Tell these asshats to stay out of the house!"

Nostalgia Chick mutters, "God it's about time."

"Come on, Pluto." Shu said.

Inori prays to herself, "Please, you guided the heroes for hope."

"The darkness will end before sunrise." Goliath commented.

Doraemon smiles, "Glad I'm an Anime mascot to witness this!"

Coop gives a holler, "Let them have it, yo!"

"And here comes the finisher!" Stanryu shouted.

Puella Valkyrie Sayaka said in relief, "Alright, it work!"

"Her time power clearly surpasses mine. Now we can end this." Puella Valkyrie Homura stated.

Puella Valkyrie Madoka encourages her friend, "Come on, Setsuna!"

All the Puella Magical Girls shout, "Finish these two off!"

Tempus Pluto raises his white crystallized sword, waves it around and summons a bunch of portals that pull in every defeated villain and sends them all back to their dimensions. Flabbergasted, Puella Chaos-Reaper assesses Tempus' Pluto powers now being a level above hers.

Puella Chaos-Reaper thinks in hesitation, "She now has complete control over time! I can't let her go on and do this! She'll quickly surpass me at this rate!"

ZeedMillenniummon RM sees this and states, "What are you waiting for, my love? She might have mastery of time now, but there's two of us. And you know there's nothing top our control of time and space."

"Yes, you're right!" Puella Chaos-Reaper puts her obsidian sword over her face, "Sister, this is the end for you!"

The chaotic woman uses it to time stop everyone in place except her and ZeedMillenniummon RM, "There, now we can dimension dump them like we did before, but only now we'll send them to desolate worlds where..."

Tempus Pluto quickly breaks loose from her evil sister's time stop. The powers derived from her own, Homura, Madoka, Sailor Moon, Ascendant God Omega X, the 12th Doctor, Haruhi, and many others were enough to dispel Charon's time power. She has become the ultimate Lord of Time.

"Shit! This isn't possible!" Puella Chaos-Reaper cried out before she thinks, "That's it! She has the combination of powers, including those with control over time and space to dispel my powers!"

"No matter. She can be dealt with!" ZeedMillenniummon RM forms a clock over Tempus Pluto as he prepares to age her, but to his surprise nothing happens to to Lady Lord of Time, "What?!"

"I said playtime is over, didn't I?" Tempus Pluto converts her crystal sword into a crystal time staff.

Puella Chaos-Reaper tosses Chaos Planet Crushers and Chaos Tsunami Waves at Tempus Pluto, who easily dispels with her Time Staff. Tempus Pluto blasts both Puella Chaos-Reaper and ZeedMillenniummon RM. Two massive white orbs then collide with the Paradais duo. ZeedMillenniummon RM's body gets ripped apart and blows him up, splitting Millenniummon from the Rajita Warlords and the other Paradais minions. Puella Chaos-Reaper witnesses the Teen-Reaper being vaporized from her own body. Tempus Pluto then flies up and siphons away the Soul Gem containing her Puella power-up, regressing her back to Sailor Charon.

Sailor Charon is infuriated, "DAMN YOU, SISTER!"

Tempus Pluto smiles and is completely satisfied with the outcome, "I couldn't be anymore happier."

"For what?! This was to be Paradais' night! I was supposed to be the Halloween Queen!" Sailor Charon miffed.

"Not this year. I'll be the Halloween Queen from now on. As for you and your cohorts..." Tempus Pluto opens a portal behind the Paradais duo and their followers, "As for why I'm smiling, it's because I get to chance to finally defeat you with my own hands."

Sailor Charon growls, "This isn't over!"

"It is now. Have a Happy Halloween, sister." Tempus Pluto uses her Time Staff to send them all back to their Paradais dimension and locks them there.

**(End theme)**

"That should keep them locked away for a while."

Then, the Lord of Time uses her Time Staff to revert the House of Villains back to the House of Madoka.

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theatre Club**_

After the House of Madoka is secured, the Kyubey clones appear to once again fix up the damages cause by the villains. Incubator himself removes the Puella power up from Pluto, allowing her to function normally. Everyone reverts back to their normal selves. The Gargoyles flew back to the clock tower before sunrise, while the four Dinobots leave the area which the Autobots and Decepticons thanked. The heroes revert back to the base and civilian forms with the threats eliminated. Those who were turned to their Abridged counterparts, namely some of the Duelists, were restored to normal by Tempus Pluto's magic. The Rock had his Black Adam powers taken away with the threats gone. The Avengers settle down with the guests eating shawarma.

Madoka gives big smile to their savior, "Wow, Sailor Pluto! You were the best by defeating these baddies!"

"Indeed, I would be glad to be an exchange student of yours." Homura requested.

Sayaka smiles, "This is so awesome saving our place!

Mami bows to the veteran senshi, "We could not thank you enough."

Kyoko smirks and is eating caramel apple, "And the best thing is that we did a lot of asskicking there!"

Sailor Pluto finds herself surrounded by the Puella girls and the Sailor Senshi. They thank her. Others are awestruck with her performance.

"You were great out there, Pluto. Just like when I became Sailor Cosmos briefly." Sailor Moon said with admiration.

Sailor Mars ask Pluto, "How did it feel having a super form like me and Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Pluto smiles at her friends, "It was good for the little moment it lasted, but I don't think I could've contained all that power without destroying my body. But, who knows? One day. I will become Tempus Pluto on my own."

"And we look forward to it, but just this once isn't entirely bad." Sailor Sedna accepted.

Neo Moon said, "You have all the time in the world, Pluto!"

RJ takes Neo Moon's hand and kisses her, "Yeah, I mean she is the Guardian of Time."

Neo Moon pulls RJ into a kiss under a... mistletoe? It was being hung by Pegasus the horse.

Pluto then turns to the five magical girls, "And thank you, Puellas. I couldn't have done this without you and the Incubator." She pats Madoka's head, "Anytime, dear Miss Madoka, and thank you." Then turns to Homura, "There's always room for more in the exchange student program, Miss Homura." Next is Sayaka, "Somebody had to do it, Miss Sayaka." Then turns to Mami, "Anytime, Miss Mami." And finally to Kyoko and smiles, "Indeed do, Miss Kyoko."

The Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, Duelists, and the Spirit Detectives gossip over Pluto saving the House.

Takato smiles, "Man that was a great and memorable night, huh, gang?"

"We'll never forget this evening." Himura said.

Takuya reflects last time, "It does put the previous two years to shame."

Junpei takes Norn's hand, "Did you want to finish our dance, Norn?"

Norn nods, "I'd love to, JP!"

"She's so cute when she calls him JP. Hey, Takuya, shall we?" Izumi giggles and puts her hand out to him.

Takuya hands her hand, "Let's do this thing again!"

Phillipe and Jaguarmon watches Himura &amp; Jeri, Kotori &amp; Kouichi, Kazu &amp; Kiyoko dance around the place.

"Don't worry, Phillipe. I know how it's like getting left out." Kenta sighed.

Suddenly, Sailor Ixion notices Kenta and approaches him.

Sailor Ixion asks, "Kenta?"

Kenta turns to her, "Oh hey, Jami. What's going on?"

Sailor Ixion coughs, "Well, um, I was watching you on the sidelines looking bummed and without a date. I don't have a dance partner. Would you like to take the honor of sharing a dance with me?"

Kenta blinks and nods, "Sure! Oh man, this is great!"

Sailor Ixion then takes Kenta to the dance floor.

Kenta blushes with a goofy smile, "Never thought I'd be dancing with the one and only black Senshi."

Sailor Ixion said satisfied, "There's always a first, right?"

Suddenly, Phillipe notices Sasha walking up to him. The childhood friends from France look eye to eye. Sasha, looking shy and modest unlike her Skuld persona, offers a hand to Phillipe.

"Phillipe, w-would you like to dance with me?"

Phillipe looks to Jaguarmon, who nudges and encourages him. The boy turns and smiles.

"Yes, I would!" Phillipe stands and takes Sasha's hand to dance with her.

Kotori watches Sasha and Phillipe and said, "Way to go, cousin. I'm glad you two are reunited and making it work out."

Yugi &amp; Tea, Joey &amp; Mai, Morpheous &amp; Serenity, Tristan &amp; Vivian, and Duke &amp; Miho join the couples on the dance platform once more.

Nagah watches Morpheous, "You really like being in the company of that human girl and her friends, do you, Morpheous?" She smiles at him, "Likewise with you, Lien. As long as you two are happy."

"Am I glad that whole nightmare ordeal is over and your voices have been restored to normal." Yugi said in relief.

"Me, too, Yugi. That was creepy sounding like a guy." Tea felt awkward.

Serenity smiles, "I'm glad you didn't dump me because of that voice I had, Morpheous."

Morpheous said to Joey's sister, "I'd never dump you for anything, Serenity."

"I'm glad you're not saying nyeh anymore." Mai said to Joey.

Joey replied, "Ugh, tell me about it!"

Tristan then asks the Outer Kuiper Belts, "Any reason why you and Miho aren't in your Senshi forms now, Vivian?"

Vivian answers, "No other reason besides we're more associated with you guys. We're only needed when Sedna and her team are in trouble."

"We're on the reserves, but it's not so bad. We love hanging with you and the Kuipers equally." Miho stated.

Duke nods, "Guess that makes sense."

Yugi then said, "Glad to have you with us, ladies. Hey, Jaden, Yusei, how's the DJing going?"

Yusei and Jaden are seen handling the DJ roles.

"Good, but Jaden wants to play DMX for no reason." Yusei answered to Yugi.

Jaden cries out, "Oh, c'mon, just this once!"

Yusei answers, "No."

Jaden said, "Please!"

Yusei gives in, "All right, just this once."

Jaden then cheers, "Yay!"

Rika gets into the karaoke booth and calls Takato over. Sailor Orcus turns on the microphones and by Rika's request sets the song 'Promise' from the Runaway Locomon movie.

"Think you can keep up with me, gogglehead? This is my song after all." Rika said.

"I'll give it a shot!" Takato cried out to reply.

The two proceeded to sing as the guests amass to watch them. Guilmon is seen cheering them. Inumon and Renamon sit together watching Takato and Rika singing. Henry and Sara the Chimera are seen sitting next to Inumon and Renamon. Likewise, Jaarin and Sam (Joseph) sit next to the other couples.

Yusuke takes Keiko out on the balcony with Kurama &amp; Maya, Kuwabara &amp; Yukina, Yui &amp; Aoshi, and Cammy &amp; Shingo to watch the sunrise. Aoshi's Lycan form fades as he returns to normal.

Keiko smiles at her husband, "I had a good time, Yusuke."

Yusuke grins, "Glad you did. That was one hell of a wild time."

"Wonder how crazy next year will be." Kuwabara wondered.

Yui further ask, "How will we top this year?"

Kurama answers to the new Spirit Detective, "I suppose we'll know in due time, Yui."

Cammy then said to the Spirit Detectives, "Sunrise is coming. So sad Halloween is over."

Shingo cries out, "But, there's always conventions if he wanna cosplay again!"

Inside, Sailor Mars and Hiei watch their daughter Koori dancing with Sam.

"They're so cute together, aren't they, Hiei?" Sailor Mars said to the demon.

Hiei shrugs, "What's so cute about them dancing?"

Sailor Mars sighs, "It's our daughter dancing with the guy she loves. How is not cute? You lack an understanding in romance."

"I fight in pursuit for power and kill enemies. I don't have time for that non..."

Sailor Mars smirks, "Except for those few hot nights we spent together."

Hiei attempts a retort, but can't cover up the truth and shuts his mouth.

Sailor Mars chortles, "Thought so."

Sailor Mercury and Vega witness their daughter Amaya chatting with Max.

"Just look at our girl, Ami. She's got Max to open up a little more."

Sailor Mercury smiles at Vega, "Indeed, and I'm happy she's found someone she can depend on besides us and her brother."

Vega shouts, "Oh yeah! That's my girl!"

Sailor Mercury sweatdrops, "Our daughter, Vega."

Sailor Jupiter and Mako are greeted by Thor (MCU). Jupiter and Thor show each other their respective Mjolnirs.

"I see you're wielding your world's Thor's Mjolnir. Am I understanding thy, correctly?" Thor (MCU) questioned.

Sailor Jupiter nods at the Asgardian, "Yeah, he died during the ancient Ragnarok when our world's Loki laid siege to Odin and his people."

Thor (MCU) states, "Never would I imagine my brother meeting an alternate counterpart."

"Much less a more traditional non-Marvel one. Don't worry we'll take care of our world's Loki when he shows up again." Sailor Jupiter reassures.

Thor (MCU) nods at the Senshi, "Yes, and that Mjolnir you wield has chosen a suitable wielder. Your world's Thor would be proud."

Sailor Jupiter feels modest, "Thanks, Thor. That means a lot coming from you."

"So, are you Chris Hemsworth playing Thor?" Mako Tsunami asked.

Thor (MCU) wonders, "Pardon, but I do not know this Chris Hemsworth."

Sailor Jupiter lightly elbows Mako's arm, "Don't be a silly goose, hun. He's the real deal."

"Ow, right." Mako said.

Sailor Varuna sits chatting with Sailor Quaoar while hearing the conversation with Jupiter and Thor (MCU).

"Jupiter is so lucky meeting Thor. If there's anyone I'm glad is holding Mjolnir it's Jupiter. I wish I can talk with him." Sailor Varuna said.

Sailor Quaoar ask her, "Why don't you? There's still time."

Sailor Varuna sighs, "You're right. Besides my name comes from the Norse meaning "Thor's battle"."

Sailor Quaoar is surprise, "Really? I did not know this?!"

Sailor Varuna grins, "Now you know. I surprised I didn't tell you. I'm also well-inversed in Norse mythos."

"That I also didn't know."

Sailor Varuna explains to the Brazilian, "Yeah, my favorite mythology. What? You thought I was always a street urchin picking fights all the time? I would always sneak into the library to send some books when I was younger."

"I think you'd be interested in learning my country's folklore. Ever heard of the Brazilian headless mule stories?" Sailor Quaoar asked her lesbian partner.

Sailor Varuna answers, "No, you oughta tell me sometime."

Sailor Quaoar takes Varuna's hand, "C'mon, let's go meet with Thor."

Sailor Varuna states, "Ok!"

Next, Sailor Eris is seen chatting with Larry the Chimera.

"Aren't ya glad everything's back to normal?" Sailor Eris said.

Larry nods positively, "Yeah, bless Sailor Pluto and those Puella girls."

"Right?! Yeah, let's celebrate with a good ol' hoedown!" Sailor Eris shouted.

Larry is surprise at her reaction, "Again?!"

Sailor Eris energetically moves, "Yep!"

Larry thinks, "How does she have the energy to fight hard and then dance hard?!"

Grim, Billy, and Mandy stand besides Koenma and company.

"Well, things have been back to normal, mon." Grim said.

"Talk about the best Halloween ever!" Billy cried out.

Mandy sarcastic said, "Yeah, I could have been darker than that woman, but that's just fine."

Koenma said to Grim, "And you're invited to join us to next year's deity gathering."

"We'd love if you can join us!" Botan cried out.

Grim feels honored of being invited by Spirit World's employees, "Really? I am willing to go there. So looking forward to meet the Gods of the Underworld."

Mandy's raises an eyebrow, "Then I guess we're not going to appear in the next corner, eh?"

"Aw, we got left out!" Billy shouted.

Mandy slaps Billy, "It's a gathering for the deities, doofus, yet I'm not that upset about it."

Meanwhile with Peach Creek gossiping about Sailor Pluto.

Nazz cheers, "That was awesome, dudes!"

"Didn't you see that lady beating these dorks?" Kevin stated.

"She's so cool!" Sarah cried out.

Jimmy feels admired, "Wow I wish I wanna be like her!"

Jonny chuckles with Plank, "Man haha, that's some whiz she did huh, Plank?"

"Yes, Rolf is please at the outcome." The shepheard's son said while holding Wilfred.

Lee Kanker comment, "Heh, she's not that bad."

Marie Kanker smirks, "She kickass all the way!"

"She sure show them!" May Kanker smiled.

Ed laughs at the outcome, "Hahaha, this Halloween is the best guys!"

"We can certainly thank this Sailor Senshi for saving this facility, gentleman." Edd feels receptive about this.

Eddy is the last to comment, "Yeah, it was pretty fun. I'm feeling we should go home right about now."

The Ascendants are greeted by Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 4 finally talks to the Ascendants, "Finally, I meet you guys! Numbuh 4 is my name, and I'm a DBZ fan, mate!"

"Hehe, being hype of meeting them, Wally?" Numbuh 2 steps in to interject.

Tai (DF-616) chuckles at the boys, "And no one is a bigger Dragonball fan than us, cause well... we are living their lives for the most part."

"I would like to meet the DBZ cast, cause then I'd meet Gohan. Both of us are educators." Kari (DF-616) connects her hopes to meet him.

Davis (DF-616) then said, "Me and Krillin can hang out with our hot android babes!"

Sonja teases, "Me and 18 would snark about Yamato and Vegeta to our hearts content."

Yamato (DF-616) feels annoyed, "I heard that, marionette."

"But, we definitely need to challenge Goku to a eating contest, Tai!" Agumon (DF-616) cried out.

Tai (DF-616) laughs, "Sure, why not?!"

Just then, Marcus &amp; Agumon, Tai &amp; Matt (YYGDM), and Davis &amp; Ken (YYGDM) meet with them.

Tai (YYGDM) offers something to the DF-616 counterpart, "Hey, Saiyan-me, you and your friends should come to our world!"

Davis (YYGDM) adds, "Just to see how similar and different our worlds are."

"It would be an interesting gathering." Ken (YYGDM) stated.

Ken (Kai) nods at his counterpart, "Indeed, it would."

Marcus then confronts Tai (DF-616).

Marcus propose, "That was some awesome stuff you pulling off that Ascendant God power. I wanna challenge you one day!"

Tai (DF-616) feels surrounded and chuckles, "Man, everybody wants a shot at me."

"Can you blame them?" BanchoLeomon stated.

X explains, "Ever since you became an Ascendant, beings from all over the multiverse have made it their mission to challenge the strongest Ascendant."

Yamato (DF-616) interjects to Taichi, "You better not lose to him, clown. You still have me when I become an Ascendant God."

Tai (DF-616) replies to his rival, "Hah, you got it!"

Dimitri sighs and mutters sardonically, "Isn't he just the ray of sunshine? Never change, dad."

"At least he's not killing anyone and pitching a fit to get what he wants." Sailor Sedna sees the change from Yamato.

Dimitri answers, "That's because Ken and Slade are here."

"Yeah to keep Yamato in check." Faith stated.

Kensuke (XLR) reminds this, "Damn straight or Yamakins gets his."

Athena picks PinkPatamon up and jumps up, "Go Great Uncle Tai!"

"He better not take Aniki lightly!" Marcus' Agumon cried out.

Agumon (DF-616) said, "Tai never takes anyone lightly. Bring it on!"

Tai (YYGDM) said, "I think I better stay outta this one."

"Good idea." Omegamon said while he enters the conversation.

Beerusmon and Whismon approach the Ascendant group.

Whismon said politely, "We had a wonderful time and it was good to have order restored. We thank you all for the hospitality."

Beerusmon points to Tai and Agumon (DF-616), "Until another time, I'll be ready for a second showdown with you Ascendant God. That chaos woman and her monster won't be able to interfere."

"And we'll be ready, Beerusmon. Anytime you want." Tai (DF-616) grinned.

Mordecai said to Sailor Orcus, "It's nice meeting you, Orcus."

"Yeah, your Gundam boyfriend kicks awesomeness!" Rigby commented.

Sailor Orcus strikes a pose and winks for the Regular Show duo.

The Australian senshi smiles, "Anything for my two biggest fans!"

Kensuke (XLR-08) interjects in annoyance, "Who called me a Gundam?!"

Veemon (XLR-08) calms him down, "Relax, Ken, it's a compliment."

Kensuke (XLR-08) sighs, "Oh, right... just don't get any wrong ideas with my woman, you two."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Rainer!" The Regular Show duo cried out.

Rocket Raccoon then notices Rigby and prods him.

Rigby said in fangasm, "Oh my god... you're him! You're Rocket Raccoon! I'm your biggest fan!"

"What? What the hell is a raccoon?" Rocket questioned.

Rigby disregard it, "Nevermind that! Hey, Mordecai, get me a picture with Rocket!"

Mordecai nods with an iphone, "Sure thing."

Rocket Raccoon cries out, "Don't you be pointing any cameras at me!"

With Funeral Parlor next about their time in the party.

Shu feels proud of this moment, "This is a fun experience overall."

"Yeah, we're just glad we hang around with new people and the magical girls." Ayase commented.

Argo grins, "And don't forget stopping the bad guys and play some games."

Inori calmly said, "My singing is doing well."

Mana smiles, "While my dancing is great, so happy I get to compete with that purple cat guy."

Gai interjects to the group, "Well all things said, guys. We learn something today that we'll never forget."

"I'm going to miss seeing you, Eren!" Hare Menjou said to the Survey Corp member.

Eren smiles at his new girlfriend, "Same to you, Hare. Let's hope we can meet again and I'll be happy to introduce to my friends."

Arisa feels positive of meeting the people of KaibaCorp, "We are glad that this gathering is worth it, Seto and Lyn. Next year, me and my grandfather along with Helio can have a restaurant meeting."

"We'd be more than happy to see you, your grandfather, and the future alternate version of our son." Lyn nodded.  
Seto shakes Arisa's hand, "We'll be there and glad you made this arrangement ahead of our busy schedules."

Dracula reverts back to Alucard and feels satisfied. "Next time my marathon won't be ruined."

Then with the South Park gang.

"That was totally rad that we kick ass guys!" Cartman happily shouts.

Stan is glad, "It pays off by helping the Beast Tamers."

Kenny muffled, "But it's back to boring stuff at Colorado."

Butters nod sadly, "Yeah I agree."

"I know how you feel Kenny, but we've gone through this stuff either way." Kyle reminded him.

Randy Marsh comment, "I so miss crossdressing myself boys, but Halloween is over."

The Avengers, the Turtles, and The Rock chat at a table.

"So, wait, you're the one who made the shawarma?" Tony asked Rhe Rock.

The Rock answers, "There's a reason why one of my catchphrases has always been... Do you smell what the Rock is cooking?"

Hulk stuffs mouth full of shawarma, "YUM! TASTE GOOD!" The green giant burps loudly to everyone's disgust.

Hawkeye groans, "Ugh, gross."

Captain America gives a toast, "Here's to another Avengers victory, everyone!"

"Yo, we saved New York many times!" Michelangelo cried out.

Leonardo states, "I stand by the idea of New York having many heroes, from the police, the armed forces, the fire fighters and then superheroes like us."

Donatello said to Leonoardo, "We all do what's right."

"Don't think there's room for more?" Michelangelo wondered.

Raphael answers his younger brother, "Don't think we're qualified since we're not Marvel, Mikey."

Spider-Man hangs down from ceiling, "Tell me about it. Sony and Marvel are still trying to figure out what to do with me and I'm one of Marvel's poster boys!"

Deadpool is sitting next to Black Widow, "Say, you going to eat that?"

"No."

Deadpool takes her shawarma and eats it, "Mmm!"

Suddenly, John Cena approaches the table.

"Yo, dawgs! How did I miss fighting against that chaos woman and that monster friend of hers?!"

The Rock could care less, "You just did, John."

"But, c'mon, man! I'm John Cena! I'm supposed to always overcome the motha fucking odds against all bad guys! I get paid millions and kiss Vince's ass to do what he wants! And...!"

The Rock silences Cena with a hand to his face, "Or, you can know your role and shut your mouth, you Fruit Pebble. And now we can't see you because we don't wanna see you."

Tony said, "Mind showing this multi-colored Mark Wahlburg-looking rapper wannabe who can't wrestle the door, Hulk?"

Hulk pops knuckles, "Sure. Hulk like Choco Pebbles better anyway."

* * *

_**Outside House of Madoka**_

The Hulk throws John Cena out of the House of Madoka.

"Hey, I can pay y'all to let me in!" Cena cried out.

Just then, John Cena feels someone approach him. He turns around to see Jack Skellington with the other Halloween Town gang and other horror icons (Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Chuckie, Wolfman, Frankenstein, Classic Dracula, etc.) handing Halloween treats out to people.

Jack Skellington hands Cena a bag of treats, "Happy Halloween, sir."

John Cena opens bag and he pulls out a severed Freddy Krueger head. He freaks out and faints. The Krueger head winks and evilly laughs.

Arriving too late to the party were Space Dandy, Meow, and QT.

Space Dandy cries out, "Aww man! We're late?!"

QT notices this, "According to my calculations, we're over 24 hours too late. Halloween is technically over."

"NOOOO! I WANTED MY TREATS!" Meow shrieked.

Space Dandy sees the Halloween icons, "Hey, that skeleton-looking guy and his friends are handing out some treats. "

Meow gets their attention, "Oh, hey! Can I have some Halloween treats?!"

"You may certainly can." Jack hands Meow a bag of treats.

"Halloween candy, here I come!" Meow opens bag and to his disgust there's giant earthworms, "Ooooh!" His face turns green, "It's not even ramen. "He barfs all over the place.

Space Dandy shouts, "Hey, not on my clothes!"

* * *

_**House of Madoka/Main Dinner Theater Club**_

Ford watches the surroundings and talks to himself, "Whew. It's back to normal season in November. This party is worth it for being a game changer and love New York's culture for everyone getting together."

Jessica walks over by Ford's side and watches the view with him.

The Native American girl smiles, "I had a good time, Ford, despite the bad guys crashing the party. Would you like another dance to end the party?"

"Yeah, I will love too." The Thai American boy smiled back.

Ford and Jessica Nightwood then head to the dance floor. In distance, Gardevoir and Ashley (revert back to her Delightful self) watches.

Ashley sigh, "I guess you win, girl."

"But we have a fun time, aren't we?" Gardevoir asked.

Ashley smiles at the Pokemon, "Yeah I guess before me and my 'siblings' are heading home with Father."

TOM and the Anime table crew gather to have a final meeting.

"After tonight, Sara and I review each of our strengths and weaknesses to see if we can function as a team." The Toonami host explained.

Jimmy Kudo calculates, "Judging by our performances, I'd say it's looking good."

"Oooh, please let us know if the Anime Agents thing becomes an actual thing!" Haruhi cries out.

TOM concludes, "We'll see, but if the authors give the greenlight... consider us the Anime Shield."

Alucard gives an evil smirk, "A team is born just like the Hellsing Organization."

"That sounds neat, TOM!" Eren cheered.

"I feel appreciated as well." Kirito commented before he then sees Slade Matrix, "Can you hold up a minute?"

Eren nods at the MMO player, "Sure thing, my friend."

Kirito walks towards Slade Matrix to meet personally.

"I hear you give certain people with potential some pokemon things. I'm the guy that slain the Taiyoukai (Arago) myself. Hehe, guess the Spirit Detectives are kinda jealous about it." Kirito said to him.

Slade nods at the boy, "I'm glad you're here, Kirito. Here, take these eggs as tokens of appreciation for helping us defeat Arago."

Kirito watches Slade form two Pokemon eggs.

"These are Charizard eggs. One for you and the other for your wife Asuna. Take them."

"Thanks, Mr...?" Kirito wonders his name.

"Just call me Slade Matrix, or just Slade."

Kirito takes the eggs, "I feel you're more than a Pokemon master. Who are you really?"

Slade answers the boy's concerns, "Just someone important who watches over the multiverse."

Dee/D-Reaper dumps a bucket of candy down his throat and throws it next to a few empty containers. Meryl eats her candy while Mummymon and Arukenimon relax with their family.

"I'm getting full." D-Reaper burped in a rare moment.

Meryl asks, "Already? You haven't eaten the candy corn yet!"

"Oooh, candy corn." D-Reaper drools over the candy piece.

Mummymon ask his wife, "Ain't this the life, my lovely Arukenimon?"

Arukenimon nods at him, "Since you're not boasting on about your strength, yes."

Meryl sees Tike, Kara, and David devouring their candies.

Meryl asks the three, "May I join?"

"Yeah, did you bring your candies?" Kara asked her.

"Yeah!" Meryl then waves to Tike, "Hi, Tike!"

Tike nearly chokes and coughs, "Ack! Choking!"

David pulls Tike into a bearhug and makes him cough out his candies.

"Stop, you should chew when eating!" Kara scoffed.

Tike coughs, "Speak for yourself..."

Meryl said in concern, "Tike, are you ok?!"

"I am now thanks to David." Tike replied to Meryl.

David is modest, "It was nothing."

Meryl sits next to Tike and shares candy with him, "Hope you like candy corn."

"Yeah, I love candy corn!" Tike cried out.

David sings along playfully, "Heheheh, Tike likes Meryl!"

Tike snaps at him, "I do not!"

BanchoLeomon sees the three D3s and states, "Kids."

"Which we should be having, don't you think?" Sheila asked.

BanchoLeomon mutters, "Don't even joke."

"You're right. I am. Why would I want to go through the pains of egg labor?"

BanchoLeomon then said, "On second thought..."

Sheila scoffs at the lion, "Now you're just being a mean dick."

Kohana and Lien watch Nadeshiko, the half-demon sister of the Kohana siblings, eating a pumpkin.

"Yuck." Kohana felt disgusted.

Lien said to her, "Does that orange thing you call pumpkins taste good?"

Kohana answers, "Not unless it's pumpkin pie or something."

"Then Lien will make this pumpkin pie!"

Kohana sighs, "Maybe you shouldn't now?"

Mika the Chimera is seen carving a few pumpkins with Hayata the Chimera.

"How do you like my spider and web carving?" Mika asked.

Hayata answers to her, "That's nice. Can it beat my Mona Lisa carving?"

"Ok!" Mika grumbled while she grabs two more pumpkins, "We're making pumpkin pie next! First one done wins!"

Hayata shrugs, "You're on."

The main couples are seen on the dance floor. Tai (DF-616) &amp; Sora, X &amp; Keke, Sailor Moon &amp; Tuxedo Kamen, Takato &amp; Rika, Takuya &amp; Izumi, Yugi &amp; Tea, Yusuke &amp; Keiko, Sailor Mars &amp; Hiei, Sailor Venus &amp; Rio, Sailor Uranus &amp; Sailor Neptune, Himura &amp; Jeri, Sailor Sedna &amp; Dimitri, Kensuke (XLR) &amp; Sailor Orcus, Neo Moon &amp; RJ, Yui &amp; Aoshi, Kotori &amp; Kouichi, Phillipe &amp; Sasha, Ford &amp; Jessica, and an assortment of other couples are finishing the last dance of the event.

Meanwhile, Babbi prepares to sneak out with his camera crew.

"Whew, luckily I was spared from getting sent back. Let's go back to Hollywood, boys!" Babbi ordered.

Yamato cries out suddenly, "Hold it, monkey boy!"

Babbi freezes and slowly turns, "Oh, hey, Yamakins old pal! Hey, I wish I could chat but me and my crew gotta fly back to LA to start editing the footage."

"You wouldn't happen to have me in there, do you?" Yamato demandly asked.

Babbi sheepishly smiles, "Well, maybe just a little..."

Yamato orders, "Edit it out. All of it. I want nothing with my face or likeness on it."

Babbi said in concern, "But I'd have to cut out the other you from the footage, too! That's double the work!"

Yamato glares at the baboon, "I'm making my demands or I'll fly over to Hollywood and drag you out from your director's chair. Do I make myself clear?"

"Eep...!"

Mimi sighs, "Oh will you shut it already, Yamato?!" She turns to Babbi, "Please forgive Yamato's rudeness. You have my permission to feature me and Yamato in your movie." She then becomes starry-eyed, "Besides, how can I say no to a cameo in a movie?! This is my one way to becoming an actress!"

Yamato becomes flabbergast, "Bla...what?! You're serious?!"

Mimi turns to her boyfriend, "Why not? And remember I'm still Matt's manager and I an book whatever tours I want. Yamato, I want you to cooperate and let Matt perform. If not, I'll ask Tony not to build anymore gravity chambers."

Yamato thinks, "Bitch!"

"Miss Tachikawa, you're gonna be a star I guarantee it." Babbi approves.

Mimi nods, "Great! We need to talk this over lunch!"

Babbi grins, "I'll give you my business card."

"...why?" Yamato balks at his old Invader partner trading business cards with his girlfriend/manager.

Mimi then said, "Yamato had his fun, now it's my turn to shine."

"See you in LA, old buddy!" Babbi gives thumbs up to Yamato before leaving.

Yamato finally screams out to himself, "AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the House of Madoka and all of New York hears Yamato's angry roar.

Sora giggles at the commotion, "Sounds like Mimi got to him again."

Tai (DF-616) grins, "Hah, sure sounds like it!"

"Ouch." Takato is what he said.

Rika comment, "For a proud Ascendant, Mimi's sure got him by the balls."

Sailor Mars smirks, "Reminds me of us, huh, Hiei?"

Hiei rolls his eyes, "Oh please."

Sailor Moon then notices an unknown man approach Sailor Pluto by the bar.

Sailor Moon points out, "Hey, look."

Tuxedo Kamen wonders, "Who is that? Do any of you know him?"

Yugi &amp; Tea answers, "No."

Yusuke &amp; Keiko both said, "Nope."

Sailor Sedna &amp; Dimitri said, "Nah."

Takuya &amp; Izumi states, "Wish we knew."

Kotori &amp; Kouichi both states, "Guess is as good as mine."

"Hmm." X wonder in curiosity.

Keke ask the watcher, "You know him, X?"

"Uh? Nah, I don't."

Tai (DF-616) sees this, "Whoever it is, Pluto's looks pleased to see him."

Taking a moment to distance herself from the others, Sailor Pluto sits to grab herself a drink from the bar. Gao Pluto watches her and smiles.

Sailor Pluto thinks, "Despite being satisfied beating my sister at her own game, she still got one last laugh over me... I still don't have a date."

Just then, the man, not seen since the start of the party, approaches the solitary Senshi of Time.

"Excuse me, Sailor Pluto, I presume?"

The mysterious man slightly resembles Caius Ballad from Final Fantasy XIII-2 and the 10th Doctor, but he is an entirely different person altogether. He is seen wearing a black suit with a purple tie. He grins and takes Sailor Pluto's hand.

"Shall I have this dance with you, Guardian of Time?"

Sailor Pluto gazes into his eyes and probes an ancient and otherworldly presence about him. Unlike Charon and Millenniummon, she senses good vibes from this man.

Sailor Pluto smiles and nods, "I'd be happy to."

Pluto takes his hand. The man and Pluto join everyone else on the dance floor as a spotlight shines over them.

"Splendid work getting rid of the Paradais couple and saving time-space. You are undoubtedly the Lady Lord of Time." The mystery man complimented.

Sailor Pluto blinks and smiles, "Thank you, but I didn't get your name?"

The enigmatic man simply smirks and leads Pluto on to a dance performance that ended the festivities.

"You'll know in due time."

Sailor Pluto wonders, "In due time?"

Mystery man gets back on topic, "Let's just finish our dance."

"As you wish." Sailor Pluto dances with the mystery man and feels his arms folded around her waist.

"...?"

As she turns around, the man is gone. Everyone is shocked to see him vanish like that, but Sailor Pluto was left the most confused.

Sailor Moon questions, "Pluto? What did he tell you?"

Sailor Pluto brushes her dark green hair back and has a calm demeanor.

"Someone we can depend on."

As the screen fades to black, the grand Halloween Party has concluded. Granted it was Sailor Pluto that saves the day from the Paradais duo and the villains. But one can wonder where the path goes next in the sequences of party corners.

* * *

(Cue Armin Van Buuren ft. Nadia Ali - Feels So Good (Tristan Garner Remix))

* * *

Credits

**Written by:**

Ford1114

Kanius

**OCs/Parody OCs owned:**

**Kanius**: Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Dimitri Ishida &amp; Faith/Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Athena &amp; PinkPatamon, Sonja, Sheila, Meryl, Taito Yagami, Brimstone, Mizuno, RJ Urameshi, Cammy Hino, Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, Cyrus Fujita, Ghidorah, Gamera, Gyaos, Arago, Long, Kiryu, Cecaelia, Relam, Ironclaw, Yeti, Madeira, Tokage Keroro, Shishi, Draco, Demento, Loki Nekomata, Selipa, Daimaomon, Mutalior, Nightmare Special Squad, Babimon/Babbi, Loki (YYGDM), Mist, Golden Kirin, Cyber Harpie Queen, ZeedMillenniummon Rajita Mode, Puella Chaos-Reaper

**Max Acorn**: X, Keke, Sam, David, Tike, Kara, BW, Pikkan

**Belletiger/Youkai Youko**: Himura Tsubasa, Kotori Ayame/Brunhilde, Phillipe Sagara, Sailor Quaoar, Tsukimaru, Yui Tsubasa, Aoshi Inuki, Rio Kuroshishi, Kyo Kuroshishi, Kohana Kuroshishi, Shiro, Jessica Nightwood/Skogul, Sasha D'Anjou/Skuld, Kara Summers/Sigrun, Ayanna Nazawi/Gondul

**Dark Warrior**: DarkMagimon, D-Reaper/Dee, Teen-Reaper

**Lazerwulf**: Lyn Stromberg, Max Stromberg, Sam Stromberg, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, Sam Joseph, Vega James Hunter, Dimitro Lesvaque, Sharon Rivers/Sailor Charon, Jeremiah Grand, Nix, Hydra, KingBasiliskmon, Grendelmon/Ymirmon

**Ninetalesuk**: Valmarmon, Madoudramon, HiSuzakumon, KazeByakkomon, MizuSeiryuumon, ChiGenbumon, ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode

**Chaosblazer**: Ken Rainer/Dramon X, Slade Matrix, GranDracmon HellLord Mode

**Ford1114**: Ford, Beerusmon, Whismon, Alduindramon, ShenPeacockmon, BlazeSuzakumon, AuroraByakkomon, StormSeiryuumon, QuakeGenbumon, Aerialvern, Taiyou Takarada, SuperMephistomon, Dark Kirin, DexBasiliskmon, Nyx, Erebus

**Voice Cast: (Characters in Order)**

Sayaka Miki – Sarah Williams

Mami Tomoe – Carrie Keranen

Kyoko Sakura – Lauren Landa

Madoka Kaname – Christine Marie Cabanos

Homura Akemi – Cristina Vee

Kyubey – Cassandra Lee

Sailor Moon – Stephanie Sheh

Yusuke Urameshi – Justin Cook

Yugi Mutou – Dan Green

Takato Matsuda – Brian Beacock

Guilmon – Steve Blum

Takuya Kanbara – Michael Reisz

Sailor Sedna – Laura Bailey

Kotori Ayame/Valkyrie Brunhilde – Erica Mendez

Taichi Kamiya/Omega X (DF616) – Sean Schemmel

Agumon (DF616) – Tom Fahn

Kensuke Rainer – Brad Swaile

Veemon (XLR8) – Derek Stephen Prince

Yamato Ishida/Metalla X (DF616) – Richard Ian Cox/Chris Sabat (Metalla X)

Gabumon (DF616) – Kirk Thornton

Dimitri Ishida – Eric Vale

Faith the Patamon – Brina Palencia

Kari Kamiya – Lara Jill Miller

Gatomon – Edie Mirman

Davis Motomiya (DF616) – Brian Donovan

Veemon (DF616) – Derek Stephen Prince

Patamon – Bridget Hoffman

TK Takaishi – Doug Erholtz

Ken Ichijouji – Derek Stephen Prince

Wormmon – Paul St Peter

Yolei Inoue – Tifanie Christun

Hawkmon – Neil Kaplan

Sora Takenouchi – Cynthia Cranz

Biyomon – Tifanie Christun

Palmon – Anna Garduno

Mimi Tachikawa – Monica Rial

Izzy Izumi – Kirby Morrow

Tentomon – Jeff Nimoy

Joe Kido – Michael Lindsay

Gomamon – R Martin Klein

Armadillomon – Robert Axleford

Cody Hida – Kirby Morrow

X – Matt Embry

Keke – Parisa Fakhri

Tike – Laura Bailey

Kara – Kara Edwards

David – ?

Sam – ?

Sailor Varuna – Stephanie Young

Sailor Orcus – Luci Christian

Sailor Quaoar – Tara Strong

Sailor Ixion – Caitlin Glass

Sailor Eris – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Athena Osaka Ishida – Carrie Savage

PinkPatamon – Jessie Flower

BW – Steven Blum

Pikkan – Kyle Herbert

BanchoLeomon – Chris Sabat

Sheila – Meredith McCoy

Sonja – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Mummymon – Chris Rager

Meryl – Christine Marie Cabanos

TOM – Steven Blum

Spike Spiegel – Steven Blum

Alucard – Crispin Freeman

Eren Yeager – Bryce Papenbrook

Kirito – Bryce Papenbrook

Haruhi Suzumiya – Wendee Lee

Jimmy Kudo – Allison Viktorin

Doraemon – Mona Marshall

Eddy – Tony Sampson

Edd – Samuel Vincent

Ed – Matt Hill

Mordecai – JG Quintel

Rigby – William Salyers

Grim – Greg Eagles

Billy – Richard Steven Horvitz

Mandy – Grey DeLisle

Courage the Cowardly Dog – Marty Grabstein

Ratchet – Jeffrey Combs

Bulkhead – Kevin Michael Richardson

Arcee – Sumalee Montano

Cartman – Trey Parker

Kyle – Matt Stone

Kenny – Matt Stone

Stan – Trey Parker

Butters – Matt Stone

Randy Marsh – Trey Parker

Nostalgia Critic – Doug Walker

Angry Video Game Nerd – James Rolfe

George RR Martin (South Park) – Matt Stone

Renamon – Mari Devon

Rika Nonaka – Melissa Fahn

Henry Wong – Dave Wittenberg

Terriermon – Mona Marshall

Himura Tsubasa – Johnny Yong Bosch

Phillipe Sagara – Todd Haberkorn

Inumon – Travis Willingham

Jaguarmon – Ashleigh Ball

Suzie Wong – Peggy O'Neal

Jeri Katou – Bridget Hoffman

Lopmon – Michelle Ruff

Kazu Shioda – Brad MacDonald

Kenta Kitagawa – Steven Blum

Ryo Akiyama – Steve Staley

Kouji Minamoto – Steve Staley

Junpei Shibayama – Steven Blum

Izumi Orimoto – Michelle Ruff

Tomoki Himi – Brianne Siddall

Kouichi Kimura – Crispin Freeman

Sam Joseph – ?

Vega James Hunter – Will Friedle

Jaarin Wong – Wendee Lee

Dimitro Lesvaque – Troy Baker

Norn – Hynden Walch

Seto Kaiba – Eric Stuart

Lyn Stromberg – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Joey Wheeler – Wayne Grayson

Tea Gardner – Amy Birnbaum

Mai Valentine – Megan Hollingshead

Serenity Wheeler – Lisa Ortiz

Morpheous – Phil LaMarr

Tristan Taylor – Frank Frankson

Duke Devlin – Marc Thompson

Mokuba Kaiba – Michael Sinterniklaas

Max Stromberg – Derek Stephen Prince

Sam Stromberg – Kyle Herbert

Tuxedo Kamen – Robbie Daymond

Sailor Neo Moon – Sandy Fox

Sailor Mars – Cristina Vee

Sailor Mercury – Kate Higgins

Sailor Jupiter – Amanda C Miller

Sailor Venus – Cherami Leigh

Sailor Uranus – Erica Mendez

Sailor Neptune – Lauren Landa

Sailor Saturn – Christine Marie Cabanos

Sailor Pluto – Veronica Taylor

Kuwabara – Chris Sabat

Yukina – Jessica Dismuke

Hiei – Chuck Huber

Kurama – John Burgmeier

Maya Kitajima – Trina Nishimura

Mizuno – Stephanie Young

Botan – Cynthia Cranz

Keiko Yukimura – Laura Bailey

Koenma – Sean Michael Teague

Jorge – Kent Williams

RJ Urameshi – Justin Cook

Rio Kuroshishi – Yuri Lowenthal

Kohana Kuroshishi – Tabitha St Germain

Yui Tsubasa – Caitlin Glass

DarkGabumon – Wendy Powell

Kyo Kuroshishi – Crispin Freeman

Cammy Hino – Stephanie Sheh

Shingo – Nicolas Roye

Hina Inuki – Emily Hirst

Aoshi Inuki – Todd Haberkorn

Ford – Jason Liebrecht

Ashley (DCFDTL) – Tabitha St. Germain

Shu Ouma – Austin Tindle

Inori Yuzuriha – Alexis Tipton

Gai Tsutsugami – Micah Solusod

Ayase Shinomiya – Emily Neves

Tsugumi – Monica Rial

Oogumo – Scott Freeman

Argo Tsukishima – Jarrod Greene

Shibungi – J Michael Tatum

Kenji Kido – Greg Ayres

Souta Tamadate – Corey Cleary-Stoner

Yahiro Samukawa – David Trosko

Kanon Kusama – Apphia Yu

Arisa Kuhouin – Caitlin Glass

Hare Menjou – Tia Ballard

Saya Sagara/Norn Urd - Kelly Sheridan

Kiyoko Sasaki/Norn Verdandi – Erica Harte

Sasha D'Anjou/Valkyrie Skuld – Karen Strassman

Beerusmon – Jason Douglas

Whismon – Ian Sinclair

Megatron – Frank Welker

Father – Maurice LaMarche

Daryl Yan – Joel McDonald

Dan Eagleman – Patrick Seitz

Mana Ouma – Alexis Tipton

Alduindramon – Daniel Riordan

Loki (MCU) – Tom Hiddleston

Wyrm – David Kaye

Aerialvern – Tom Kenny

Zmey Gorynych – Bumper Robinson

Jaden Yuki – Matthew Charles

Yusei Fudo – Greg Abbey

DarkKnightmon – Ron Perlman

ShenPeacockmon – Gary Oldman

Vicious – Skip Stellrecht

The Major – Gildart Jackson

Suzaku – Jerry Jewell

Rando – Eric Vale

Draco – Michael Rosenbaum

Jamie – Steven Blum

Coop – David DeLuise

Kiva – Wendee Lee

Taito Yagami – Yuri Lowenthal

Tai Kamiya (YYGDM) – Joshua Seth

Matt Ishida (YYGDM) – Michael Reisz

Davis Motomiya (YYGDM) – Brian Donovan

Agumon (YYGDM) – Tom Fahn

Athenamon – Monica Rial

Michelangelo – Greg Cips

Donatello – Rob Paulson

Raphael – Sean Astin

Leonardo – Seth Green

Gorrath – Clancy Brown

Roto – Sean Schemmel

Zeru – Jeremy Loris

Pumpkinmon – Joshua Seth

Gotsumon – Joshua Seth

Guardromon – Richard Cansino

MarineAngemon – Wendee Lee

AbridgedMrPopo – Lanipator

ChaosGallantmon – Steven Blum

Virus – Dameon Clarke

Taiki Kudo – Nicolas Roye

Shoutmon – Ben Diskin

Ginyumon – Robert Bruce Elliott

Chaser – Jason Liebrecht

Brutemon – Chris Sabat

Devilin – Vic Mignogna

Gurdmon – Greg Ayres

Babimon (Babbi) – Phil Parsons

NeoDevimon – Justin Cook

Mutalior – Andrew Chandler

DarkMagimon – Duncan Brannan

HiSuzakumon/BlazeSuzakumon – Paul Dobson

GranDracmon – Bill Rogers

Valmarmon – Tim Curry

Madoudramon – Geoff Dolan

Burizalor – Chris Ayres

Daleks – Nicholas Briggs

Cybermen – [electronic voices]

Arago – Mark Hamill

Long – Dante Basco

Kiryu – Chris Sabat

Kaiser Ghidorah – Michael Ironside

Sharon Rivers/Sailor Chaos/Puella Chaos – Veronica Taylor

Jeremiah Grand – Keith Silverstein

The Houou – Jennifer Hale

Knock Out – Dan Norris

Starscream – Steven Blum

Shockwave – David Solovov

Optimus Prime – Peter Cullen

Bruce (DCFDTL) – Ben Diskin

Lenny (DCFDTL) – Dee Bradley Baker

David (DCFDTL) – Ben Diskin  
Constance (DCFDTL) – Cree Summer

Makoto Waltz Segai's voice – John Swasey

Angry Joe – Joe Vargas

Nostalgia Chick – Lindsay Ellis

Jessica Nightwood/Valkyrie Skogul – Annie Wood

Gardevoir – Kari Wahlgren

Kevin – Kathleen Barr

Rolf – Peter Kelamis

Jonny 2x4 – David Paul Grove

Nazz – Erin Fitzgerald

Sarah – Janyse Jaud

Jimmy – Keenan Christenson

Lee Kanker – Janyse Jaud

Marie Kanker – Kathleen Barr

May Kanker – Erin Fitzgerald

Numbuh 4 – Dee Bradley Baker

Numbuh 5 – Cree Summer

Numbuh 1 – Ben Diskin

Numbuh 2 – Ben Diskin

Numbuh 3 – Lauren Tom

Mako Tsunami – Andrew Rannells

Larry Stonebagel – Johnny Yong Bosch

Mika Hayashi – Kari Wahlgren

Sara Shinobu – ?

Hayata Harusame – ?

Selipa – ?

ChiGenbumon/QuakeGenbumon – Richard Newman

MizuSeiryuumon/StormSeiryuumon – Matt Smith

KazeByakkomon/AuroraByakkomon – Ward Perry

The Rock – Himself

Tony Stark/Iron Man (MCU) – Robert Downey Jr.

Nagah – Grey DeLisle

Lien – Olivia Hack

Kuro Momotaro – Justin Cook

Sasuga – Meredith McCoy

Loki (YYGDM) – Troy Baker

Mist – Kari Wahlgren

Fenrir – Troy Baker

Jormungard – John DiMaggio

Leomon – Paul St Peter

Felinismon – Tifanie Christun

Cecaelia – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Loki Nekomata – Greg Ellis

Murugu – Kara Edwards

Slade Matrix – ?

SkullSatamon – Dave Guerrie

MarineDevimon – Tom Wyner

Rinku – Kimberly Grant

Vivian Wong/Sailor Haumea – Caren Manuel

Miho Nosaka/Sailor Makemake – Alexis Tipton

Fafnir/Burning Fafnir – Corey Burton/Michael McConnohie (Burning)

Puppetmon – David Lodge

Machinedramon – Dave Guerrie

Piedmon – Dave Wittenberg

KingEtemon – Richard Epcar

MetalSeadramon – Doug Erholtz

Spider-Man – Josh Keaton

Deadpool – Nolan North

Stan Lee – Himself

Yasha – ?

GalacticNova X – Vic Mignogna

Omegamon – Lex Lang

Cyrus Fujita – Johnny Yong Bosch

Gamera – Mark Hamill

Gyaos – Scottie Ray

Professor Frank – Tom Wayland

Yami Bakura – Ted Lewis

Myotismon – Richard Epcar

Karasu – Kyle Herbert

Kairen – Chris Sabat

Marcus Damon – Quinton Flynn

Agumon (DATS) – Brian Beacock

Woodland Critters – Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Adrien Beard, April Stewart, Mona Marshall

Millenniummon – Steven Blum

Davros – Julian Bleach

Howard the Duck – Seth Green

Chuu – Kent Williams

Shishiwakamaru – Christopher Bevins

Jin – Jerry Jewell

The Master – John Simm

Jamaican Crabmon – Samuel E. Wright

Grrkek – Beau Billingslea

Bumblebee – Will Friedle

Daimaomon – Chris Sabat

Nix – Chris Cason

Hydra – Laura Bailey

KingBasiliskmon – Dee Bradley Baker

Nemesis – Caitlin Glass

Genbu – Chris Forbis

Gouki – Jeremy Inman

EvilPharaohmon – Robin Atkin Downes

Grendelmon – Patrick Seitz

Demento – Chuck Huber

Chilali the Snow Owl – Jim Sturgess

Goliath – Keith David

Broadway – Bill Fagerbakke

Brooklyn – Jeff Bennett

Hudson – Edwatd Asner

Angela – Brigitte Bako

Lexington – Thom Adcox-Hernandez

Bronx – Frank Welker

Magician Type 0 – Paul St. Peter

Master Splinter – Hoon Lee

April O'Neil – Mae Whitman

Casey Jones – Josh Peck

Pepper Potts – Gwyneth Paltrow

Ayanna/Valkyrie Gondul – Karen Dyer

Grimlock – Gregg Berger

SARA – Dana Swanson

Thor – Chris Hemsworth

Hulk – Fred Tatasciore

Captain America – Chris Evans

Hawkeye – Jeremy Renner

Black Widow – Scarlett Johansson

John Cena – Himself

OmegaShoutmon (XLR-8) – Ben Diskin

CyberBeelzemon – Matthew Mercer

Titaniamon – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Kara/Valkyrie Sigrun – Colleen O'Shaughnessey

The 12th Doctor – Peter Capaldi

D-Reaper/Dee – Josh Martin

SuperMephistomon – Kent Williams

Teen-Reaper – Josh Martin

J-Reaper – Bridgett Hoffman

Yami Marik – Jonathan Todd Ross

Glorft Commander – Kevin Michael Richardson

Bruce (Sector Z) – Ogie Banks

David (Sector Z) – Dave Wittenberg

Ashley (Sector Z) – Jennifer Hale

Lenny (Sector Z) – Tom Kenny

Constance (Sector Z) – Jennifer Hale

Byakko – Andrew Chandler

Seiryuu – Justin Cook

Genkai – Linda Young

Younger Toguro – Dameon Clarke

Beautiful Suzaka – Jeremy Inman

Natsume – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Koto – Amber Cotton

Nidhogg – Cree Summer

Sailor Andes – Laura Bailey

Rocket Raccoon – Bradley Cooper

Blitzkrieg – David Vincent

Ayame – Michael Sinterniklaas (Male)/Cindy Robinson (Female)

Lobo – Keith Silverstein

Grani the Horse - David Vincent

Speckles the _Tarbosaurus_ – Elijah Wood

Havoc the _Yutyrannus_ – Viggo Mortensen

Soundwave – Frank Welker

Arukenimon – Mari Devon

Jack Skellington – Chris Saradon

Freddy Krueger – Robert Englund

Space Dandy – Ian Sinclair

QT – Alison Viktorin

Meow – Joel McDonald

'Mystery Man' - David Tennant

? – Andy Serkis

? – Leah Clark

**OST**

Alan Tew – _Night Watch_

Armin Van Buuren ft. Nadia Ali – _Feels So Good_ (Jerome Isma-Ae Remix)

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer Theme_

Angel Theme – _The Sanctuary_

_Love in This Club_

_TMNT Main Theme_ (2012 Series)

45 Grave – _Do You Want To Party_

_The Walking Dead Theme_

Street Fighter IV Theme – _Exile – The Next Door – Indestructible_

_Game of Thrones Theme_

Ch!pz – _Hounted House_

Double Dragon Neon – _Mission Bumper_

Double Dragon Neon – _04 – City Streets 2_ (Mango Tango – Neon Jungle)

Hex Girls – _I'm a Hex Girl_

Dragonball Z Kai – _Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!_

Double Dragon Neon – _16 – Continue Screen_

Birthday Massacre – _Night Time_

Bastille – _Pompeii_

Thor – _Loki's Lie_

David Guetta ft Sia –_ Titanium_

DJ Encore feat. Engelina – _I See Right Through To You_

Apocalyptica – _Path_

Marvel vs Capcom 3 –_ I Wanna Take You For A Ride Remix 2_

DJ Snake feat. Lil Jon – _Turn Down For What_

Fullmetal Alchemist – _Dante's Theme_

Lacuna Coil – _To Live is to Hide_

Mnemosyne –_ At The Dusk_

Voltaire – _When You're Evil_

Moulin Rouge – _Hindi Sad Diamonds_

Hellsing Ultimate –_ Broken English_

Hellsing Ultimate –_ Hyaku Yorozu Hatsudan_

Bob Marley – _Bad Boys_

Megas XLR -_ Harsh Life_

DMX - _Up in Here_

50 Cent – _In da Club_

Marvel vs Capcom 3 –_ Deadpool Theme_

Imagine Dragons – _Ready, Aim, Fire_

The House of the Dead 2 – _Magician Intro_

Imagine Dragons –_ Battle Cry_

The House of the Dead 4 Special – _Magician Fight Theme_

Toonami: Deep Space Bass –_ D&amp;B Remix_ (Before the Midnight Run)

John Cena theme - _My Time is Now_

Breaking Point – _Nothing Left At All_

_Back to Mad_ – Texas Faggott

Dragonball Z – _Buunemba Theme_ – TheEnigmaTNG

Dragonball Z – _Nemesis Battle Theme_ – TheEnigmaTNG

Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix Remastered –_ Sinister Shadows_

Megas XLR – _Berzerker_

Breaking Point –_ Promise Keeper_

My Chemical Romance –_ Famous Last Words_

Final Fantasy X HD Remaster –_ A Contest of Aeons_

Bruce Faulconer –_ Ginyu Force Theme_

Sailor Moon S Game –_ Pluto's Theme_

Once Upon a Time – _Main Title Theme_

Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl – _Giga Bowser_

Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer OST - _Final Battle_

_Devil Went Down to Georgia_ (Guitar Hero 3 Version)

_Guardians of the Galaxy Main Theme_

Dragon Ball Heroes - _Jaakuryuu Mission Series Theme Song_

Super Smash Bros Brawl – _Final Destination_

Marvel Vs. Capcom - _Onslaught's Intro_

Super Smash Bros Brawl – _Tabuu's Battle Theme_

Dragon Ball Xenoverse - _Main Menu Theme_ (No Leaf Clover – Metallia)

Armin Van Buuren ft. Nadia Ali -_ Feels So Good_ (Tristan Garner Remix)

* * *

_**New York City/Outside**_

Morning approaches as the sun has risen above the New York skyscrapers. Traffic noises are heard as usual. Then, a microraptor is seen flying till it perches to a rooftop of a skyscraper.

"A new day approaches that I witness all, master Da'ath." The shadow _Microraptor_ tells the news.

Just then, a young boy with platinum-blond hair, icy blue eyes, black shirt, a white robe, and sandals appears to give an enigmatic smile while overseeing the busy metropolis. He is the one that sended the Magician Type 0 in the first place.

"Well done. My mother hasn't seen anything yet for next year." The Da'ath boy stated as his eyes begin to glow, "I will bring a party like no other."

* * *

_**A/N**_:** We finally complete this Halloween Party Corner! Getting this out of the way, but it glad it pays off.**

**Isn't it hilarious or what? The first two party corners are done by Kanius and Chaosblazer. Now I step in. This is the game changer to most of the character corners. The first time it has a plot, has a TON of characters (especially the first party corner that has villains), the first party corner that has battles, and so on.**

**It also makes up some things such as Millenniummon having more screen time and so on.**

**All those fights wrapping up, especially with Sailor Pluto vs Sailor Chaos as magical women beating the bitch out of each other. :D**

**Which leads to the true climax with all the heroes and guests facing ZeedMillenniummon assimilating all three Rajita warlords and Puella Chaos-Reaper. For the later, I am surprise that I didn't see it coming, well I did suggest putting Teen-Reaper, and due to how D-Reaper's Fury is ongoing.**

**The post-credit scene will foreshadow that there will be a fourth party corner next year, mainly in the New Years Eve. Unlike the first three corners, this upcoming one will have a much darker tone despite having humor. I might plan to space out the updates for this one, meaning we'll release one part each month for quality like an OVA and will have six parts. The tentative release date will be August 2015 and might be finish on January 2016.**

**There might be a 3.5 party corner where it shows the Kuipers inviting the Puellas to their own party. Might have a Spring/March release with three short parts.**

**Now it's Fanfic Corner Evaluation Time. (The first time a character corner has one)**

**Fave Male Characters**: Kyubey, Beerusmon, Abridged!Popo, Coop, Ed Edd n Eddy, Rolf, Wilfred the Pig, Grim, Billy, South Park Boys, Alucard, The Rock, Iron Man, Hulk, Deadpool, TOM, Kirito, Rocket Raccoon, Grimlock, Brooklyn

**Fave Female Characters**: Sailor/Puella Pluto, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura, Jessica/Valkyrie Skogul, Sasha/Valkyrie Skuld, Lyn Stromberg, Hare Menjou, Mana Ouma, Mandy, Haruhi Suzumiya

**Fave Villains**: GalacticNova X, Puella Chaos, Millenniummon, Loki (MCU), Kiryu, Long, Cecaelia, Babbi/Babimon, Rando, Yami Bakura, Alduindramon, Fenrir, Bangiraceous, Magician Type 0, SuperMephistomon, Melvin, Nidhogg (cameo), the Da'ath boy (cameo)

**Fave Comical Moments**: Seto as Diggersby, The villains having their funny sides not shown in canon, Babbi being Abridged!Nappa, Abridged!Popo's moments, Loki meets Loki, The Marvel cameos, Yugioh Abridged voices, Burizalor eats the Crabmon, Rando's rapping, John Cena is a sore loser, Ed cosplays as Sanosuke, Ginyumon switch bodies with Sailor Uranus

**Fave Battles**: Alduindramon vs Fafnir, Beerusmon/Whismon vs Sailor Chaos/Millenniummon, Shu &amp; Gai vs Magician Type 0, Transformers/KND/Grim/Father vs Bangiraceous, Golden Kirin/South Park vs Dark Kirin, Beerusmon vs SuperMephistomon, D-Reaper vs Teen-Reaper, Kirito vs Arago, Kuwabara/Sayaka/Ayase/Rolf/Wilfred vs Super Suzaku, Wyrm/Ancalagondramon vs Fafnir/Brunhilde/Allies, Sailor Senshi/TMNT vs Rajita Warlords, Madoka/Homura/TOM/Mr. Popo/Saturn/Haruhi vs Millenniummon, Puella Pluto vs Puella Chaos, All Heroes/Guests vs ZeedMillenniummon Rajita Mode/Puella Chaos-Reaper

**Fave Unexpected Twists**: The Rock showing up, Chaos becomes a Puella Magical woman, Spider-Man/Deadpool/Stan Lee appear in Chapter 3, The Magician Type 0's cameo, John Cena's appearance, the 12th Doctor appears, Mr. Popo reveals to be created by Millenniummon, Rocket Raccoon's appearance, Puella Chaos-Reaper, Tempus Pluto, Ixion finally has a boyfriend (meaning all Kuipers have a couple), the Mystery Man that dances with Pluto, the Post-credit scene

**Fave Darkest Moments**: The Villains taking over the house, Puella Chaos fuse with Teen-Reaper, Again the Post-credits

**Fave Music**: Street Fighter IV Theme – Exile – The Next Door – Indestructible, Double Dragon Neon – 04 – City Streets 2 (Mango Tango – Neon Jungle), Lacuna Coil – To Live is to Hide, Moulin Rouge – Hindi Sad Diamonds, Hellsing Ultimate – Broken English, Marvel vs Capcom 3 – Deadpool Theme, Imagine Dragons – Ready Aim Fire, John Cena's Theme, Breaking Point – Nothing Left At All, Back to Mad – Texas Faggott, Megas XLR – Berzerker, Breaking Point – Promise Keeper, Final Fantasy X HD Remaster – A Contest of Aeons, Super Smash Bros Music

**Overall Thoughts and Thoughts on the Next Party Corner**: With my involvement, this huge corner marks a game changer to all kinds of non-canon hilarity in one shared universe. This is the first party corner that has a plot unlike its two predecessors. I'm looking forward to the fourth party next year, because although there is still humor, it's going to be more serious. While the Halloween party focuses on Puella Magi with magic, the 4th corner will be a Guilty Crown theme of sci-fi. Say with the two grand corners I thought off, since both animes are release back in 2011 (and that's when I graduated high school).

**Happy Halloween to all hail the Great Pumpkin!**


End file.
